Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria
by Randuril
Summary: ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en un instante? COMPLETO.
1. 1

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Ese es un pasado

que no ha de volver

por algo los sabios

dijeron amén».

**. . .**

**. .**

**. **

(I)

Akane Tendo cerró con fuerza la cortina del probador. «Estúpidas mujeres chismosas», pensó, aunque sabía que no era culpa de ellas. ¿Por qué a su tía se le ocurría hacer esa clase de comentarios?, ciertamente era una mujer peculiar y decía cosas peculiares (cosas que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar si no quería verse expuesto al filo de una katana), pero ¿era necesario? ¿Nodoka Saotome hacía eso para hacerla enfadar? ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Empezaba a creer que sí.

La cosa le pareció extraña desde el principio, pero no le dio importancia, últimamente en su vida solo pasaban cosas raras. Nodoka quería hacer unas compras y como Kasumi le había pedido a Akane que trajera algunas provisiones para la cena fue natural que la mujer le propusiera ir juntas. La muchacha accedió sonriente, probablemente Nodoka hubiera arrastrado a Ranma con ellas, solo que él se había ido a un viaje de «entrenamiento» con su padre. Últimamente hacía eso a menudo, desde que volvieron de China y ella había aceptado casarse; a Akane le resultaba divertido como él siempre estaba atento a lo que ella hacía, pero en cuanto ella lo miraba (como indicándole que sabía que le estaba prestando atención) le rehuía. Y a veces estaba tan silencioso, como si reflexionara profundamente sobre algo. Akane conocía su secreto, lo había descubierto en Jusenkyo, él la quería, aquel día pudo sentir esa emoción atravesándola mientras él lloraba y la abrazaba. Que no hubiera obtenido la confesión (ni siquiera a la fuerza) no la preocupaba mucho, no por ahora, ella tampoco estaba preparada para soltarla sin más, era algo importante ¡y había tantos problemas aún! Pero ella lo sabía y se esforzaba por pelear menos con él y controlar su temperamento, aunque no era nada fácil, y no solo con Ranma. Ahora mismo le estaba resultando muy difícil dominarse.

Después de comprar los alimentos, Nodoka quiso ir a una tienda para que Akane se probara algo de ropa, quería regalarle algo para su cumpleaños. La muchacha se rehusó amablemente, pero la mujer insistió.

—Tú serás la esposa de mi hijo —sentenció sonriendo—, quiero darte algo especial.

Se encaminó hacia una tienda de lencería y Akane la siguió, presintiendo lo peor.

—Por supuesto que cuando se casen te compraré algo especial también —siguió Nodoka. Akane se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo cuando vio que una mujer se acercaba a atenderlas.

—Algo para la noche de bodas, ¿qué te parece? —continuó muy alegre la señora Saotome—. Será para ti, pero también lo va a disfrutar él —la chica no sabía hacia dónde mirar mientras Nodoka se ponía a revisar algunos conjuntos de ropa interior diminutos—. ¿Qué te parece este? Creo que te quedaría bien, ¿le gustará a mi hijo?

Akane miró el conjuntito de encaje rojo y abrió la boca pero las palabras no le salían, con el rostro de todos los colores se puso a buscar la salida con la mirada.

—Señora, ¿puedo ayudarla? —intervino la vendedora sonriendo—. ¿Buscaba algo en particular?

Nodoka se volvió hacia la mujer.

—¿No piensa que puede quedarle bien? —preguntó mostrando el mismo conjunto, y poniéndolo muy cerca de la jovencita de cabello corto, dando a entender quién sería la favorecida de usarlo—. Realmente me gusta, Akane.

—Tenemos muchos otros modelos, señora. ¿Buscan algo para una ocasión especial? —la empleada hizo un guiño.

—N-no… tía… —tartamudeó Akane.

—Ciertamente —Nodoka siguió sin prestarle atención a la muchacha—. Mi futura nuera debe verse muy hermosa, y también muy provocativa, el día de la boda. Creo que aquí vamos a poder encontrar lo indicado, ¿verdad, Akane? ¡Oh, Ranma va a morir al verte!

Mientras tanto, la muchacha buscaba una grieta en el suelo para poder esconderse allí.

—Su hijo es muy afortunado, señora, ella es una chica preciosa —comentó la empleada mientras las guiaba a otra sección del local.

—Sí que lo es, pero él es muy varonil, ella tiene suerte, ¿verdad, querida? —se giró un momento para hacerle un gesto tierno a Akane, que venía detrás de ella, y continuó—. Hacen una bonita pareja, se llevan tan bien.

Akane frunció el ceño.

—Me parece increíble que se casen tan jóvenes, hoy en día es muy raro ver eso —siguió charlando la vendedora, deteniéndose en un mostrador donde había varios conjuntos para elegir (todos demasiado atrevidos, en pensamientos de Akane).

—Bueno, el amor todo lo puede —dijo Nodoka como al pasar, y sin embargo Akane creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando la miró por un segundo.

Entonces lo supo: Nodoka Saotome se divertía a su costa, disfrutaba de ponerla en vergüenza frente a extraños. ¿O había otra cosa? ¿Sería…? ¿Era posible que la mujer supiera lo que ocurrió en Jusenkyo? ¡Pero ¿cómo? Si nadie había dicho nada, ellos no habían contado nada. ¿O acaso Ranma le había contado a su madre…?

La jovencita se puso pálida de golpe y después roja como un tomate, cosa que las otras dos mujeres no advirtieron porque estaban muy entretenidas hablando sobre las tradiciones, las bodas y el varonil hijo de Nodoka. Y para colmo, otra dependienta del local había terminado de atender un cliente y se unió a la charla.

Akane tuvo miedo, si Nodoka sabía lo que había pasado en China podrían obligarlos a casarse y de verdad ella y Ranma no estaban preparados aún, había problemas, había mucha gente involucrada, había demasiadas cosas que hablar primero. Si los obligaban, Ranma la odiaría. Sí, la odiaría, porque después de todo ella fue la primera en ceder cuando volvieron a Japón.

—Felicidades, vas a ser una novia preciosa —le dijo a Akane la recién llegada.

Ella atinó a inclinarse un poco en agradecimiento. «¡Que dejen de hablar de la boda! ¡No hay ninguna boda de la que hablar! Por favor, no me hagas esto, tía».

—Pero… —empezó a decir, luego se aclaró la garganta para que la voz le saliera con rotundidad—. Pero, tía, no hay ninguna…

Nodoka le daba la espalda en ese momento así que ni siquiera la escuchó hablar.

—¡Mira! Pruébate este —dijo de pronto volteando a ver a la chica. Tenía en la mano un conjunto blanco, con puntillas, bastante más recatado que los anteriores.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Akane nuevamente.

—Para que sea tu regalo de cumpleaños, cielo —comentó bondadosamente su futura suegra—. Ya sé y no te preocupes, para cuando sea la boda volveremos a la tienda a ver algunas cosas un poco más atrevidas —le sonrió con picardía mientras en la frente de Akane empezaba a saltar una vena sin ningún disimulo—. Puede ser, ¿verdad? —agregó mirando a las vendedoras, que continuaban a un lado de ellas.

—Absolutamente, señora —respondió una inclinándose.

—¡Oh! Me encantan las bodas —comentó la otra con ojos soñadores—. Sí, por favor, regresen, tendremos mucho gusto en atenderlas.

La hija menor de Soun Tendo apretó los dos puños con fuerza.

—¡De una vez por todas…! —trató de hablar por tercera vez. Y nuevamente Nodoka hizo como si no la escuchara.

Se le acercó un poco tomando una de sus manos para darle la ropa interior y le habló en voz baja.

—Al menos pruébatelo, Akane. Si no te gusta luego podemos ir a otro local, o buscar otra cosa. Pero… bueno, ¿sabes?, a veces me hubiera gustado tener una hija para poder hacer esta clase de compras con ella, y ahora tú eres lo más cercano a eso que tengo. Sé que es una molestia para ti, pero ¿no me harías ese favor? ¿No me darías una pequeña alegría?

La muchacha se sintió reducida al tamaño de una hormiga, con el peso del mundo aplastándola. Aquí estaba esta pobre mujer que había pasado tantos años sin su familia, sin poder ver crecer a su hijo, sin tener más que una continua preocupación, ofreciéndole su cariño incondicional y pidiéndole un pequeño e insignificante favor que ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir. Esta mujer solo quería alardear de las proezas de su hijo frente a otras personas, como hacen todas las madres, únicamente quería la felicidad de que la elogiaran por las virtudes de la sangre de su sangre y ella, Akane Tendo, se mostraba tan egoísta y se enfadaba.

Sintió vergüenza de nuevo, pero esta vez de su propia actitud, y agachó la cabeza con humildad.

—Lo haré, tía —accedió sumisa.

—Que bien, querida —Nodoka le acarició la mejilla de manera maternal—. Te quedará hermoso, de seguro.

Akane suspiró y se dirigió a los probadores. Cuando estaba por entrar, una de las vendedoras exclamó:

—¡Oh!

Y la otra comentó:

—Qué bien se llevan, parecen madre e hija. Ese muchacho es muy afortunado, de verdad.

Habían escuchado toda la conversación, por supuesto.

Akane Tendo entró al probador y cerró con fuerza la cortina. «Estúpidas mujeres chismosas», pensó, aunque sabía que no era culpa de ellas. ¿Por qué a su tía se le ocurría hacer esa clase de comentarios? Estaba totalmente decidido, lo hacía a propósito y no había vuelta de hoja. Aunque por un lado, tenía razón, ¿qué le costaba a ella probarse la ropa?... ¿o hacer como si se la probara y luego decir que no le había gustado, o que no le quedaba bien, o que prefería ir a otra tienda? Sí, podía hacer eso. Se quitó el bolso y lo dejó colgado de una de las perchas. Miró con mayor atención el conjunto, no era ostentoso o recargado, de hecho era sencillo, muy del estilo de la demás ropa interior que tenía. ¡Rayos! Probablemente incluso se lo hubiera llevado si estuviera comprando bragas. ¿Y ahora… qué podía hacer? Tal vez… podría simplemente probarlo y ver si…

¡Un momento! Mientras ella tardaba ahí dentro la madre de Ranma continuaba hablando con las empleadas y solo Kami sabía lo que podría estar contándoles.

Akane tiró la prenda al suelo y jaló el bolso para desprenderlo del gancho que servía de percha, al mismo tiempo que abría la cortina y daba un paso afuera. Toda esa serie de acciones llevó a que resbalara con algo (ni siquiera se enteró nunca con qué) y cayera al suelo. Se golpeó con algo, lo supo, pero no sabía exactamente cómo ni por qué y de pronto tuvo consciencia de que estaba acostada.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierta y supuso que se encontraba en el piso de la tienda. Aún sin abrir los ojos escuchó, un poco lejana, la voz preocupada de una de las empleadas:

—¡Señora Saotome! ¿Qué ocurre?

«Algo le pasa a la tía», pensó inmediatamente Akane y abrió los ojos incorporándose. Se encontró a Nodoka arrodillada a su lado observándola atentamente.

—¿Estás bien, hija?

Akane pestañeó un par de veces y se levantó despacio.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Solo fue un accidente. Soy… un poco torpe.

—¿Estás segura? —Nodoka no perdía detalle de su rostro, ya estaba también de pie y a su lado—. Creo que te desmayaste.

—No, de verdad. Estoy bien —insitió Akane. No entendía por qué la mujer se preocupaba tanto por un asunto insignificante.

—Volveremos a casa, ya es algo tarde —sentenció Nodoka. Hizo una reverencia a las empleadas y les agradeció. Luego condujo a Akane hacia la salida.

—No, pero… —empezó a decir la muchacha pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que finalmente estaban saliendo de la tienda—. Bien.

—Será mejor que volvamos en taxi —siguió la otra. Detuvo un coche e hizo entrar a Akane.

—No es necesario —protestó la muchacha extrañada—. ¡Los encargues de Kasumi! Las bolsas quedaron…

—Yo tengo todo aquí —anunció Nodoka desde el asiento delantero y le dio instrucciones al conductor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un rato después.

—Perfectamente —respondió Akane con una sonrisa, para aliviarla.

—Me alegro —replicó la mujer, también sonriendo.

Akane se la quedó mirando y suspiró. Se recostó suavemente en el asiento.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Tardaron poco en llegar al dojo Tendo. La madre de Ranma bajó con todas las bolsas y paquetes y aunque Akane se ofreció a llevarlos, ella se rehusó.

—Creo que tendrías que ir a recostarte un rato —sugirió mientras entraban a la casa y se anunciaban.

—No, no es para tanto, de verdad, no me pasó nada.

—Bienvenidas —saludó Kasumi al escucharlas entrar.

—Aquí está todo, Kasumi querida —dijo Nodoka y le entregó algunas bolsas, con otro par se quedó en las manos. A Akane le pareció que habían comprado más cosas y que quizás su tía había olvidado algo en la tienda, pero no pensó más en eso cuando la escuchó hablar de nuevo.

—Por favor, Akane, no voy a estar tranquila si no descansas un momento, por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena —dijo.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Akane.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Akane se desmayó en la tienda.

—¡No me desmayé! —exclamó la muchacha.

—Igualmente, debes tomártelo más en serio.

—La tía tiene razón —comentó Kasumi suavemente—. Hermanita, por favor.

—¡Pero, Kasumi…!

—Hola —saludó Ranma entrando a la casa desde la parte de atrás. Tenía puestos sus pantalones de siempre y una camisa negra de tirantes, traía una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Akane se extrañó de verlo.

—Hola, hijo, por favor trata de convencerla, ¿quieres? —pidió Nodoka y se fue a la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Tú cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó Akane.

—Hace como media hora —dijo él—. Estaba practicando un poco en el dojo.

«¿Viene de un viaje de entrenamiento directo a entrenar? ¡Vaya!», pensó Akane con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que Akane se desmayó en la tienda —respondió Kasumi.

—No me desmayé, solo fue un accidente, tropecé… o resbalé con algo, no sé.

—Típico —comentó Ranma—. Eres un desastre.

—¿Y quién te preguntó? —dijo Akane de mal humor ante tanta insistencia por algo tan trivial. Se dio la vuelta y decidió subir hasta su habitación.

Escuchó a su tía comentando desde la cocina:

—Sí que se desmayó, yo misma lo vi.

Akane resopló y se detuvo frente a su habitación, cuando estaba poniendo una mano en el picaporte miró distraída la puerta y vio que el cartel de madera con forma de patito que tenía pintado su nombre no estaba. Miró hacia el suelo con la tonta idea de que quizás se hubiese caído. No estaba. Volvió a mirar la puerta asombrada.

—¿Qué pasó? —se preguntó en voz alta. ¿Sería una broma de Nabiki?

—¿Qué haces ahí? —habló de pronto Ranma detrás de ella—. Vamos, mamá me contó todo. Por lo menos quédate quieta en el cuarto y así también dejarán de fastidiarme a mí.

—¿Qué pasó con mi…? —pero Akane no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Ranma ya la jalaba suavemente para que siguiera caminando.

Ella se dejó llevar, extrañada. Se detuvieron frente al cuarto de él y Ranma abrió la puerta corrediza y la hizo pasar. Después entró él y la volvió a cerrar.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra por un momento. En mitad del cuarto, contra la pared del fondo, había una cama matrimonial con los cobertores bien alisados. Esa era una cama que obviamente antes no estaba allí y el primer pensamiento de Akane fue preguntarse cómo habían hecho para meterla a la habitación.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó casi ingenuamente.

Ranma la miró raro. Tiró la toalla que traía en una canasta que estaba en un rincón del cuarto.

—Una cama. ¿Qué más va a ser?

—¡Ya lo sé, bobo! Lo que quiero decir es desde cuándo está esa cama en esta habitación —se irritó la muchacha.

—¿Eh…? —Ranma frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a… ? —Akane levantó un brazo con el puño apretado para mostrar su enojo, pero Ranma la interrumpió tomándola del codo.

—Ven —la empujó suavemente hacia la cama—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Estás diciendo cosas muy raras.

—Yo no… —Akane se detuvo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si se había golpeado, creía que no—. El raro eres tú. ¿Por qué me trajiste a esta habitación?, ¿y por qué hay una cama… ah… ¡ya sabes! una cama de matrimonio? ¿Qué… qué planeas? ¡Pareces Kuno!

—¡Oye! ¡No me compares con el idiota de Kuno! —exclamó Ranma ofendido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tendría que pensar de todo esto? —contraatacó Akane elevando el tono.

—¡No tienes que pensar nada! Mamá dijo que te desmayaste en la tienda y solo te traje a nuestra habitación a descansar un rato. ¡Discúlpame por tratar de ser amable! —terminó ofuscado.

—¿Qué… qué dices? —la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Cuál «nuestra»? —preguntó realmente confundida.

—Akane, me estás preocupando —Ranma se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás nuevamente, alejándose del contacto, comenzando a sentir miedo.

—_Tú_ me estás preocupando —comentó—. ¿No serás tú el que se golpeó la cabeza? ¿Por qué dices que es nuestra habitación? Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, es el que usan con el tío Genma. Yo tengo mi propia habitación —trató de aclarar.

Ranma se puso alerta, pero trató de hablar calmadamente.

—Eso era antes, ahora es nuestra habitación.

Akane lo miró unos momentos sin ningún gesto en el rostro. Aunque entendía las palabras, para ella no tenían ningún sentido.

—¿Por qué íbamos a tener una habitación nosotros? —preguntó.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos.

—¿Porque estamos casados? —respondió como si fuera una obviedad.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Quiero comentarles que saqué el título del libro _El olvido está lleno de memoria_ de Mario Bennedetti, a ese libro pertenecen todos los epígrafes de los capítulos. Y les aviso que este fic no tiene nada, pero nada, nada que ver con lo que escribió Benedetti. Sólo le robé alevosamente el título.

Sé que en este capítulo no pasa mucho, pero de verdad me gustaría leer sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas. Ante cualquier queja o reclamo dirigirse con ElisaAckles que fue la que me convenció de publicar… No, es broma, gracias Elisa por soportarme con todas mis dudas, mis ideas retorcidas y mi falta de confianza. Gracias también a todos los que me soportan en el foro de Ranma ½ como la forever alone que soy, y si ustedes no han pasado por ahí ¿qué esperan?

http: / / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Ranma _12 / 39195/

Recuerden quitar los espacios.

Gracias a los que pasan a leer. Un saludo.

Romina


	2. 2

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Mejor no lo digo

mejor no lo niego».

**. . .**

**. .**

**. **

(II)

—_Porque estamos casados._

Lo había dicho con una naturalidad exasperante y la frase hizo eco en la cabeza de la muchacha como si se hubiera quedado hueca.

Se quedaron un momento en completo silencio mirándose a los ojos. Akane estaba totalmente inmóvil ante esa revelación. No podía hablar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de todo.

—¡Hm! Eso es mentira —sentenció categórica con una mano en su cintura.

—¿Uh? —era lo último que Ranma esperaba oír, casi se cae al suelo—. Cómo… ¿cómo que es mentira?

— No puedo creer que te confabularas con el tío Genma y mi padre para esto, ¿de verdad te hace gracia? —siguió Akane con enfado—. ¿Tanto rencor tienes todavía por lo del agua del nanniichuan?

—¿Qué? —Ranma pestañeó—. ¿Lo del agua? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¡tú ni siquiera estabas allí!

—¡Claro que estaba! —exclamó—. Era mi boda, por si no lo entendiste.

—Ah… hablas de aquella agua —replicó Ranma con tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué vienes ahora con eso?... Ya entiendo, ¿sigues enfadada por lo de Ukyo, no? Te lo expliqué varias veces, de verdad, Akane, si no pones algo de tu parte las cosas no van a funcionar. ¿Sabes? No siempre _yo_ tengo la culpa de todo, aunque te guste pensarlo.

—¿Ukyo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo en todo esto?

—¿Entonces es por lo de mi madre? Ya te he dicho que no hagas caso a lo que dice, nosotros decidiremos las cosas porque es nuestro problema. No te tomes todo tan en serio —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. Además… recuerda que… —miró al suelo un momento, avergonzado— estamos juntos en esto. Yo… a mí no me importa que…

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices —lo interrumpió Akane categórica—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso que balbuceas con esta broma tonta sobre que estamos casados? ¿Por qué lo haces? Nunca hubiera esperado esto de ti.

Ranma la miró atentamente y se acercó hasta tomarla de los hombros.

—Esto no es una broma, Akane.

La muchacha se quedó mirando de nuevo profundamente a los ojos azules que la observaban. Quiso alejarse, pero no encontró las fuerzas, se quedó allí de pie mientras pasaban los segundos.

—Ran… —se aclaró la garganta—. Ranma, ¿qué dices?

—Recuéstate un momento. No te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Estoy bien! —las fuerzas volvieron a ella junto con su carácter y se alejó algunos pasos—. Mejor explícame esto. A ver, explícame cómo cuando salí esta tarde era soltera y al volver a casa ¡resulta que estoy casada contigo!

—Esto no se ve nada bien —murmuró Ranma para sí, luego la miró—. Akane, escúchame bien, estamos casados hace cuatro años. Cua-tro a-ños —separó bien las palabras y elevó un poco la voz por si ella tenía problemas de oído.

_Cuatro años. Cuatro años. Cuatro años. Cuatro años. Cuatro años. Cuatro años._

«¡Imposible!»

—¿Por quién me tomas? —espetó Akane—. Eso no puede ser, hace cuatro años éramos unos niños. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

Ranma se dio una palmada en la frente como si ella fuera un caso perdido.

—Tonta, nosotros nos conocimos hace como cinco años. ¿Tampoco sabes llevar las cuentas?

—¡Diablos! ¿quién te crees que eres para insultarme así? ¡El tonto eres tú! —replicó ella—. Nos conocimos a los 16, geniecito.

—Claro —asintió Ranma—. Eso fue hace cinco años.

Akane se quedó sin aire.

—Mentira —murmuró—. Eso no puede ser. Yo… yo tengo 17 y voy a…

—Vas a cumplir 22 dentro de unas semanas —explicó Ranma con paciencia—. Akane, no me digas… no me digas que no lo recuerdas.

La muchacha retrocedió hasta que sus piernas tocaron la cama y se dejó caer sentada ahí. Después se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a reír con ganas.

—Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Ranma la observó un momento suspirando y luego se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

—Akane…

—Jajajaja… ¿te das cuenta, Ranma? —dijo secándose las lágrimas de risa—. Si yo tengo 21 quiere decir jajajajajajaja que tu también —le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con una sonrisa.

Él levantó una ceja dando a entender que eso era obvio.

—Pero es que no lo… —a medida que hablaba lo observó cada vez más atentamente. Su mandíbula cuadrada, la sombra de una barba que parecía haber sido recientemente afeitada, los hombros anchos, las finísimas, casi imperceptibles arruguitas que tenía a un lado de los ojos producto de la risa. Ella no lo recordaba así, cuando salió de viaje con su padre era un chico que empezaba a crecer pero todavía conservaba una actitud de niño. Y eso había sido dos días atrás… ¿verdad? La sonrisa fue muriendo en sus labios—. Sí lo pareces —confesó derrotada.

—Boba, te lo dije.

—Será mejor que me expliques todo cuanto antes —exigió Akane.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —Ranma la observó pensativo.

—¡Recuerdo perfectamente! Voy a cumplir 18 en unas semanas, hace dos días te fuiste con tu padre en un viaje de entrenamiento y esta tarde tu madre me llevó a comprar ropa y… dejémoslo así. Recuerdo todo. No sé qué está pasando aquí.

—O sea que tienes amnesia —reflexionó Ranma.

—No entiendo nada, nada —habló Akane como para sí misma—. ¡Ya sé! Esto es un sueño, ¡no! una pesadilla. Ahora mismo voy a despertar en mi cama —decía mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas— y me reiré de esto, y Kasumi me llamará para desayunar y luego iré a la escuela y… ¡maldición! No estoy despertando. ¡Ranma!

—Lamento que te parezca una pesadilla pero es la realidad —comentó él con gesto sombrío mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba.

—¡No, no! —Akane lo siguió y le agarró la camiseta—. No me dejes. Ni se te ocurra irte, tienes que ayudarme, por favor. Ranma…

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía ser que se hubiera casado con Ranma (¡que llevara cuatro años de matrimonio!) y no se acordara de nada. ¡Era una injusticia!

Él, como siempre, no se pudo resistir a sus ojos llorosos.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquila —la tomó de nuevo por un hombro y con la otra mano le examinó la cabeza pasando los dedos por su cabello—. ¿No te habrás cruzado con Shampoo, no?

Akane negó despacio con la cabeza, apenada por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

—No que yo recuerde —murmuró.

—Y eso ya es decir mucho —comentó el muchacho—. Veamos —se puso una mano en la barbilla para pensar—, ¿qué pudo ser?... ¿una poción?, ¿comida hechizada?, ¿hongos de la edad?, ¿un espejo encantado?, ¿una doble de ti misma?, ¿un ogro te poseyó?, ¿te aplicaron algún punto de presión secreto? Mmm… ¿qué más?...

Con cada nuevo comentario un tic hacía saltar el ojo de Akane, hasta que apretó los puños con fuerza y exclamó:

—¡Solo te queda decir que la estúpida tienda de ropa era un portal para viajar en el tiempo!

Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —le dijo con superioridad.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y se hubiera desmayado si hubiera estado de humor.

—No queda ninguna otra posibilidad —sentenció Ranma después—. Te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste la memoria.

—¡Por favor! Eso solo pasa en las películas occidentales que le gusta mirar a Nabiki.

—Pero… mira el lado bueno —comentó el muchacho después, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y sonriendo ampliamente—, esta vez no te olvidaste de mí.

Akane hizo una mueca, «el mismo engreído insufrible de siempre», pensó. Y después se dio cuenta de que él parecía verdaderamente feliz. Miró sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa de alegría, sintió el calor de su mano apoyada en su propio rostro.

Tuvo una sensación extraña de pronto, como si eso fuera algo cotidiano, algo repetido ya varias veces donde siempre Ranma estaba de pie cerca de ella y sus ojos azules la observaban atentamente, iluminados, hablándole sin palabras. Tuvo una imagen mental donde era de día y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara, produciéndole un extraño brillo a su cabello. ¿Era un _déjà vu_?

—Egocéntrico —dijo, apartándose un poco—. ¿Qué hay de lo demás? ¿Qué… qué cosas pasaron y yo no recuerdo?

La asaltó el temor. Solo faltaba que entrara un niño corriendo al cuarto y se lanzara a su brazos gritando «¡mamá!». Se puso de todos los colores y el corazón le latió con fuerza mientras se quedaba unos segundos mirando la puerta, tensa, esperando como si le fueran a dar una puñalada. No pasó nada. La puerta permaneció cerrada. Akane suspiró y se sonrió por su propia paranoia… hasta que… ¿y si ningún niño entraba corriendo porque no había niño sino que era un bebé? Un bebé, una pequeña criatura indefensa a la que su madre no recordaba.

Hizo un gesto de horror y apretó los puños y se mordió los labios como si esperara una explosión. Y la esperaba, estaba segura que en cualquier momento resonaría un llanto terrible por toda la casa y ella tendría que hacerse cargo.

Se fue relajando de a poco cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en un relativo silencio.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas imaginando? —le preguntó Ranma mirándola incrédulo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Tenía un montón de preguntas para hacerle pero todas le parecían demasiado directas y hasta de mal gusto. Quizá tendría que comprobar todo por sí misma.

Observó alrededor de la habitación hasta que su vista captó el florero que estaba encima de la cómoda. Ranma siguió su mirada y antes de que él pudiera decir nada Akane ya le había lanzado el florero con todo su contenido a la cabeza. El objeto dio un golpe seco sobre el cráneo del desprevenido joven, le derramó el agua encima y cayó al piso partiéndose.

—¡¿Para qué hiciste eso? —gritó furiosa la mujer en la que se había convertido el muchacho.

Akane se quedó quieta viéndolo, abrió la boca para tomar aire. Ranma se quitó un par de flores del pelo mientras sonreía sardónico.

—Ya entiendo… —masculló entre dientes—. Lamento quitarte la alegría y decirte que la maldición sigue aquí —comentó sarcástico.

Akane se lanzó a abrazarlo y apretó con fuerza a la pelirroja mientras respiraba aliviada.

—Por Kami —murmuró sintiendo la cabeza de la mujercita rozar su mejilla debido a la diferencia de alturas.

Ranma se tensó un momento y después se relajó, sonrió de costado.

—Oye, no sabía que te gustaba tanto mi maldición —dijo con picardía—. Eres una pervertida, Akane.

La muchacha lo soltó en seguida y se alejó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Idiota!

Ranma sonrió abiertamente, con alivio.

—No… no tiene nada que ver con eso… Solamente quería saber… —empezó Akane ofuscada, intentando comprender ella también sus acciones—. Es que… si ni siquiera tú me resultabas ya conocido no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

—¿Y ahora sí te resulto conocido?

—Bueno… sí. Me resultarías extraño si no te convirtieras en mujer.

—Muchas gracias —comentó con ironía Ranma.

—¡Perdón! No es que no quiera que cambies, pero… si te hubieras curado…—Akane abrió y cerró una mano tratando de encontrar las palabras— es que… no puede ser que me olvidara de todas las cosas importantes… Si en este tiempo… Quiero decir… Cuando… cuando te curaras yo quería estar… es decir, yo…

Estaba tartamudeando vergonzosamente porque lo que decía era también una revelación para ella misma y mientras hablaba se empezaba a dar cuenta de por qué hizo lo que hizo. Antes no había tenido conciencia, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba encima del cuerpo femenino abrazándolo sin saber por qué.

A la mujer pelirroja le pareció tierno que ella se enredara con las palabras tratando de armar una oración coherente y poniéndose cada vez más colorada.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —levantó una mano—. Escucha, quédate aquí, te traeré algo de comer y luego vas a descansar…

—No me digas qué hacer —le espetó Akane.

—¿Acaso quieres ir allá abajo y que todos se den cuenta de esto? Créeme que ahora no necesitamos más problemas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Akane la miró con suspicacia.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró Ranma—. Es solo que esta sigue siendo una casa de locos. ¿No es mejor que lo asimiles todo aquí primero antes de que podamos enfrentarnos a ellos? —señaló hacia la puerta, indicando a qué se refería con «ellos».

—Tienes razón… —terminó aceptando la otra muchacha—. Realmente has madurado algo, ya no pareces el idiota insensible de siempre.

—Je-je-je… gracias —se rió sin humor, apretando los dientes—. En seguida vuelvo.

Salió y de pronto Akane se encontró sola y sin saber qué hacer. Miró con atención el cuarto, el armario, la cómoda, la canasta de ropa en un rincón, los pequeños adornos repartidos aquí y allá y sintió que ella sobraba ahí.

Se agachó para recoger los pedazos del florero y echarlos en la papelera. No quería quedarse ahí dentro pero tampoco se decidía a salir. Volvió a dar vueltas por el cuarto sin poder mantenerse tranquila. Miró la falda y la blusa que tenía puestas y las tocó apenas con la punta de los dedos. Estaba segura, completamente segura, que esa no era la ropa que traía puesta cuando salió esa tarde con su tía.

«No puede ser cierto… No puede ser».

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, se tiró del cabello con angustia. «No es cierto. No es cierto». Respiró profundamente. «Sí es cierto… ¿verdad?». De repente tuvo una idea y se levantó con presteza.

¡Un almanaque! Había uno en todo los cuartos. A Kasumi siempre le regalaban unos cuantos cuando iba a hacer las compras de Navidad y los terminaba repartiendo por toda la casa. Lo encontró en una mesita baja que había cerca de la ventana, era de forma triangular con un lado como base para apoyarse y los meses se presentaban en diferentes tarjetas de cartón que se pasaban por una espiral como las hojas de un cuaderno. Estaba abierto en el mes correspondiente. Akane lo levantó y lo miró de cerca. Mayo, perfecto. Movió la vista buscando el año y ya no le pareció tan perfecto.

«Esto es un sueño. Tiene que serlo».

Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por el cuarto de nuevo.

«Es un sueño. No puede ser real, ¿no? Estas cosas no pasan… ¿cierto?».

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Ranma volvió casi dos horas más tarde, en su forma masculina y con una bandeja en las manos. Al entrar al cuarto encontró a Akane dormida hecha un ovillo en uno de los lados de la cama. La observó un momento dejando la bandeja sobre un mueble.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se abrazaba a sí misma como si quisiera protegerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. El muchacho la arropó cuidadosamente, llevó la comida a la cocina y se preparó para dormir.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Quiero volver a decir que las citas que aparecen al principio de cada capítulo son del libro _El olvido está lleno de memoria_ de Mario Benedetti, después no quiero que me demanden.

La verdad estoy un poco asustada jaja, todas están muy emocionadas y quiero avisarles que en realidad esta historia es bastante sencilla, en esencia la trama es hasta boba, solo que la retorcí un poco para poder dar una mirada general y tocar ciertos temas sobre los que me gustaría decir un par de cosas. Les aviso esto para que después no se decepcionen. El que avisa no es traidor.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios y a las alertas, hago reverencias. A los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos, me siento muy honrada y emocionada por eso, pero cuidado, no deberían apurarse tanto. ¿Y si después no les gusta el rumbo que toma? Ojo, se los digo por experiencia porque empecé a leer algunas historias pensando que estaban muy buenas y después no me gustó para nada el camino que tomaba la autora y simplemente tuve que dejar de leer.

Ahora a los comentarios que no pude responder:

**Alita:** Gracias, que bueno que te gustara. ¿Ranma como esposo? Ya lo veremos, quien sabe qué cosas se pueden descubrir sobre eso jajaja. Saludos.

**Chabe: **Esas son demasiadas preguntas y no puedo contestar todas ahora, pero lamento si te confundí con lo de China. Lo que pasó en China es lo que ya sabemos: van a Jusenkyo, Akane se transforma en muñeca, Ranma lucha para salvarla, ella parece que murió, él llora, ella se despierta y él tiene un susto tan tremendo que ya no sabe qué dijo y qué no dijo. A ver si en este capítulo se te aclaró algo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un saludo.

**Jannetcita: **Muchas gracias. Acá la continuación y espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Belli: **Si no es raro y entreverado, no es una historia escrita por mí jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un saludo.

**DULCECITO311: **Por favor, no te mueras porque no vas a poder seguir leyendo jiji. Gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto, es solo mi humilde versión de cómo fueron todas las cosas luego del final del manga. Te mando un beso.

**Percy: **Muchas gracias. Acá el capítulo 2 y espero que lo disfrutes. Un saludo.

Besos a todos y agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios y críticas. Nos veremos.

Romina


	3. 3

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«En resumidas cuentas

¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

ah, corazón ¡si lo supiera!».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(III)

Akane se despertó de a poco, sintiendo la suavidad y comodidad del colchón bajo su espalda. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió, además, dos cosas: en primer lugar mucho calor y, luego, un peso casi encima de ella, que le resultaba raro y conocido al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó para aclarar la visión, se quedó mirando el techo extraño que no era el de su habitación y después quiso acomodar el cuerpo, pero cuando no pudo miró hacia abajo. Vio el cabello negro y revuelto de Ranma, que tenía la cabeza apoyada casi encima de sus pechos y un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dormía con total tranquilidad olvidado del mundo.

En la cabeza de Akane no hubo ningún pensamiento mediador, el cerebro dio la orden al músculo y el brazo de la muchacha se elevó en el aire para mandar de un puñetazo al ingenuo durmiente hasta el otro lado del cuarto al mismo tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Aprovechado!

Ranma rompió el revoque de la pared y cayó al suelo desorientado, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de abrir los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido y no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría.

Se escuchó de pronto un suave golpe en la puerta.

—¿Están bien? —quiso saber Kasumi desde el otro lado con gentileza.

Ranma miró finalmente a su esposa, sentada en la cama, respirando agitada con una mano en el pecho.

—Sí… —respondió—. Creo que Akane tuvo una pesadilla.

—Bien. El desayuno estará listo en un momento —anunció Kasumi y se alejó rumbo al piso de abajo.

—Muchas gracias —el muchacho suspiró y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de los escombros.

—Buenos días para ti también —dijo con sarcasmo mirando a Akane.

Ella miró de nuevo alrededor y no pudo más que convencerse de que lo del día anterior no había sido un sueño, ni una pesadilla, o que por lo menos si lo era no había terminado aún.

—Todo es culpa tuya —acusó a Ranma apuntándolo con un dedo.

—¿Mía? —dijo él distraído mientras estiraba los brazos y movía la cintura.

—Estabas… estabas… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo recordaba—. ¿Por qué estabas encima de mí? ¿Y qué hacías durmiendo aquí de todas maneras?

—¡Es mi habitación! ¿Dónde más iba a…? —se detuvo mirándola atentamente—. ¡Oh no! No recordaste nada, ¿cierto?

Akane tragó saliva y se quedó callada.

—De verdad pensé que con un poco de descanso ibas a mejorar —siguió diciendo Ranma viendo que ella no hablaba. Se deshizo la trenza, acomodó un poco el cabello y lo volvió a trenzar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Pensé que te habías golpeado la cabeza y sería algo momentáneo, pero…

—¡Yo no me golpeé la cabeza! —Akane encontró su voz—. Eso lo recuerdo perfectamente. Además, ¿por qué te quedaste a dormir aquí?

—¿Cuántas veces lo voy a tener que repetir? Esta. Es. Mi. Habitación. ¡Estamos casados!

—Pero yo no lo recuerdo —se empecinó la muchacha.

Ranma la miró un momento y después hizo una mueca.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tú tomaste mi lado de la cama y yo no me estoy quejando —dijo.

Akane miró incrédula el lugar en donde permanecía sentada y repentinamente se sintió cansada y se le fueron las ganas de pelear. De acuerdo, aceptaría esto el tiempo que durara, hasta que despertara en su habitación y descubriera que era uno de esos sueños raros producto de una cena demasiado pesada. O, finalmente, resultaría que estaba más loca que Kodachi y la internarían en un manicomio. Ya podía imaginarse a su padre llorando a moco tendido por eso.

Suspiró.

—Debí quedarme dormida ayer —dijo—. Dijiste que volverías en un momento y tardaste más de una hora, ¿qué pasó?

Ranma sonrió con cansancio.

—Ya sabes, tuve que soportar el interrogatorio de siempre y luego los comentarios de Nabiki sobre por qué estaba convertido en chica… bah, rutina. Además, tenía que darme un baño —se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, hasta que Akane dijo tímidamente:

—No quiero que lo sepan.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que nadie sepa nada de mi… —dudó un momento sin saber cómo llamarlo— «confusión».

—De que tienes amnesia —la ayudó Ranma sin tapujos.

«Que es amnesia aún está por verse», pensó la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como quieras llamarle —concedió—. No quiero que lo sepan y estén encima de mí y que papá llore y Nabiki aproveche para intentar venderme los datos sobre mi vida, o que…

—De todas maneras tu padre va a encontrar algo por lo que llorar y Nabiki algo por lo que ganar dinero contigo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ranma se dio la vuelta y buscó algo en los cajones empotrados en la pared, sacó un pantalón y una camisa de estilo chino, de color azul oscuro, que se empezó a poner despacio sobre la camiseta, aunque no se la abrochó.

—Bueno… no importa… No quiero que ellos sepan nada. Yo… —Akane no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él se había quedado ahí de pie, con los brazos en jarras, pensativo, mirando hacia arriba, y ella solo observó cómo se le marcaban los músculos del abdomen bajo la camiseta, la fuerza que mostraban sus piernas y cómo solamente tenía puestos los bóxers.

«¡Basta, Akane! Esto es el colmo», se reprendió mentalmente.

—Así que tendremos un secreto nosotros dos —comentó Ranma despacio, sonriendo con malicia—. Bien, me parece bien.

—Sí… yo… —Akane miró hacia otro lado— yo voy a buscar respuestas, voy a encontrar el modo de… resolver todo esto… sea lo que sea.

Ranma la observaba mientras hablaba, hasta que el grito de la muchacha lo hizo saltar.

—¡¿Quieres ponerte la ropa de una vez? —exclamó agobiada.

—Ya, ya, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Solo hazlo!

—Tú y tu maldito humor matutino —masculló el muchacho recogiendo el pantalón y colocándoselo. Luego comentó, mientras se amarraba la camisa—. Deberías ser un poco más amable, soy el único que sabe tu secreto y vas a necesitarme —terminó sacándole la lengua.

Akane supo que eso era cierto y estaba abriendo la boca para tratar de disculparse, pero igualmente Ranma la interrumpió.

—Ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender: la comida —dijo con una mano en su estómago—. Nos vemos abajo —guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Creo que puedo confiarle mi vida, pero que no sea antes del desayuno —comentó después para sí misma.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo, que sabía que estaría horriblemente despeinado, y apartó los cobertores, descubriendo que seguía completamente vestida. Bueno, al menos ese pervertido no había intentado quitarle la ropa, aunque si era su marido… prefería no seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Se levantó rápidamente, sonrojada, pero debió ser demasiado rápido porque perdió el equilibrio y apoyó una mano en la cama para estabilizarse. Se sentía un poco mareada y su estómago emitió un sonoro gruñido de protesta.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —casi lloriqueó—. Ayer no cené… Será mejor que baje cuanto antes, que sea lo que sea, no me importa. ¡Tengo que comer algo ahora mismo!

Salió disparada hasta el baño para tirarse un poco de agua fría en la cara. Ni siquiera se miró al espejo.

Al llegar a las escaleras, sin embargo, el coraje que le daba el apetito se fue desvaneciendo y tuvo miedo de descubrir que había diferencias enormes entre la vida que ella recordaba y esta de ahora. Cuatro años no parecían mucho tiempo y sin embargo…

Bajó los últimos escalones casi demasiado lentamente y fue despacio hasta la sala, asomando primero apenas la nariz para espiar el interior. Lo primero que apareció en su ángulo de visión fue Ranma, que estaba levantando los palillos para comenzar a comer. Luego vio a su padre sentado en una punta de la mesa, tenía el periódico desplegado de tal manera que le tapaba parte la cara, pero pudo ver sus manos y una mata de pelo negro. Más hacia allá estaba Nabiki, muy interesada en leer el libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa. El cabello de su hermana estaba un poco más largo pero no encontraba mayores diferencias con la Nabiki que recordaba.

No había nadie más, casi parecía que sobraba espacio.

Ranma miró de reojo a la muchacha espiando desde la entrada y observó cómo se sobresaltaba cuando Kasumi pasó a su lado saludándola. La hermana mayor ocupó su lugar en la otra punta de la mesa y Akane caminó recelosa hacia su puesto de siempre (de antes y de ahora) al lado del muchacho de trenza. Se fue sentando con movimientos tensos, preparada para que en cualquier momento algo explotara.

Ranma cerró los ojos para aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la cara de susto que tenía Akane.

Soun Tendo apartó el periódico y miró a su hija un segundo antes de abalanzarse hacia ella sobre la mesa. Ranma levantó la comida a tiempo sin inmutarse y Nabiki movió su libro para que no sufriera ningún daño.

—¡Hija mía! —empezó a llorar el hombre a lágrima viva.

—¿Papá? —replicó Akane sin saber qué ocurría.

Nabiki los observó con gesto aburrido y volvió a su libro.

—Hija mía —Tendo le tomó las manos, aún con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, nada —Akane tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

—Es que anoche no bajaste a cenar, mi niña —continuó compungido el hombre—. ¿Está todo bien?

—No pasa nada, papá… —replicó nerviosa su hija menor. No se le ocurría qué excusa dar.

—No se la puede culpar, ¿verdad? —intervino Nabiki—. ¿Quién querría pasar tiempo con sus suegros? Yo no lo haría.

—Nabiki, eso no es nada agradable —la reprendió suavemente Kasumi mientras le servía un tazón a Akane.

—Solo bromeaba, hermana —Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en su libro.

Akane tomó la comida y se puso a mirar disimuladamente a su hermana mayor. No sabía en qué se podía observar el paso del tiempo en Kasumi, tal vez el cabello más largo, o algunas expresiones de su rostro más marcadas, quizás solamente tenía un aire acentuado de señora del hogar, Akane no podía decirlo; pero estaba segura que su hermana se veía mucho más grande, más como ¿de los casi 25 años que tenía?

Después fijó la vista en su padre, que ya no tenía el periódico y se dedicaba a disfrutar de su ración. Parecía el mismo y, sin embargo, no lo era del todo; tenía arrugas más marcadas alrededor de los ojos y la boca, y en su largo pelo negro habían aparecido algunos cabellos grises, muy esporádicos y casi invisibles, pero que de todas maneras estaban ahí.

—¿Pasa algo, hija? —preguntó Soun Tendo sobresaltando a la chica, que se pegó un poco a Ranma.

—Nada, nada, de verdad —Akane forzó una sonrisa.

—Es que se te nota mucho lo viejo que estás, papá —comentó Nabiki sin levantar la vista del libro.

—¡No es eso! —aclaró Akane concentrándose en comer, aunque había sido justamente eso lo que miraba.

—Ya te lo había dicho, papá, deberías considerar la tintura de cabello —continuó Nabiki.

Ranma cerró los ojos con más fuerza todavía y se concentró en su arroz. Si llegaba a ver la cara que el viejo Tendo estaba poniendo ahora no iba a aguantar la risa.

—Por favor, hermanita, desayunemos con tranquilidad —pidió Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—Como si eso fuera posible —comentó la mediana de las hermanas en un murmullo. Luego se levantó con el libro bajo el brazo—. Bien, familia, hasta luego —saludó.

—¿Vienes a almorzar? —quiso saber Kasumi.

—No, tengo clase en la tarde así que voy a comer algo en la facultad —respondió ella. Cuando estaba por irse se dio cuenta de que su hermana menor la estaba mirando y parecía que quería hablar.

¿Era impresión de Akane o su hermana estaba maquillada? Y estaba usando una ropa con la que nunca la había visto, casi demasiado formal.

—¿Qué pasa, Akane? —preguntó—. Hoy estás muy rara.

—Yo… eh…

Ranma apartó el tazón y miró curioso a su esposa.

—¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión y estás dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta? —preguntó Nabiki sencillamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Ranma golpeando la mesa con una mano, sin darle siquiera tiempo a respirar.

—Ya, ya —Nabiki movió un mano como restándole importancia a la cuestión—. No hay necesidad de ponerse así. Nos vemos.

Y desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿De qué habla? —exigió saber Akane mirando al muchacho.

—Nada, nada, luego lo hablaremos —Ranma se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Por qué esperar si puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Dije que después —insistió él.

—¿Qué me ocultas? ¿De qué se trata esto?

—No es nada, solo te imaginas cosas.

—¡Ajá! ¿Ahora me llamas loca? —se encolerizó Akane.

—¡Tú misma te llamaste así!

—Oh, no —Soun comenzó otra sesión de buen llanto matutino—. Kasumi, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos mal? Kasumi, hija mía.

—No te preocupes, papá —replicó su hija—. Van a estar bien.

—Esto es terrible, terrible —murmuraba Tendo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Basta! —exigió Akane apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y mirando enojada a su padre—. Dejen de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí.

—Terrible, terrible… —seguía murmurando el patriarca de la casa.

La muchacha suspiró y bajó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando lo vio y el estómago le dio un vuelco, revolviéndose en su interior. Un anillo. Un anillo delgado y sencillo que brillaba suavemente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Un anillo de matrimonio.

Se levantó despacio, sin mirar a nadie.

—Gracias por la comida. Voy a darme un baño —murmuró antes de subir las escaleras y perderse en el piso de arriba.

—Casi no comió nada —se lamentó Kasumi.

Ranma miró pensativo el lugar que hacía un momento ocupaba su esposa.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane cerró la puerta corrediza de la alcoba y se apoyó en ella. No se le había ocurrido ir a otro lugar, ni siquiera pensó en entrar en la que fue toda la vida su habitación. No, volvió a ese cuarto, el cuarto que tenía una cama matrimonial con las sábanas desarregladas que mostraba que habían dormido ahí. Ellos dos. Juntos.

«Estoy casada», pensó, pero al decirlo con palabras no le resultaba tan real como cuando había visto el anillo. No sabía por qué pero ese anillo le confirmaba todo de una manera tan clara que resultaba hasta gracioso, tal vez porque era un símbolo muy antiguo que se usaba en tantas culturas alrededor del mundo que era demasiado obvio.

Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Y comenzó a reír.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para aplacar la risa. Era toda una idiota, ese anillo no quería decir nada, cualquiera podía ponerse una alianza y fingir estar casado, pero para ella era la confirmación de la verdad. «No estaba soñando después de todo», se dijo todavía riendo. ¿Por qué con ese pequeño detalle veía las cosas con tanta claridad? ¿Por qué?, se preguntó una y otra vez, riendo histérica, hasta que la risa se transformó en llanto y tuvo que morderse los nudillos para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hay mal conmigo?» Seguía sollozando y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. «¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué significa esto? Por Kami, no puedo dejar de llorar… Soy tan tonta. Que nadie me vea así… No puedo… no puedo… Y ahora… ni siquiera voy a saber cuál es mi cepillo de dientes».

Y fue el grado de ridiculez de ese último pensamiento el que la terminó de hundir en la miseria, rodeándola de un aura negra de desesperación. Se mantuvo un momento quieta, con la cabeza gacha, sentada en el suelo, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, respirando agitadamente.

«Suficiente, Akane. Eres una luchadora, una artista marcial. Vas a enfrentar esto. ¡Vamos!». Pero su cuerpo continuaba inmóvil, desconectado de su mente como si no le perteneciera.

«Vamos, Akane. ¿Y qué si estás casada con Ranma? ¿No ibas a casarte de todas formas? Estabas dispuesta a hacerlo, te pusiste el vestido de novia, ¿verdad?, sí, y él dijo que te veías bonita… ¿Qué importa si no recuerdas? Eso es solo un detalle, un pequeño detalle. Eres la esposa de Ranma Saotome. Él te eligió a _ti»._

—¿Él me eligió a mí? —murmuró, levantando un poco la cabeza.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—Suficiente de llorar tirada por los rincones —se dijo en voz alta, levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas—, yo no soy así. Hay mucho que hacer y primero, lo primero, tengo que darme un baño… Pero… ¿dónde estará mi ropa? —preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación.

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente Akane entró al baño. Había realizado una expedición en la que ella llamaba su «nueva habitación» y, luego de toparse con los cajones que contenían la ropa interior de Ranma (sonrojo descomunal), encontró lo necesario para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando entró se miró al espejo. Estaba un poco ojerosa y tenía los ojos rojos. La cara estaba pálida, sin embargo, se vio igual que siempre, quizás con el cabello apenas más largo (¿estaría necesitando el corte que siempre se hacía para mantener el largo?). Se miró un poco más de cerca y vio la decisión brillando en sus ojos marrones, era la Akane de siempre y eso la tranquilizó.

Se quitó la ropa y estaba por ir a enjabonarse cuando no resistió mirarse una vez más en el espejo, esta vez observando todo su cuerpo. Su piel blanca y lisa, la cintura estrecha, las piernas largas y los senos muchísimo más grandes… bueno, decir _muchísimo_ sería exagerar, pero su tamaño había aumentado notoriamente. Akane se puso de perfil con las manos en la cintura para verse mejor. Sí, era cierto, no estaba viendo mal ni imaginando cosas. _Su busto había aumentado de tamaño_. Era un hecho.

Levantó las manos hacia el techo mientras la luz de la divinidad la envolvía y un coro de ángeles cantaba anunciando la buena nueva.

—Lo sabía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo —dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

Y la felicidad la embargó.

Ranma la encontró cuando ella salía del baño tarareando una canción y sonriendo. Cuando lo vio se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos de manera penetrante, con seguridad y determinación. Parecía brillar, y en ese momento Ranma la encontró magnífica y hermosa, y se quedó sin habla como tantas otras veces en que la miraba. Ella se acercó y tiró de él hasta la habitación. El muchacho se dejó llevar sin importarle nada. Cuando entraron lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —dijo Akane cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Uuffffff… ¡y he terminado este capítulo! El problema no es que no supiera qué escribir, si no muy al contrario, sabía todo lo que tenía que pasar acá y me parecía que iba a ser muy largo y aburrido así que trataba de hacer las cosas llevaderas, pero creo que cambié, escribí y volví a reescribir tanto que terminó peor que antes. Ustedes dirán si les gustó o resultó un bodrio; de todas maneras, y pase lo que pase, voy a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que puedan entretenerse y olvidarse por un rato de los problemas de la vida diaria.

Con respecto al fic en sí, como dice Dramaaa (escritora de fics de Dragon Ball), presten atención a los detalles (?).

Finalmente les digo que pueden pasar por mi blog http : / / randuril – lahuella . blogspot . com /

(recuerden quitar los espacios)

Es un lugar que hice sobre todo para compartir imágenes pero no puedo aguantarme y escribir un poco. Está en construcción y ténganme paciencia porque esto de la tecnología no es muy lo mío pero hago lo que puedo.

Ahora el espacio para responder comentarios:

**Belli: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Yo también soy partidaria de los finales felices y creo que decir esto no es spoilear, ¿no? jeje. Te mando un saludo.

**DULCECITO311:** Que suerte que te siga gustando, yo acá sigo escribiendo. Acá el capítulo 3, espero que te guste. Un saludo.

**Cjs: **Gracias por leer, ya ves acá la continuación. Nos vemos. Un saludo.

**Sakura: **Gracias a vos por leer. Te mando un saludo.

**Veruto Kaname: **Bienvenida a mi historia, que alegría que haya cada vez nuevos lectores. Espero que te siga gustando todo lo que pasa en este capítulo. Te mando un beso.

Saludos a todos los que se pasan por acá. Nos veremos.

Romina


	4. 4

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Yo no elijo mis sueños».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(IV)

Akane caminó hasta Ranma, hasta estar muy cerca y casi arrinconarlo contra el antepecho de la ventana. Él la miró nervioso, nunca sabía qué esperar de Akane y mucho menos ahora que estaba tan rara, así que se puso en posición de defensa.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó. Vio que tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero no parecía triste. Enfadada tampoco. Destilaba un aire de resolución.

La muchacha tuvo que levantar la cabeza y pararse en puntillas para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que este Ranma tenía un par de centímetros más que el que ella recordaba. Lo observó atentamente y después exigió:

—Quiero que me lo muestres.

Akane relajó la postura pero no se alejó ni un milímetro, se quedó esperando.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber el muchacho. Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Que quiero que me lo muestres —volvió a repetir Akane levantando un poco más la voz—. Si en realidad estamos casados supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente —continuó con tranquilidad, después lo miró directamente a los ojos durante un segundo interminable—. ¡Muéstramelo ahora!

Ranma pestañeó y después miró el techo. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

—Y… solo por saber… ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te muestre? —preguntó.

—¡El Certificado de matrimonio! —exclamó Akane—. ¿Qué más va a ser? ¿Qué otra cosa voy a pedirte…? —se detuvo abruptamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo—. ¡¿Qué era lo que imaginabas? Tú… tú… ¡degenerado! —finalizó con la cara roja.

—No no no no no —se defendió Ranma cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ pensaste que yo pensaba? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es la degenerada? —se burló.

Akane miró a otro lado, horrorizada porque él tenía razón.

—Lo sabía —murmuró ella para sí misma—, me casé con él y ahora… yo también soy una pervertida.

—¡¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!

—No cambies el tema —contraatacó ella—. Quiero ver el Certificado de matrimonio.

—¡Pues bien! ¡Te lo voy a mostrar!

—¡Perfecto!

Los dos se quedaron furiosos mirándose.

Pasaron varios segundos. Luego Ranma se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo… solo tengo que recordar donde está —comentó mirando hacia otro lado. Soltó una risita.

—¿No recuerdas dónde está? —preguntó Akane incrédula dejando caer los hombros.

—Tú lo guardaste —respondió sencillamente—. Pero debe estar en algún lugar por aquí, no te preocupes.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a abrir y revolver los cajones de la cómoda.

—¿Y no te importa no saber dónde está?

—La verdad que no —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver la expresión de la muchacha. Akane sintió que la abofeteaban, le cayó la realidad como un balde de agua fría empapándola. No le importaba, no le interesaba, le daba igual, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. «¡Qué sencillo era todo y yo dándole vueltas! Este matrimonio es una farsa. Me pregunto si nuestros padres nos drogaron con algún somnífero y nos casaron a la fuerza como lo intentaron una vez… Parece que esta vez nadie interrumpió la boda y no hubo manera de… Vaya…»

No sabía cómo sentirse con esa revelación. Había perdido el buen humor que recuperó en el cuarto de baño cuando descubrió que su cuerpo tenía muchas más curvas. Había decidido enfrentar la situación con energía porque pensaba que después de todo estaban casados y eso quería decir que él la amaba de la misma manera profunda en que ella lo amaba. Pero estaba claro que no.

Akane se masajeó la frente, presintiendo un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba? Eso era precipitarse demasiado. Ranma era así, no le interesaban las formalidades, nunca sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, era un despistado. Al despertar esa mañana él la estaba abrazando y parecía a gusto, estaba tranquilo y dormía profundamente, abrazándola porque quería. Con fuerza, como si ella se fuera a escapar. Estaba casi segura que no hubiera podido levantarse sin que él lo notara y despertara.

Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse. Lo que ella descubrió en Jusenkyo era verdad, lo sabía, _su corazón se lo decía_, y si sacaba bien las cuentas resultaba que se habían casado un tiempo después de eso. «Cuatro años… Cuatro años en los que puede que empezara a odiarme… ¡No! No, no.»

Respiró profundo. Ayer él parecía feliz, la trataba… bien. No es que fuera todo dulzura ni romántico, pero estaba segura de haber interpretado bien su mirada. Dejó la mente en blanco, tratando de recordar la manera exacta en que sus ojos azules la observaban: en detalle, brillando.

Sin ella quererlo le empezaron a llegar palabras a la mente, como si fuera parte de un recuerdo que trataba de abrirse paso en un laberinto.

—_Akane, vámonos lejos de aquí…_

_Una mano en su mano derecha, unos dedos entrelazados con los suyos._

—_Akane, vámonos…_

_Una voz cansada._

—_Akane, Akane…_

_Una mano fría y pequeña. Una mano de mujer._

Abrió los ojos tomando aire como si se ahogara. Era Ranma, era su voz estando transformado. Esa mujer era él.

—En lugar de estar ahí parada podrías ayudarme —comentó el muchacho dándose la vuelta.

Ella lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, sonrojada, tratando de enfocar en imágenes lo que solo eran recuerdos de sensaciones sonoras y táctiles, pero únicamente encontraba oscuridad. Una sola idea le punzaba en la mente, el hecho de que estuvieran tomados de la mano así siendo ambos chicas. No sabía por qué eso volvía una y otra vez casi atormentándola, pero más la atormentaba la sensación de que estaba bien, que no era raro en absoluto. Recordó cuando el día anterior quiso verificar si seguía maldito y abrazó a la pelirroja con desesperación.

—_No sabía que te gustaba tanto mi maldición._

El rubor le subió al rostro con mayor intensidad.

—_Que te gustaba tanto mi maldición…_

«¡¿Qué?»

—_Que te gustaba tanto…_

«¡¿Qué? ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!»

Estaba estática, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ranma le puso una mano en la frente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró otro rato, perdiéndose en sus ojos, sintiendo no mariposas sino directamente un enjambre de avispas en el estómago. Le gustaba él, le gustaba mirarlo, le gustaba el calor que le subía desde la punta de los pies y le coloreaba las mejillas cuando lo observaba entrenar, aunque detestara que eso la hiciera parecer una tonta enamorada. Le gustaba él y punto.

—Estoy bien —replicó cansada, alejándose apenas un poco para que su mano dejara de tocarla. «Kami-sama, creo que me voy a morir de un ataque al corazón».

—¿Estás segura?

—Ssssí —aunque tenía mil ideas girando en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ayúdame a buscar el Certificado —indicó el muchacho.

—Deja esa cosa —replicó ella.

—¿Qué lo deje? Estuviste insistiendo todo el rato, ¡decídete!

—Yo que sé —Akane estaba en otra cosa y no estaba segura del tema que hablaban—. Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Pero lo quieres ver o no? —insistió Ranma a punto de jalarse el cabello.

La muchacha le prestó un poco más de atención ahora. Sí, lo quería ver, con sus propios ojos.

—Quiero verlo.

—¡Entonces vamos a buscarlo! ¡Apúrate!

—¡No me grites!

—¡Bueno, tú tampoco me grites a mí!

—¡Tú eres el idiota insensible que no sabe dónde está el documento! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué tengo que interpretar? ¡¿Eh?

—ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. ¿Por qué le buscas un significado a todo? ¡Es muy sencillo! No. Sé. Dónde. Está. Listo. Vamos a buscarlo.

—Ah, claro, es muy sencillo. Siempre es muy sencillo para ti. Yo no recuerdo nada y… —Akane apretó los puños—. Hago lo que puedo, ¿sabes? ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Ranma se mordió los labios con impaciencia.

—Solo te pido que me ayudes a buscar, vamos a terminar mucho más rápido —dijo conteniéndose.

Akane inspiró profundamente.

—Bien, bien… Estás dejando el cuarto hecho un desastre —comentó después mirando alrededor.

—¿Eso qué importa?

—¡Claro! Porque seguramente no eres tú el que recoge después.

El mejor artista marcial de su generación estaba a punto de empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Los dos hombres en sendos gi de entrenamiento estaban sentados ante el tablero de shogi, uno frente al otro, en actitud reflexiva y solemne. La claridad de la mañana iluminaba la escena y los pájaros cantaban en el patio.

—Amigo mío… —comenzó a decir el de cabello largo y bigote.

Lo interrumpieron los ruidos que venían del piso de arriba, como de objetos que caían (o eran lanzados) y murmullo de voces y algunos gritos.

—Las cosas no van bien, querido amigo —continuó el hombre controlando las lágrimas.

—Pensé que últimamente… —replicó el otro, que llevaba anteojos y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Él tampoco terminó su frase ante una nueva seguidilla de ruidos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Ejem! Pensé que últimamente todo marchaba correctamente —siguió hablando.

—Todo es muy engañoso, un momento parece que todo va perfectamente y luego pelean como cuando tenían 16.

—¿Y todavía sin noticias?

—Todavía sin noticias —confirmó el que había hablado primero.

Ambos derramaron lágrimas silenciosas durante algunos minutos. El de pañuelo en la cabeza fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Todo está en nuestras manos —sentenció.

—Así parece. Tendremos que intervenir y resolver el asunto como siempre —sonrió el otro hombre con confianza.

Unieron sus brazos triunfalmente mientras la luz del sol refulgía sobre ellos.

—Por cierto, Tendo —habló Genma un momento después—, acaba de perder la partida —señaló el tablero.

—¿Cómo? —Soun bajó la vista.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Tan rápido como habían empezado a gritarse se serenaron y comenzaron a buscar cada uno por un rincón de la habitación. Ranma no quería salir disparado por el techo por un golpe de su esposa (que, aunque no ocurría tan a menudo últimamente, siempre resultaba muy doloroso), así que había actuado con una diplomacia desacostumbrada en él y le pidió «por favor» que buscaran el dichoso papel.

Akane se distrajo en seguida, olvidándose de por qué había abierto la puerta del armario. Encontró adentro un compartimento que estaba lleno de frascos de crema y perfume, maquillaje, esmalte de uñas y lociones para limpiarse el rostro. Ahí estaba también el espejo redondo que ella solía usar. Eran sus cosas, sus cosas de siempre, sintió una alegría regocijante recorrerla.

Miró un poco más atrás y descubrió el frasco de champú, la marca y la variedad que siempre usaba; destapó el recipiente y olió la fragancia convenciéndose de que era real. Lo dejó y tomó un pomo pequeño de crema para las manos, esa no la recordaba, era nueva para ella. En la etiqueta decía que contenía avena, se puso un poco en el centro de la palma y la esparció bien frotándola en las dos manos, después se las llevó al rostro para apreciar el aroma y lo notó suave y refrescante.

Escogió un frasco de vidrio, un perfume; ese tampoco lo recordaba y mirando entre las cosas no pudo detectar el perfume que ella solía usar. Se sintió un poco desencantada pero de todas maneras lo destapó y se roció un poco en la muñeca izquierda. Cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor el aroma, era como sandía, con algo más. Volvió a inspirar para tratar de descifrar cuál era el otro ingrediente y se le apareció la cara sonriente de Kasumi.

—_Espero que te guste, hermanita. No pude encontrar tu favorito, pero me recomendaron este._

Abrió los ojos. ¿De nuevo? ¿Esos eran recuerdos o se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Un _déjà vu?_ Pero ¿a qué momento exactamente pertenecía cada memoria? ¿Cómo saberlo? Se llevó un dedo a la sien. Estaba hecha un lío, había atravesado toda una gama de emociones entre cosas nuevas y viejas y recién era de mañana, por lo menos sabía que era fuerte y no iba a romperse fácilmente, pero la estabilidad mental era otra cosa.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó triunfal Ranma.

Akane se dio vuelta para observarlo y se encontró con la habitación puesta de cabeza y Ranma apareciendo entre una pila de mantas con un brazo en alto. Se acercó sonriendo orgulloso y se echó hacia atrás la trenza que le caía sobre un hombro mientras le daba un papel.

—Ahora podrás convencerte del todo —dijo levantando la barbilla—. Deberías alegrarte de estar casada con el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón, que además es un tipo guapo e irresistible. Eso no ha cambiado en este tiempo, las chicas piensan…

—Esto es falso —dijo Akane leyendo incrédula el papel.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé? —Ranma abrió la boca hasta el piso—. ¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas ahora?

—Esto es falso —repitió ella mirándolo—. Tiene que serlo.

Le mostró el papel. Ranma lo leyó por encima y después miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es auténtico —murmuró.

—No puede ser —insistió Akane—. Es el registro de mi inscripción en tu familia. Según este papel ahora me llamo…

—Akane Saotome —terminó él.

—Se suponía que cuando nos casáramos llevaríamos el dojo y tu pasarías a formar parte de mi familia —le dijo ella hablando rápidamente.

—¿En qué momento se habló de eso? ¿Yo cambiarme el apellido? ¡Ni hablar!

—¿Y yo sí puedo cambiármelo? —demandó ella.

—¡Estuviste de acuerdo!

—Pero el dojo… —Akane se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativa.

—Estamos llevando el dojo, pero eso es una cosa y el casamiento es otra —declaró él.

—Explícame porque no entiendo nada —le habló resueltamente ella—. Papá dijo… cuando papá nos habló del compromiso dijo que era para continuar con la estirpe Tendo o algo así. Yo pensaba… y como ustedes vivirían aquí...

Ranma hizo una mueca y después la tomó de una mano.

—Vamos —dijo.

La sacó de la habitación y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie siguió caminando hasta el final del corredor. Mientras tanto, Akane seguía con las ideas bullendo en la cabeza, volvió a pensar en el momento en que se levantó del suelo en la tienda de ropa y su tía la miraba preocupada. En aquel momento había escuchado a las empleadas gritar, pensó que le hablaban a Nodoka, pero…

—_Señora Saotome, ¿qué ocurre?_

«¿Me hablaban a mí?» Imposible. Absolutamente imposible.

Ranma la había llevado hasta la entrada al balcón que quedaba al final del primer piso. Salieron afuera.

—¿Dónde…? —empezó Akane, pero él la silenció con un dedo en los labios.

—Estoy harto de que siempre nos interrumpan —le dijo.

La tomó en brazos y se impulsó en la baranda para dar un salto hacia el techo. Akane se apretó contra él cuando el mundo se le dio vuelta por el movimiento, cerró los ojos para evitar el mareo y lanzó un pequeño grito.

Ranma aterrizó suavemente en el tejado y la dejó allí sentada, luego se sentó a su lado.

—¡Idiota! Avísame cuando vayas a hacer esas cosas —lo golpeó en el hombro respirando agitada.

—No te hagas la delicada —sonrió él —. Una marimacho como tú.

Pero un nuevo golpe le cortó la risa de cuajo.

—¡No me insultes! ¿Qué te crees que…? —no pudo terminar cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna—. ¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso? —quiso saber.

—Te pellizqué —respondió Ranma como si nada.

—¿Que tú _qué?_ —acentuó las palabras—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Un nuevo golpe y esta vez Ranma le metió la mano bajo el vestido y le pellizcó el muslo.

Akane se puso de todos los colores y le dio una cachetada con todas las fuerzas de que era capaz, tomando en cuenta el ángulo en el que estaba sentada.

—¡Ranma!

—No me importa que esto no lo recuerdes —replicó él inmutable, con la mejilla un poco enrojecida—. El trato es así, si yo controlo mi boca tú controlas tus manos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Akane levantó una ceja—. ¿Y cuándo se supone que controlaste tu boca?

—¡Hoy muchas veces! —se exasperó—. No me hagas entrar en detalles.

—Pues ese trato que yo no recuerdo no te da derecho a tocarme —se quejó ella y le dio un empujón.

Él volvió a meter la mano bajo la falda del vestido y pellizcarla velozmente en el muslo, un poco más arriba y con un poco más de fuerza.

—¡Aauuu! —Akane frunció el ceño y se frotó la zona dolorida—. Eres un pervertido de primera, ¡eso ni siquiera fue un golpe!... auch. Bruto. Me vas a dejar marcas.

—¿Qué importa? Solo las voy a ver yo —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa frase fue de lo más efectiva para hacer que se quedara completamente quieta. Miró hacia otro lado avergonzada y habló despacio:

—Bueno… ¿me vas a explicar todo ahora?

Ranma suspiró largamente.

—Bien. Pero… me siento un poco ridículo contándote cosas que ya sabes… Además, no soy muy bueno con las palabras y…

—¿Te parece bien si yo pregunto y tú me respondes? —ofreció ella.

—De acuerdo.

Se miraron a los ojos, dándose la señal para comenzar.

—¿Por qué nos casamos? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma se rascó una ceja y sonrió.

—Vas directo al grano, ¿no?

—Es lo que quiero saber —explicó la muchacha—. Estamos casados, me lo vienes repitiendo desde ayer y no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué nos casamos?... Cuando volvimos de China y yo estaba dispuesta tú huiste de la boda…

—¡No huí de la boda! Iba tras el agua del nanniichuan. Era la cura, ¿lo entiendes? _La cura._

—Sí, pero… —en realidad no lo entendía porque no podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que era tener ese tipo de maldición, pero decidió continuar— es que… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos casamos?

—No entiendo esa pregunta —replicó Ranma—. ¿Cómo que por qué? Te lo propuse, aceptaste y nos casamos. Punto.

«¡Él me lo propuso!» Akane sintió que un par de campanas tocaban una melodía cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su rostro se iluminó. «No dijo _por el dojo,_ o _por el honor_ o _porque nos obligaron_. ¿Será posible?»

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada.

—Ajá.

—¿Y cómo fue la boda?

—¿B-Boda? —Ranma soltó una risita nerviosa—. Es que no hubo boda.

—¿Cómo? —el ánimo de Akane cayó en picada—. ¿Pero… estamos casados o no?

Ranma suspiró.

—Es que no hubo ceremonia —dijo—. Solo firmamos los papeles y ya.

—Ah… —replicó desanimada.

El muchacho sintió que se le apretaba el estómago al verla así, porque le recordaba a esa otra vez donde habían tenido una conversación parecida y habían decidido que no habría ceremonia, ni vestido blanco, ni barril de sake, ni tampoco comida y bebida para los amigos.

Le tomó la mano a Akane y la apretó un momento, después empezó a jugar con el anillo que ella tenía puesto, girándolo en el dedo. Ella se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

—Te voy a explicar —dijo Ranma.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Fue Kasumi quien llamó a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta su padre se adelantó y la abrió de un tirón. Soun y Genma se asomaron mientras Kasumi se llevaba las manos a la boca con delicadeza:

—¡Oh!

—Es terrible, terrible —lloriqueó Soun Tendo.

—La pelea ha sido fea esta vez —reflexionó Genma.

El cuarto de Ranma y Akane estaba en completo desorden, la cama estaba desarreglada y llena de papeles. Había todo tipo de objetos por el suelo y los cajones estaban abiertos como bocas, vertiendo su contenido hacia fuera.

—¿Así que era esto lo que se oía desde la cocina? —preguntó Kasumi—. Más bien parece un robo.

—¿Lo cree, Tendo? —interrogó Genma con el ceño fruncido.

—No, el maestro Happosai no está. Además, ¡se escuchaban gritos! —recordó con acierto.

—La ropa está tirada —comentó la muchacha.

—¿No creerá que…? —Tendo miró sobresaltado a su amigo.

—No, no —carcajeó el otro con humor—. Eso no pasaría.

Un viento helado pasó entre ellos cuando la risa de Genma paró. Ambos hombres se abalanzaron hacia el armario y los cajones para, después, volver a respirar tranquilos.

—La ropa de mi muchacho sigue aquí —dijo Genma con orgullo—. ¿Qué hay de su hija, Tendo?

—También está aquí. Además, mi pequeña no abandonaría a su padre así je-je-je —forzó una risa.

—No se preocupen, cuando se van de viaje siempre avisan —dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad—. Tengo que volver a la cocina.

Y salió del cuarto dejando a los dos amigos allí.

—Ninguno de los dos abandonó al otro y tampoco se fueron juntos de viaje —resumió Soun—. Escuche, Saotome, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más raras. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Por supuesto, hay que intervenir cuanto antes —acordó el otro—. Solo con nuestra ayuda se resolverá todo y podremos tener un final feliz.

—Claro, nada puede salir mal —replicó afablemente Soun mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Este capítulo va dedicado a Eleniak, vos sabés por qué jaja.

Que capítulo más raro, la verdad que ni yo entiendo lo que está pasando. Supongo que todas las cosas se aclararán al final… supongo…

Quiero aclarar que este no es un fic yuri (o hablando en criollo, una historia del amor entre mujeres), no es nada de eso. No se hagan ideas raras ¿eh?

Les cuento que no tenía ni idea sobre el casamiento en Japón así que para escribir esto me tuve que poner a investigar. Resulta que en Japón cada familia tiene un "registro de familia" donde se anotan los nacimientos, defunciones, casamientos, divorcios, etc, y cuando alguien se casa sale de ese registro y pasa a formar uno nuevo (una nueva familia). Para casarse, los novios solo tienen que llenar unos papeles y tener dos testigos que firmen como tales y cuando el funcionario del juzgado aprueba que todo esté correcto ¡listo! Están casados. Qué fácil, ¿no?

En general, se utiliza que la mujer pierda el apellido y pase a usar el del hombre, pero hace poco me hablaron de que si es el hombre el que va a vivir a la casa de ella (como pasa en la historia de Ranma ½), entonces es el hombre el que lleva el apellido de la mujer. Con esto obtendríamos _Ranma Tendo_.

Esta idea no me gusta y además me parece rara, no veo a Ranma aceptando cambiarse el apellido. Además, leí que se supone que el novio debe pagar una "dote" por la novia (no estrictamente en dinero) así que supuse que si Akane da como dote el dojo, bien que Ranma puede dar su apellido. Esto es lo que se arregla en un fic que leí y me pareció bastante lógico. Por otro lado, imagínense a un retador llegando a Nerima:

"¡Ranma Saotome te reto a un duelo!", "Sí, soy yo, Ranma Tendo".

"¡Pero yo estoy buscando a Ranma Saotome!", "Soy yo, Ranma Tendo".

"¡Busco a Ranma Saotome y solo con él lucharé!", "¡Que soy yo, hombre! ¡que soy yo pero me cambié el apellido!"….

exageré un poco para que puedan ver las nefastas consecuencias que un hecho así puede acarrear jijijijiji

El espacio para los comentarios:

**DULCECITO311: **Hola, que bueno que el fic te haga reír, se trata justamente de eso; tampoco es para descostillarse pero trato de que sea divertido aunque no sé si lo logro porque mi sentido del humor es un poco especial jaja. Bueno, ya ves lo que Akane quería decirle a Ranma. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.

**Cjs: **Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo de 13 páginas te baste por ahora jeje. Te mando un saludo.

**Yurika12again: **Bienvenida. Que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**Belli: **El momento del baño fue de mis preferidos también, junto con el dulce despertar de Akane, jeje. Creo que este capítulo enturbió más el panorama que antes, ¡perdón! Pero voy relatando las cosas como van pasando, yo no tengo la culpa ;) Te mando un beso.

**Sakura: **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por mandarme tus buenos deseos. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

No olviden pasar por el blog que estoy actualizando con la mayor cantidad de imágenes que puedo http: / /randuril-lahuella . blogspot . com

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	5. 5

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Cierto que el aire está

contaminado

pero ¿de qué?».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(V)

Una brisa suave pasó meciéndoles los cabellos. Ranma estaba en silencio, todavía sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, reordenando sus ideas para empezar a hablar.

—¿Y bien? —indagó Akane curiosa.

—Fue culpa de Nabiki.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir... bueno, tú sabes, en la boda anterior ella invitó a todo Nerima y las cosas salieron muy mal así que supusimos que ahora también lo iba a hacer.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó ella entre dolida y resignada.

—Decidimos tenerla de nuestro lado y por supuesto nos cobró bastante por sus servicios.

—Por supuesto —convino Akane.

—Envió invitaciones a todo el mundo nuevamente, pero esta vez eran falsas...

—¿Falsas?

—¡Sí, falsas! Estoy tratando de contar una historia aquí, ¿puedes dejar de interrumpirme? —pidió Ranma exasperado.

—Muy bien —replicó Akane frunciendo el ceño, retiró su mano de la de él y se cruzó de brazos—. Puedes continuar.

El artista marcial suspiró y siguió hablando.

—Todavía se estaban pagando las reparaciones del dojo por todo lo que había pasado en la otra boda, y mamá estaba pagando los arreglos de su casa así que para pagarle a Nabiki y comprar los anillos solo teníamos nuestros ahorros. Por eso no hubo celebración, ni luna de miel, ni nada, solo una comida con la familia —la miró para ver si ella entendía ese punto—. Bueno, las invitaciones decían que el casamiento sería en algún lugar en las afueras de Tokyo, no recuerdo bien el nombre. El punto es que ese día, mientras íbamos al juzgado a firmar los papeles y nos casábamos, toda la panda de locos iba en la dirección contraria a «impedir» justamente eso... bueno, no todos, por lo que sé, Ryoga nunca llegó al sitio.

Ranma soltó una risa.

—Pero Ryoga no fue quien arruinó la otra boda —indicó Akane.

Él no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

—Así que las cosas fueron de ese modo. Claro que, al otro día, todos llegaron aquí haciendo escándalo... y muchos de los días que siguieron también—sacudió la cabeza pensando en que aún continuaban molestándolos a veces—. Sabíamos que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero, en fin, ya está hecho.

Akane se mordió la uña del pulgar. «¿Y cómo se habrá declarado?, ¿cómo me habrá dicho que me amaba? ¿Cómo será que me pidió matrimonio? ¡Ay! Me gustaría recordar eso. Quisiera saber, pero... Se va a burlar si le pregunto esas cosas, va a decir _Pero si eres la chica menos romántica de este planeta_ o algo así. Idiota. ¿Qué puede saber él? Soy una chica, me gustan esa clase de cosas, **que él no se dé cuenta** es otro tema.» A medida que continuaba su monólogo interno, el ceño de Akane se iba arrugando cada vez más.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Nada —dijo ella mecánicamente, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Sabes que el que dio más problemas fue Kuno? Pensé que Shampoo haría de las suyas, con la ayuda de la vieja Cologne... bueno, no digo que no fue difícil con ellas y sus tontas leyes, pero Kuno... ¡ese idiota!

—¿Qué hay con Kuno? —preguntó Akane intrigada.

—No deja de insistir con que ahora debo liberar a la diosa del cabello de fuego —respondió intentando imitar el tono del kendoka— para que él pueda «desposarla y vivir plenamente su amor». No importa cuántas veces le explico las cosas, el muy imbécil no entiende.

—¿Desposarla?... Vaya, Kuno va en serio con ella, ¿eh?

Akane se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder la risa.

—¡Oye! No es nada gracioso. No te rías.

Pero Akane ya estaba riendo abiertamente con las manos sosteniendo su estómago. Ranma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía tan alegre en días... no, en semanas. Era agradable escuchar su risa y sentir que su energía, su aura intensa, fluía nuevamente hacia él.

Akane se secó algunas lágrimas de risa y trató de serenarse. Se acomodó sobre el tejado.

—¿Y... qué hay de Ukyo? ¿Cómo lo tomó? —preguntó después.

—¿U... U-chan? Mmm... ella... bueno, es la que lo aceptó más rápido. Quiero decir... después de todo éramos amigos, siempre fuimos solo amigos —rió Ranma rascándose la nuca.

—¿Entonces está bien si vamos a comer a su restaurante? —preguntó Akane.

—¿A comer?

—Sí... ¿aún tiene el restaurante aquí?

—Eh... sí, pero... —Ranma pestañeó—. ¿Quieres decir ahora?

—Claro. Tengo hambre y me dan muchas ganas de comer okonomiyakis —respondió Akane jugando con sus dedos.

—Pero desayunamos hace un rato —acotó Ranma asombrado.

—Hace mucho rato —aclaró ella molesta—. Y habrás desayunado tú porque lo que es yo apenas pude comer... ¿Sabes qué? Voy sola, no necesito que me acompañes.

Se levantó y fue hasta una de las orillas del techo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a bajar? —preguntó Ranma cruzando las manos tras la cabeza.

Cuando Akane se puso a mirar se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado la escalera que ella solía usar justamente para ese propósito. Se fastidió sobremanera porque nada le saliera bien ese día.

—¿Qué significa esto? —quiso saber.

—Que me necesitas para subir y bajar —dijo simplemente él, y después se puso a silbar como si nada.

La muchacha de cabello corto se quedó mirando el suelo desde esa altura y sopesando sus opciones.

—Saltaré —dijo muy segura—. No es tan complicado.

Y lo hizo. Solo que Ranma se movió veloz como el rayo para atraparla en el aire y llevarla segura a tocar tierra.

—¡¿Eres tonta o qué? —le espetó.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Con lo torpe que eres seguramente te rompías la cabeza al saltar.

—¡Yo sé caer! ¡No soy tan idiota como te gusta pensar! —avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Soun y Genma se habían sentado cómodamente a la mesa de la sala y se dedicaban a trazar planes mientras bebían unas agradables tazas de té. La pequeña atmósfera de quietud que habían logrado convocar se quebró de inmediato con los gritos que venían desde la entrada.

—¡No me trates como una descerebrada!

—¡Debes asumir que eres torpe y que con un salto así te podrías haber matado!

—¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Había vivido 16 años de mi vida sin necesitar de ningún Ranma Saotome y puedo seguir haciéndolo perfectamente!

Los dos hombres se asomaron al recibidor, donde Ranma y Akane estaban discutiendo mientras se ponían los zapatos.

—No sé para qué me molesto contigo, desagradecida —espetó Ranma.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que agradecer? —preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño—. Te aviso que quiero esa escalera en el mismo lugar hoy mismo. ¡Hoy mismo! —repitió.

—¿Piensas que yo la escondí o qué? ¡¿Por qué perdería el tiempo así?

—¡Ejem! —Soun se aclaró la garganta nervioso, lo que provocó que los dos jóvenes lo observaran al mismo tiempo. El buen hombre iba a hablar pero su hija mayor se le adelantó.

—¿Van a salir? —preguntó sonriente Kasumi, haciendo saltar a Genma que no la había escuchado acercarse.

—Sí, no vendremos a almorzar —indicó Ranma.

—Bien. Que se diviertan —continuó la muchacha de cabello largo.

Soun Tendo movió los labios balbuceando algo pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Buenos días, tío Genma —saludó Akane después.

—Ho-hola —respondió el hombre de pañuelo en la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya —dijo Ranma.

Ambos jóvenes salieron con tranquilidad, dejando a los dos hombres del recibidor anonadados.

—Me pregunto si no será mejor una consulta con un psiquiatra —comentó Genma.

—Estamos perdidos, completamente perdidos —lloriqueó el dueño de casa.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Iban caminando lentamente uno cerca del otro, tan cerca que de vez en cuando Akane sentía la manga de Ranma rozar su brazo por el movimiento. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Ranma? Dime una cosa —le pidió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tal funciona el dojo?... Porque está abierto... ¿verdad?

Ranma puso las manos en los bolsillos.

—Todo va bien, es bastante próspero... tenemos varios alumnos, niños y jóvenes —explicó—. Tú te encargas de los niños.

—¿En serio?

—Se te da mejor —acotó.

—Claro, es que tú no tienes sensibilidad para esas cosas —replicó ella sonriente.

—No quise decir eso —gruñó Ranma por lo bajo.

—¿Y hay mucha gente?, ¿cómo son las cosas?, ¿qué tal somos como maestros?, ¿lo hacemos bien? Es decir... es que prácticamente no recuerdo la época en que el dojo estaba abierto y tenía muchos alumnos —dijo ella feliz—. Supongo que nuestros padres estarán muy contentos con eso.

—Lloraron como nunca —comentó el muchacho.

—Bueno, respóndeme, dime, por favor —casi daba saltitos de emoción y a Ranma le hizo gracia.

—Todo está bien —respondió sonriendo—. Nunca nos haremos ricos con el dojo pero nos va bien... lo hacemos bastante bien. Además, siempre hay algún monstruo que atrapar, un ladrón que detener o algún objeto maldito que da problemas y nos llaman para solucionarlo. Creo que no tenemos tiempo de aburrirnos.

—Nunca, desde que tú llegaste —dijo Akane pensativa—. Dime algo más.

Lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico sorprendido.

—Mi comida ha mejorado, ¿verdad? Sé que en estos años tiene que haber mejorado.

Ranma observó su rostro radiante de alegría y luego empezó a buscar frenéticamente con la mirada una vía de escape.

—Mmm... esto...

—Habla, Ranma —le exigió impaciente.

—Digamos que... ha mejor... ha mejorado... —estaba sudando frío— algo...

—¿Sólo algo?

—Ehh... ¡Mira! —exclamó aliviado señalando hacia adelante—. Estamos llegando.

Y efectivamente, el local de okonomiyakis estaba unos metros más adelante que ellos. Akane observó las cortinas nuevas de la entrada y se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa mientras avanzaban, tal vez después de todo las relaciones con Ukyo no eran tan buenas y ella se había apresurado solo porque tenía hambre. Se estaba pareciendo a Ranma en eso y no le gustó nada.

Cuando entraron, Ukyo estaba tras la barra gritándole un par de cosas a Ryoga, que tenía puesto un delantal y limpiaba una mesa.

—Ahora no pongas excusas ¡era la puerta de mi habitación! —exclamó Ukyo—. El baño queda hasta el otro lado de la casa, ¿piensas que voy a creer que te equivocaste _de nuevo?_

—¡Es tu culpa por tener tantas malditas puertas y pasillos en este lugar! —replicó el chico de cabello castaño.

—¡Por favor! Nunca había escuchado una tontería más grande en toda mi vida.

—B... Buenos días —saludó Akane, sintiéndose incómoda.

Ukyo los vio en la entrada y sonrió feliz.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Akane! Que gusto verlos. Pasen, pasen —agregó haciéndoles señas de que se acercaran.

—Hola —dijo Akane, un poco sorprendida por el recibimiento tan caluroso.

Ukyo le indicó amablemente una de las sillas para que se sentara, después miró a Ranma sonriendo. Él solo levantó una mano a modo de saludo y miró a otro lado.

—Buenos días, Akane —Ryoga se inclinó, luego gruñó:— Ranma.

—Hola, cerdito —se burló el chico de trenza.

El puño que Ryoga estaba levantando lo dejó caer cuando escuchó hablar a Akane.

—Ryoga... —dijo ella sorprendida— ¿así que tú vives aquí?

—¡No, no!

—¡Para nada! ¿Cómo crees? —intervino Ukyo sonrojada.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la chica de cabello corto—, es que como lo vi...

—No, no es nada de eso —habló Ryoga rápidamente—. Solo le estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a Ukyo —agregó riendo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¿Quién le hace el favor a quién? —preguntó la cocinera—. Si no fuera por mí continuarías perdido vagando a unas calles de aquí creyéndote en Kobe. Lo dejo quedarse unos días a cambio de que me ayude en el local —les explicó después a los recién llegados—. Konatsu no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente y hay muchos clientes.

—Es como decía, te estoy haciendo un favor —aclaró Ryoga.

—Como sea —Ukyo miró a Akane y sonrió—. ¿Qué van a pedir?

—Uno mixto.

—Para mí también, U-chan.

—¡Saliendo ahora mismo! —anunció Ukyo y se puso a trabajar rápidamente sobre la plancha—. Me alegra que vinieran, hacía mucho que no los veía, ya no vienes a visitarme, Akane. Tú tampoco vienes, Ran-chan —agregó después mirándolo atentamente, hasta que él apartó la vista incómodo.

—Hemos estado algo ocupados —comentó Ranma.

—Bueno, así es la vida —suspiró Ukyo.

Akane observó su destreza al cocinar, sus ojos concentrados en lo que hacía, su largo y abundante cabello castaño recogido en una alta cola. Daba la impresión de verse muy feliz, rebosante de vitalidad. Akane se alegró de que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien entre ellas, tomando en cuenta que en el pasado habían sido rivales.

—Ukyo... te ves bien —comentó.

—Gracias —sonrió la cocinera—. Tú también —agregó después sin apartar la vista de la plancha para evitar que la comida se quemara.

Cuando vio a las dos mujeres conversando animadamente, Ranma se acercó despacio a Ryoga.

—Y dime, chico-cerdo —empezó a decir con sorna—, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—¿No escuchaste a Ukyo? —replicó el otro, acercándose con cara de pocos amigos—. La estoy ayudando.

—Sí, me imagino cómo la estás ayudando.

—¿Qué te pasa, nenita? ¿Estás celoso? —se burló Ryoga.

—¿Yo? Para nada. Solo me preocupo por mi amiga porque conozco tus mañas, siempre te ha gustado engañar a chicas bonitas.

—Escúchame, bastardo —gruñó Ryoga tomándolo por la camisa—, yo tampoco me olvido de todas tus burlas. Y sobre todo de lo que hiciste con la cura. Esas cosas no se le hacen a un amigo.

—¿Y desde cuándo somos amigos tú y yo? —replicó Ranma agarrándolo también por la ropa—. Eres un imbécil, ¿no entiendes que ni siquiera conseguí la cura para mí? ¿Cómo piensas que te iba a dar un poco?

Estaban casi nariz con nariz, sacándose chispas.

—¡No voy a permitir que me tomes por tonto, Ranma! ¡Prepárate para... !

Pero fue interrumpido cuando una serie de pequeñas espátulas volaron sobre sus cabezas y fueron a clavarse a la pared.

—¡Ustedes dos! —casi ladró Ukyo—. Si piensan pelear más les vale hacerlo fuera de mi local. ¿Entendieron?

Los dos muchachos se apartaron varios centímetros y miraron en direcciones opuestas.

—Ustedes no cambian, ¿cierto? —comentó Akane.

—Lo lamento tanto, Akane, no era mi intención arruinar tu almuerzo —se disculpó Ryoga avanzando unos pasos hacia ella—. Todo ha sido culpa del grosero de Ranma.

Justo en ese momento el grosero de Ranma también se adelantó y le dio «sin querer» un codazo en pleno estómago al pasar a su lado. Luego se sentó junto a su esposa.

—Ranma —dijo Akane por lo bajo en tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él haciéndose el inocente.

—Su comida está lista —anunció Ukyo poniendo un plato frente a cada uno—. Que disfruten.

—Muchas gracias.

—Come o se te va a enfriar, Ran-chan —aconsejó la cocinera con una dulce sonrisa.

—Ajá —replicó Ranma tomando los palillos, removiéndose incómodo en el asiento.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Eso fue un poco extraño —dijo Akane mientras volvían caminando despacio a casa.

—Eso creo —comentó Ranma sin ganas de decir nada más.

—Además... Ukyo decía que hacía mucho no nos reuníamos para charlar «cosas de chicas» y... es tan raro pensar que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablábamos. No recuerdo que hayamos hablado en absoluto —Akane suspiró.

Ranma se acercó un poco más a ella, por un momento la muchacha pensó que la tomaría de la mano, pero no lo hizo.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo suavemente—. Vas a mejorar.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió confiada—. Creo que tal vez el doctor Tofu pueda ayudarme.

—Ah, pero... el doctor Tofu ya no vive aquí —informó Ranma.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y dónde está?

—Se fue a China hace tiempo... a aprender nuevas técnicas de acupuntura y esa clase de cosas. Viene a veces de visita, pero hace mucho que no lo hemos visto.

—Pero... —Akane se masajeó la frente—. ¿Cómo que...? ¿Cómo que el doctor Tofu se fue? —preguntó contrariada.

—Se fue y ya —dijo Ranma en tono cortante. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo porque Tofu se había ido?

—¿Y Kasumi?

—¿Kasumi? Kasumi está en la casa, la viste esta mañana —la miró preocupado—. ¿Ahora empiezas a olvidar las cosas recientes?

—No, bobo. Quiero decir qué pasó con Kasumi —espetó Akane—. Al doctor Tofu le gustaba Kasumi —aclaró.

—Mmm... ¿y a Kasumi le gustaba Tofu? —preguntó Ranma con excelente puntería para dar en el clavo.

Akane se quedó callada pensando en eso, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta certera.

—Ranma, que buena pregunta —se admiró.

—¿Eh? —dijo él distraído.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero saber —dijo después la muchacha cuando ya casi llegaban al dojo—. ¿Tus padres viven aquí? No los vi en el desayuno, pero luego el tío Genma estaba ahí y pensé que tal vez...

—No —Ranma negó con la cabeza—. Cuando terminaron de reparar la casa de mamá se mudaron para allá. Aunque pasan tanto tiempo en casa que es casi como si vivieran aquí. No vienen a desayunar, pero casi siempre se quedan a cenar.

Ranma abrió la puerta y cuando entraron se encontraron a Nodoka, que iba hacia la escalera.

—Hola —saludó alegre la mujer.

—Mamá, ¿se quedan a cenar hoy?

—Por supuesto, hijo.

—Nos vemos más tarde —comentó Ranma dirigiéndose a la cocina y haciéndole un gesto a Akane por detrás de su madre.

—Hola, tía —saludó ella tratando de no prestar atención al muchacho de trenza.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras bien? Ayer me quedé muy preocupada.

—Estoy muy bien —dijo Akane con ánimo.

—Que bien —Nodoka se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, la observó atentamente con una sonrisa—. Me alegro mucho. Seguramente solo estabas cansada, y es mi culpa por llevarte toda la tarde de compras... en fin. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien —terminó soltando una risita y alejándose.

—Procura descansar —agregó mientras se iba.

—Ehh... Sí.

Akane se quedó de pie en el recibidor.

—¿Será que en esta casa no hay nadie cuerdo? —se preguntó después.

Al subir y abrir la puerta de su «nueva habitación» se quedó espantada viendo el desorden y suspiró con cansancio. Ranma llegó un momento después tras ella y chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —comentó mientras entraba.

—Yo también —replicó ella desganada.

—No importa —dijo Ranma, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo un poco hacia él mientras se inclinaba y le daba un leve beso en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, tan ligero que cuando Akane lo sintió él ya se estaba alejando—. Vamos a ordenar, yo te ayudo.

Ella se quedó quieta, sorprendida, más que por el beso por la actitud tan despreocupada de él. Después pestañeó al comprender las palabras.

—Dirás que yo te voy a ayudar a ti —comentó—. ¿Quién fue el que dejó el cuarto así?

**. .**

**.**

**.**

La cena fue bastante normal. Genma y Ranma peleaban por la comida ya que (según palabras del hombre mayor) el entrenamiento duraba toda la vida y era el deber de un padre sacrificarse por un hijo. Nodoka y Kasumi hablaban sobre cosas del hogar y el almuerzo del día siguiente.

Akane se incomodó un poco sintiendo de vez en cuando la mirada de Nabiki sobre ella. La mediana de las hermanas comía lentamente, sacando conclusiones e imaginando diferentes tipos de situaciones, finalmente se encogió de hombros y decidió olvidar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

En conclusión, no pasó nada del otro mundo y Akane no tuvo preocupaciones... hasta la hora de irse a dormir. Cuando entró al cuarto cayó en la cuenta de algo: tendría que dormir en la misma cama con Ranma. Con total conciencia de sus actos.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a eso. Fue al baño a ponerse el pijama mientras se le ocurría alguna forma de evadir el problema. ¿Qué querría Ranma? ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía tenía que hacer? Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Por supuesto no dormiremos los dos ahí —comentó muy confiada cuando volvía a la habitación.

Ranma estaba nuevamente solo con los bóxers y una camiseta, apartando las mantas de la cama y preparándose para dormir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—No vamos a... No voy a dormir ahí —señaló ella.

—Eso es ridículo —replicó simplemente él.

—Será lo que sea, pero nosotros no vamos a compartir la cama —casi le temblaban las manos.

—Entonces ya me dirás qué harás —dijo el muchacho acostándose—, porque yo me quedo aquí.

Akane se quedó un momento quieta.

—Pues bien, entonces iré a dormir a mi habitación… o mi antigua habitación… ¡como sea! —levantó los brazos frustrada.

—De acuerdo, que te vaya bien por allá —Ranma cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y se acomodó en la cama.

Su esposa frunció los labios molesta porque él no se dignara a detenerla. Le dio una mirada de hielo y se giró hacia la salida del cuarto, caminando dignamente, con la cabeza alta. Salió al corredor y alcanzó a ver la cabeza de su padre ocultándose en el recodo del pasillo y… ¿acaso Kasumi lo acompañaba? Eso la puso de peor humor, pero se acercó despacio a la puerta de su antiguo cuarto y la abrió. Encendió la luz.

El lugar estaba irreconocible. Lo único que quedaba de lo que fue su antigua habitación era la cama, pero sin colchón ni cobijas de ningún tipo. El escritorio había desaparecido y la silla que lo acompañaba también, ahora el lugar era ocupado por varias cajas. Había algunos adornos viejos y muebles en desuso, en un rincón había varios futones doblados y apilados.

Parecía que el cuarto se había convertido en un desván, apenas si se podía caminar ahí por la cantidad de trastos que había. Akane se indignó.

Ranma silbaba tranquilamente mirando el techo cuando Akane volvió a entrar en la alcoba.

—No puedo dormir allí —sentenció con voz de ultratumba.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —replicó él inocentemente—. Parece que tendrás que quedarte aquí.

La muchacha desplegó una sonrisa brillante.

—Mira lo que encontré —le dijo. Y sacó de atrás de la espalda, por supuesto, un futón.

«¡Maldición!»

—Voy a dormir aquí —siguió, muy contenta, desdoblando y acomodando la improvisada cama en el suelo.

Ranma se levantó.

—Deja eso, Akane.

—No me molestes, tengo sueño.

Se acostó de costado en el futón y cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida, pero no se echó las cobijas por encima.

—Ya deja ese juego —advirtió Ranma con seriedad.

Ella ni se molestó en responderle.

—Esto es una idiotez —siguió él, y como ella no le hacía el más mínimo caso decidió jugar sus mejores cartas—. No tienes nada que temer. Como si yo fuera a tocar a una marimacho, pechos planos que encima es fea y gorda.

«¿Pechos planos? ¡Sí, cómo no!», pensó Akane con los ojos todavía cerrados. Se acordó de todas las veces en el día en que él la había tocado, como involuntariamente pero siempre de una forma posesiva; volvió a recordar cuando despertó esa mañana y él estaba sobre ella.

—¿Si soy todo eso entonces por qué insistes tanto en que duerma contigo? —preguntó abriendo un solo ojo para mirarlo.

Punto para Akane.

—¡Hm! —resopló él, pero no dijo nada. Un momento después agregó:— Ve a la cama, yo dormiré aquí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tengo que comportarme como un caballero y dejarte dormir en la cama... aunque tú no seas ninguna dama delicada —recalcó con burla.

Akane se levantó y le sacó la lengua.

—Pues que el piso sea de su agrado, señor caballero.

—¡Estará perfecto! —comentó Ranma acostándose con mucha parsimonia.

Akane apagó la luz antes de meterse a la cama resoplando. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas, pero le daba demasiado calor así que un rato después se volvió a destapar. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, escuchando el piso crujir cada vez que Ranma se daba vuelta a un lado y otro en el futón. Se sintió un poco mal porque él pagara por sus propios miedos, que después de todo eran ridículos, no es que él fuera a hacerle algo sin su consentimiento o que se fuera a aprovechar... ¿verdad?

—¿Akane? —la llamó desde el suelo con voz débil.

—¿Qué quieres?

—El piso está muy incómodo —informó.

—Antes dormías siempre así —dijo ella.

—Tal vez me acostumbré al colchón —replicó exasperado.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, ninguno de los dos se movía, pero Akane estaba segura que él no se había dormido. Se puso de espaldas y suspiró.

—Esto es injusto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Si me lo preguntan a mí, sí, es _muy_ injusto —respondió él.

—Lo lamento.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿vas a invitarme a la cama de una vez o no? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—De acuerdo, ven a dormir aquí —dijo derrotada.

En menos de cinco segundos sintió que el colchón se hundía con su peso y que él se acostaba a su lado. Akane respiró lentamente y se serenó para tratar de dormir, pero él estaba intranquilo, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba cuando Ranma se movió de pronto y se puso encima de ella. Tenía las manos a cada lado de sus hombros para sostener su peso y Akane sintió que el final de su trenza le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, en la penumbra no podía ver nada, solo apenas el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué... ocurre? —preguntó ella, temiendo y deseando algo al mismo tiempo, desorientada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Ese es mi lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo?

Entonces sintió que él la tomaba por la cintura y la empujaba suavemente hacia el lado derecho de la cama y él se acostaba en el izquierdo suspirando. Akane se vio de pronto tremendamente desubicada alejada del calor que le daba su cuerpo sobre ella, se quedó pestañeando hasta que, molesta, se puso de costado y se tapó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, decidida a dormirse a como diera lugar.

Ranma se sintió tranquilo por fin. Desde esa posición podía recibir e interceptar los ataques que vinieran desde la ventana y tenía suficiente tiempo para prepararse para los que vinieran desde la puerta del cuarto. Las primeras semanas de matrimonio le habían enseñado mucho y era mejor estar prevenido.

Se inclinó hacia su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Akane se sonrojó. Creyó que pasaría en vela sin poder dormirse, pero a los diez minutos ya había perdido la conciencia, segura y en paz.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: ¡Bienvenidos a mis lectores hombres! Capaz ya me estaban leyendo algunos varones, pero como yo soy tan tonta para los nicks no me había dado cuenta. Si es así, pido mil disculpas. Es muy interesante que los hombres muestren su presencia acá para que los que creen que esto de los fics es solo un grupo de nenitas bobas y pervertidas que les gusta el lemon a diestra y siniestra, se den cuenta que nada que ver. Que hay gente así, por supuesto, pero no hay que generalizar.

No podía encontrar un epígrafe adecuado para este capítulo hasta que encontré ese que resume bien todo. Digo, ¿se dan cuenta de la escena en el restaurante de Ukyo? No me salió nada bien, pero eso es todo lo que tenía que pasar ahí. Otro capítulo raro para deleite de ustedes (?).

Por cierto, ya sé que en español Tokio se escribe con «i», pero me gusta más con «y», así que digamos que eso es una licencia poética jaja.

Recuerden el blog donde sigo posteando imágenes y hablo de algunas cosas: http: / /randuril-lahuella . blogspot . com

Ahora el espacio para los comentarios:

**Sakura: **Que bueno que te hayas reído tanto, me alegra hacerte feliz :) Saludos.

**Mar-kun: **Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Acá otro capítulo. Saludos.

**Yurika12again: **Acá un poco más de conversación de nuestra pareja favorita. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**DULCECITO311: **Te cuento que tengo planeado que aparezcan, o que por lo menos se hable, de la mayor cantidad de personajes posibles. Acá ya aparecieron algunos más. Te mando un saludo.

**Veruto Kaname: **Podría haber sido mucho más grave tu problema jajaja capaz vos sos muy chica para acordarte, pero hubo una época en la que vivíamos sin internet jijiji Gracias por leer y escribirme. Te mando un beso.

**Belli: **Muchas gracias. A todo el mundo le gustó lo de los pellizcos, la verdad se me ocurrió de repente mientras escribía y me pareció gracioso. Acá se acabó tu espera, ahora empieza otra. Saludos para vos.

**Renee: **Hola, muchas gracias por pasar. La esperanza nunca muere jeje Acá un poco más de lo que han vivido estos dos. Gracias por tu saludo, te mando otro desde Uruguay.

**Cjs: **Gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto. Sigo escribiendo y acá un capítulo más. Saludos.

**Ignacio: **Muchas gracias por todo lo que me decís, que suerte que te guste tanto. Te mando un saludo.

**Magdal: **Muchas gracias. A veces tengo miedo de que se aburran un poco en las escenas largas. Acá un nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Romina


	6. 6

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«No importa que el paisaje

cambie o se rompa

me alcanza con tus valles

y con tu boca».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(VI)

Cuando Akane despertó se dio cuenta, por la luz que entraba en la ventana, que todavía era bastante temprano. De nuevo sentía que casi no se podía mover porque un brazo de Ranma la aprisionaba por la cintura, por lo menos ahora no la estaba usando como almohada humana, pero la sensación era incómoda igual.

Se removió entre las sábanas para lograr que él al menos moviera el brazo entre sueños y pudiera levantarlo pero era inútil, mientras ella más se movía él se removía igual para adaptarse al cambio. Suspiró frustrada apoyada de espaldas en la cama y tamborileó impaciente con los dedos sobre el colchón, después movió solo los ojos hacia la izquierda para ver a su «amado esposo» durmiendo pacíficamente sin perturbaciones.

Por un momento se vio a ella misma inclinándose hacia él para besarlo.

—_Ranma, despierta —le hablaba suavemente—...Vamos, Ranma, me tengo que levantar... ¡Eres un pesado! —le recriminaba riendo._

¿Cómo? Akane se quedó estática. ¿Esos eran parte de sus recuerdos también? ¿O se lo había imaginado así? Volvió a mirar al muchacho y le dio golpecitos en la mano para que despertara.

—Ranma —le dijo suavemente—. Ranma, despierta...

Se le estaba acabando la paciencia y tenía ganas de enviarlo en un vuelo express hasta Jusenkyo, y no precisamente en avión.

—Déjame levantarme, por Kami —dijo en tono más firme y eso logró hacerle recobrar un poco la conciencia al durmiente, que se movió hacia un lado dejándola libre de su peso—. ¡Era hora!

Akane saltó de la cama y buscó en los cajones su ropa para ejercitarse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ranma somnoliento, apenas abriendo una rendija de los ojos.

—Salgo a correr —replicó ella de mal talante.

—¿Qué? —él se pasó una mano por la cara—. Hoy es domingo.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

Tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto sin mirarlo a la cara siquiera. Cuando ya había salido se arrepintió y volvió, corrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Ranma la observó interrogante desde su misma posición en la cama.

—Por cierto —dijo un poco avergonzada—, buenos días.

Y volvió a salir.

Ranma sonrió con la cara apoyada sobre la almohada y se volvió a dormir.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Fue un ejercicio revitalizante y agradable. La puso feliz sentir por fin que la vida volvía a una rutina que ella conocía bien. Se puso de buen humor mientras corría bajo el sol de la mañana por las calles de siempre, eso le despejó la mente y la ayudó a pensar.

Ya no podía obviar el hecho de que algo pasaba con ella, había perdido parte de sus recuerdos, era eso o estaba en una dimensión paralela donde todo el mundo era mayor y ella estaba casada. Sentía que los recuerdos volverían a ella de a poco, a veces le llegaban algunas imágenes y palabras, eso quería decir que la cosa no era tan grave como había pensado al principio. Había estado asustada porque el cambio era muy grande, pero después de todo esta era la vida que se había atrevido a imaginar en esas tardes pacíficas en las que no había prometidas invadiendo la casa, ni locos rompiendo las paredes.

Decidió dar lo mejor de sí para seguir adelante y de a poco tratar de averiguar todos los detalles que había olvidado. Con eso en mente se puso de buen humor y cuando llegó a la casa tomó un baño relajante que la hizo presentarse en la mesa del desayuno con ánimos.

—Que enérgica te ves esta mañana, hermanita —comentó Nabiki con los palillos en alto.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Akane sonriendo.

—Es verdad, pareces muy contenta —replicó Kasumi.

—¿Estás contenta, hija mía? —inquirió inmediatamente el padre de familia muy interesado.

—Estoy bien, papá —respondió su hija con tranquilidad.

Ranma se dedicaba a mirarla de soslayo mientras comía, seguía todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle.

—Seguramente pasaste una buena noche —siguió diciendo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

—En realidad, sí —dijo Akane con naturalidad, sin captar ningún sentido oculto en las palabras de su hermana.

—A-Akane... hija... —el labio inferior de Soun Tendo temblaba mientras controlaba las lágrimas— ¿de verdad?

—Bueno... sí —la muchacha no entendía por qué el saber que ella había dormido bien resultaba una noticia tan triste para su padre—. Kasumi, ya que no llegué a tiempo al desayuno ¿crees que podría ayudarte a preparar el almuerzo?

—Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría tener un poco de ayuda —respondió alegre la hermana mayor mientras los demás quedaban azules escuchando la conversación.

—Kasumi... ¿no está la tía Nodoka para ayudarte? —quiso saber Nabiki tragando saliva.

—Hoy no podrá venir hasta la hora de la comida así que estaré sola —habló Kasumi, luego miró a Akane—. Me alegra mucho que quieras ayudarme.

Akane asintió sonriendo y los demás ocupantes de la mesa suspiraron desencantados.

Muy pronto la chica de cabello corto descubrió que sus esperanzas eran vanas porque su pericia preparando alimentos no había mejorado lo más mínimo. Después de salir resoplando de la cocina, se cruzó con Ranma cuando subía las escaleras.

Él levantó las manos como un escudo cuando ella espetó:

—¡Me dijiste que había mejorado!

—Pues para ser tú has mejorado, pero comparada con alguien normal eres un caso perdido —soltó el muchacho y después quiso morderse la lengua por hablar sin pensar.

Akane achicó los ojos con ansias asesinas. Después levantó la cabeza y siguió su camino.

—Seguiré cocinando —anunció cuando llegó arriba—. ¡Y tendrás que comerte cada bocado!

Ranma suspiró, pero sonrió para sus adentros.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—¿Hay novedades? —preguntó Genma con rostro serio.

Su amigo de juventud asintió en silencio.

—Saotome, ¿conoce la vieja norma de que hay que conocer al enemigo y nunca subestimarlo para poder vencerlo?

—Sí, sí. Algo muy sabio y de gran utilidad.

—Así lo creo... Me he dedicado a observar —se acercó un poco a su compañero y habló en voz baja—, a observar de cerca y con cuidado.

—Muy bien, Tendo —lo felicitó el otro.

—No hay buenos augurios. Ellos... —echó una mirada alrededor para confirmar que no había nadie—. Ellos no están durmiendo en la misma cama —soltó, con cara de velorio.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Genma con los anteojos empañados.

—Trístemente, sí —Soun se aguantó las lágrimas como todo un hombre—. Kasumi confirmó que había un futón en la habitación. Y mi niña aseguró que así pasó una buena noche.

—Lamentable.

—Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas, Saotome. El futuro se está presentando muy negro.

—¡Por supuesto! Nuestro plan debe ser infalible y demoledor. No puede fallar. Hay que mantener unidos a esos dos, así sea mediante cuerdas y cadenas —dijo Genma.

—Hay que hacer que salten a los brazos del otro. Que se den cuenta que no pueden vivir separados.

—Deberíamos enviarlos lejos, a un lugar romántico.

—¡Con aguas termales! —agregó el otro.

—Rodeado de naturaleza.

—Pacífico y bello.

—¡Ideal para el amor! —dijeron los dos al unísono, abrazados.

—El amor prevalecerá, amigo mío, no lo dude... Claro, haremos nuestros planes después de cenar —sonrió el de cabello largo.

—Sí, sí. ¡Faltaba más, Tendo! —rió Genma.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Ranma estuvo tranquilo el resto del día, poniendo siempre un ojo en Akane pero disfrutando simplemente de su agradable compañía. Habían sido días de lo más raros donde la había sentido distante, casi fría, ni siquiera las bromas que hacía sobre su aspecto lograban enfurecerla como antes. Y cuando la abrazaba, aunque ella correspondía el abrazo, no era lo mismo. A veces su mirada estaba perdida y triste, y lo peor de todo era que si él preguntaba simplemente sonreía y decía que no pasaba nada. Y había otros momentos en que se quedaba mirándolo a los ojos como si pudiera verle hasta el alma, de una manera que lo ponía nervioso. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Sería un virus?

Pero esta Akane... volvía a ser ella. Casi la prefería así, sin memoria y sin nada. Ella volvía a sonrojarse por detalles que a él ya le resultaban normales, sus ojos volvían a brillar con ímpetu cuando hablaba y le reclamaba algo, y se enredaba al hablar como tratando de ocultar que le gustaba. ¡Ja! Como si él no supiera que era irresistible para todas las mujeres, empezando por su esposa.

Ranma rió abiertamente para luego rascarse la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

Todo iba bien así, no había de qué preocuparse ¿cierto?

Era de noche y ya casi todo el mundo estaba acostado. En la cocina, Akane terminaba de acomodar los platos y se secaba las manos con un trapo mientras Ranma la observaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nada —respondió él negando con la cabeza.

Ella se acercó a mirarlo más de cerca.

—Estás tan concentrado que no pareces tú —comentó la muchacha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma se la quedó mirando y estaba por dar un paso para acercarse más a ella cuando alguien entró.

—Vaya, ¿nada de besos apasionados en la cocina esta vez? —preguntó Nabiki. Chasqueó la lengua decepcionada.

Akane y Ranma se separaron un poco, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber la hermana menor, sonrojada.

—Vengo por un poco de agua —respondió la otra con naturalidad mientras abría el refrigerador y se servía un vaso.

Los dos muchachos seguían todos sus movimientos con la vista, esperando que en cualquier momento hiciera algo.

Nabiki los observó atentamente mientras bebía. Cuando bajó el vaso dijo:

—¿Saben? Creo que los admiro un poco... quizás.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane incrédula.

—Bueno... no sé... Es que pienso que hay que estar realmente loco para casarse tan joven —siguió pensativa—, piensen que pasarán juntos _el resto de su vida_. ¿Qué será eso? ¿Cincuenta... sesenta años más? ¿Se lo imaginan?

El joven matrimonio dejó caer los hombros al mismo tiempo.

—Akane, ya te había dicho que desperdiciabas tu talento, podrías haber hecho una brillante carrera en la Universidad —continuó Nabiki—. Pero en fin, preferías las artes marciales y casarte y eso... además, no me imagino a Ranma en la Universidad... y ustedes dos separados ¡ni hablar! Siempre que estás sin Ranma te pones demasiado histérica...

—¡¿Cómo? —exclamó Akane.

—Y como no pueden estar el uno sin el otro... Especialmente Ranma. ¡Hay que ver la cara que pone cuando tiene que viajar a algún lugar sin ti!...

—¡Ya basta de eso! —exigió el aludido.

—Vamos, relájense —Nabiki sonrió—. Están muy tensos. Si quieren, por una módica suma puedo arreglar que pasen algún fin de semana en un lindo hotel ustedes solos. ¿Qué me dicen?

—¡Nabiki! —Akane no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esas cosas de boca de su hermana... aunque pensándolo bien, lo extraño era que no lo hubiera dicho en la mesa, con toda la familia reunida.

La joven de cabello castaño dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y soltó la risa.

—¡Deberían ver sus caras! —exclamó divertida—. Creo que a ti te gustó la idea, cuñadito, ¿eh?

Ranma miró a otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo bromeaba. Vamos, Akane, no es para tanto, parece que tuvieras un infarto —Nabiki movió una mano—. Ustedes son tan divertidos. ¡Es tan fácil hacerlos entrar en el juego!... Bueno, algo de lo que dije es cierto. En serio admiro que aún sigan juntos. Cuando el dojo quebró pensé que su matrimonio se acababa.

Se dio la vuelta y levantó una mano a modo de saludo mientras se iba.

—Nos vemos.

«¡Maldita Nabiki! ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca?», pensó Ranma mientras en la cocina solo se oía el tic-tac del reloj. Observó la espalda tensa de Akane, que se había quedado quieta en la misma posición, con los puños apretados.

—Rrraaanmaaaaa —dijo, justamente en ese tono que él detestaba tanto.

—Uh... ¿sí?

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que el dojo quebró?

—Pues...

—¡Habla ahora mismo!

—Bien, bien... pero —miró hacia la entrada de la cocina—, aquí no. Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera. Antes de que ella supiera lo que hacía ya la estaba levantando en brazos y saltando hacia el tejado. La dejó allí para después sentarse a su lado.

—¡Y tenemos que hablar sobre esa costumbre que tienes de llevarme a la fuerza a cualquier parte!

—Nunca te habías quejado antes —replicó él, casi ofendido.

Akane estaba roja, no se sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado.

—Quiero saber qué es eso de que el dojo quebró.

—Es algo que...

—¿Qué no pensabas decirme? —lo ayudó ella de mal modo.

—Bueno...

—Dijiste que le dojo era próspero. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? —exigió saber la muchacha.

—Es que... —titubeó él sintiendo que el sudor le llenaba la frente.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Nos llevábamos mal!, ¿de acuerdo? —estalló—. ¡Nos peleábamos al dar las clases! Éramos un desastre. ¡Yo era un desastre y tú también! ¿Te parece bien que te lo diga así?

Como ella solo lo observaba atónita, continuó.

—¡Fui un asco! ¡Un fracaso! ¡Los alumnos salían huyendo! ¡¿Te agrada que te lo diga así? ¡¿TE AGRADA? Te lo diré con todas las letras. ¡SOY UN TOTAL FRACASADO!

Terminó respirando agitado, mirándola con chispas en los ojos.

—¡Basta de eso! —pidió Akane—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí! ¡Me agrada! ¡Me agrada que no me mientas! Dime la verdad, Ranma. ¿Piensas que yo esperaba una vida de color de rosa al casarme contigo? ¡No! ¡No soy la niña boba que tú crees!

—¡No dije eso!

—Pero lo piensas.

Se quedaron observando en silencio, mientras Ranma respiraba agitado dejando ir el enfado junto con el aliento.

—No pienso eso —recalcó.

—Explícame qué ocurrió —pidió Akane tratando de guardar la calma.

—Lo que te dije —el muchacho se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Todo fue mal y en un tiempo los pocos alumnos que logramos reunir nos abandonaron. Todo fue un desastre... Un maldito desastre.

—¿O sea que me mentiste? Me dijiste que el dojo funcionaba bien —dijo Akane dolida.

—¡No mentí! El dojo funciona. Pudimos solucionarlo —le aclaró desesperado.

—¿Y cómo?

Ranma miró hacia abajo.

—Tenemos una deuda con Nabiki. Una deuda enorme —reconoció en voz baja, avergonzado—. Nos prestó dinero para hacer publicidad y tener nuevos alumnos, y para solventarnos por un tiempo... aún le estamos pagando.

—Oh... bueno... —la chica suspiró—. No te eches la culpa de eso, yo también tuve que ver y... bueno, siendo así... No es tan grave, Ranma. En realidad me sorprende que ella no pidiera otras cosas como pago —comentó haciendo una mueca.

Entonces Ranma levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable que la puso alerta instintivamente. Había algo más, lo supo.

—Me asustas —murmuró Akane.

—Podríamos haber saldado la deuda antes, es mi culpa —explicó.

—Ella... ¿quería fotografías, verdad? —él asintió—. ¡Ay!... es... Yo sé que odias que te tome fotos como chica y luego las venda, pero... Ranma —lo tomó de una mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos—, ¿al menos lo pensaste? ¡Era por el dojo!

—¡Yo estaba dispuesto! —dijo—. Era repugnante, pero siempre hubo cosas mucho peores... Pero es que no quería solo fotos mías, quería de los dos... nosotros... ambos chicas.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Akane espantada—. ¿Haciendo qué?

—En traje de baño, tomados de la mano o algo así —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. Dijo que esa clase de cosas se vendían mucho más.

—Uh... yo... Bueno, no sé qué pensar —confesó Akane—. Me imaginé algo mucho peor... Si era solo eso... bueno, es... algo muy raro, pero podríamos haberlo hecho, quizás.

—¡Ni hablar! Tú no puedes hacer esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó incrédula.

—¡Eres una mujer casada! —espetó él.

El aura de Akane se encendió en la noche mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Sabes? No me gusta nada tu tono —expresó con voz mortífera.

—Me da igual —le dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Esas fotografías nunca se tomarán. Es mi última palabra.

—¿Y lo que yo piense no importa? —le recriminó.

—¡No! ¡No lo permití y no lo permitiré!

Akane lo miró contrariada. ¿Qué significaba esto? No podía ser que Ranma se hubiera transformado en un déspota autoritario, se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te molestan tanto esas fotografías? —quiso saber.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio y ella pensó que no iba a responder, pero después le dio la espalda y soltó:

—¡No iba a consentir que unos degenerados babearan por mi esposa! ¡Punto final!

—Ranma... —no sabía qué decir, se quedó observándolo, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente en su pecho.

Se acercó un poco a él y le apoyó suavemente una mano en el hombro. El muchacho apenas se movió. Akane se quedó así un momento, mientras pensaba adecuadamente lo que iba a decir.

—Perdón por hacer un escándalo, es que el dojo es muy importante para mí. En realidad... me alegra que no tomaras el camino más fácil para resolver las cosas... y... que me cuidaras. Gracias —dijo nerviosa.

Él se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tal vez si no fuera por mí no nos hubiéramos metido en ese lío. Supongo que la única solución era Nabiki, pero... Bueno —suspiró—, ahora ya es tarde para lamentarse. Ella tenía razón, deberías haber ido a la Universidad, hubieras conseguido un tipo mucho más interesante que yo... un mejor partido.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco sin poder creérselo. No estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con la autocompasión.

—¿Más interesante que tú? —dijo con una risita. Se recostó en el techo y observó la espalda de Ranma y toda su figura recortada en la noche—. ¿Más interesante que un chico que se transforma en mujer con el agua fría? ¿Qué tiene un padre que se transforma en panda? ¿Con una madre que acarrea una katana en la espalda a toda hora?

—Entiendo el punto —murmuró el muchacho.

—¿Más interesante que un chico que tiene terror a los gatos?

—Entendí —repitió un poco más fuerte.

—¿Con una cola de prometidas, pero que es demasiado cobarde para besar a una chica?

—¡Oye! —Ranma se volteó a mirarla de inmediato—. Eso no es verdad.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo sí —insistió Akane.

—¿Me estás desafiando a que demuestre lo contrario? —preguntó acomodándose mejor frente a ella.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Akane no se movió de su posición, de pronto estaba expectante por saber qué pasaría. Lo observó acercarse un poco más hasta ella y mover una mano hacia su rostro para apartarle el cabello de la frente. Después le tomó la cara entre las manos.

Ranma se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Akane entreabrió los labios por inercia mirándole la boca. De pronto, a pocos centímetros, el muchacho se detuvo, se hizo un poco hacia atrás y la miró suspicazmente.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó.

—¿Siempre me pides permiso?

—No, pero me da la impresión de que si ahora no lo hago vas a golpearme después, y no quiero. Sobre todo si va a ser con la maldita linterna de piedra del estanque... Esa realmente duele.

Akane se aguantó la risa viendo la cara que él ponía, como si ya estuviera sintiendo el golpe sobre su cabeza.

—No te voy a golpear —prometió.

—Bien.

Y desapareció la distancia entre ellos. Akane no podría haberlo descrito de otra forma, simplemente la inundó, la arrastró como una ola del mar. Mientras él la besaba no podía pensar, era demasiado consciente de su aroma, su sabor, el calor de sus labios y de todo su cuerpo. Akane tomó aire pensando que se iba a morir ahí mismo y Ranma aprovechó ese momento para deslizar su lengua en la boca de ella y saborearla despacio.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento cerró los ojos por instinto y subió las manos para agarrarse a sus antebrazos como si fueran salvavidas. Él se alejó de a poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyó una mano en el tejado para sostenerse y con la otra le acarició la cintura mientras se quedaba respirando cerca del cuello de su esposa. Suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa que Akane no llegó a ver.

—Te extrañaba —le dijo en voz baja.

Akane abrió los ojos para descubrir el cielo estrellado sobre ellos, era un inmenso firmamento que parecía envolverlos y agradeció tener la espalda apoyada en el techo, de lo contrario se habría caído ante tantas sensaciones tan poderosas. Todavía sentía el corazón como si hubiera estado corriendo una carrera, la adrenalina le bombeaba en las venas y no podía pronunciar palabra.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó un poco después.

—¿Qué? —ella pestañeó sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas.

—¿Te ayudó a recordar algo?

¿Cómo se suponía que eso la podía ayudar a recordar si le había nublado todos los sentidos? Fue espectacular, pero inútil para esos propósitos.

—Nada.

—Ya veo —la chica no pudo observar su rostro oculto por las sombras de la noche—. Me esforcé bastante, ¿sabes?

Parecía un niño enfurruñado. Akane sintió que el corazón se le desbordaba de ternura, lo amó con más intensidad en ese instante, si es que eso era posible, y tuvo ganas de reír de felicidad. «Por Kami, en mi otra vida seguramente hice algo realmente bueno para que me recompensaran así. No puede ser que esto esté pasando».

—Bueno, pero tú nunca te rindes. Puedes seguir intentando —le dijo sonriendo.

Ranma ocultó la risa apoyándose en el hombro de ella.

—Ven, vamos a la cama —dijo después mientras se sentaba.

—¿Eh? —Akane sintió que se le encogía el estómago de nervios—. No... no creo que...

«¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué hago?». No podían pasar de los besos a _eso _tan rápido. No podía asimilarlo así, necesitaba tiempo, acostumbrarse, ¡tenía que preguntarle tantas cosas todavía! Además, le gustaría que por lo menos la besara algunas veces más, si siempre se esforzaba así...

—No es para la que tú crees, pervertida —dijo Ranma mostrando una sonrisa—. Hablo de ir a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay clases.

—Ah... yo...

—¿Siempre tienes eso en la cabeza, no? —siguió burlándose de ella.

—¡No es cierto!... es... solo...

Mientras ella trataba de poner excusas, Ranma la levantó y bajó de un salto hasta el patio. En cuanto la dejó en el suelo, Akane se alejó y entró en la casa, caminó en la oscuridad con la cara como una antorcha. Sintió que él la seguía mientras subía la escalera, le apoyó suavemente la mano en la espalda cuando caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Eso la ponía nerviosa, la desconcertaba que siempre estuviera tocándola de alguna manera.

Él cerró la puerta mientras ella sacaba el pijama de un cajón.

—No lo haríamos aquí, ¿sabes? —comentó Ranma. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que apenas tuvo que levantar la voz para que ella lo escuchara.

—¿Qué dices? —se concentró en su tarea para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—Tú me entiendes... —el muchacho miró hacia otro lado y se sonrojó con sus recuerdos—. Una vez nos sorprendieron y decidimos nunca más hacerlo aquí... mientras hubiera alguien.

A Akane se le puso el pelo de punta.

—¿Nos... nos sorprendieron... —el ojo se le saltaba en un tic involuntario— nos sorprendieron mientras... mientras hacíamos... ?

Sintió que la cabeza le explotaba como una olla a presión de la vergüenza. «Está decidido, nunca más voy a salir de este cuarto a partir de hoy».

—No mientras _lo hacíamos_ —aclaró—. Estábamos... bueno, tú me quitabas la ropa.

—¡¿YO?

—Shhhh, nos van a oír —Ranma se mordió la lengua para no reírse. En realidad era mentira, se estaban besando y él le había subido la falda cuando a Happosai se le ocurrió (como siempre) entrar al cuarto sin llamar y en un segundo había gritos, flash de cámaras fotográficas, un panda dando ánimos con un cartel y todo el mundo asomado a la puerta, mientras ellos estaban congelados en la misma posición por el shock. A partir de ahí habían prometido solemnemente nunca más intentar nada con la casa llena de gente.

—¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! —a Akane se le habían olvidado todas las palabras, solo podía farfullar cosas sin sentido.

—Tranquila, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —le explicó tomándola por los hombros para que se serenara.

—Ah... mmm... entonces...

«¡Kami! ¡Parezco idiota!»

—¿O sea que no... ? Es decir... mmm...

«Este no es mi día después de todo», pensó suspirando cansada.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no soltar una carcajada. Le explicaría los detalles después, ella había tenido suficiente por hoy.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Hola a todos, ya sé que me estaban esperando :D

La verdad me hicieron reír mucho todos sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, sobre todo porque todos estaban muy preocupados por Akane y si había algo entre Ranma y Ukyo, pero nadie dijo nada de la pobre Kasumi que se quedó más sola que el 1 ahora que Tofu se fue. Jaja.

Espero que me escriban y me cuenten qué les pareció este capítulo.

El espacio para los comentarios:

**Alita: **Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias. Acá un capítulo más. Saludos.

**Paz: **Hola. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Es difícil conservar a Ranma y a la vez hacerlo un poco más maduro, pero lo intento jeje. Te mando un saludo.

**Sakura: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos siempre, jaja. Acá nuevo capítulo. Te mando un beso.

**Cjs: **¡Qué suerte que te gustara tanto! Hago lo que puedo, jeje. Gracias por leer. Te mando un saludo.

**Belli: **Jaja sí, yo lo dije, gracias por acordarte de mis palabras. Yo expliqué al principio que en realidad la solución de todo era bastante sencilla, que no se fueran a desilusionar, y lo sostengo. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Gracias por escribirme siempre. Un beso.

**Yurika12again: **Hola. Y sí, es que Akane es siempre muy mal pensada, pero espero que de a poco pueda ir mejorando un poquito. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Veruto Kaname: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, acá la continuación para que no desesperes jeje. Te mando un saludo.

Recuerden pasar por el blog http: / / randuril-lahuella . blogspot . com

Gracias a todos los que leen y me escriben. Se los agradezco mucho. Nos veremos.

Romina


	7. 7

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«El corazón y el sol tienen sistemas

y también eclipses y mala sombra».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(VII)

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane asintió con seriedad mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de su gi. En realidad estaba nerviosa, las palmas le sudaban, el corazón le latía desacompasado, pero debía enfrentar eso.

—Puedo encargarme yo —sugirió Ranma.

Estaban parados en mitad del dojo, ambos con los gi blancos de entrenamiento. Cuando esa mañana Ranma se levantó antes que ella, Akane debió sospechar que algo estaba pasando, pero no fue hasta después del desayuno cuando recibió la súbita noticia: tenía que dar una clase de artes marciales en media hora.

—Dijiste que yo era mejor con la clase de los niños —replicó Akane—, tú no podrás encargarte.

—Puedo transformarme en chica y dar la clase.

—¿Y eso en qué va a ayudar? Cambias por fuera pero sigues siendo tú —le informó su esposa.

Ranma no supo si tomar esas palabras como un cumplido o como una ofensa. Por un lado significaba que para ella él seguía siendo el mismo sin importar el aspecto; pero por el otro parecía que su personalidad no era del todo atrayente.

—Solo trato de colaborar —hizo una mueca.

—¡Ahora es tarde! —exclamó Akane, después respiró profundo varias veces—. De verdad, Ranma, ¿por qué no me hablaste antes de esto?

—¡Ayer te dije que teníamos clases!

—Pensé que querías decir que teníamos que ir a la escuela o algo así —dijo ella nerviosa.

—¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa de que tú seas una tonta? —preguntó el muchacho arqueando una ceja.

—¡Ranma!

—Escucha, escucha —levantó las manos para que se calmara—. No tienes que hacerlo, podemos suspender las clases hasta que te recuperes.

—No, no podemos. ¿O acaso no quieres saldar la deuda con Nabiki cuanto antes? —acicateó ella.

—¡Claro que quiero!

—Entonces lo voy a hacer —replicó decidida.

Apretó los puños y sus ojos brillaron. Ranma asintió viendo la resolución en su semblante.

—Has algo útil y cuéntame qué clases de cosas les estoy enseñando. Cuáles katas y cuáles movimientos... o si hay algo en especial que estemos practicando... o algo así.

¡Por Kami-sama! Nunca en su vida había dado clases de artes marciales, pero ese no era realmente el problema. Se tenía confianza como artista marcial y creía que podía llegar a ser buena maestra, sin embargo, hacía mucho que no entrenaba en serio, o eso sentía, por lo menos.

—Nada de katas ni cosas complicadas. ¡Son niños!

—Pero...

Y no pudieron cruzar más palabras porque empezaban a entrar personas por la puerta del dojo, hombres y mujeres que saludaban, dejaban a uno o dos niños y salían. Pronto había por lo menos diez o doce pequeños que la miraban expectantes formados en dos filas frente a ella.

Ranma saludó con la mano y se fue, encerrándola dentro con los niños. Akane empezó a sentirse más y más nerviosa, juntó las manos frente a ella sin saber qué hacer. Cuando Ranma había dicho que eran niños, había imaginado _niños_, de 9 o 10 años... pero no, estos no pasarían de los 7.

—Ehh... —se aclaró la garganta y después hizo una reverencia—. Buenos días.

—¡Buenos días, maestra! —replicaron todos a coro haciendo también una reverencia.

«¡Me llaman maestra!», pensó orgullosa y con los ojos iluminados. «¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo!».

Más de tres horas después Akane arrastraba los pies hacia la sala de la casa donde Ranma estaba bebiendo un té con suma tranquilidad frente a la mesa. La muchacha tenía el cabello revuelto y el cinturón del gi aflojado, se dejó caer al piso y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Esto... es... lo peor del mundo —comentó sin fuerzas, después suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, cerró los ojos. Juraba que si alguien más la llamaba «maestra» el día de hoy iba a correr sangre.

—Te dije que tenías que entrenar un poco más duro. Partir ladrillos en el patio no te mantiene en forma —comentó Ranma con los ojos cerrados y la taza frente a sí, de modo que las volutas de vapor lo envolvían confiriéndole un aire de sabiduría que estaba lejos de poseer.

—¿Ladrillos? —preguntó Akane sin entender nada, deseando sumergirse en el sueño—. ¿Qué dices?

—Últimamente no hacías más que romper ladrillos —explicó el muchacho mirándola—. Era como si quisieras descargarte... te dije que eso no te convenía pero decías que estaba bien así.

Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y pestañeó.

—¿En serio? ¿Era todo lo que hacía?

—Algo así.

Akane no quiso reflexionar mucho sobre el tema. Tenía la mente agotada, había tenido que dar dos clases, cada una con más de diez niños pequeños que hablaban todos al mismo tiempo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, y le contaban cosas esperando que ella supiera sus nombres y sus vidas. Pero no recordaba a ninguno, sintió pena por no reconocer sus caras alegres pero era optimista pensando que todo eso volvería a su mente. Lo que consideraba más importante ahora era para aprenderse los nombres de todos, y para eso tenía que idear algún juego divertido, pero pensaría en eso más tarde.

—Te dije que tendríamos que suspender las clases —comentó Ranma después de mirarla hecha despojos sobre la mesa.

—Y yo te dije que no —insistió ella—. Puedo encargarme de esto... Podrías haberme dicho que eran dos clases. Ese pequeño _detalle_ —dijo, mostrando con los dedos el tamaño de una pizca— podría haberme ayudado.

—Mira, las cosas son así —Ranma dejó la taza a un lado y puso una mano en la mesa, que iba moviendo mientras hablaba—. Son cuatro clases diarias de lunes a viernes, niños y jóvenes. Tú en la mañana, yo tomo las de la tarde. Sábados y domingos no hay clase, pero prepárate, porque dentro de poco comienzan las clases de verano.

—¿Clases de verano?

—Idea de Nabiki para ingresos extra —comentó, odiaba admitir que en realidad la idea era buena—. Además de las clases regulares tomamos clases recreativas los sábados por la mañana y la tarde.

—Ya veo...

—Los padres quieren deshacerse de sus hijos en las vacaciones —sentenció Ranma—, y los mandan a cualquier parte.

—¿Ah?... Bueno, pero... ¿y con todo eso aún no podemos saldar la deuda? Digo... no han de ser ingresos desorbitantes pero deben estar muy bien. ¿Como... cuánto falta para terminar de pagar?

—Mmm... bastante aún. Pero no te preocupes —sonrió optimista el muchacho—. Saldremos adelante.

Akane quedó pensativa un momento y después dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Ranma movió la boca nervioso. No sabía si era buena idea contarle que habían tenido la oportunidad de tener bastante dinero y él lo había usado para conseguir una cura para la maldición. Eso lo mostraría como un idiota y un fracasado a los ojos de ella y no estaba dispuesto.

—Que bien que ya terminaste, hermanita —dijo Kasumi entrando al cuarto—. ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? El almuerzo está casi listo.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre, Kasumi.

—¿Qué dices? Tienes que alimentarte bien. Vamos, ve, yo pondré la mesa.

—Bien...

Akane se levantó y caminó pesadamente hasta las escaleras. Subió los escalones sin ganas y fue casi arrastrándose por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Se cruzó con su padre, que la miró con cara rara.

Mientras se relajaba con el baño volvió a pensar en ella partiendo ladrillos en esos días que no recordaba. Eso era algo que había hecho desde hacía años, su padre le había dicho que así entrenaría su fuerza natural y con el tiempo lo había tomado como parte de su entrenamiento normal. Solo había dos motivos por los que solía romper más ladrillos de lo habitual: porque estaba enfadada o porque estaba muy triste.

Akane se sumergió un poco más en la bañera, el agua caliente le llegó casi a la barbilla.

¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? Cada vez se sentía más confundida, a cada paso había más interrogantes y cuando respondía algunas preguntas surgían otras, que antes estaban ahí pero ella no lograba verlas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordó cómo había empezado todo cuando llegó a casa y descubrió que tenía otra habitación, que su relación con su prometido había cambiado abismalmente y todo le resultaba nuevo y confuso. Todo desde aquel día en que había salido inocentemente a hacer compras con su tía.

Akane se incorporó de pronto, salpicando agua. ¿Y si la tía Nodoka tenía alguna respuesta? ¿Y si sabía algo? Tal vez le podría contar sobre aquel día, tal vez le podía dar la clave... Bueno, no, esperar que las cosas fueran así de sencillas era demasiado, en esa casa y con esa familia las cosas nunca fueron normales. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

En el almuerzo, Akane apenas comió, sentía nervios por las cosas que podría llegar a descubrir con su visita a Nodoka y el estómago se le empezó a revolver. Unas horas después fue a alistarse y cuando casi salía de la casa se encontró con Ranma. Él todavía tenía puesto el gi y se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Así es —confirmó Akane alegre.

—Pensé que ibas a observar mis clases —comentó Ranma desconcertado—. Para... para mejorar en las tuyas.

—Pasaré por alto que diste a entender que mis clases son malas —dijo ella palmeándole el hombro quizás con demasiada fuerza—. Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde? —demandó.

—Voy a ver a la tía Nodoka. Que te vaya bien con los alumnos.

—Pero es que...

—¡Hasta pronto! —sonrió Akane saludándolo con el brazo en alto.

Ranma la observó irse como en cámara lenta, perdiéndose de a poco en la puerta de la casa, mientras sus ojos brillaban de tristeza y, detrás de él, los pétalos de sakura flotaban en el aire. Estiró un brazo para tratar de alcanzarla, pero hacía rato que ella se había ido.

—Pero... A... Akane...

Agachó la cabeza y apretó un puño, y cuando volvió a levantarla tenía una sonrisa torcida.

—Esa boba... ¿Quién la necesita, de todas maneras? —se dijo en voz alta, con engreimiento y un destello brilló en su sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el dojo con un aura negra de depresión sobre los hombros.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Me alegra mucho cuando vienes a visitarme de improviso —comentó Nodoka sonriendo mientras servía un poco de té.

—Lo lamento —dijo Akane—. Debería haber avisado, tía.

—No te disculpes. Somos familia, siempre tengo tiempo para atenderte. ¿Quieres algunos bollos? —le ofreció alcanzándole un plato.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Tía... quería preguntarle algo —comenzó la muchacha.

—¿Sí? ¿Es algo que te inquieta? —preguntó muy interesada la mujer.

—De alguna manera —reflexionó Akane—. Digamos que... es sobre esa tienda a la que fuimos el otro día. Cuando... tuve ese «accidente».

La chica miró expectante a la otra mujer, que parecía desconcertada, hasta que una luz se encendió en su mente.

—Ah... ya veo. Te refieres a la tienda de lencería —dijo bebiendo un poco de té—. ¡Es increíble pensar el tiempo que hace que compramos allí! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Fue cuando buscábamos algo para la noche de bodas, cierto?

—¿No... Noche de bodas? —preguntó Akane tragando pesadamente su té.

Nodoka rió.

—Recuerdo bien ese día. ¡Estabas tan sonrojada!... Pero era necesario encontrar algo impactante para impresionar a tu esposo... Supongo que mi hijo se habrá comportado como todo un hombre contigo, ¿verdad? Y que lo seguirá haciendo.

Como la muchacha estaba transformada en una estatua de piedra no pudo responder.

—Bueno, querida, entiendo si no quieres contarme esas cosas —Nodoka cerró los ojos con actitud comprensiva y sabedora—. Pero no olvides que siempre hay que mantener a tu marido deseoso y expectante, sobre todo para que no piense en buscarse amantes.

—¿Amantes? —Akane logró salir de su estupor de pronto. Sintió que esa palabra le cortaba la garganta como un filo.

—Yo sé que Ranma no lo haría, pero ten presente que para ellos no es algo que esté mal. Les parece normal porque todos los hombres lo hacen —explicó la mujer—, por eso nosotras tenemos que tener nuestros trucos...

Le guiñó un ojo.

—Comprendo —murmuró Akane, con la cabeza demasiado llena de información.

—Por lo menos hasta que tengan hijos —dejó caer la buena señora tomando otro sorbo de té.

—¿Mm? —Akane la miró atentamente—. Tía, ¿me quiere decir que después de eso una mujer no tiene que prestarle atención a su esposo?

—Lo que quiero decir es que quiero tener nietos cuanto antes —respondió la mujer sonriendo ampliamente, cosa que hizo enrojecer a su nuera—. Y si vienes a pedirme consejo sobre cómo conquistar a tu marido para lograrlo, puedo ayudarte.

—En realidad, yo no vengo a...

—Los hombres Saotome son bastante básicos en ese asunto. Pero, por supuesto, un atuendo apropiado siempre da puntos extra. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la tienda, como somos clientes habituales nos atenderán muy bien... Ahora que lo pienso... la primera vez que fuimos allí fue porque yo quería regalarte algo para tu cumpleaños, y ya que pronto será tu cumpleaños podemos ir a elegir algo nuevamente...

—¡Tía! —la interrumpió Akane—. ¿Recuerda ese día? ¿La primera vez que fuimos a esa tienda?

Nodoka tomó un bollo y empezó a comerlo lentamente.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices, ¡claro que sí! Tú estabas tan nerviosa... pero yo solo quería que te relajaras y te soltaras un poco. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, con lo de China y luego la boda y ese incidente tan lamentable.

—¿Y no pasó nada más ese día? —preguntó Akane ávidamente, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

—¿Algo más? No sé. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

Akane no era la persona más indicada para preguntarle sobre recuerdos en ese momento.

—No, nada en particular —respondió agachando la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a la caída? —dijo de pronto Nodoka.

—¿La caída?

—Cuando tropezaste y tiraste a una mujer que volcó su té encima de otra y se armó un pequeño alboroto —Nodoka río—. No parabas de disculparte con todo el mundo.

Akane sintió la vergüenza que debió haber sentido en aquel momento, aunque no lo recordara.

—Pero no hubo mayores problemas, además supongo que les caíste bien a las vendedoras porque nos trataron muy bien.

Nodoka sirvió más té, que Akane se apresuró a beber.

—Por eso quise llevarte ahí el otro día —continuó hablando la mujer—, quería ver si podíamos levantarte el ánimo.

—¿A mí? —preguntó la chica, interesada.

—Bueno... es que últimamente te veía muy decaída, por eso pensé en llevarte de compras.

—Yo... —pero descubrió que no tenía idea de qué decir.

—A veces tenías una cara, hija... como si te fueran a dar una noticia terrible —Nodoka sonrió—. Pero supongo que solo era cansancio —agregó alegremente.

La muchacha asintió, no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Sintió que su tía estiraba el brazo sobre la mesa y le apretaba ligeramente la mano.

—¿Están bien? ¿Ranma y tú?

—Sí... —Akane se sonrojó recordando el beso de la noche anterior. Sonrió.

—Me alegro. Siempre me gustó verlos juntos, hacen una pareja muy bonita —Nodoka le sonrió cálidamente, con cariño—. Desde el principio supe que estarían bien, supe que tú eras la elegida... Ya sabes, con tantas chicas alrededor y él solo tenía ojos para ti.

—Bueno...

—No tienes que avergonzarte por esas cosas —comentó alegre su suegra—. Charlemos un poco de cosas de mujeres, ¿quieres?

En el atardecer, Akane volvía a casa caminando pensativa, no había obtenido las respuestas que buscaba, pero después de todo ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Nodoka tuviera la solución a su problema cuando ni siquiera sabía que ella no recordaba nada?

Aunque estaba distraída, algo llamó su atención en la vidriera de una librería. Casi olvidado en el escaparate, inclinado en un rincón, había un libro que captó su mirada. _«¿Por qué olvidamos? Amnesia y trastornos de la memoria». _Se lo quedó mirando un rato antes de decidirse a entrar y comprarlo; lo echó en su bolso y siguió caminando un poco más animada.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Kasumi observó atentamente el brillo de la hoja del cuchillo cuando cayó como una guillotina sobre las zanahorias que estaban en la tabla.

—¡Ha... iaaaaaaa! —exclamó la muchacha de cabello corto poniendo toda su voluntad en realizar una comida deliciosa para la familia.

—Con tranquilidad, Akane —pidió su hermana mayor. Después de un rato dijo—: Hermanita, dime algo sobre las artes marciales.

—¿Cómo? —Akane se detuvo y la observó extrañada—. ¿Sobre las artes marciales?

—Bueno, sí. Explícame, ¿no se supone que buscan cultivar el espíritu y mejorar el interior de las personas? A través de la disciplina se mejora el comportamiento y los hábitos, ¿verdad? y con la práctica regular el estudiante mejora su concentración, su agilidad, su fuerza, pero también su mente. ¿No es así? ¿No decía siempre papá que era necesaria la meditación para poder encontrarse a uno mismo y ser uno solo con los elementos de la naturaleza y así dominar el Arte?

—B-B... bueno... —Akane no podía cerrar la boca—. Es... sí, es verdad... es cierto, Kasumi. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso?

—Akane, hermanita, tendrías que aplicar a la cocina todos los grandes conocimientos que posees sobre artes marciales. Empezando por lo principal, la armonía —sonrió ampliamente y en ese momento Akane recordó por qué los sermones de Kasumi eran los peores. No había cosa más detestable que el que le dijeran a uno las verdades con una sonrisa—. Fíjate en esto —continuó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y Akane ya no tenía escapatoria—, esto no es una lucha. Debes concentrarte y dar lo mejor de ti, pero no es necesario emplear tanta fuerza. Disfruta, no hay nada mejor que ver la alegría de las personas para las que cocinas. Querida Akane, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

La menor se sonrojó un poco mirando a su hermana. Era como si la hubieran pillado en una falta.

—Habías hecho algunos progresos —acotó Kasumi y en seguida sonrió más ampliamente—. Pero no te preocupes, ha de ser la falta de práctica, últimamente no querías acercarte a la cocina.

Se alejó para sacar algunos huevos y nuevas verduras del refrigerador.

—Ah, sí —comentó Akane sin saber qué decir.

—Te veías un poco triste —siguió Kasumi—. Me alegro de que decidieras volver. Ya verás que todo irá bien, solo piensa en lo que te dije sobre las artes marciales, ¿no crees que todo eso puede aplicarse muy bien a cualquier ámbito?

Akane asintió, no muy convencida.

—¿Por qué todos insisten con lo mismo? —se preguntó un tiempo después mientras iba pensativa subiendo la escalera—. ¿Yo estaba triste? ...Tal vez solo me había venido la regla y estaba un poco sensible —murmuró tratando de convencerse—. Nadie entiende nada.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Antes de irse a dormir aprovechó cuando Ranma fue a lavarse los dientes para buscar el conjunto de ropa interior del que le había hablado su tía. Según ella era rojo, con encajes y lo habían comprado especialmente para la noche de bodas, aunque conociéndola, Akane estaba segura que Nodoka lo había elegido y ella no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlo.

Lo encontró casi en el fondo del cajón, las bragas eran totalmente de encaje y el corpiño tenía transparencias. La muchacha levantó ambas prendas para observarlas atentamente. Era cierto, ahí estaba, no podía creerlo. Lo habían comprado. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que esas cosas diminutas le quedaran bien.

—¿Por qué nunca usaste eso? —preguntó de pronto Ranma apareciendo sobre su hombro derecho.

—¡Kyyaaaaa! —Akane gritó y tiró la ropa por el aire del susto. Después se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¡No te a parezcas así! ¡Idiota! Me va a dar un ataque...

Se apresuró a esconder el conjunto rojo lo mejor que podía entre las demás cosas del cajón. Aunque, por supuesto, ya era muy tarde para eso.

—¿Cuándo lo compraste?

—Deja de hacer esas preguntas —exigió Akane mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de cerrar el cajón, pero parecía atorado, o sus nervios la estaban traicionando. Luchó un poco más hasta que finalmente lo logró. Entonces se levantó resueltamente.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo animada y apagó la luz y se metió en la cama.

Ranma se quedó pestañeando en el medio del cuarto sin entender bien qué había ocurrido. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y fue a ocupar su lugar en la cama. Cuando se metió buscó en seguida el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su esposa.

Akane se quedó de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el muchacho se acomodaba sobre su hombro, le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello que hizo que ella casi saltara de la impresión.

—¿Ranma? —lo llamó en la penumbra, como pidiendo una explicación.

—Quedémonos un poco así —replicó él.

La chica se quedó quieta. Le resultaba tan extraño que él fuera tan demostrativo... bueno, en realidad no lo era, no frente a otros, por lo menos. Pero estando solos daba la impresión que se soltaba un poco y bajaba sus defensas con ella, y en esas condiciones a ella misma le resultaba fácil disfrutar de su cercanía. Se sentía querida de esa manera, sin necesitar nada más, como cuando se sentía protegida simplemente sabiendo que él estaba caminando cerca de ella, sobre la valla.

—¿Akane? —la llamó con voz ronca, ella sintió su aliento en el cuello mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Qu-Qué pasa?

—Vámonos de campamento.

—¿Eh? —quedó descolocada.

—Es la única manera de poder estar solos —le explicó él con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo su aroma—. Vámonos a las montañas, o donde sea… Aquél lugar con las aguas termales, donde fuimos la última vez.

—Estás loco —replicó ella nerviosa—. No podemos dejar el dojo, tenemos que saldar la deuda con Nabiki.

Ranma se alejó apenas un poco para poder mirarla a la cara, aunque apenas la veía en la oscuridad.

—No te asustes —dijo—. No va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase.

—¡¿Qué dices? No es... No es eso —Akane se sonrojó—. Ahora no podemos irnos a ningún lado.

Ranma volvió a acomodarse en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su esposa y notó el latido desenfrenado de su pulso. Se sonrió, ella estaba siendo muy valiente no corriendo despavorida. Le gustaba provocarla así.

—Bueno, pero cuando tengamos un par de días libres nos vamos de aquí —dijo casi como una orden.

Ella no dijo nada. Tragó saliva.

—Mientras tanto… voy a abrazarte un poco más.

—B-Bien —volvió a tragar saliva, sentía la garganta seca.

Ranma la estrechó por la cintura y suspiró satisfecho. Akane no sabía qué hacer, quería aquello, era una sensación demasiado agradable como para alejarse. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía incómoda, como si no pudiera actuar en la forma que él esperaba y la carcomía la culpa por no ser esa Akane que había vivido cuatro años de matrimonio con Ranma. Soltó un corto suspiro de frustración.

—¿Akane? —le susurró él cerca del oído.

Ella no se lo esperaba y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Te amo —le dijo en voz muy baja.

A Akane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de improviso, se lo había dicho casi en un suspiro, tan bajo que por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó también en voz baja, controlando el llanto.

Él no respondió, la estrechó un poco más en el abrazo.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Sí, confieso que una parte de la conversación de Nodoka y Akane está influenciada por lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día en el foro de Ranma ½, de verdad, chiquilinas son una mala influencia XD.

Si ustedes no tienen idea de la sociedad japonesa pasen por el foro y miren los videos que posteó Eleniak y van a quedar tan perturbadas mentalmente como yo.

No olviden pasar a visitarme a mi blog si tienen ganas: http: / / randuril-lahuella . blogspot . com

Como siempre, el espacio para los comentarios:

**Belli: **Graciaspor halagarme tanto jaja. Cundo yo leía y dejaba reviews y todavía no tenía cuenta en ff me emocionaba cuando veía una actualización y que el autor se había tomado un tiempo para poner mi nombre y decirme algo exclusivamente a mí. Así que, acordándome de ese sentimiento que yo tenía, es que decidí responder siempre. Gracias por leer y escribirme. Te mando un beso.

**Cjs: **¡Hola! Feliz día para vos también. Hay mucha gente que me dice que es adicta a mi historia, me parece que tengo que empezar a preocuparme XD. Te mando un beso.

**Yurika12again: **Muchas gracias. Parece que de a poco Akane empieza a aflojar jeje. Saludos.

**Karyn: **¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y escribirme. Acá continúa ;) Saludos.

**Magdal: **Gracias a vos por leer, acá un nuevo capítulo. Seguramente te dejó más preguntas que respuestas, lo siento XD. Te mando un beso.

**Alita: **Bueno, yo amo a Ranma siempre y en todas las circunstancias jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Saludos :)

**Any-chan: **Gracias por tus palabras, sos muy amable. Yo diría que se sienten vibras extrañas por todos lados jeje. Saludos!

**Nora: **¡Gracias! Que emoción que digan esas cosas de mi historia, me hace acordar cuando yo encontraba un fic genial y me quedaba leyendo hasta cualquier hora. Muchas gracias por todo. Saludos.

**Veruto Kaname: **Hola! Sí, supongo que por eso dicen que "el casado, casa quiere" jaja. Gracias por escribirme. Te mando un beso.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y me escriben. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Romina


	8. 8

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Rojo—como el que más[…]

el balcón de geranios

la llama de tus labios»

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(VIII)

—_¡No tomes el pedazo más grande, Akane! —se quejó Nabiki._

—_Es el trozo que Kasumi cortó para mí —se defendió la menor._

—_Vamos, no peleen —pidió la hermana mayor sonriendo amable—. Dámelo, Nabiki, te lo cambio por el mío._

—_Espera, mejor véndeselo por quinientos yens, Kasumi —dijo Akane con burla mientras sus hermanas intercambiaban los trozos de sandía._

_La mayor rió alegre y la mediana hizo una mueca._

—_Ja-ja-ja —ironizó—. ¿Quién lo diría, Akane? Tú tan alegre aquí... pensé que sin tu maridito en la casa estarías más deprimida._

—_Vamos, Nabiki, sabes que es la primera vez en el día que está un poco animada —intervino Kasumi—. ¡Con lo que me costó sacarle una sonrisa en el almuerzo!_

—_No es para tanto —comentó Akane sonrojada. Bajó la vista para concentrarse en sacar las semillas con su palillo._

_Kasumi suspiró._

—_Cuantos recuerdos... —comentó—. ¿Se acuerdan cuando éramos niñas y mamá repartía la sandía? Ustedes siempre se peleaban por el trozo más grande, aunque todos eran idénticos —sonrió._

—_En realidad... no lo recuerdo —respondió Nabiki. Mordió la fruta y el flequillo tapó su cara._

—_Yo tampoco —admitió Akane avergonzada._

_Kasumi las observó con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza._

—_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces —dijo con calidez—. Mírense... Nabiki comenzando la Universidad... Akane casada y haciendo funcionar el dojo..._

—_Eso está por verse aún, dos alumnos no es gran cosa —comentó Nabiki—. No sé cómo harán para levantar ese viejo dojo._

—_¡Lo lograremos!_

—_Bien, bien. Seguramente necesitarán de mis servicios así que tal vez les haga descuentos especiales por ser familia. Digamos... —se puso el índice en la barbilla— un cinco por ciento._

_Guiñó un ojo._

—_¡Qué generosa! —espetó Akane con ironía._

_En ese momento sonó el teléfono y la menor hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero después se quedó quieta, sintiendo la mirada de Nabiki clavada en ella._

—_¿Podrías contestar, Akane? —pidió su hermana mayor._

_Mientras la muchacha se levantaba rápidamente para cumplir con el pedido, Nabiki rió._

—_Saluda a Ranma de mi parte —dijo cuando Akane estaba saliendo de la sala._

—Ranma...

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Todavía entre sueños, Akane abrió un poco los ojos y pudo observar al chico de trenza que, recostado de lado en la cama, la observaba atentamente. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acercó despacio para abrazarlo y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, tomó aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro.

—Ranma...

—Ya entiendo, ¿estabas soñando conmigo? —preguntó el muchacho acariciándole la espalda y sintiendo que su ego se elevaba y flotaba sobre la habitación.

Akane movió apenas la cabeza, negando.

—Tú ni siquiera estabas ahí —respondió adormilada—. Había sandías.

El ego cayó en picada y le abofeteó la mejilla izquierda. Y dolió.

—¿Sandías, eh?

«Genial. ¿Y qué se supone que tienen que ver las sandías conmigo?».

Quiso preguntarle, pero escuchó la respiración pausada de Akane. Ya se había vuelto a dormir, o mejor dicho, nunca había estado del todo despierta. Se quedó quieto disfrutando de su cercanía, todavía podían quedarse diez minutos más así hasta que fuera momento de levantarse.

—Akane, despierta —escuchó que una voz la llamaba, pero no hizo caso.

Tenía ganas de dormir quince horas más, se sentía pesada, se sentía rara. Había pasado toda la noche teniendo sueños extraños que ni siquiera recordaba, a excepción del último, donde estaba sentada en la frescura de la sala comiendo sandías con sus hermanas. Ese sueño le traía una sensación ominosa, como de normalidad y extrañeza al mismo tiempo; pero después la imagen cambiaba, veía a Ranma frente a ella y no podía evitar abrazarlo como lo había hecho en tantos otros sueños. A partir de ahí no recordaba nada más, no tenía conciencia, ahora solamente estaba la voz que insistía.

—Akane... despierta de una vez. ¿Quieres que yo me encargue de las clases hoy?

Abrió un ojo primero y después el otro y sintió que alguien se apartaba de ella y el colchón se movía por el cambio de peso. Todavía tenía los brazos estirados, abrazando ahora un espacio vacío.

Se enderezó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cara.

«No era un sueño», pensó, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecidas. Pero si eso no era un sueño, ¿lo otro tampoco? ¿Eran recuerdos? Le hubiera gustado tener memoria de cada cosa que había soñado, pero todo se entremezclaba como en una nebulosa sin sentido. Se frotó la cara de manera brusca mientras gruñía.

—Akane... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ranma mientras se ponía los pantalones—. ¿Quieres que yo...?

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió ella mirándolo—. Yo me voy a encargar de la clase. No te preocupes.

Suspiró apesadumbrada y se atusó el pelo bruscamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Hoy va a hacer mucho calor —comentó Ranma.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Y por supuesto que hizo calor. Las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín se mantuvieron abiertas todo el día para dejar que entrara la brisa fresca, Kasumi canturreaba en la cocina mientras preparaba limonada y los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome colocaron el tablero de shogi en el pasillo exterior para poder jugar con mayor comodidad.

Y Ranma estuvo casi todo el día transformado en chica.

Después de entrenar en la mañana se mojó con agua fría para refrescarse y luego se quedó con ese cuerpo que resultaba más cómodo y resistente al calor. Akane lo vio cuando fue a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina entre medio de sus clases; tenía una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones y estaba sentado en el suelo de madera abanicándose despacio. La muchacha de cabello corto se lo quedó mirando un rato y después sacudió la cabeza para volver a lo suyo.

A la hora del almuerzo, un femenino Ranma se sentó a su lado, Akane lo estuvo mirando de reojo todo el tiempo, casi a punto de decirle algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Era la primera vez que lo veía tanto tiempo como chica desde que había conocido su «nueva condición civil», y le resultaba de lo más extraño, como si algo faltara para llenar un espacio. El muchacho, que para el momento ostentaba un cuerpo de mujer, comía como si nada, casi sin darse cuenta de que su esposa lo observaba pensativamente.

A media tarde Akane subió a su habitación sintiéndose agotada de tanto pensar y con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Estaba cansada, cansada de no saber lo que le ocurría y de no saber lo que le había pasado.

Cerró la puerta con apatía. Le dolían un poco los pechos y los sentía inflamados, eso le estaba avisando que en cualquier momento tendría el período. Ahora ni siquiera sabía sus fechas. Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. Sería tan fácil tener un diario íntimo y poder leer ahí de su puño y letra todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, pero no usaba un diario como desde los 14, y había guardado ese solo como un recuerdo de la niñez.

Akane se llevó la mano a la frente mientras pensaba qué hacer, entonces recordó el libro que compró la tarde anterior. Lo buscó entre los cajones y después lo abrió sobre la cama y se sentó en el suelo para leerlo. Pasó la primera página y la presentación de los editores.

—Esto es tan estúpido —se dijo mientras leía la introducción—. Como si un libro fuera a ayudarme en algo.

_«Los problemas de memoria son frecuentes en muchas personas, pero las causas de pérdida de memoria pueden ser múltiples. En genera,l quienes olvidan las cosas cotidianas tienen muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchos pensamientos que 'ocupan demasiado lugar'... Entonces, los problemas de memoria se pueden deber a causas psicológicas, que es lo más frecuente, o a causas tanto orgánicas como biológicas. Más adelante hablaremos de... »_

Akane suspiró mientras pasaba un par de páginas.

_«La amnesia es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria, según el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad. Las causas de la amnesia son orgánicas o funcionales. Las orgánicas incluyen daño al cerebro, causado por enfermedades o traumas, o por uso de ciertas drogas...»_

_«... A continuación se detallan algunas de las causas de la pérdida de memoria:_

_- Intoxicación con alcohol o drogas ilícitas._

_- Ciertos medicamentos._

_- Ciertos tipos de convulsiones._

_- Demencia._

_- Depresión, trastorno bipolar o esquizofrenia cuando no se han controlado bien los síntomas...»_

—¡Esto es terrible! —exclamó cerrando el libro de golpe.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados y suspiró.

—¿Estaré enferma? —murmuró, después sacudió la cabeza—. No, Ranma me lo habría dicho... o alguien más.

Volvió a pensar en Ranma abanicándose desganado en el pasillo exterior, transformado en chica. Estuvo pensando en eso, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se quedó dormida.

_Estaba lloviendo, pero de todas maneras Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado. Hacía rato que su cuerpo había cambiado por uno femenino, curvilíneo y menudo, y su cabello era ahora de un color rojo, más oscuro y profundo porque estaba mojado._

_El muchacho escuchó unos pasos cerca de él (que reconoció en seguida como los de su esposa) y a los pocos segundos sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. De pronto, las gotas de agua ya no lo mojaban, aunque seguía lloviendo._

_Ranma levantó la mirada y vio a Akane a su lado, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y sostenía en su mano derecha un paraguas que los cubría a ambos._

_La pelirroja volvió a mirar el patio._

—_¡Uf! Hacía tiempo que no usaba esa escalera —comentó Akane suspirando. Ranma no dijo nada, así que ella siguió hablando—. Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí._

—_No pasa nada._

_Akane observó su mirada perdida en la lluvia._

—_¿Sabes?... odio cuando estamos peleados —le dijo con voz suave._

—_No estamos peleados —acotó Ranma mirándola con sorpresa._

—_Lo digo por ayer... por lo del dojo. Odio cuando no nos hablamos y estamos resentidos. Tú... tú eres mi mejor amigo y me pone muy triste no poder contarte cosas._

_Ahora Ranma la miró más atentamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

—_Akane, ¿qué te pasa?_

—_¿Qué te pasa a ti? —inquirió ella—. ¿Estás molesto aún? ¿Estás preocupado, Ranma? Habla conmigo, por favor. Tiene que ser algo importante para que estés aquí sin que te importe el agua._

_Se miraron a los ojos y entonces Ranma se sonrojó un poco, de una manera adorable, según Akane._

—_Yo... es que quería pensar un poco —dijo, después se tironeó la trenza nervioso—. Olvidé que estaba lloviendo._

—_¿Lo olvidaste?_

—_Cuando puse un pie afuera y lo recordé, ya me había transformado —explicó encogiendo los hombros avergonzado._

—_Eres tan tonto —susurró Akane sonriendo. Cambió de mano el paraguas para poder tomar la mano de su esposo y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Se acomodó un poco más cerca._

—_¡Ah! No, Akane, no te acerques tanto._

_La mano que apretaba la suya se sintió de pronto como plomo. La pelirroja empezó a balbucear para tratar de aclarar._

—_Es... no es porque... Estoy empapado. Te vas a enfermar —logró decir._

—_No importa. Si nos enfermamos nos quedaremos los dos en la cama, ¿qué tiene de malo?_

_Ranma giró la cabeza para mirarla y Akane abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho._

—_No es... no te imagines cosas._

—_¡Yo no me imaginé nada! —replicó Ranma echándose a reír._

_Akane ocultó el sonrojo pegándose al brazo de la mujercita y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro._

—_Pervertido._

—_¿Yo? ¡Tú te pusiste colorada! —Ranma no podía dejar de reírse._

—_¡No es cierto! —trató de negar la muchacha de cabello corto._

—_Claro que sí. Siento el calor de tu cara a través de la ropa._

—_¡Ya basta!_

_Akane se alejó un poco, aunque no le soltó la mano._

—_No es para tanto —dijo Ranma sonriendo—. Debes admitir que eres una mal pensada._

_Akane no dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio por un rato._

—_Akane, vámonos lejos de aquí._

—_No creo que a nadie le haga mucha gracia que nos vayamos de viaje dejando el dojo así —comentó la chica de cabello corto sonriendo._

—_Eh... hablo de irnos para siempre —replicó Ranma sin querer mirarla a los ojos todavía._

—_¿Para siempre?... Y... ¿a dónde iríamos? —preguntó Akane con la emoción bailando en la garganta._

—_No lo sé. A cualquier parte... Sería un lugar solamente nuestro, donde no tengamos que preocuparnos por los demás, por lo que piensen o lo que digan._

—_¿Y el dojo?_

—_Vamos a levantarlo —aseguró Ranma girándose para mirarla—. No hay nada que yo no pueda lograr, te aseguro que en poco tiempo tendremos muchos alumnos y este será el mejor dojo de Japón._

—_Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar —replicó la otra chica—. Entonces... este lugar hipotético al que iríamos... no implicaría dejar el dojo._

—_¡Claro que no! ¿Creés que quiero morir despellejado por mi viejo? —dijo la pelirroja—. Podemos hacer ambas cosas. Además... no es mala idea tener un dojo, me gustaría poder enseñar todo lo que sé, tener a quién transmitírselo. Fue interesante ser maestro... aunque duró poco._

—_Ranma, realmente has pensado mucho en esto —dijo Akane asombrada, y no era una pregunta._

—_Solo algo... a veces —admitió—. Ya sé que ahora es muy complicado, pero más adelante, quizás. Se necesita mucho dinero. Tú... ¿quieres?_

—_Sería agradable tener un lugar para nosotros, para variar —respondió Akane haciendo una mueca. Después se volvió para mirar a su esposo, que por cuestiones del destino ahora era una linda mujercita de ojos azules y cabello rojo, y le sonrió ampliamente, como sabía que le gustaba—. Me encantaría, Ranma. Claro que quiero._

_Y lo soltó, para tirarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo en los labios, olvidándose de mantener el paraguas sobre ellos. Akane puso todo el amor del que fue capaz en ese beso intenso, sintió los labios fríos y se alejó cuando la otra mujer empezaba a responderle._

—_Estás helado. Ve a darte un baño ahora mismo —le ordenó con rostro severo._

—_Pero... pero... —Ranma estaba pestañeando y con las manos todavía en el aire, adonde las había movido para empezar a tocarla—. ¿Qué... ? Akane..._

—_Date prisa —lo urgió su esposa, levantándose con cuidado para no resbalar en las tejas. Se fue hasta donde estaba apoyada la escalera de mano y se volvió a mirarlo—. Vamos, Ranma, de verdad te vas a enfermar... —comenzó a descender la escalera mientras Ranma se levantaba suspirando y antes de que su cabeza desapareciera del todo del campo visual de la pelirroja agregó—: Luego tal vez continuemos donde lo dejamos._

_Se fue soltando una risita._

—_¡Te tomaré la palabra! —anunció la otra mujer desde arriba._

Akane despertó de golpe y levantó la cabeza. Tenía los brazos dormidos por haber permanecido en la misma posición y aún escuchaba en la mente la risa vivaz de la pelirroja, la risa de Ranma.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y sintió su cara arder. Nunca se había puesto a pensar hasta dónde llegaba la influencia de la maldición de Ranma, nunca había reflexionado en lo que podía ser de verdad estar casada y compartir la vida con él así, significaba comprenderlo y aceptarlo pese a todo; y, más aún, hacerlo sentir aceptado. Solo había entendido lo terrible que podía ser tener una maldición como las de Jusenkyo en aquellos momentos en que Ranma sufría por estar atrapado en su cuerpo de mujer sin poder volver a ser hombre. Pero, ¿y el resto del tiempo? ¿Cómo era en la vida cotidiana?

¿Qué era lo que su mente quería decirle con ese sueño? ¿Y era realmente un sueño? Porque era demasiado vívido y detallado para ser un producto de su imaginación. Decidió que había solo una persona a la que podía preguntarle eso y, con los nervios a flor de piel, fue a buscar a Ranma Saotome.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Era demasiado embarazoso preguntarle directamente sobre el tema de los besos, así que decidió tratar primero otro que también se le había quedado grabado en el corazón. Encontró a Ranma en el dojo, ya con su cuerpo masculino y con el gi puesto preparándose para sus clases.

—Lo sabía. Vienes a ver mis clases, ¿no? —preguntó él cuando la vio entrar. Estaba arrodillado en un costado acomodando unas pesas y otros útiles de ejercicio. Se levantó con presteza y caminó gallardamente hacia ella.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —replicó Akane sin querer andar con rodeos, en cualquier momento empezarían a llegar los alumnos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ranma dejó el juego y la miró atentamente.

—Nosotros... ¿puede ser que nosotros... planeáramos ir a vivir a otro lado? —Akane lo miró expectante.

—¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recordaste? ¿Cómo, cuándo... ? —la tomó por los hombros con expresión afligida.

—No, no exactamente —la muchacha pensó un momento antes de hablar—. Son como sueños, y no sé si lo que pasa ahí en verdad ocurrió o yo me lo imaginé.

—¿Qué pasa en el sueño?

—Bueno... está lloviendo y estamos en el tejado —Ranma asintió—. Tú estás como chica y me hablas sobre esto de... tener un lugar para nosotros... —Akane se sonrojó—. Bueno, eso.

Ranma asintió y la soltó lentamente, rozando de paso sus brazos.

—Sí... han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel momento —comentó.

—¿De verdad pasó? —inquirió Akane acercándose un poco.

—Sí, lo recuerdo porque... —pero se interrumpió—. Ah, no importa.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? ¡Ranma! Dime qué ibas a decir.

—Nada —la cortó él—. Es que hacía poco que el dojo... había quebrado —dijo con rostro sombrío—. Y habíamos discutido mucho y nos dijimos cosas horribles.

Ranma miró hacia otro lado y Akane se mordió el labio inferior. No le importaba eso, muchas veces se habían gritado y se habían peleado pasando días sin hablarse, claro que en aquel tiempo todavía no estaban casados, pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose y haciendo las paces. Y en ese recuerdo, en esa conversación que tenían los dos en el techo bajo el paraguas, ella había podido ver compañerismo y comprensión, había visto planes para un futuro y alegría por compartirlo.

Akane tomó aire y soltó:

—Y nos besábamos.

—¿Qué?

—En mi sueño... —se iba sonrojando cada vez más— nos besábamos. Pero tú eras una chica.

—Ajá —dijo Ranma, como esperando que ella continuara hablando hasta llegar a una parte más importante.

—¿No... no era la primera vez que pasaba? —tartamudeó la muchacha.

—No —respondió él como si fuera obvio. Y después cayó en la cuenta de que ella no recordaba nada—. Akane... es que...

Se escucharon murmullos en la puerta del dojo y varios alumnos entraron y saludaron respetuosamente. El matrimonio devolvió el saludo, ambos turbados y sin saber bien qué decir a continuación.

—Está bien —le dijo Akane pensativa. Después sonrió—. Ya va a comenzar la clase. Yo... emm... me quedaré a mirar.

Vio que él tenía una mirada casi desesperada así que le apretó ligeramente el brazo para darle ánimos antes de ir a sentarse en un costado de la duela.

La clase comenzó con estiramientos sencillos y algunos movimientos para entrar en calor, después fueron a los enfrentamientos de uno contra uno. Akane observó con un educado interés. Eran jóvenes entre 15 y 18 años, todos varones, con excepción de dos chicas; estaban todos muy atentos a las explicaciones y demostraciones de su maestro y se esforzaban bastante.

Mientras Ranma iba impartiendo directivas por toda la duela con su energía habitual, Akane volvió a pensar en su recuerdo, en la sensación de los labios fríos de la pelirroja, en cómo la mano de ella empezaba a entibiarse en contacto con la suya, en las gotas de lluvia fría sobre sus mejillas. Estuvo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de que la clase acabó solo porque varios alumnos se pusieron a charlar en la puerta del dojo y la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Ranma se acercó a ella secándose el sudor con una toalla.

—Estuviste muy bien —comentó Akane en seguida para tratar de ser amable y ocultar que casi no había prestado atención.

—Ah ¿sí?

Los alumnos saludaron y se dispersaron de a poco. Ranma y Akane caminaron lentamente hacia la casa.

—Voy a darme un baño —dijo Ranma, y por un momento abrió la boca como si fuera a agregar algo más, pero lo pensó mejor—. Luego hablamos.

—Bien —replicó la muchacha, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hablar del tema que había quedado pendiente en el dojo.

Entraron a la sala y Ranma subió la escalera, mientras su esposa se quedaba abajo, observando a Nabiki. Su hermana estaba sentada a la mesa de la sala, estudiando. Akane se sentó frente a ella y observó todos los libros que tenía sobre la mesa, no era difícil adivinar lo que estudiaba, casi todos tenían escrita la palabra «economía» y los que no decían «matemática» o estaban llenos de números.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Nabiki.

Su hermana menor levantó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Tú y Ranma están muy raros últimamente, estoy segura de que se traen algo entre manos —dijo la otra muchacha—. Te aseguro que si estuviera un poco más de tiempo en casa podría observarlos mejor y lo averiguaría. Aún así, tengo varias teorías.

—Creo que no quiero saberlas —comentó Akane.

—Como digas —Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué mejor no hablamos sobre las fotografías? —continuó Akane con el rostro serio.

—¿Las fotografías? —Nabiki dejó de escribir en su cuaderno por un momento. Después empezó a sonreír despacio—. ¿Las fotografías tuyas y de mi «cuñadita»? Ajá... yo sabía que era eso lo que te preocupaba y estabas dispuesta a hacerlas. Después de todo tú eres bastante inteligente.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó la menor—. ¿No te da vergüenza sacar dinero de nosotros así? ¡No puedo creerlo, Nabiki!

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—¿De nuevo con el sermón, Akane? Ya me lo dijiste hace mucho.

—Pues quiero repetirlo.

—Y yo vuelvo a repetirte por millonésima vez, Akane, _es un gran negocio_ —aseguró Nabiki echándose hacia adelante y golpeando con el lápiz uno de los libros—. Incluso podrían salir besándose, con eso sí que ganaríamos dinero.

—¿Besándonos? —dijo Akane.

—¡Claro! Para ustedes no sería gran cosa, ya lo han hecho.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes? —replicó la menor mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me lo supongo, nada más. Y por tu reacción está más que claro —Nabiki sonrió de costado—. Solo son unas fotos, no es tan grave.

—Eso es... es nuestra intimidad —Akane no sabía hacia dónde mirar, pero sabía que no a la cara de su hermana—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer vender algo así? ¡Y todavía en la Universidad!

—Por favor, hermanita, ahí es donde más lo necesitan —replicó Nabiki con gesto dramático—, ¿y quién soy yo para negarles un poco de distensión a los corazones de los pobres muchachos afligidos por el estudio?

—Sí, claro, a los «corazones» —comentó Akane ácidamente.

—Deberías ayudarme, tendrías que colaborar conmigo. Ya sabes que con mis negocios apenas puedo pagarme la Universidad, si tuviera dinero extra podría irme de casa y así tú y tu maridito tendrían algo más de espacio. Imagínate, tal vez así no tendrían que irse de viaje cada vez que quieren un momento a solas.

Nabiki la miró con intención y el sonrojo cubrió a Akane como una manta.

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? —preguntó ofuscada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te volviste inocente? Es muy fácil darse cuenta cuando están planeando esos «viajes de entrenamiento», los dos andan muy emocionados dándose miraditas... en fin, supongo que eso mantiene la chispa del matrimonio —Nabiki sonrió—. Lo que nunca me has contado es qué entrenan exactamente.

Después rió viendo a su hermana menor con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Akane? —llamó Kasumi entrando a la estancia—. ¿Podrías venir un momento?

—Cla... claro, ya voy.

La chica le dedicó otra mirada de incredulidad a su hermana, que había vuelto a concentrarse en los libros, y después salió del cuarto. Kasumi la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera con una sonrisa.

—Hermanita, necesito un favor, ¿podrían tú y Ranma ir a buscar algo de ramen al Neko-hanten? Me atrasé con la limpieza y no podré tener la comida a tiempo.

«Qué bien, de paseo al Neko-hanten», pensó con ironía.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo ordenas por teléfono, Kasumi? —sugirió.

—¿De qué hablas? —su hermana rió discretamente—. Tú sabes que ya no hacen entregas a domicilio. Toma, aquí tienes el dinero. Recuerda que hoy vienen los tíos a cenar.

Kasumi desapareció y Akane se quedó mirando los yenes que tenía en la mano.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Este capítulo está dedicado a Jorgelina-san, por ser el primer review del capítulo anterior ;D

Nota de autora: ¡He pasado los 100 reviews! Y esto es todo por ustedes. ¡Gracias a todos! No se pueden imaginar la emoción que siento con todo lo que me escriben, nunca pensé que esta historia iba a ser recibida de esta manera, yo solo tenía ganas de contar mi propia versión de lo que había pasado después del manga y ¡heme aquí! No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tener a tantas lindas personas de tantas partes del mundo esperando más capítulos de algo que yo creé.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Me pasó algo con este capítulo y es que estuve pensando mucho sobre los personajes y cómo los manejaba. Les cuento que últimamente el foro de Ranma ½ de esta página estuvo muy animado, con mucha gente nueva, entonces estuvimos hablando de muchísimos temas de la serie y eso me hizo replantearme muchas cosas. Cada vez que me ponía a escribir pensaba «pero fulana o mengana dice tal cosa y me parece que podría ser», o «pero todos creen que tal parte debería haber pasado así, tendría que ponerlo así», o «esta parte tendría que ser de esta manera porque todo el mundo lo escribe así». En fin, que me atormentaba yo sola pensando _qué le iba a parecer a todo el mundo mi capítulo_ porque no quería defraudar a nadie, porque no quería decepcionar a nadie, y eso es insano. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a eso, he escrito toda mi vida, pero siempre fue un acto solitario, a lo mejor le mostraba algo a mis amigas o más adelante a mis compañeros de facultad, pero nada más. Aunque publico en fictionpress, ahí no me lee nadie y por supuesto nadie espera mis actualizaciones. Y acá sí, y esa es una responsabilidad enorme, yo de verdad me tomo esto de los fics con seriedad porque estoy escribiendo sobre una serie y unos personajes que amo.

Y bien, finalmente hice cortocircuito, al punto que el sentarme a escribir no me hacía feliz, más bien me daba terror, y eso es inaceptable. Estuve buscando respuestas en mí misma hasta que hoy (que es una tarde demasiado cálida para el otoño que vivimos en esta parte del mundo) me di cuenta de lo que fallaba: había dejado de escribir para mí. Es _necesario_ escribir para uno, escribir escenas e historias que a una le gusten y le den ganas de avanzar y crear capítulo tras capítulo.

Entonces ahora trato de retomar mi camino, por suerte tengo toda la historia pensada desde el principio, y capaz cuando termine a ustedes no les guste, pero yo voy a quedar contenta habiendo imaginado y escrito la vida de casados de Ranma y Akane.

Tenía la necesidad de contarles esto porque ustedes como lectores son muy importantes para mí y les agradezco infinitamente que tomen un poco de su tiempo para leerme. Si leyeron toda esta parrafada parecida a una terapia grupal o algo así, les agradezco y les mando besos y voy a tratar de conseguirles un regalo para la próxima jaja.

Ahora sí, hablando en general, lamento arruinarles la emoción a muchos, pero no va a haber campamento (sí, pueden tirarme tomates si quieren), pero que no haya campamento no quiere decir que no se muestre una pincelada de cómo eran las cosas cuando se iban de campamento jojojojo! (ups, parezco Kodachi, perdón). La cosa es así: en ningún momento pensé que esa inocente frase de Ranma les iba a crear tanta expectativa, eso era una conversación entre ellos nomás, yo ya tengo pensado y planeado cómo va a continuar todo y el campamento no estaba en los planes. Ese fue Ranma que se metió en el asunto, es que cuando los personajes se ponen a hablar hacen lo que quieren :)

Y, por fin, el espacio para los comentarios personalizados:

**Karyn: **¡Muchas gracias! Acá el siguiente capítulo, ahora otra espera más. Te mando saludos.

**Belli: **¡Feliz cumpleaños! :P Que lindo que hayas tomado esto como un regalo. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, casi me hacés llorar a mí jeje. Todo se lo debemos a ellos, Ranma y Akane son simplemente demasiado lindos juntos. Te mando un beso.

**Cjs: **Por lo que veo no sos la única intrigada. Gracias por escribirme. Besos.

**Paz: **Gracias a vos por escribirme. Bueno, me gustaría saber cuáles son tus teorías XD. Veremos qué sucede más adelante. Te mando un beso.

**Sakura: **Hola! Yo bien, ¿y vos? Gracias por todo lo que me decís, admito que me encantó escribir esa parte n_n. Te mando un beso.

**Tieve: **Gracias por escribirme. Como comprenderás no puedo decirte ni que sí ni que no a tus teorías jaja. Saludos.

**Nora: **¡Hola! Claro que leo los comentarios, a veces me levantan mucho el ánimo cuando se hace difícil escribir y llevar el ritmo de todo. Gracias por escribir. Te mando un beso.

**Yurika12again: **Viste, cada vez más intrigas jeje. ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo justificación, simplemente me gusta intrigar a la gente :) Saludos.

**Romina: **¡Oh, mi tocaya! Jaja, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras. ¿Recuperará pronto la memoria? ¿Será que la recupera alguna vez? Más y más preguntas se suman a la lista. Te mando un saludo.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y dejan reviews. Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	9. 9

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«El amor me sorprende pero no se equivoca

cuando te echa de menos/cuando te pide más».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(IX)

Ranma miró de reojo a su esposa. Ella iba absolutamente callada desde que habían salido de casa, llevaba el monedero apretado entre las manos y miraba constantemente hacia el suelo o a lo lejos hacia la calle. El muchacho se sintió mal, con el tiempo había aprendido a interpretar y comprender un poco más a aquella muchacha de ojos marrones que compartía su vida. Pero solo un poco, muchas veces fallaba en descubrir lo que ella sentía o pensaba, o lo que imaginaba.

Verla triste o preocupada sin conocer la causa lo carcomía por dentro porque no sabía cómo ayudarla. Sin embargo, esta vez creía saber lo que le rondaba la mente. Lo sintió cuando le dijo con aquel tono extraño que tenían que ir a comprar comida al _Neko-hanten, _así que trató de aventurar algo.

—Ella no está ahí, ¿sabes? —comentó como al pasar.

Akane levantó la cabeza y parpadeó.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Shampoo. No está ahí. ¿Estás pensando en eso?

Akane le echó una mirada rara y recién en ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta de qué manera podía interpretarse lo que había dicho. Ya se esperaba el «¿o sea que tú pensabas en Shampoo?», «¿acaso la extrañas?», ahora incluso podía decir «¿y cómo sabes tú exactamente si Shampoo está o no?». Suspiró, preparándose para lo que viniera.

—Ah... —comentó Akane, luego miró hacia otro lado—. Y... ¿dónde está?

Ranma pareció aliviado.

—Hace tiempo se fueron a China, ella y la vieja momia —explicó.

—Ya veo... ¿Simplemente así? ¿Se rindió?

—Bien... no exactamente —no quería darle los detalles. ¿Por qué contarle de las veces en que se había aparecido desnuda cuando él estaba en el baño? ¿O esas veces en que intentaba drogarlo con comida para llevárselo a la aldea amazona a la fuerza? ¿O incluso cuando había intentado seducirlo con una cura para la maldición si es que él dejaba a Akane y se iba con ella a China? Era mejor ahorrarse algunos malos recuerdos—. No se rindió sin luchar, pero finalmente tuvo que irse. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nosotros estamos casados.

Akane sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, siempre lo sentía cuando él decía con esa simpleza que estaban casados, como si eso lo explicara todo. En esos momentos trataba, de verdad y con mucha fuerza, de recordar.

—A veces viene de visita —tuvo que admitir el muchacho.

—¿Ah, sí? —Akane levantó una ceja.

—Dejaron el Neko-hanten a cargo de Mousse, ¿sabes? —Ranma quiso cambiar de tema—. Creo que con la promesa de que si el negocio marcha bien por un tiempo, Shampoo tal vez acepte que él es digno de casarse con ella.

—Dudo mucho que Shampoo acepte casarse con él algún día —comentó Akane.

—Yo también.

—Creo que hasta me da un poco de pena Mousse —dijo Akane con suavidad.

—«El amor es ciego», esa frase nunca estuvo mejor dicha —rió el muchacho de trenza.

—¡Ranma! —le reprochó su esposa.

Ukyo había salido a tirar la basura cuando vio a Ranma cruzar la esquina. Por un momento se emocionó y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente pensando que iba a verla, pero después vio la figura de Akane caminando junto a él; ambos iban charlando animadamente.

Ukyo se quedó observándolos hasta que se perdieron en la otra cuadra sin darse cuenta en ningún momento de la presencia de la cocinera.

—Quizá venga mañana —se dijo la muchacha, recuperando el buen humor.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Bienvenidos —los saludó una sonriente chica en cuanto entraron al restaurante chino—. ¿Desean una mesa?

Ranma y Akane se la quedaron mirando igual de sorprendidos. Era una jovencita delgada, de piel muy blanca y cabello largo y negro recogido sobre la nuca en una cola de caballo. Traía puesto un traje chino, muy parecido a los que Ranma solía usar cuando había trabajado allí, y sobre él un pequeño delantal blanco.

—Oh... ah... —tartamudeó Ranma mirándola a los ojos—. Ehh...

—Queremos comida para llevar, por favor —pidió Akane interviniendo.

—Muy bien. Si se dirigen a la barra el señor Mousse tomará su orden —respondió la chica con una inclinación—. Que tengan una buena noche. Vuelvan pronto.

Se fue a atender a otros clientes, con su cabello ondeando tras sus pasos. Ranma la observó estupefacto hasta que Akane le dio un profundo codazo en las costillas.

—Y... ¿quién es ella? —quiso saber mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Nunca en mi vida la había visto! —se defendió el muchacho frotándose el costado.

—¡Hm! Vamos de una vez por la comida que se hace tarde —dijo Akane avanzando a grandes pasos hacia el interior del local.

Mousse tenía las mangas de su traje recogidas y se movía rápidamente, atendiendo varias ollas y sartenes al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mousse! —saludó Ranma alegre, se apoyó en el mostrador y alargó el brazo para palmearle la espalda cuando el otro se acercó—. ¿Qué tal, eh? Te mantienes muy calladas las noticas.

—Buenas noches —saludó Akane parándose al lado de Ranma.

—Ranma Saotome. Akane Saotome —Mousse movió apenas la cabeza a modo de saludo—. ¿Ramen para llevar? —preguntó mirando a Akane.

Ella asintió. El muchacho chino se alejó unos pasos hasta el lugar donde cocinaba, movió sus manos con más velocidad todavía, dejó varios platos humeantes dispuestos sobre el mostrador y luego puso una olla más al fuego.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Saotome —comentó después.

—¿Cómo que no entiendes? Hablo de esa chica que trabaja aquí. ¿Has olvidado a Shampoo? Déjame decirte que haces bien, lo de ustedes nunca funcionaría —comentó Ranma acodado en el mostrador.

—Pareces una vieja chismosa de barrio, Saotome —comentó Mousse sin mirarlo.

—¡Oye! Pato mal agradecido...

—Contraté una camarera porque no daba abasto yo solo. Yuki es solo una empleada. No creas que mi amor por Shampoo morirá tan fácilmente, ¡todo lo que hago es por ella! —sentenció el muchacho.

Ranma lo observó con una mueca, sin saber qué decir. Mousse dejó de revolver el sartén por un momento y se acercó para mirarlo a los ojos a través de los grandes lentes redondos.

—Tú deberías entenderme bien en eso de amar locamente a una mujer y no tener ojos para ninguna otra.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó, tratando de balbucear una respuesta. Akane lo observó atentamente mientras él trataba de hacer una pose varonil y quitar importancia al asunto. Y como lo estaba observando pudo ver el momento exacto en que el agua de la jarra que traía Yuki salió disparada cuando tropezó y cayó encima de Ranma, obrando un cambio mágico. El cuerpo era de mujer, los pechos grandes y redondos llenaban la camisa, la cintura se adivinaba pequeña y estrecha entre los dobleces de ropa. Las pestañas eran mucho más largas y curvas, la boca más pequeña y sonrosada, pero la expresión era la misma, los ojos exactamente los mismos. Akane vio cómo Ranma se decepcionaba y torcía un poco la boca, cómo pestañeaba lentamente y después tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el mostrador.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, señor! —exclamó Yuki apenada, inclinándose—. Mmm... ¿Tal vez debería decir _señora?_ —sugirió después.

—¡Soy un hombre!

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto —la chica se inclinó varias veces más—. ¿Usted sufre de lo mismo que el señor Mousse?

—Sí —respondió Ranma de mal humor.

—No te preocupes, Yuki, vuelve al trabajo —ordenó Mousse sin descuidar las ollas. Luego miró al otro artista marcial—. ¿Quieres agua caliente o vas a quedarte así?

—Agua caliente, por favor —replicó entre dientes.

Akane escuchó la conversación, pero estaba pendiente de la cara de Ranma y cada uno de sus movimientos. La muchacha de cabello corto se mordió el labio, se había dado cuenta de que lo quería de la forma que fuera y era muy importante aceptar lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él aunque fuera un «ella». En ese momento sintió que estaba bien, que de alguna manera Ranma transformado en chica y ella quedaban bien parados uno junto al otro, no supo entender exactamente por qué.

Decidió intentar algo, aunque no cuando estuvieran rodeados de gente.

La pelirroja tomó la caldera de manos del joven chino y se la roció en la cabeza, recuperando la contextura varonil. Se sacudió el cabello y suspiró cansado, como quien había realizado las mismas acciones muchas veces antes.

—Gracias —terminó diciendo en voz baja.

—Para servirte —replicó Mousse ajustándose los anteojos sobre la nariz. Luego puso varios paquetes sobre la barra—. Aquí está su pedido, puse las porciones de siempre.

—Muchas gracias, Mousse —dijo Akane mientras le pagaba.

Ranma tomó casi todos los paquetes y se los puso bajo el brazo. Su esposa recogió los que quedaban y lo imitó.

—Gracias a ti, Akane Saotome. Adiós, vuelvan pronto —saludó el chico chino inclinando de nuevo un poco la cabeza.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Akane se sonrojaba por el apelativo y después continuó cocinando.

La pareja salió nuevamente a la noche cálida y caminó tranquilamente de regreso a casa. Mientras caminaban, Akane tuvo el repentino capricho de ir de la mano con Ranma, pensó que ya que él no parecía tomar nunca esa iniciativa cuando salían, tendría que correr por cuenta de ella.

La muchacha acercó la mano hasta él, conteniendo la respiración, sin atreverse a continuar. No entendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil, después de todo sería natural y tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Tal vez era la decisión que había tomado la que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y le retorcía los nervios.

Estiró los dedos, casi hasta rozarle la mano, después los retiró y cerró el puño. Pero de nuevo tomó coraje y se impulsó, abrió lentamente la mano y tocó los dedos de Ranma, que se movieron en respuesta y en seguida tomaron su mano.

Akane se emocionó casi hasta las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, fue mucho más consciente de ese hecho en aquel momento con aquella simple acción, por la alegría y la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba tocarlo y sentir que estaba a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ranma, totalmente ajeno a las mezcla de emociones y sensaciones que pasaban por su esposa.

Ella negó con la cabeza porque no sabía si la voz le iba a salir. Tragó saliva y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho como si quisiera escaparse de su cuerpo.

—Ranma... —Akane le apretó un poco más la mano—. Cuando lleguemos a casa... tengo algo que pedirte.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Fue después de la cena cuando tuvieron un momento para estar a solas y ambos subieron a la habitación.

—¿Podrías ir a mojarte con agua fría y volver? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma la observó suspicaz, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Con agua fría?

Ella asintió.

—¿Estás segura?

Volvió a asentir.

—¿Qué planeas?

—¿Vas a hacerlo o prefieres que lo haga yo como la última vez? —preguntó Akane perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya, ya, no tienes que ser tan violenta —respondió él—. Marimacho —murmuró mientras salía del cuarto.

—¡Te escuché! —le gritó Akane.

—¡Eso esperaba! —respondió él en el mismo tono desde fuera.

En la sala de la casa, Soun Tendo se inclinó sobre la mesa y observó atentamente a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre con su muchacho, Saotome? ¿No será que la maldición lo está... ¡ejem!... _afectando_?

—¿Afectando? —preguntó Genma sin comprender del todo—. Explíquese, Tendo.

—Bueno, ya sabe… tanto tiempo teniendo que llevar a cuestas ese mal… quizás _se acostumbró_. Quizás _lo prefiera._

—¿De qué habla? —Genma rió a carcajadas—. ¡Mi hijo es todo un hombre y lo seguirá siendo siempre!

—No he visto muy bien a mi hija últimamente, y puede que sea porque su marido a decidido… seguir otra senda —Soun lo miró atentamente—. Eso tal vez explica que ellos aún no…

—Tal vez sea al revés —lo interrumpió Saotome mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No será su hija la que tiene otros gustos, amigo mío? Después de todo, eso es muy común hoy en día.

—¡¿De qué habla? —se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre y lo tomó de la parte superior del gi—. No me diga esas cosas. Mi pequeña… mi pequeña… —las lágrimas no tardaron en caer—. Es que ella creció sin su madre, no es su culpa. ¡No es su culpa, amigo mío!

—Clama, calma, Tendo —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y trató de sacárselo de encima—. No se preocupe por nada, cualquiera puede confundirse un poco, sobre todo siendo tan joven. Pero para eso tenemos a Ranma, él podrá conducirla por el buen camino, ese es el deber de un esposo. Un hombre como él lo logrará, después de todo salió a mí —dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

Ranma bajó la escalera y cruzó hasta la cocina refunfuñando.

«Y todavía el baño está ocupado y tengo que venir hasta aquí para conseguir agua fría… ¿qué se propone de todas maneras? Me estuvo mirando raro todo el tiempo… quizás quiera echarme en cara la maldición, quizá quiera que me deshaga de ella cuanto antes. ¡Como si no lo hubiera intentado! Como si no lo quisiera también. No es mi culpa, definitivamente no es mi culpa, tendría que haberlo entendido, _pensé_ que lo había entendido hace tiempo. ¿Qué va a decirme ahora? ¿Qué se dio cuenta que necesita un hombre completo a su lado? ¿Qué no le basto? ¿Va a reprocharme que la mitad del tiempo soy mujer, o qué?... ¿Eso era lo que la tenía tan rara todo este tiempo? ¿Pensaba… pensaba dejarme? ¿Quería dejarme y no se atrevía a decírmelo, a hacerlo? ¿Por eso me miraba así, casi como si se estuviera despidiendo? ¿Sería eso? ¿Habrá recordado que… quería abandonarme?»

Ranma entró a la cocina con el rostro sombrío y se tiró agua fría encima sin mirar o hablarle siquiera a Kasumi, que estaba lavando los platos. Volvió a salir, convertido en la chica pelirroja que todos en la casa conocían bien, y cruzó nuevamente por las puertas abiertas de la sala.

—Pues bien, seré una chica. Seré una chica —repetía en un murmullo.

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome lo observaron. El hombre de cabello largo y bigotes sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia su amigo.

—Todo un hombre, ¿no es cierto?

Pero el otro no respondió nada, estaba convertido en panda y jugando con una pelota de colores.

Ranma entró al cuarto y encontró a Akane de pie en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. La miró mientras avanzaba hacia ella, con los labios apretados, con tantas cosas arremolinándose claramente en sus ojos azules. Se detuvo frente a ella sin decir nada y esperó. Entonces, Akane le devolvió la mirada y el corazón de Ranma saltó, porque vio el cambio en sus ojos.

Él conocía todos los matices del color de ojos de su esposa: los destellos miel de felicidad, el tono opaco de la tristeza, la manera en que aparecían pequeñas astillas de verde oscuro cuando lloraba, y el marrón oscuro como chocolate fundido cuando estaba decidida, que aparecía cuando ponía todo de sí para aprender algo nuevo… o cuando lo tomaba de la mano para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo cuando nadie los veía.

La chica de cabello corto dio un paso hacia adelante y le puso una mano en el hombro para acercarse todavía más. La mujer de trenza parpadeó.

—A... Akane... ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Ranma nervioso, trató de desviar la atención porque ya no lo soportaba—. No me digas que tienes… fantasías secretas.

—Shh… deja de decir tonterías —susurró la otra chica. Se había concentrado todo el tiempo que estuvo sola para poder hacerlo, no iba a dejar que él arruinara todo por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

Akane le pasó suavemente la punta de los dedos por la mejilla y se inclinó de a poco mientras se perdía en los ojos azules. Se humedeció los labios y se acercó a la boca de la mujer pelirroja, muy cerca, hasta sentir su aliento tibio.

Pero en el último movimiento se giró hasta la izquierda y terminó apoyando la frente en el hombro de la otra mujer.

—Rayos... no puedo hacerlo —dijo frustrada, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia.

Ranma cerró los ojos un momento, soltando el aire que estuvo reteniendo todo el rato, después los abrió. En su cara apareció una sonrisa coqueta.

—Oye... yo tenía razón, sí que tienes esas fantasías, ¿eh?

—¡No es eso! —exclamó Akane con voz ahogada—. Yo solo... tú decías que... que nosotros... ¡Aggg! —levantó súbitamente la cabeza—. Si estuviera casada con Mousse lo besaría en su forma de pato.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Ranma con cara de espanto, después reaccionó—. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es eso de tú casada con Mousse?

—Es solo un ejemplo.

—¡Pues vaya ejemplo! ¿Te das cuenta de la imagen mental que acabo de tener? —le reprochó Ranma.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas un pervertido.

—¡No soy ningún pervertido!

Ranma resopló.

—Además, mira quien lo dice. Eres tú la que quiere hacer «cosas» conmigo cuando somos ambos chicas —la acicateó.

—¡Yo no quiero hacer cosas! ¡Solo quiero besarte! —exclamó Akane, después se llevó una mano a la boca comprendiendo lo que había gritado, pero la bajó en seguida—. ¿Qué importa? De todas formas no puedo hacerlo. De verdad... quiero... pero no puedo... resulta tan raro —agregó apesadumbrada.

—Es que lo estás haciendo todo mal —dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos en un gesto de superioridad, como cuando corregía a un alumno en el dojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La pelirroja la observó un momento y después suspiró.

—Es que no es así, no es como si me transformara a propósito para la ocasión —dijo incómodo—, solo pasa. No lo buscamos, simplemente... se da.

—Yo... perdóname —replicó Akane avergonzada—. No era por ti, era por mí. Se suponía que _yo_ debía hacerlo... debía poder hacerlo.

Ranma negó con la cabeza sonriendo de costado.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado —comentó. Estiró un poco la mano y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja a la otra muchacha y después se paró de puntillas para besarla.

Akane estaba desprevenida y reaccionó cuando ya tuvo a la mujer encima. Cerró los ojos y buscó algún apoyo en el cuerpo menudo de Ranma, pasó las manos por los costados, rosando los senos, y finalmente las dejó reposar en la cintura. Se dedicó a sentir los labios suaves y cálidos y responder al beso lo mejor que podía. No fue difícil, en algún lugar recóndito su mente parecía recordar aquello y su boca armonizó con la de la pelirroja. Se besaron despacio, sin prisas, y se separaron lentamente.

El pecho de Ranma subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada. La miró.

—Bueno... ¿qué tal?

—Ehh... yo... creo que… tal vez lo prefiero cuando eres un chico —respondió Akane sonrojándose.

—Yo también —admitió Ranma—. Es tan raro ser más bajo que tú.

Akane se echó a reír sin poder controlarse.

—Perdón, estoy un poco nerviosa. No es que no me guste... En realidad es lindo. Bueno, tampoco estoy diciendo _que me guste_. O sea... en un sentido raro. No quiero decir que sea rara. Es... no sé describirlo.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa, después bajó la mirada—. Al principio era muy raro, pero dijiste que estaba bien, que no te importaba... y después... se empezó a sentir normal. Además, en realidad soy un chico, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. ¡Y sigo siendo yo! Aunque tenga este cuerpo sigo siendo yo —aclaró.

—Claro que eres tú, hueles igual —comentó Akane con sinceridad.

Ranma levantó la cabeza para mirarla y pestañeó, y Akane pensó, casi con envidia, que parecía más bonita que nunca.

—Eso es lo que me dices siempre —replicó la pelirroja observándola con gesto de sorpresa.

Akane se sonrojó y la otra mujer sonrió.

—Mmm... ¿en serio? —preguntó la chica de cabello corto jugando con sus dedos—. No lo recuerdo.

Ranma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Esa frase se me hace conocida —dijo.

—Ahora… tal vez ya puedes mojarte con agua caliente —sugirió Akane.

—Estoy de acuerdo —accedió Ranma y salió alegremente del cuarto.

Esta vez el baño estaba libre así que pudo volver a la habitación en poco tiempo. Se arregló un poco la camisa que estaba húmeda y sacudió el cabello trenzado para quitar un poco de agua.

Akane seguía de pie. Él cerró la puerta y se acercó decididamente a ella, le puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca para atraerla hacia él y besarla nuevamente, esta vez siendo un hombre. La muchacha estaba sorprendida y expectante pero se dejó guiar, y antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el beso, Ranma pudo ver en sus mirada ese color que tanto le gustaba, el del chocolate fundido.

La besó hasta quedarse sin respiración, estrechándola contra sí, saboreándole los labios. Akane le apretó la tela de la camisa entre las manos y cuando él terminó el beso y la abrazó pudo sentir cómo le soltaba el aliento en el cuello. La chica sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Akane… —el muchacho boqueó tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Así está bien —dijo ella ocultando la cara en su pecho, escuchando cómo latía desenfrenado su corazón, y sintiendo el suyo propio como un eco en los oídos—. … Pero… en realidad ahora no puedo decidir de qué forma me gusta más. Vamos… vamos a tener que practicar de las dos maneras un poco más.

Ranma no sabía si desmayarse por una hemorragia nasal o reírse a carcajadas. Optó por pellizcarla en la cintura, en un poco de piel que se veía entre la ropa.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué haces? —demandó Akane dándole un puñetazo en el hombro y mirándolo furiosa.

—Eso por ser tan pervertida.

—¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú! —exclamó acusándolo.

Y Ranma pudo ver otro cambio en sus ojos, las pequeñas llamas rojizas mezclándose con el tono café que aparecían cuando se enfadaba. Ese color también le gustaba, casi tanto como el otro.

—Admite de una vez que tienes esas fantasías de dos chicas… ya sabes —comentó provocándola—. No es que hayamos llegado a tanto, pero si tú quieres, tal vez podríamos…

—¡Deja ya eso! Eres un idiota. No puedo creer con qué facilidad arruinas un momento… un momento… —se mordió los labios sin poder calificarlo—. ¡Eres tú el que tiene esas ideas! Si no, no lo propondrías a cada rato... Yo solo… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—, yo solo intento hacerte entender que… que no me importa cómo seas, qué forma tengas y tú… ¡tú me sales con esto!

El muchacho no pudo ocultar la emoción que esas palabras le provocaban. Sus ojos brillaron.

—De acuerdo… podemos seguir practicando un poco más —dijo con voz suave. Quería volver a ver el cambio de tono en sus ojos. Estaba fascinado con los ojos de su esposa y cómo podían expresar todo su interior, incluso las cosas que no llegaba a decir.

Se inclinó un poco, pero Akane ladeó la cara a un lado.

—Ahora no. Quizá mañana —replicó, con dolor en el alma y los labios hormigueándole de anticipación.

Ranma iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Akane siguió hablando.

—¿Me abrazas ahora? —le pidió.

Y él no se pudo negar, porque lo dijo con esa cara de súplica y ese sonrojo encantador de cuando le pedía probar alguna de sus nuevas incursiones en la cocina, con un final lamentable y conocido. Además, no le costaba nada, durante toda la discusión no se habían soltado, solo se alejaron algunos centímetros.

Le envolvió la cintura y la apretó contra él, y Akane se relajó, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a fluir solas.

«Estoy hecha una tonta. ¿Por qué me pongo a llorar? Ya no puedo controlarme, doy pena». Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo en silencio, ella se puso a escuchar el latido rítmico del corazón de él. De Ranma Saotome. De su esposo.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Este capítulo está dedicado a Pleasure Delayer porque se merecía un premio :)

Nota de autora: Quiero empezar agradeciendo, como cada vez. Tal vez para ustedes se vuelva repetitivo, pero para mí es necesario decir GRACIAS cada semana. Gracias por leer, por comentar, por siempre dar buenos ánimos, y sobre todo gracias por seguir ahí y no aburrirse jaja.

Varios han comentado algo sobre cuántos capítulos más le quedan al fic o cuánto durará y la verdad no puedo responder esa pregunta, sé todo lo que tiene que pasar pero no puedo predecir _cuánto_ tardará en pasar. Por ejemplo, el capítulo anterior y este en realidad eran uno solo, pero llegó un punto en que vi que quedaba demasiado largo y no quería que se saltearan partes que después pueden ser importantes para comprender toda la historia. Además, tampoco quería hacer todo a las apuradas, hay escenas que deben llevar su desarrollo y no puedo resumirlas. Así que tuve que cortarlo en dos partes, fue por eso que el capítulo anterior parecía finalizar medio raro, no sé si se dieron cuenta. Ojalá que no jeje.

Si ven que algunas partes de este capítulo están medio que muy romanticonas o melosas, échenle la culpa a que estuve escuchando la canción _Halo_ de Beyoncé, la letra de esa canción me parece que se ajusta tanto a esta pareja que no puedo evitar escucharla y empezar a imaginar cosas.

Ahora sí, los comentarios de cada capítulo:

**Sakura: **Muchas gracias a vos por leer y seguir apareciendo cada capítulo por acá. Te mando un beso.

**Cjs:** Y vos no tenés idea de la emoción que tengo cuando recibo cada review, así que estamos a mano jaja. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras. Un beso.

**Alita: **Gracias. Me tocó el corazón cuando decías que esperaste toda la semana por el capítulo, quería subirlo antes pero tuve problemas técnicos, además de otros jeje. Muchas gracias por todo tu ánimo. Saludos.

**Romina: **Muchas gracias. Acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.Te mando un saludo.

**Yurika12again: **Hola, espero que este capítulo también te deje interesada. Te mando un saludo.

**Nora: **¡Otra rioplatense que se suma! Ya me parecía por cómo escribías jeje. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras. La verdad es que las historias siempre se me ocurren así, llega una idea y veo el comienzo, algunas escenas y el final. Cuando empecé a publicar ya tenía escrito el final (o la escena final, por lo menos), falta todo hasta llegar ahí todavía XD. Ta mando un beso.

**Belli: **Que bueno que tengas esas ideas sobre Akane y Ranma-chica, porque yo también jaja. A ver qué te pareció este capítulo. Te mando un beso.

**Karyn: **Hola, yo bien, ¿y vos? Qué bueno que tengas muchas ideas, hacés bien en leer mucho antes de publicar. Hay que leer (no solo fics) y escribir mucho, mucho, antes de empezar en este mundo de fics, a mí me tomó muchos años llegar a escribir como escribo. Si conocieran mis primeros escritos se mueren XD. Te mando un saludo.

**Linaakane: **Gracias por leer y escribir. Cuando se sepa todo ya conocerás cómo se hace para olvidar y después me contás si lo aplicás o no ;) Te mando un saludo.

Saludos para todos. Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	10. 10

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Ahí nomás

precisamente ahí».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(X)

Ranma abrió los ojos sobresaltado. De pronto estaba completamente despierto. Había tenido de nuevo ese sueño horrible sobre el agua caliente y el corazón le estaba latiendo a toda velocidad como si viniera de una carrera. Se incorporó despacio y se pasó una mano por la cara, para borrar los últimos recuerdos de la pesadilla, entonces se dio cuenta de que Akane no estaba en la habitación.

Hacía por lo menos una hora que la muchacha había abandonado la cama después de pasar una noche terrible. Primero tardó siglos en poder dormirse, rememorando todo lo que había pasado en la noche. No es que quisiera hacer un escándalo del asunto, pero por primera vez en su vida (que ella recordara, por lo menos) había besado a una mujer. Claro que era Ranma, y ella lo sabía, pero era un _cuerpo_ de mujer, unos _labios_ de mujer, y no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Se había tranquilizado, pero era su mente la que insistía en volver una y otra vez sobre lo mismo.

Cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y perderse en la inconsciencia (luego de maldecir la capacidad innata de su amadísimo esposo de dormirse como un tronco) el descanso fue únicamente un engaño momentáneo. Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de imágenes sin sentido, aisladas, inconexas; escuchaba voces de gente que conocía, pero a las que no podía ponerles un rostro definido, tampoco escuchaba lo que le decían y no entendía sus propias respuestas a los comentarios. En alguna esquina de su mente supo que esos eran recuerdos, que eran cosas que había vivido e insistían en venir hacia ella, y ella quería que vinieran, quería poder abrazar esas memorias e inundarse con ellas, pero su esfuerzo y sus intentos eran inútiles.

Cuando faltaba poco para que amaneciera se despertó del todo gracias a que su estómago había decidido unilateralmente comportarse como un lavarropas automático. Tomó la ropa y salió hacia el pasillo, deseosa de ir a un espacio abierto y poder tomar un poco de aire.

Estuvo caminando descalza por la casa silenciosa mientras el sol empezaba a despuntar. Se sentó un momento en el pasillo exterior frente al estanque, pero no tardó mucho en levantarse de nuevo, intranquila. Sus pasos la encaminaron finalmente hacia el dojo. Abrió las puertas de par en par y se sentó sobre la duela con las manos en el regazo, respirando honda y lentamente una y otra vez.

Fue así como la encontró Ranma después de mirar en toda la casa. Ya casi renunciaba a la búsqueda pensando que se había ido a correr como solía hacer, aunque era bastante más temprano que de costumbre, cuando vio el salón de entrenamiento abierto. Se asomó por la puerta y observó a la muchacha por largos segundos, habló cuando supo que ella había percibido su presencia.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

Akane se tomó un pequeño momento para responder.

—Nada —dijo con sinceridad.

Él también se sentó en el piso, cerca de la puerta, alejado varios pasos de ella.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente —dijo—. De pronto es como si recordara algo, pero después... todo se va. Me pregunto por qué me habrá pasado esto —continuó con preocupación—, ¿y si estoy enferma?

Miró hacia el muchacho, pero él no la miraba.

—¿Y si te quisiste olvidar de mí? —preguntó de pronto Ranma.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún motivo por el que quiera olvidarme de ti?

—Aunque lo hubiera... aunque quisieras olvidarte de mí, nunca voy a permitir que me olvides —sentenció mirando más allá de las puertas abiertas del dojo—. No me importa que te olvides de los malos momentos, incluso de los buenos, pero no te vas a olvidar de mí porque si no... ¿qué voy a hacer?

A Akane le dio muy mala espina ese comentario, estaba demasiado reflexivo y ensimismado para ser el Ranma de siempre, de pronto se había instalado una tensión en el ambiente y quería romperla de una vez. Quiso hacer un comentario gracioso que pudiera picarlo y devolverle al Ranma al que estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de un muchacho tan varonil como tú? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedó esperando que él hiciera alguna broma, se autohalagara o dijera algo sobre ella siendo una marimacho tan varonil como él, pero su reacción fue otra. Su rostro se puso sombrío y giró hacia un lado para que el flequillo le tapara la cara.

Akane se quedó desconcertada.

—Sí, seguro —dijo él con la voz grave—. Soy tan varonil que no puedo embarazar a mi esposa.

—¿Qu-Qué? —la cara de la chica se volvió fucsia—. ¿Cómo qué...? ¿Qu-Qué quieres decir exactamente con...?

Ranma se quedó quieto sin decir nada mientras Akane se confundía cada vez más pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que él había comentado.

—¿Acaso nosotros...? ¿Acaso no podemos tener... tener hijos?

Le dolió decir aquello y lo sintió como un peso en la boca del estómago.

—Soy yo —dijo Ranma, todavía sin mirarla—. Estoy seguro de que soy yo... —de pronto soltó una corta carcajada sin humor—. No es como si tuviéramos _tantas_ oportunidades de hacerlo, pero... después de cuatro años ya tendríamos que haber...

—Ranma... —Akane se movió un poco tratando de acercarse.

—Estoy seguro que es por la maldición —murmuró—. Eso de estar cambiando de género todo el tiempo debe traer consecuencias. Es muy irónico que todos esperen que un fenómeno mitad mujer como yo engendre un heredero para...

—¡Basta! —Akane gateó hasta él y lo tomó por un hombro obligándolo a mirarla—. Tú no hablas así. Este no eres tú, ¿qué te pasa?

Se miraron a los ojos. El azul contra el marrón como tantas otras veces a través de los años, se escrutaron y después cada uno encontró alivio viendo el color de siempre en el otro.

—Hoy tuve esa pesadilla de nuevo —confesó Ranma finalmente.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya sabes, la del agua caliente.

Akane se mordió el labio.

—Mmm... no lo recuerdo. ¿Me lo cuentas?

Ranma cerró los ojos un momento, casi sonrió. Tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

—Estoy en el furoba, con agua caliente —Akane asintió—, pero soy una chica. Empiezo a desesperarme porque no vuelvo a ser hombre aunque el agua está de verdad caliente. Entonces, en el sueño pienso que ya que el agua caliente no funciona, tal vez si me mojo con agua fría vuelva a ser yo; es una tontería, pero eso es lo que se me ocurre en el sueño... Entonces trato de salir, pero nunca llego al borde de la bañera, es como si cada vez se agrandara más, el borde para salir se aleja y se aleja, tengo que empezar a nadar para tratar de alcanzarlo. Es como si estuviera en una gran piscina de agua caliente... Nado tanto que me empiezan a doler los brazos y... cuando finalmente llego al borde no tengo fuerzas para salir, los brazos me pesan como plomo.

Akane lo miró consternada, notando el sufrimiento que debía pasar desesperado por tratar de salir y volver a ser hombre.

—Entonces, cuando ya estoy casi por hundirme de tanto luchar para salir, te veo ahí.

—¿Estoy en el sueño?

—Sí, estás parada ahí afuera y sonríes. Pero no me ayudas a salir. No importa cuántas veces te llame y te pida ayuda, no haces nada, solo te quedas ahí de pie sonriendo. No me ayudas, no haces nada.

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Terminó con la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo. Él se dejó acomodar sobre su pecho y le rodeó la cintura.

—Es horrible —comentó Akane con un nudo en la garganta—. Ya sabes que yo no haría eso.

—Lo sé.

—Yo te ayudaría. Siempre intento ayudarte. Ranma, ¿qué... ? ¿Qué clases de cosas piensas para soñar algo así?

—Es una pesadilla, yo no elijo soñarla —se defendió el muchacho, pero no quiso cambiar de posición. Iba a quedarse un poco más así entre los brazos de su esposa, era todo lo que necesitaba ahora, comprendió que esa vez el sueño lo había alterado un poco más que de costumbre porque ella no le hizo el chiste de siempre, ese de «lo que significa ese sueño es que me gustas más como chica». Esta vez parecía que su propia mente se vengaba de él, como si mereciera aquello.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos. Ranma se fue serenando de a poco, la cabeza de Akane, por otra parte, seguía buscando respuestas. Volvió a recordar las palabras de él, el pensamiento de un hijo la llenaba de una sensación de calidez y emoción en su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo de un dejo de tristeza y amargura, tal vez porque era algo que no podían lograr.

Finalmente la muchacha se aclaró la garganta.

—Todo... va a estar bien —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza despacio como si fuera un niño pequeño. No supo si esa frase iba para él o para ella misma.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Tengo el lugar, mi querido amigo —dijo con emoción Genma, doblándose sobre el tablero de shogi para hablarle más de cerca al dueño de casa—. ¡Y además a muy buen precio!

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo hizo? —se interesó Tendo—. En esta época todos los hostales están ocupados o reservados desde hace meses.

Genma movió una mano quitando importancia al asunto.

—El folleto decía algo sobre habitaciones embrujadas y gente que desaparece misteriosamente —se encogió de hombros—. Lo importante es que tiene aguas termales, así que no importa si hay un accidente con agua fría, el Ranma de siempre estará de vuelta en un santiamén.

—Bien, bien —asintió Soun—. Cuénteme más —pidió.

—Queda cerca de Tokyo, así que podremos ir a comprobar si las cosas están yendo como lo planeamos —replicó el hombre de turbante—. Y si resulta que no, podemos intervenir.

—¿Disfrazados como camareros del hotel? —preguntó Soun con ojos brillantes.

—¡Parece que me leyera la mente, amigo mío!

Ambos se carcajearon con ganas.

—Me agrada, me agrada mucho —dijo Tendo—. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar a echar a andar el plan? Dentro de poco comienzan las rondas preliminares para el torneo de este año y Ranma representa al dojo...

—Lo había olvidado —comentó Genma, su rostro se ensombreció un momento.

—Hay mucho dinero en juego, Saotome.

—Por supuesto, Tendo —dijo seriamente el otro hombre—. Tendremos que dejarlo para más adelante.

—Así es —Soun asintió, con las manos dentro de las mangas de su gi—. Pero todo esto funciona a nuestro favor. Cuando pase la presión del torneo estarán más relajados y estoy seguro que en ese viaje...

—Finalmente concebirán un heredero —completó Genma, hubo un reflejo en los cristales de sus anteojos.

—Ahora es usted el que me lee la mente, Saotome —comentó el hombre de bigote sonriendo y mostrando toda su dentadura.

—No en vano trabajamos tanto juntos para poder unir las escuelas —replicó Genma con lágrimas de emoción.

—Que buen equipo hacemos, Saotome, amigo mío —dijo el otro secundando su llanto.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Era casi media tarde cuando escucharon un potente grito.

—¡Ranma Saotome!

Kasumi cruzó por el pasillo exterior de la casa con un bulto de ropa perfectamente doblada en sus manos.

—Creo que un amigo viene a visitarlos —comentó y desapareció por un recodo.

Ranma y Akane, que estaban en la sala, se asomaron hacia el jardín y vieron a Kuno de pie sobre el muro que rodeaba la casa. Akane lo observó inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, traía unos pantalones y una camisa de lo más normal y no la ropa de kendo que solía usar casi siempre en la escuela. El cabello estaba más corto y el cuerpo un poco más robusto; el porte de la cabeza y la postura de guerrero antiguo luchando por causas nobles, sin embargo, se mantenían.

Ranma suspiró y se llevó el dedo índice a la sien tratando de dominarse.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre ahora? —preguntó con hartazgo mientras apretaba un puño.

El muchacho sobre el muro movió su cabeza en un gracioso gesto que hizo mecer su cabello con la brisa.

—Tatewaki Kuno, 23 años. Estudiante avanzado de la Facultad de Economía, mejor conocido por sus amigos como la centella de la Todai. Hago mi aparición en la morada del villano Saotome para reclamar la liberación inmediata de la hermosa diosa del cabello de fuego. ¡No temas mi amada! ¡Pronto podremos estar juntos como es tu gran deseo!

Saltó del muro y Akane se preparó para mandarlo a volar de una patada como era su costumbre, pero Kuno no fue hacia ella, se quedó de pie en el patio, esgrimiendo la espada de madera, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

—Hermosa Akane, he fallado. El vil hechicero Saotome ha logrado que cedieras ante sus trampas y ahora te tiene atrapada y temo que es… ¡para siempre! —exclamó desconsolado.

Akane frunció el ceño y lo miró aburrida.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! No supliques o no voy a poder soportar el dolor de mi corazón partiéndose en pedazos ante esta terrible noticia. Pero te prometo que haré lo posible por liberar a la hermosa chica de la trenza, que me cautivó desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos. Juro que su amor puro e inocente no será mancillado por el cobarde enemigo de las mujeres —Kuno apretó el agarre en su espada y miró directamente a Ranma, con el desafío marcado en sus ojos oscuros—. ¡PREPÁRATE!

Cargó contra el otro muchacho con un grito desesperado y lo atacó a una velocidad impresionante. Akane ahogó una exclamación, este nuevo Kuno había crecido también en técnica, al parecer había estado entrenando. Pero Ranma lo aventaja por mucho y esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad, con un cierto alardeo de sus habilidades.

—Ya Kuno, déjate de tonterías y lárgate —espetó saltando a un lado y a otro mientras su trenza marcaba un arco en el aire.

—¡Nunca! —gritó el kendoka.

Lanzó otra estocada, pero Ranma ya había dado un salto para quedar a su espalda.

—En este momento no tengo tiempo para atender tus locuras —comentó.

Kuno se dio la vuelta hacia la derecha, golpeando con la espada, Ranma se hartó y le dio una patada en pleno rostro. El muchacho se alejó un poco y se paró dignamente, con la marca del zapato de Ranma en la cara como una herida de guerra.

Akane estaba observando absorta. ¿Adónde querían llegar con todo esto? ¿De verdad Ranma se estaba luciendo con el tonto de Kuno? ¿Por qué no lo derrotaba de una vez y lo mandaba a paseo? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de jugar al gran artista marcial?

—Nada impedirá que rescate a mi amor. Su llanto estremece mi alma todas las noches y me pide que la salve de su cruel destino —dijo el kendoka solemnemente, mirando un instante hacia el firmamento.

—¿Cuál llanto? —preguntó Ranma incrédulo—. Ni siquiera la has visto, ¿cómo puede ser que te pidiera semejante tontería?

—Calla, miserable. Nosotros no necesitamos de la charla mortal, nuestras almas están unidas y se comunican en un plano ¡extraterrenaaaaaaaal! —terminó, volviendo a atacar.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Ranma queriendo zanjar el asunto de una vez mientras esquivaba los ataques—. ¡Ya te dije que a tu pelirroja le gustan las mujeres!

Kuno se detuvo de repente, mirándolo con nuevas lágrimas. Akane se transformó en piedra y luego se rompió en pedacitos.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Viles mentiras! —exclamó Kuno.

—Es la verdad —sentenció Ranma con seriedad—. Le gustan las mujeres. Y no vuelvas a…

Se interrumpió, o mejor dicho algo lo interrumpió, un objeto contundente que impactó contra su cabeza y le dejó un enorme chichón. Mientras se quitaba el termo de la cabeza le echó una mirada asesina a su esposa, la autora del lanzamiento de la potente arma.

—¿Qué haces? —le espetó.

Akane dio varios pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde los dos hombres estaban de pie, mirándola atentamente. Kuno abrió los brazos y se abalanzó hacia ella.

—No pudiste evitar que tus verdaderos sentimientos salieran y te hicieran venir a… —las últimas palabras se perdieron cuando Akane lo mandó a volar de una patada por el cielo de Nerima hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

—¡¿Estás loco? —exclamó mirando al muchacho de trenza, que había relajado la postura y se frotaba la cabeza—. ¿Cómo vas a decir algo así?

—Es la verdad, ¿o no?

—¡No!... Sí… —ella se puso roja y miró hacia otro lado—. ¡Como sea! Él no entiende… ¡Va a creer que…!

—Que crea lo que quiera —replicó Ranma—. De todas formas ya se lo había dicho y sin embargo siempre vuelve.

—Pensé que si… —tragó saliva, todavía le costaba decirlo— si nos casamos las cosas serían un poco más…

Ranma soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Te dije que esta seguía siendo una casa de locos, ¿o no te lo dije? —se encogió de hombros—. Sabíamos que sería así, pero no nos importó.

Se alejó para entrar nuevamente en la sala. Cuando vio que Akane no lo seguía, se volteó a mirarla.

—Vamos —dijo.

—No vuelvas a decir esas cosas —comentó Akane mirándolo seriamente y empezando a caminar.

—¿Qué cosas? —Ranma caminó a su lado.

—¡Ya sabes!

—¿Qué a mi mitad femenina le gustan las mujeres? Pero si está bien, es normal.

—Kuno va a creer que ella es lesbiana —le recriminó Akane.

—Ese idiota —masculló el muchacho—. Creo que ya lo piensa y eso le dio muchas ideas pervertidas.

—Es culpa tuya.

—Solo quiero que nos deje en paz.

—Bueno, no lo estás logrando, ¿verdad?

Entraron a la casa mientras seguían hablando.

—Kuno sigue estando loco —comentó Akane.

—Por supuesto.

—Y... ¿qué pasó con Kodachi?

Ranma se dio vuelta rápidamente y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras con el brazo la atraía hacia él y después miraba de un lado a otro por el patio de la casa. Akane se sobresaltó, estaban tan cerca que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Pestañeó confundida.

—Shh... No la nombres que podría aparecer —murmuró el muchacho.

Akane luchó para liberarse y por fin Ranma dejó su boca para que pudiera hablar.

—Pero ¿dónde está?

—Estudiando en los Estados Unidos —respondió él.

Su esposa frunció el ceño sintiendo unas ganas irrefrenables de agarrarlo de la trenza y zarandearlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas exactamente? —preguntó—. ¿Qué se materialice aquí por arte de magia?

—A veces aparece de improviso, igual que Kuno —le explicó Ranma con gesto severo—. Está totalmente chiflada, nunca se sabe qué es lo que puede hacer. Y por cierto, más de una vez ha pasado eso, la nombramos sin querer por cualquier motivo y se aparece de repente... con esa risa insoportable...

Ranma encogió un poco los hombros y sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera estar oyendo la escandalosa carcajada de la gimnasta perforándole los tímpanos.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a mencionarla! —le exigió a su esposa.

Akane se soltó de su agarre y se alisó el vestido.

—No me des órdenes —replicó sencillamente, pero no dijo nada más. Ella tampoco estaba de humor para ver a Kodachi el día de hoy.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane abrió el cajón de la cómoda y buscó en el fondo el libro que había comprado. Ahora que Ranma había salido decidió tomar un momento para revisar el libro con mayor detalle. Se quedó mirando la tapa antes de abrirlo y leer el índice para saber por el nombre de los capítulos cuál podía tener la respuesta que buscaba. Leyó varios pasajes, fue hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el libro, pasó hojas enteras sin mirarlas, hasta que una frase llamó su atención y se quedó leyendo.

«... Los trastornos disociativos son mecanismos psicológicos de defensa en los que se inhiben del conocimiento consciente recuerdos, sentimientos y percepciones asociados a algunas experiencias muy estresantes. Estos trastornos son con frecuencia precipitados por un estrés abrumador, que puede estar causado por la experiencia o por la observación de un acontecimiento traumático, un accidente o un desastre. O bien, una persona puede experimentar un conflicto interno tan insoportable que su mente es forzada a separar la información incompatible o inaceptable y los sentimientos procedentes del pensamiento consciente...»

«... La Amnesia Disociativa consiste en una alteración de la memoria ocasionada por un acontecimiento fuertemente estresante como consecuencia del cual se da una pérdida de datos autobiográficos y de información personal importante. En este trastorno se produce una alteración reversible de la memoria que impide al paciente recordar verbalmente experiencias previas (o que, en el caso de recordarlas temporalmente, no pueden retenerse por completo en la conciencia)...»

Dejó el libro abierto sobre el suelo y se quedó pensativa un momento. Finalmente sonrió con tristeza.

—Que gracioso —murmuró para ella misma—. Tengo tantas ganas de recordar todo, pero... ¿y si de verdad fue mi mente la que quiso olvidar?

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ran-chan! —exclamó Ukyo alegre cuando vio a Ranma entrar en su local, salió de detrás de la barra a recibirlo—. Ven, pasa, pasa. Te estaba esperando.

Ranma miró a todas partes, nervioso.

—Espera, aquí no... no podemos...

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió Ukyo—, envié a Ryoga por provisiones. Tardará por lo menos dos días en volver —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi tierna.

—No pensé que hicieras eso —comentó Ranma sorprendido.

—Supuse que vendrías a verme —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, y eso aclaró todo.

Ranma se puso más nervioso todavía.

—Cuéntame todo, ¿cómo fueron las cosas? —preguntó Ukyo con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. ¿Se lo dijiste?

El muchacho miró a todas partes menos a la cara de su interlocutora.

—Mm... nnnnno...

—¿Cómo que no? Cuando el otro día los vi aquí... Me dijiste que vendrías al local cuando tuvieras las cosas listas. Esa sería la señal.

—Yo no... —Ranma titubeó—. Ella quería venir a comer, es solo eso.

—Pero... pensé que estabas preparando el terreno para contarle todo —replicó Ukyo apesadumbrada.

—No —sentenció él seriamente.

—Pero prometiste que... —empezó ella casi desesperada.

—¡Yo nunca prometí nada! ¡Nunca te prometí nada U-chan! Lo supiste desde el principio.

—Con que así son las cosas, ¿eh?... —comentó decepcionada—. No debes tener secretos con tu esposa, Ran-chan —agregó después en tono irónico.

—Ya basta, U-chan —pidió el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado.

—No, voy a continuar. Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

Ranma la miró con el rostro desencajado.

—Quedamos... quedamos en que yo hablaría con ella y...

—¡Si esperamos por ti pueden pasar cien años! Y yo no puedo esperar por siempre.

—Pero...

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? —preguntó la cocinera con tristeza—. ¿Tan poco valor tengo para ti? Cuando tú te casaste con ella yo lo acepté y...

—Yo te quiero, U-chan —le dijo con sentimiento—, pero no puedo ahora... ahora es muy complicado y...

—Siempre pones alguna excusa. Tal vez ya no tendría que creerte.

—¡Dame un poco más de tiempo!

Ukyo lo miró a los ojos y se vio, como siempre, inundada por su profundidad azul, por el brillo que podía lograr que ella hiciera cualquier cosa por él. Suspiró.

—Solo un poco más, Ran-chan... un poco más y le dirás la verdad o hablaré yo.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa, como esas seductoras de antaño, y Ukyo supo que de nuevo estaba perdida.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas esta vez: primero a Akai27 que por dos veces consecutivas es el primer review del capítulo y siempre me escribe cosas muy lindas. En segundo lugar, para KaoruB, mi más fiel lectora y la única que me deja review en Globalfanfiction. Gracias :)

Nota de autora: Viendo los comentarios del capítulo anterior, tengo que decir algo con respecto a esta historia: no den nada por sentado, sobre todo en lo que tiene que ver con Ranma. La clave de todo acá la tiene Akane, pero la muy maldita perdió la memoria para aguarnos la fiesta a todos, así que... XD

Les cuento que quise averiguar un poco sobre el furoba y el furo para ver si estaba usando bien los términos ¡y no pude encontrar ninguna información útil! Les aseguro que la wikipedia no es un buen invento. Y por cierto, Todai es la abreviación de Tokyo Daigaku ("Universidad de Tokyo"). Gracias por ilustrarme, doramas jaja.

¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que si leían mis larguísimas notas de autora les iba a dar un regalo? Bueno, pues lo tengo, es un shimeji de Ranma, si no saben qué es sigan este link: randuril-lahuella . blogspot 2012/06/shimeji-ranma . html (recuerden quitar los espacios).

Y si lo descargan, agradezcan a la autora, ya sea en devianART, o en el blog, o dejándole un review, ya saben cómo es esto, "de fans para fans".

Ahora, los comentarios:

**Nora: **Muchas gracias. Lo de las escenas melosas es más que nada por mí, si a mí misma no me gusta verlos tan así en otros fics no puede ser que los escriba de esa manera en mi propia historia jaja. Te mando un beso.

**Sakura: **A mí también me encantan Soun y Genma y me hacen reír mucho. Te mando un saludo. Gracias por leer.

**Alita: **Sip, tantas preguntas, y ninguna se responde. Soy demasiado mala, lo sé. Te mando un beso.

**Cjs:** Gracias por leer, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, la verdad a mí no me terminó de convencer. Un saludo.

**Beha22: **¡Gracias! Hago lo que puedo :) Saludos.

**Magdal: **Gracias por todo lo que me decís. A mí también me gustan Ranma y Akane siendo románticos... bueno, románticos a su manera jaja. Que bueno que sigas leyendo. Te mando un saludo.

**Yurika12again: **Sí, yo pienso igual. Puede haber fans a los que tal vez no les guste eso de «amor entre mujeres», pero yo tengo mis propias ideas en este caso porque Ranma no es una mujer. Te mando un beso.

**Romina: **Gracias a vos por leer. Espero que te siga gustando. Un saludo.

**Karyn: **Y aunque me preguntaras, yo no te respondería :P Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer. Te mando un beso.

**Kikko: **Muchas gracias por leer. Perdón que no responda en inglés, pero creéme que soy mucho mejor escribiendo en español. A ver qué te parece la interacción de Ranma y Ukyo de este capítulo. Un saludo.

**NubeRojiza: **Que suerte para vos que nunca imaginaste a Ranma y Akane casados, porque cuando empezás ya no podés parar y te transformás en una fangirl loca y obsesiva, te lo aseguro jaja. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me decís, como comentaste, es re lindo que te halaguen sobre tu trabajo, una se llena de orgullo y eso también te da fuerza cada vez para tratar de mejorar en cada capítulo. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y el viaje sea de tu agrado :) Un saludo!

**Belli: **Te entiendo perfectamente porque muchas veces la computadora se pone en mi contra también u_u. ¡Gracias! Es increíble lo que la escritura puede lograr, yo ya me siento conforme cuando todos me cuentan esas emociones que mi historia les hizo sentir a cada uno, emociones que a veces ni siquiera me propuse expresar. Gracias por leer. Te mando un beso.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	11. 11

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Doy lo que puedo

y no tengo vergüenza

del sentimiento».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(XI)

_Ranma saltó el muro y entró en los terrenos del Instituto Furinkan con una Akane que se debatía en sus brazos. Corrió rápido hasta quedar a la sombra del edificio principal que proyectaba la luna._

—_¿Quieres quedarte quieta? —le pidió a Akane cuando por fin la dejó en el suelo. Ella ya empezaba a moverse para poder darle una patada._

—_¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —exigió saber la chica mirándolo furiosa. Él solo agachó la cabeza, aceptando el aluvión de palabras que sabía que vendrían—. Desde que llegaste de tu dichoso viaje de entrenamiento esta mañana no me has hablado y cuando por fin te dignas a dirigirme la palabra ¡es para _ordenarme_ que te acompañe! ¿Y qué ocurre? Pues que el señorito no entiende un «no» por respuesta y hace lo que le da la gana. ¿Te das cuenta del susto que me di cuando me tomaste así por sorpresa? ¡Podría haberte matado de un golpe, Ranma! ¿No podíamos por lo menos caminar como la gente normal? —terminó de decir resignada. Tomó aire para recuperarse._

—_Lo lamento —replicó Ranma todavía cabizbajo—. Es que tenía que ser así. No podíamos hablar en la casa, iba a aparecer alguien, nos espiarían y todo se iba a arruinar._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño, prestando más atención. Se le formó una sensación en el estómago, ese presentimiento de malas noticias._

—_A-Akane... tú... —Ranma dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y movió su mano izquierda para tomar la derecha de ella. La chica se congeló—. Tú... ¡tienes que casarte conmigo! —exclamó levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos._

_Al observar la sorpresa en la cara de la muchacha se dio cuenta de su exabrupto, así que agregó en voz más suave._

—_... Por favor._

_Akane estaba estupefacta, y eso era poco todavía para describir su estado. Sentía la mano de su prometido temblar ligeramente en la suya y veía sus ojos bien abiertos, como pozos profundos cargados de sentimientos, oscurecidos por la sombra de la noche._

—_¿Qué... qué... ? —no había atinado siquiera a moverse. ¿Era una broma? ¿Era real? ¿Deseaba aquello o lo hacía porque obtendría algo a cambio? Sintió el cerebro seco de ideas y pensamientos—. ¿Por... por qué... ?_

_Ranma la acercó hacia él en un movimiento brusco y la abrazó, apretándola de forma muy poco romántica. Akane tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, lo escuchó hablar con voz suave y entrecortada en su oído._

—_Escucha... presta atención porque... porque solo lo voy a decir una vez —tragó saliva y tomó aire apresurado—. No puedo... no puedo vivir sin ti... Todo el tiempo trato de empujarte lejos, pero vuelves a aparecer, sonriente o... o con ese gesto decidido, para ayudarme cuando más lo necesito. Lo intenté, de verdad, te juro que quise dejarte fuera de todos los problemas, pero aún así... aún cuando me fui a China y te dejé aquí ellos vinieron a buscarte y... —la apretó un poco más, con desesperación—. Pasaron cosas horribles y me sentí... Solo. Estaba vacío. Me di cuenta que si te pasaba algo entonces... nada, nada de lo que yo había hecho, o las cosas por las que vivía, _nada_ tendría sentido... Entonces... es —se aclaró la garganta—... es necesario que te cases conmigo. Tengo que tenerte todo el tiempo cerca, tienes que estar donde pueda verte, tengo que saber que estás bien porque yo... yo te... —Ranma se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento, pensando que si hablaba el mundo a su alrededor iba a estallar. Akane abrió la boca, esperando que continuara hablando—. Akane yo... yo te quiero._

_Ranma sintió que la cara se le inflamaba como una brasa así que no soltó a su prometida para evitar que ella lo viera en un estado tan deplorable._

_Akane por fin pestañeó y el movimiento barrió las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos. Tuvo la sensación de que la noche se adelgazaba y la luz de la luna brillaba más, a pesar de que ella veía borroso. Se quedó quieta un poco más, tomando aire para no ahogarse con el llanto._

_Mientras tanto, Ranma juntó otro poco de valor y tomó a la muchacha de los hombros para poder separarla un poco de sí._

—_¿Y bien... qué... qué dices?_

_Entonces notó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y su gesto desesperado. «¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa? Lo arruiné todo»._

—_No... no llores, por favor —le pidió haciendo movimientos con las manos._

—_Esa es la peor propuesta de matrimonio de la que he sabido —dijo Akane secándose las lágrimas con las manos._

_«¡No puede ser! Lo sabía, tendría que haberlo escrito para que quedara mejor. Soy un idiota. ¡Maldición!»._

—_Pero fue muy sincera —siguió diciendo la muchacha—. Sé que es algo que te sale del corazón, Ranma... y eso me hace feliz._

_«¡Soy un genio!». Y Akane sonrió y el mundo de Ranma se sacudió y tembló._

—_¿Eso quiere decir... ? —preguntó el artista marcial casi sin voz._

—_Yo... yo también te quiero —aseguró ella sonrojándose, bajando la cabeza._

—_Ah... —el alivio lo recorrió entero de súbito, partiéndolo como un rayo—. ¿Y... ?_

_Akane lo miró desconcertada._

—_¿Y qué?_

—_Sobre lo que te dije... —la impaciencia lo carcomía y le hormigueaba en la punta de los dedos—. ¿Qué me... qué me dices?_

—_¡Oh! Eso —la chica se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y estuvo meditando un rato, curvando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que... acepto casarme contigo... con una condición —terminó muy seriamente._

_El muchacho la miró con los ojos muy abiertos del susto._

—_¿C-Cuál?_

—_Que ya no me insultes. Nada de «marimacho», o «tabla de planchar», o «idiota» o esa clase de cosas._

—_Lo hago si tú dejas de golpearme —replicó Ranma también muy seriamente, como negociando una cuestión de estado._

—_¡No lo hago porque quiera! —se defendió ella—. Te mereces muchos de esos golpes._

—_Quizás —concedió él—, y digo _quizás_, pero no todos. Ya sabes que yo no busco las cosas que me pasan. ¡No tengo la culpa de todos los problemas que hay!_

—_¡Hay muchos que podrías evitar! —exclamó Akane, y después trató de dominarse. No podía ser que se pusieran a pelear en un momento así, no quería tener esa clase de recuerdo de un acontecimiento tan importante. Suspiró—. Está bien. Puedo intentarlo, intentarlo de verdad._

—_Si tú lo intentas, yo también —replicó su prometido._

_Después sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, entonces Ranma no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo, estrechándola y refugiándose en su cuello._

—_Con más suavidad, Ranma. No puedo respirar —dijo Akane entre risas._

_El muchacho aflojó el abrazo para que ella estuviera más cómoda y sonrió sin poder contenerse. El paso más difícil estaba dado, tendrían muchas dificultades que enfrentar a partir de ese momento, pero en aquel instante no le importaba lo más mínimo._

_Akane se puso de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y por primera vez fue consciente de algo: en su camisa podía sentir su propio perfume mezclado con el aroma de él._

Si tan solo esas imágenes le llegaran de forma consciente tal vez podría dominarlas y sacarles el mejor provecho. Quizás podría retenerlas y explorarlas. Tal vez podría desentrañar si eran realmente recuerdos o solo imaginaciones suyas, deseos de cómo hubiera querido que fueran las cosas. Akane estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de la mañana y con la cabeza hecha un lío, como solía ser habitual en aquellos días.

Estaba triste, quizá un tanto deprimida, por no poder aclarar su mente y saber la verdadera razón de su problema. Si era verdad que ella, de alguna manera, había querido olvidar ¿por qué su cerebro se empecinaba en traer recuerdos una y otra vez? ¿Por qué casi todo lo que recordaba eran momentos alegres? ¿Había una parte de ella que se negaba a olvidar? Quizá solo en sueños era capaz de tomar las memorias como lo que eran y no agregarles ni quitarles nada de acuerdo al humor que tuviera, y así se presentaban realmente como habían pasado, así se tornaban en verdad parte de su vida, ¿sería posible?

Miró hacia el patio, donde Ranma y su padre estaban enfrascados en una lucha por ver quién golpeaba al otro primero. El muchacho le dio una patada al hombre de anteojos y lo mandó directo al estanque; un panda gordo y malhumorado se levantó del agua.

—Toma un poco de limonada antes de empezar las clases —le ofreció Kasumi alcanzándole un vaso.

La muchacha miró a su hermana mayor, estaba un poco inclinada hacia ella, con el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre el hombro izquierdo y una eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias, Kasumi —replicó aceptando la bebida.

Un poco más allá, el panda había conseguido, a su vez, remojar a su hijo en el estanque y ahora estaba teniendo un encuentro de puñetazos y patadas con una mujer que tenía el cabello trenzado y un gi bastante grande para su cuerpo.

—Por nada, Akane.

Kasumi caminó con pasos suaves por las tablas del pasillo y al llegar a la entrada de la sala se paró de puntillas para poder colgar de uno de los tirantes de madera un fuurin.

—Parece que este año el verano se va a adelantar —comentó.

El pequeño badajo del adorno comenzó a moverse con la suave brisa, lo que hizo que la campanilla emitiera un sonido diáfano y tranquilizante que opacó por un momento los chillidos y ruidos que hacían en el patio la mujer pelirroja y el panda.

Kasumi suspiró.

—Hermana —Akane levantó la vista de su vaso de limonada—, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime, Akane.

—Yo... nosotros... ¿tu creés que nosotros somos felices?

La muchacha desvió la vista un momento para mirar al panda arrojando un cartel hacia la mujer con la que peleaba.

—Oye, viejo, te estás volviendo muy flojo —se burló Ranma esquivando el golpe con un salto.

Kasumi comprendió que ese «nosotros» no se refería exactamente a toda la familia. Sonrió.

—La respuesta a esa pregunta solo la tienes tú, hermanita —le dijo con dulzura y Akane agachó la cabeza, entre avergonzada y abrumada—. La felicidad... es algo muy subjetivo. A veces no podemos comprender cómo una persona es feliz aún en circunstancias difíciles.

—Se supone... —comenzó Akane lentamente—, se supone que uno se casa para ser feliz para siempre.

—Bueno, contigo y con Ranma las cosas nunca funcionaron de forma común y corriente ¿verdad? —Kasumi soltó una risita—. Además, ¿en serio te casaste porque querías vivir feliz para siempre? Nunca me imaginé eso.

Kasumi estuvo pensativa un momento, de pie en el umbral de la sala. El fuurin volvió a hacer un sonido tintineante. Finalmente la mujer entró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Akane frunció el ceño. «No, Kasumi. Me casé porque...». Y trató de completar la frase, pero no pudo. Volvió a mirar al panda, que ahora estaba tirado en el patio como un muñeco de felpa cualquiera, y a la pelirroja, sentada cerca con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando el codo en una de las rodillas y descansando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Así no me ayudas a entrenar, ¿sabías? —murmuró aburrida mirando al panda.

_«Has derrotado a tu maestro, ahora tu entrenamiento está completo»_, decía el cartel que sacó de la nada el panda.

Ranma le dio un golpe con el letrero de madera.

—¡Si así fuera, mi entrenamiento hubiera terminado a los 12! Esa es solo una excusa para tu pereza —se quejó, decepcionada, la mujer de trenza.

_«Solo soy un lindo panda»_, escribió a continuación el susodicho animal.

—Bah... voy a buscar agua caliente —comentó Ranma levantándose.

Cruzó cerca de Akane sin mirarla.

—¿Dónde estará ese viejo verde cuando se lo necesita? Podría ayudarme ahora... son todos unos ineptos —iba murmurando.

Akane lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendida, hasta que él se perdió dentro de la casa. Al volver la vista al patio se encontró de frente con el panda que la observaba pestañeando. La muchacha dio un respingo.

_«Deben trabajar más en las muestras de afecto. Así nunca nos darán un heredero»_ decía el cartel que levantó con una de sus patas.

—¡Tío Genma! Por favor —habló Akane casi escandalizada.

Se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Al principio hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir el impacto del sabor ácido, poco a poco el paladar se acostumbró y sintió que su garganta se refrescaba con la bebida. Satisfecha, degustó la dulzura del final del vaso y se relamió los labios pensativa mientras miraba el recipiente vacío.

Le entregó el vaso al panda, que seguía observándola con el cartel levantado, y se encaminó al dojo.

El animal giró el letrero: _«Yo también quiero un poco de limonada»_, pero allí no había nadie para leer su petición.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

En la tarde, Akane vio una pequeña figura que saltaba sobre el muro de la casa acercándose cada vez más hacia donde ella estaba. Era pequeña y parecía llevar un gran bulto sobre la espalda que distorsionaba su silueta.

—¡Te he extrañado mucho, querida Akane! —exclamó un viejito con voz rasposa saltando hacia ella. Akane le dio un puñetazo por inercia cuando la figura amenazaba acercarse demasiado a sus pechos.

El viejo rebotó en el atado que tenía en la espalda y volvió a estar de pie. La miró con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro compungido.

—¿Este es el saludo que recibe un pobre ancianito cuando ha pasado tantos días lejos de casa? —preguntó con voz llorosa.

—Maestro Happosai —murmuró Akane.

—Sí, soy yo. He estado reuniendo un interesante botín —replicó el viejo sonriendo complacido—. Pero planeo agrandar mi colección y necesitaré la ayuda de mis fieles discípulos para encontrar las mejores prendas de los alrededores, por eso volví. ¡Soun y Genma, prepárense! Nos iremos en viaje de entrenamiento —exclamó al viento, mientras Akane suspiraba resignada.

—Pronto mi colección será la mejor y la más bonita de Japón —agregó Happosai con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Dio varios saltos hacia el interior de la casa.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Akane —la saludó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ah —acertó a decir la muchacha mientras lo observaba irse.

Ranma venía desde el dojo y se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mm... nada —Akane sacudió la cabeza—. El maestro Happosai acaba de estar aquí. Se ve exactamente igual —comentó con cierto asombro.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Ese viejo tiene más de 300 años —dijo—, unos pocos años más no se le notarían en nada. Pero ¿está en la casa?

—Sí, parece que vino con la idea de llevarse a nuestros padres de entrenamiento.

—Lo que significa que los llevará a robar ropa íntima por varios pueblos —acotó Ranma.

—Y a varios restaurantes, para después irse sin pagar y dejarlos a ellos trabajando en recompensa —indicó Akane.

—Sí... —Ranma se quedó pensativo—. Tal vez sea mejor así —murmuró después.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Akane.

Pero él no pudo responder, de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Vieron que se desquebrajaba una parte de la pared que rodeaba la casa y después los trozos saltaron por todas partes dejando un agujero. Por ahí apareció una bella mujer de pelo largo y púrpura, usando un diminuto vestido de estilo chino.

—¡Ni-hao! —saludó la recién llegada sonriendo y levantando un brazo.

—Shampoo —murmuró Akane desganada.

—Hola —suspiró Ranma con cansancio.

—Sigues sin aprender a usar las puertas, ¿eh? —preguntó Akane alzando una ceja.

—Shampoo venir a ver antiguo airen —explicó la amazona—. Estar preocupada, hace mucho tiempo que no ver. ¿Chica violenta sigue siendo muy violenta?

—Ehh... estoy bien —dijo Ranma evadiendo hábilmente la pregunta.

Shampoo se acercó a él para mirarlo atentamente, después le tocó la cara y le palpó el pecho.

—Ranma más delgado —comentó—. Y muy pálido, además. Chica violenta no hacerlo bien como esposa, antiguo airen elegir mal. Pero Shampoo estar disponible si arrepentirse.

Ranma vio su pequeña sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada cuando veía de reojo hacia Akane. Eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, las palabras de Shampoo y la reacción automática de su esposa como si apretaran un botón eran irremediables. No importaba cuánto amor, devoción o pasión pudiera demostrar él, cuando Shampoo aparecía todas las inseguridades de Akane volvían a la superficie y luego había muchos gritos y golpes. Y él tenía que tenerla en sus brazos toda la noche para hacerla entender... bueno, no es que eso le importara, lo malo era la parte de los golpes, porque siempre iban dirigidos a él, claro está.

Akane se levantó de su lugar como un resorte.

—¿Se te ofrece algo en particular? —preguntó apretando los dientes.

—Solo venir de visita —dijo Shampoo inocentemente—. Bisabuela enviar a Japón para supervisar a Mousse en el Neko-hanten.

—¿Supervisar a Mousse? —preguntó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—Tonto Mousse hace mucho no ir a China a informar sobre marcha del negocio —dijo la amazona mirando fastidiada hacia un costado—. Shampoo tener que venir personalmente a ver.

—Ah, bueno, no te preocupes —dijo Akane—, él se veía bastante bien cuando lo vimos.

—Sí, estaba muy contento con esa camarera nueva —agregó Ranma alegre.

—¿Camarera nueva? Shampoo no saber nada sobre camarera nueva —dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Mousse contrató a una chica para ayudarlo —explicó Ranma entrelazando las manos detrás de la cabeza en una postura relajada—. Es una chica muy bonita.

Shampoo y Akane le dirigieron la misma mirada cortante.

—Chico-pato no deber hacer cosas sin consultar a Shampoo y bisabuela de Shampoo —replicó la amazona—. Esto no poder quedar así. Mousse escuchará a Shampoo _atentamente._

—Tampoco es tan grave —dijo Ranma—, es solo para ayudarlo en el restaurante. Y lo hace muy bien, además.

Ese comentario pareció poner más furiosa a la amazona. Akane tuvo pena por el muchacho chino y se sintió con el deber de intervenir de alguna manera por su bien.

—Lo hace por ti —dijo mirándola—. Todo lo hace pensando en ti, aunque tú no sepas apreciarlo.

Shampoo levantó una ceja.

—¿Chica violenta intentar decir a Shampoo qué hacer?

El solo pensamiento del tonto de Mousse haciendo de las suyas en el restaurante con otra chica alrededor le había molestado más de lo que quería admitir. ¿Acaso el muchacho ya no le juraría amor eterno en cuanto la viera? Maldición, se le había quitado el buen humor de volver a Japón y poder ver a Ranma.

—Solo intento decir que Mousse te quiere de verdad —explicó Akane—. Deberías tratarlo mejor, aunque solo fuera por amistad.

La amazona se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con un pie.

—Shampoo conocer a Mousse hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Shampoo conocerlo mejor que nadie y saber cómo tratar. Tonto chico-pato solo hacer cosas que enfurecen a Shampoo.

—Como quieras —replicó Akane rodando los ojos, sabía que no podría cambiar la actitud de la muchacha china solo con algunas palabras.

Shampoo se acercó un paso hacia ella con una mano en la cintura. Akane se llevó una mano al pecho, retrocediendo instintivamente; al ver eso, Ranma frunció el ceño desconcertado. Sabía que su esposa podía enfurecerse, pero nunca se amedrentaba con Shampoo, y ahora parecía que quería huir de ahí.

—Shampoo pertenecer a tribu legendaria de amazonas de China —indicó la muchacha de cabello púrpura—, amazonas saber cómo tratar hombres. Amazonas solo ser atentas y amables con esposo, porque esposo ser útil a propósito de la tribu. Shampoo conocer más de hombres que Akane, porque Shampoo hermosa y deseable, no haber duda —agregó dando otro paso hacia adelante con una mirada entre desafiante y seductora.

—¡No, Shampoo! —exclamó Akane adelantando una mano como si fuera un escudo. Retrocedió un paso—. No te acerques a mí.

La amazona avanzó un poco más, contoneando las caderas y mostrando su bonita figura sin ningún recato.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Chica violenta no soportar la verdad que Shampoo contar? ¿Chica violenta no soportar visión de femineidad? Faltar mucho para igualar a Shampoo, ¿verdad? Admitirlo, ¿sí? —pidió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y su mejor cara de inocencia. Tal vez ya no podría tener al artista marcial como marido, pero disfrutaría de hacer enojar a Akane y provocar una pequeña pelea conyugal.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos suspirando hastiado. Las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo que normalmente tenían, pero él se estaba cansando de la situación, y la cara de su esposa no auguraba nada bueno.

—De verdad, Shampoo —pidió de nuevo Akane, y casi horrorizada vio que la mujer china se acercaba cada vez más—. No, por favor —declaró con una mueca de repulsión—. ¡No te acerques, tu perfume apesta!... Oh, no... creo que voy a vomitar —se tapó la boca con una mano y corrió al interior de la casa.

Ranma y Shampoo observaron con total incredulidad su despavorido escape, pestañearon al unísono y después se miraron. El gesto de desconcierto de Shampoo fue reemplazado lentamente por una expresión fiera y un ceño fruncido. Ranma trató de sonreír mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien.

—Eh... je-je —el muchacho se rascó la nuca confuso—. Vaya... qué repentino, ¿verdad? —fue su espléndido comentario.

—Akane burlarse de Shampoo —sentenció la amazona con voz dura—. Ranma pagar por desaire —apretó ambos puños conteniendo la ira.

—Oye, no es necesario ponerse así —advirtió el muchacho intentando calmar los ánimos.

Sopesó rápidamente sus posibilidades, podía evadir sus ataques y desarmarla, pero se le haría realmente difícil golpearla. Detestaba tener que golpear mujeres (o a cualquier adversario, en realidad) si no había una verdadera razón de peso. Pero si no la derrotaba no podría deshacerse de ella con rapidez. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Ranma prepararse para sufrimiento —dijo la mujer.

—Vamos, Shampoo... Ya te derroté una vez —comenzó el muchacho con confianza—. Sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer para vence...

Con los ojos abiertos como platos vio cómo la amazona se encaminaba al pequeño estanque del patio y se zambullía sin dudarlo. A los pocos segundos, salió de allí una gatita de suave pelaje rosado ondeando su cola.

El cabello de Ranma se crispó mientras todos sus músculos se tensionaban por los nervios. Tragó saliva mientras retrocedía con desesperación.

—Ga-ga-ga... —empezó a balbucear. Tenía la garganta seca y movía frenéticamente la cabeza buscando una vía de escape—. Ga-gato —dijo con voz entrecortada y agitando las manos—. Aléjate, aléjate de mí —pidió mientras empezaba a correr.

Pero la intención de la gatita no era esa. Lo persiguió mientras el artista marcial corría en círculos por el patio gritando como un bebé. De un ágil salto subió hasta su cabeza y se aferró allí.

—¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Gaaaaaaaatooooooooooooo! —fue el aullido que se escuchó en cinco calles a la redonda.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

«Esto es asqueroso», pensó Akane mientras se lavaba los dientes. De pronto el aroma a flores del perfume que llevaba Shampoo le había dado unas náuseas terribles; de solo recordarlo ahora volvía a sentir arcadas. Suspiró enjuagándose la boca y cuando levantó la cabeza y se miró al espejo, escuchó los gritos que venían del patio. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo ahora?

Cuando salió afuera el panorama que se presentaba era uno que no llamaba para nada la atención en esa casa. Ranma corría por el patio con lágrimas en los ojos dando gritos que muy bien podían ser catalogados como «de niña», mientras Shampoo (transformada en gata) oficiaba como su sombrero y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

Akane volvió a suspirar y se masajeó la frente un momento antes de entrar en acción. Dio grandes pasos hasta el centro del patio y detuvo a Ranma por un brazo cuando él pasaba a su lado. El muchacho ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no seguía moviéndose.

—¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡QUÍTENMELO!

Akane tomó a la gata por la piel del lomo y la levantó.

—Lo lamento, Shampoo, no es nada personal —avisó mirándola a los ojos. El animal la observó con expresión interrogante.

Seguidamente, Akane la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo por sobre el muro de la casa mientras la gatita soltaba un maullido.

—¡Te enviaremos la ropa al Neko-hanten! —gritó hacia el lugar por donde Shampoo había desaparecido.

Ranma estaba a su lado, temblando, con el rostro desencajado y todavía murmurando «Ga-gato». Ella lo llevó hasta el pasillo exterior de la casa y le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

—Ya estás bien —lo animó y se sentó a su lado. Las puntas de los dedos de sus pies rozaban el suelo—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasó mientras no estuve para que terminaran así? Supuse que Shampoo tenía muchas más ganas de abrazarte como humana que como...

Se detuvo de pronto y miró hacia abajo. Ranma había acomodado silenciosamente la cabeza en su regazo y tenía el cuerpo hecho un ovillo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Akane se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras él le abrazaba las rodillas con un brazo.

La muchacha levantó una mano y la dejó un rato suspendida en el aire hasta por fin decidirse a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Ranma se estremeció.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó —murmuró Akane.

La campanilla de viento emitió un tintineo.

Por un momento estuvieron así los dos mientras ella le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el muro? —preguntó Nodoka apareciendo por la puerta de la sala.

En menos de un segundo Ranma se había incorporado y estaba sentado junto a Akane como si la escena anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido. La muchacha se descubrió de pronto acariciando el vacío.

—Tuvimos una visita —le respondió Ranma a su madre encogiéndose de hombros—. Luego lo repararemos.

—Ya veo —replicó la mujer. Después soltó una risita—. Pueden continuar con lo que hacían, eran realmente un par de enamorados. Lamento haberlos molestado, hijo.

Y se fue.

Akane tenía la cara roja y no se atrevió a mirar a Ranma. Los dos se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro, sin moverse. Después de un rato ella empezó a sonreír, parecía que después de todo, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Este capítulo va para Jade, por la insistencia.

Nota de autora: Lamento haberlos hecho esperar y más tomando en cuenta que este capítulo no aclara nada sobre lo que todos quieren saber, pero es que tuve algunos problemas para la ubicación de las escenas. Espero que de todas maneras les guste y voy a tratar de no tardar mucho para el próximo.

"Fuurin" se traduce como "campanilla de viento" o "campanilla que evoca al viento", y es ese adorno con una campana pequeña y una cuerda, que generalmente tiene un papel con algo escrito, y se cuelga en las casas en Japón cuando empieza el verano. Estoy segura que todos lo han visto en algún animé o en el propio manga.

**Kikko: **Gracias por leer. Bueno, yo también espero que Akane recupere pronto la memoria y a ver si pasa todo lo que esperás. Saludos.

**Karyn:** Hola. Sí, ya sabía que esa última parte del capítulo los iba a tomar por sorpresa, pero bueno, tenía que pasar. Te mando un beso.

**Nora: **Ah, esa es la gran pregunta jaja. La continuación está acá, ya sé que no tan pronto como la querías, pero ¿qué se va a hacer? Saludos.

**Cjs:** Hola. Si querés te podés anotar al linchamiento público de Ranma que se está armando. La inscripción cuesta 1000 yens :) Saludos.

**Ross:** Hola, gracias por leer. Sí, te aconsejo que sigas inhalando y exhalando, es bueno para la salud. n_n Te mando un saludo.

**Mariana: **Muchas gracias por leer y escribirme. Me alegro de que te guste, aunque igual me odies. Tenés que aprender que en realidad en el fondo yo soy muy mala. Te mando un beso.

**Any-chan:** Hola, gracias por leer. Seguí haciéndote ideas nomás, para eso está la imaginación. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Barby:** Sí, lo soy, lo admito. Pero el capítulo debía terminar ahí, te lo aseguro jeje. Gracias por pasar a leer. Te mando un beso.

**Alita:** Para nosotros sería divertido eso, pero supongo que para ella no jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.

**Magdal: **Gracias a vos por leer. Las cosas se van a resolver... a su debido tiempo :). Besos.

**Eve:** Quisiera contarte todo, pero entonces ¿qué gracia tendría leer? Te agradezco por comentar. Saludos.

**Sakura: **Sí, soy mala, era hora de que se dieran cuenta jeje. A ver si te gusta este capítulo. Te mando un beso.

**Belli: **No, no llores... aún no es tiempo muahaha... Espero que este capítulo te haya hecho sonreír un poquito. Besos.

**Romina: **¿Será que lo que pensás es lo que va a pasar? Mmm, no lo sé, no lo sé. Besos.

**Linaakane: **¡Ánimo! Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Eiika: **Hola. No puedo responder a tus preguntas, lo siento mucho jaja. Vas a tener que leer. Te mando un saludo.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	12. 12

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

_**Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«El amor es una palabra

un pedacito de utopía».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(XII)

—_Hay mucho viento afuera —comentó Akane desde el interior de la tienda de campaña._

—_¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Ranma preocupado._

_Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. A pesar de estar desnuda bajo las mantas se sentía bien, sobre todo porque la piel de su esposo la tocaba y le daba un calor tibio y agradable._

_El muchacho se incorporó en un codo y se puso a mirarla, acercó una mano para ponerle los cabellos detrás de la oreja mientras ella le sostenía la mirada con dulzura._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Akane. Pudo ver el momento exacto en que la oscuridad invadió los ojos azules, pero no era la oscuridad provocada por la pasión que ella había aprendido a identificar con el tiempo, era una opacidad de tristeza._

—_Te mereces... algo mejor —respondió—. Deberíamos estar en un hotel lujoso, uno que tuviera jacuzzi en la habitación._

—_¿Jacuzzi? —Akane pareció meditar la idea—. Nunca usé un jacuzzi... y nunca estuve en un hotel lujoso._

—_Claro... es que yo... no puedo llevarte a esos lugares._

—_¡A mí no me interesan! —replicó ella riendo—. ¡Jacuzzi! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Mientras estemos lejos de casa por un tiempo, no me importa si es en una carpa o una cueva del camino._

_Ranma hizo una mueca de desagrado._

—_Espera —continuó la muchacha—, ¿te imaginas si comienza a llover y se nos mojan las cerillas y no podemos calentar agua? —preguntó emocionada y luego rió._

—_¡No digas esas cosas ni en broma!_

—_Bueno —Akane se encogió de hombros—, son los gajes por estar casada con alguien con una maldición de Jusenkyo —le sacó la lengua._

—_No tienes que conformarte —susurró Ranma._

—_¡Por favor! ¿No crees que si no quisiera estar aquí ya me habría ido? —arqueó una ceja—. Tú me conoces._

—_Pero... siempre pienso..._

—_Deja eso. Mejor piensa en encontrar un lugar con aguas termales para la próxima —dijo mirando hacia otro lado._

—_Ajá. Ahora te pones exigente, ¿eh?_

_Ella no dijo nada, levantó un brazo y se lo puso bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada, lo que provocó que la manta se bajara un poco, revelando el inicio de sus senos. Ranma dibujó una sonrisa y terminó de bajar la manta, para mostrar los pechos de su esposa en todo su esplendor._

_La piel de Akane se erizó de anticipación._

—_Emmm... ¿Ranma? Creo que ahora sí tengo un poco de frío._

—_Ah, no te preocupes, yo te daré calor —replicó mientras se ponía encima de ella para empezar a besarla._

—¿Akane?

Nabiki le movió el hombro suavemente y la muchacha abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba descansando la mejilla en la palma de la mano, pero de pronto perdió el apoyo y prácticamente se fue de cara contra la mesa.

Miró a su hermana desorientada, sin entender dónde se encontraba.

—¿De nuevo quedándote dormida en la mesa, Akane? —preguntó Nabiki con malicia—. ¿No duermes bien? Tus noches deben ser muy agitadas.

Sonrió con intención, pero la otra muchacha no se percató de nada, seguía mirando alrededor como si no supiera si continuaba dormida o había despertado. Nabiki bufó, ¿qué gracia tenía hacer comentarios si el interlocutor no los captaba y actuaba en consecuencia? No era divertido que Akane no se sonrojara, hiciera un escándalo o le soltara un sermón sobre la vida privada.

—Vamos, ya están saliendo —dijo Nabiki antes de perderse rumbo a la puerta principal.

Eso pareció activar una tecla en Akane y finalmente se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, frente a la mesa de la sala, y siguió a su hermana. Happosai había comunicado durante la cena su sano propósito de salir de viaje de entrenamiento con sus mejores y más queridos alumnos y éstos no pudieron ocultar su emoción y alegría ante la propuesta, derramando lágrimas durante el resto de la velada.

Ahora, a la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban de pie en la calle frente a la puerta sel dojo, en una soleada mañana de aquella calurosa primavera, y su agobio era tal que no podían evitar que los ojos se les pusieran acuosos y sus caras hicieran muecas desesperadas. Esta actitud de los hombres contrastaba con la del viejito Happosai, que tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y daba saltitos hacia las mujeres de la casa, despidiéndose de ellas con gran alegría.

Akane se quedó de pie junto a Ranma en el momento en que Nabiki se deshacía del caluroso abrazo del hombrecito.

—Espero que tengan buen viaje —comentó Akane con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Happosai brillaron con emoción. Brincó hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Estaré muy triste sin el calor de la dulce Akane! —exclamó con sentimiento—. Déjame llevarme el hermoso recuerdo de tu cálido pecho.

—Creo que se les hace tarde, _maestro_ —lo interceptó Ranma antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar a la muchacha. Tiró al viejo hacia la acera en un rápido movimiento.

—Hijo mío —intervino solemnemente Genma colgándose del cuello del muchacho hasta asfixiarlo—. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás continuar con el dojo sin la ayuda de tu padre? Puedo quedarme si me necesitas, Ranma, el deber de artista marcial y de padre está por encima de todo.

— Deja... de decir tonterías... viejo —boqueó Ranma tratando de obtener algo de oxígeno—. Hace... años que ni siquiera pisas... la duela del dojo —luchó para soltarse del fuerte agarre de su progenitor—. ¡Déjame respirar!

—Tu cara se está poniendo azul, cuñadito —avisó Nabiki.

—Buen viaje, papá —sonrió dulcemente Kasumi—. Pásenlo muy bien.

—Kasumi, hija mía —comentó nervioso Soun Tendo—, tu viejo padre ya no está para largos viajes de entrenamiento. Ahora solo necesita la paz y el sosiego del hogar, creo que debería desempacar y... —comenzó a descolgarse de los hombros el pesado equipaje.

—Tonterías, papá —lo interrumpió Kasumi con una sonrisa implacable que impidió a su padre hacer ningún movimiento—. Tú eres muy joven, estás en la flor de la vida y estas salidas te hacen muy bien.

—Kasumi tiene razón, ¿qué mejor que viajar con amigos? —intervino Nodoka alegre y después miró a su marido—. ¿Verdad, querido?

La buena mujer alzó levemente la katana hasta desenfundarla apenas. Cuando Genma Saotome vio el brillo de la hoja se recompuso en seguida, soltó a su hijo y se paró junto a Happosai con la mochila al hombro y el cuerpo erguido.

—Así es, por supuesto.

—Van a pasarla muy bien —aseguró Nodoka.

Soun Tendo se resignó y siguió a su amigo y a su viejo maestro, que los empujaba al camino dándoles ánimos. Los dos altos hombres caminaron arrastrando los pies.

—Adiós a todos —dijo Nodoka.

—Adiós —saludó Kasumi agitando una mano.

—No es como si no volviéramos a verlos nunca —comentó Nabiki poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nos vemos más tarde. Hasta luego —dijo después y tomó el camino contrario al de los viajeros.

Akane y Ranma entraron nuevamente en la vivienda.

—Será raro no tenerlos en casa —comentó Kasumi casi lamentándose.

—Oh, no, querida —replicó su tía moviendo una mano para restar importancia al comentario—. Será un buen cambio para todos. Siempre tienen demasiado tiempo libre y lo emplean muy mal —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—¿De verdad me llevaste al Furinkan para pedirme matrimonio? —soltó Akane en mitad del dojo, el lugar casi vacío le dio una potencia desconocida a sus palabras.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—¿Eh?

Bien, lo aceptaba, esa no era la mejor manera de comenzar una charla, pero ¿desde cuándo las cosas eran normales o sencillas? Lo había estado observando desde el exterior. El último alumno salió y la saludó al pasar junto a ella. Akane devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y continuó con la espalda apoyada en las maderas de la pared de la construcción del dojo. Se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda para espiar hacia el interior del salón de entrenamiento, donde Ranma terminaba de ordenar y limpiar el lugar después de las clases.

La muchacha volvió a su posición después de algunos segundos. Suspiró mientras volvían a ella los recuerdos de lo que había soñado esa mañana, cuando despertó se sentía rara, sin saber si todavía seguía soñando o era la realidad, aunque le dio la impresión que no había sido un sueño, resultaba demasiado vívido y detallado para ser un producto de su imaginación.

—¿Será otro recuerdo? —se preguntó en voz baja.

Después se sonrojó.

—No sé qué es preferible, que haya pasado o que yo lo imaginara —murmuró.

Entonces se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa. ¿Se estaba comportando como una pervertida o eso estaba bien? Sentía que de alguna manera no había nada incorrecto, es más, una parte de ella se abrumaba de una sensación de posesividad cuando estaba cerca de Ranma. Incluso desde que eran prometidos había siempre algo dentro de ella que lo reclamaba como propio, aunque eso sonara horrible, porque no podía considerarse su dueña... pero no en vano ahora era _su esposo_. Eso significaba algo ¿verdad?

Entonces entró al lugar mientras Ranma aún le daba la espalda y lanzó aquella pregunta. No podía evitarlo, algunas palabras le quemaban en la garganta para tratar de salir, _tenía _preguntas que hacer.

—Digo si es cierto... o si yo lo imaginé —agregó Akane—. Hay tantas cosas que... vienen a mi mente. Son recuerdos, creo... o puede que no.

Entrelazó las manos detrás de la espalda y dio algunos pasos. Sus pies descalzos hacían un sonido amortiguado en el piso.

Ranma relajó la postura.

—¿No podías elegir algo menos vergonzoso para recordar? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió ella—. Eso no es vergonzoso.

—Claro que sí. Actué como un idiota...

Bajó la vista avergonzado. Akane entrelazó con más fuerza las manos tras la espalda, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Tal vez después de todo solo había sido un impulso y ahora se arrepentía.

—¿Alguna vez piensas que nos apresuramos un poco? ¿Qué éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos? —preguntó la chica. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no sonar triste ni enojada, para que la voz no temblara y tuviera un tono normal.

De pronto, Ranma rió divertido, con los brazos en jarras.

—Creo que si hubiéramos esperado un poco más me hubiera vuelto loco —confesó. Akane lo miraba asombrada—. Y no pongas esa cara. Tú sucumbiste a mis encantos y estabas igual de ansiosa —dijo cerrando los ojos con superioridad.

—¿Que _sucumbí_? —indicó la mujer—. ¡Eso no es verdad! Eras tú el que no dejaba de mirarme después de que... —se detuvo un momento, pero continuó en el mismo tono— desde que volvimos de China. Me vigilabas todo el tiempo, ¿pensabas que no me daba cuenta? —levantó una ceja—. Era como si quisieras decirme algo pero no te atrevieras a hacerlo. Yo lo sabía, Ranma.

Él, muy a su pesar, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que de inmediato decayó cuando la escuchó decir:

—Y después te escapaste en un viaje de entrenamiento.

—¡No me escapé! —renegó cruzándose de brazos—. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Y además, _sí_ que necesitaba entrenar... De acuerdo, acepto que no fue una idea muy brillante porque estuve todo el tiempo pensando si estarías bien, imaginando que te pasaban las peores cosas... no pude soportarlo...

Se interrumpió un momento, pero Akane no dijo nada, tenía los oídos, los ojos, el corazón, atentos a lo que él le decía.

—Así fue como se me ocurrió esa idea tonta de llevarte al Furinkan después —agregó decepcionado—. ¿No hubiera sido mejor el parque?... aunque, con la suerte que tengo, de seguro aparecía alguien y yo terminaba golpeado —asintió como si hablara consigo mismo—. Oh, sí que hubiera terminado golpeado, y sin entender por qué, además.

—Un momento... —Akane se llevó una mano al pecho, pensativa—. ¿Dices que eso fue el día que volviste del viaje? Ese día yo... ¡No! el día anterior yo había ido a...

Entonces comprendió. Los últimos recuerdos que tenía eran de la salida con su tía a hacer las compras, el momento anterior a que él le hubiera _pedido matrimonio_. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Había querido olvidar que estaba casada, simple y llanamente? No. No quería aceptarlo. No podía aceptarlo.

Se negaba a olvidar. Es más, quería recordar todo lo más pronto posible.

—Pero ¿por qué estamos hablando de _mí?_ —continuó Ranma mirando hacia un costado—. Hablábamos de ti y cómo no pudiste resistirte a mi increíble personalidad, mi impactante presencia, mi valor, mi fuerza, mi encanto, mi apuesto rostro...

—¡Ya deja de halagarte! —estalló Akane—. Eres insoportable. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Boba, dices que nos apresuramos a casarnos, pero habías sido tú la que estuvo allí parada, vestida de novia, tan sonriente... «y tan bonita», agregó para él.

—Pero... pero eso no tiene... no tiene nada que ver —balbuceó la muchacha, sentía que eso había pasado hacía cien años, pero de todas formas lo recordaba bien—. Eso fue... fue...

—¿Mm? ¿Sí? ¿Qué fue? —insistió Ranma acercándose a ella—. ¿Eh? Dime. Te estoy escuchando.

—Yo... —intentó Akane.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú qué? —empezó a caminar alrededor de ella haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse. Disfrutaba mucho de hacerla rabiar y ponerla nerviosa, y sobre todo de ver cómo el sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas hasta dejarlas brillantes—. Te escucho, Akane. Dime, por favor.

—¡Ya! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Sí! Estaba dispuesta a casarme. Me parecía algo normal, ¿qué importa todo eso ahora?

Bajó la mirada y movió lentamente un pie sobre el piso.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —pidió después.

—Tú sacaste el tema —aclaró Ranma con suavidad.

—Y ahora quiero sacar otro —insistió Akane. Suspiró.

Se quedaron callados.

—Bueno, ¿y?

—Ahora no se me ocurre nada —declaró la muchacha.

Ranma cerró los ojos.

—Supongo que no recuerdas nada sobre el torneo —dijo.

—¿Cuál torneo?

—En el que voy a participar —indicó Ranma, no sin cierto orgullo.

—¡¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Y ahora se te ocurre decírmelo?

—Oye, ya lo sabías... —se defendió—. Dentro de poco son las preliminares, y voy a participar en nombre del dojo. Es un torneo regional, puede darle mucho prestigio al dojo, y al Combate Libre también, por supuesto.

—Es fantástico, Ranma —Akane lo observó con admiración y alegría.

El muchacho se sintió un poco cohibido con la mirada de ella.

—Ah, sí. De todas formas ya he participado en algunos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque solo lo hacía por el dinero del premio.

—¿El dinero? —inquirió Akane, pensando en la deuda que contrajeron con Nabiki.

—Se necesita dinero para viajar a China —Ranma la miró.

Ella comprendió y asintió despacio. China. Jusenkyo. La cura a la maldición. Desde que lo conocía había visto la furia y la tristeza que le provocaba ese mal, y también había visto su lucha por deshacerse de él. El brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos cuando aparecía el rumor de una cura, o luego la sonrisa torcida, triste, cuando las esperanzas se esfumaban mostrando que todo era un fraude o una remedio pasajero.

—Y aún así... —comenzó ella lentamente, tanteando el terreno, porque sabía que a pesar de todo seguía convirtiéndose en mujer cuando tocaba agua fría.

—Debo tener una maldición en más de un sentido —sentenció enfurruñado el muchacho—. Siempre pasa algo y no llego a conseguirlo. A veces el agua está casi en mi mano, pero ocurren cosas y...

Rememoró rápidamente distintos episodios ocurridos en los últimos dos o tres años, los desastres naturales que no le habían permitido llegar hasta Jusenkyo cuando viajó en avión; cómo, cuando decidió ir en barco y luego por tierra, se había encontrado con mil y un obstáculos que hicieron que agotara el dinero y las provisiones. También recordó cuando corrió el rumor de que en la otra punta de Japón estaban vendiendo «aguas mágicas» que convertían a la gente en toda clase de animales, y él no pudo resistir ir a echar una mirada por si acaso. Y cada vez que viajaba, cada vez que intentaba algo nuevo, siempre Akane lo despedía con una sonrisa alegre y le deseaba buena suerte. Luego, cuando volvía con las manos vacías y sintiéndose un fracasado y un idiota, ella lo recibía como si solo viniera de dar una vuelta, le contaba las últimas noticias y lo obligaba a levantar el ánimo.

—_Ya verás que lo conseguirás la próxima vez. Eso no es lo más importante del mundo._

Pero para él lo era.

Akane lo observó en silencio mientras él estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. En ese momento quería decirle que no debía esforzarse tanto, que a ella no le importaba eso, que lo había conocido con el pequeño detalle de su maldición y para ella era normal, incluso sería extraño si la pelirroja no apareciera repentinamente cuando se mojaba. Pero sabía que para Ranma esas serían palabras vacías porque a él sí le importaba estar maldito.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—No te preocupes —dijo—, la próxima vez vas a conseguirlo. Yo creo en ti.

Entonces, Ranma la observó, a ella. Aquella muchacha de cabello corto, mirada decidida y sonrisa tan bonita; aquella mujer a la que había besado apasionadamente y a la que le había gritado cosas crueles muchas veces; ella, la que siempre estaba para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando caía, o para recordarle lo patético que era; a ella, con la que nunca podía sentirse solo, ni aunque se hicieran la ley del hielo.

A ella ya no podía fallarle.

Quería protegerla, como siempre. Cuando descubrió que había perdido la memoria se sorprendió, pero no le preocupó demasiado, ¡por lo menos no lo había olvidado a él! Además, lo seguía mirando de la misma manera, incluso de una forma más encantadora. Si ella creía tener 17 bien, no le importaba, ella ya lo amaba en esa época, lo sabía porque la propia Akane se lo había confesado.

En ese inconveniente de que no recordara vio incluso la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de verdad, como lo había planeado, y ese torneo en el que iba a participar (y que además _ganaría_, de eso no había duda) era solo el comienzo.

Claro, antes de que las cosas empezaran a cambiar tendría que pasar por un momento desagradable, pero no se podía disfrutar de la alegría sin haber sentido la pena... Frunció el ceño. Esa era la excusa que usaba su padre cuando le robaba la comida en su infancia. _«Así podrás saborearla mejor cuando seas más rápido que yo y no me permitas quitártela.»_ ¿Esas eran las enseñanzas que había recibido? ¡Maldito viejo!

Apretó un puño con fuerza y su mirada se volvió tormentosa.

—Cuando te pones tan serio hasta das miedo —comentó Akane poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh, Ranma?

La miró a los ojos. Abrió la boca.

¡No, no, no! Aún no podía decírselo, así no. Tenía que prepararla... Se iba a poner furiosa, ¿iba a golpearlo, quizás? Iba a llorar. Sí, lo suponía. Iba a dolerle.

Pero él no podía cambiar la realidad.

—Nada —respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba del dojo para no tener que mirarla a la cara—. Vamos, la cena ya debe estar lista.

La mujer se dejó llevar, pero creció en ella el convencimiento de que Ranma le ocultaba algo.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Este capítulo está dedicado a Sophy, porque me dijo «no te presiones»... entonces yo me presioné más. Buen uso de la psicología inversa ;)

Nota de autora: Mejor ya subo el capítulo antes de arrepentirme, borrar todo y empezar a escribirlo por décimonovena vez. Si aguantaron este capítulo aburrido, en el próximo serán recompensados... (truco barato utilizado para no perder lectores jeje). Y ahora pueden reírse conmigo: ¡¿Jacuuuuuuzzi? ¡Pero en qué pensaba? XD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y escribieron. No voy a poder responder todos los reviews porque algunos no sé quién los envió porque los cambios de la página no permitían poner los nombres en los que no tienen cuenta, pero parece que ahora sí se puede.

**Cjs:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ya estás anotada, no te preocupes ;) Saludos.

**Nora: **Es verdad, hubo una movida linda con el capítulo 10 jeje, tuvo récord de reviews XD. Creo que en la naturaleza de Shampoo está el nunca rendirse así que supongo que seguirá molestando por mucho tiempo más. Gracias por leer. Te mando un saludo.

**Belli: **Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Y vuelvo a repetir que aún no es tiempo de llorar jaja. Soy mala. Te mando un beso.

**Yurika12again: **Sí, Ranma es genial, yo pienso lo mismo :P Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también. Saludos.

**Jgmm: **Muchas gracias por comentar :) Acá va el capítulo, supongo que no aclaró nada, como siempre. Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer jaja. Saludos!

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Romina


	13. 13

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**_Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_**

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«La noticia veneno llueve a cántaros».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(XIII)

El teléfono ya había sonado dos veces cuando se escuchó la voz de Kasumi.

—¿Podrías responder, Akane? —pidió alegremente, asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la cocina. Su voz atravesó los pasillos de la casa hasta dar con Akane y poder penetrar en su maraña de pensamientos.

La muchacha estaba caminando de un lado para otro por la sala. Era sábado y pensó que como no había clases ella y Ranma podrían salir, ¿quizás ir a comer?, o a cualquier lugar; pasar simplemente un momento juntos, que él le contara las cosas que Akane no recordaba o ella le pudiera preguntar sobre las confusas memorias que a veces tenía. Creyó que podría contarle más sobre la vida que llevaban, el torneo que se avecinaba, sobre otros en los que había participado, los lugares a los que habían viajado juntos, las cosas que habían hecho, sobre qué habían peleado (porque todo lo vivido, lo bueno y lo malo, conformaba su vida). Sobre ¡tantas cosas!

Pero parecía que Ranma no era de la misma idea. Había salido después de desayunar sin darle explicaciones, pero recordándole que volvería más tarde y que quería hablar de algo importante con ella. Y se había ido sin esperar su respuesta.

¡Perfecto! Y lo que ella quería, ¿qué? ¿Y lo que _ella_ quería hablar con él? Por un momento se planteó seguirlo y ver a qué lugar tan importante tenía que ir _antes_ de hablar con su esposa. No sabía si estaba enfadada o preocupada por lo que ocurría, él estaba actuando muy extraño, se había dado cuenta, no era ninguna tonta.

Cuando había dado un paso hacia la puerta para poder averiguar más sobre el asunto, el pedido de Kasumi la detuvo.

—Mmm... ¡Sí, Kasumi, ya voy! —le respondió a su hermana mientras iba hasta el vestíbulo.

—¿Diga?

—Buenos días, quisiera hablar con la señora Saotome, por favor —pidió una voz de mujer—. Akane Saotome.

Del otro lado del teléfono, Akane dio un respingo, como le ocurría cada vez que alguien la llamaba por ese nombre.

—Sí... soy yo —respondió con voz insegura.

—Señora Saotome, llamo de la Clínica Ikuryo. Sus exámenes están listos desde hace días, le recuerdo que puede pasar a buscarlos.

Akane se quedó en blanco sin saber qué respuesta dar. ¿Clínica Ikuryo? ¿Exámenes? ¿Qué...?

—¿Señora Saotome? ¿Me escucha? —inquirió la mujer con tono aburrido, como si eso le pasara bastante seguido.

—Sí, sí... Muchas gracias. Yo... muchas gracias.

—Que tenga buen día —saludó la mujer del otro lado y cortó la comunicación.

Akane se quedó un rato mirando el teléfono con temor.

Exámenes.

¿Habría algo malo detrás de eso? Es verdad que últimamente se sentía más cansada de lo habitual, y a veces no podía probar bocado simplemente porque su estómago no lo soportaba, pero ¿eso significaba una verdadera enfermedad? ¿Después de todo estaba realmente enferma y así se explicaban sus problemas de memoria? Se llevó una mano a la frente.

Supuso que si nadie había comentado nada era porque ninguno en la casa lo sabía, quizás había mantenido el secreto de sus síntomas, ¿o Ranma no había querido decirle nada para no preocuparla y aliviar la carga de su sufrimiento?... No quería eso. Quería conocer la verdad.

Fue hacia la calle en un impulso, no necesitaba meditar mucho sobre el asunto, quería saber lo que ocurría. Le avisó a Kasumi que saldría y volvería más tarde, no escuchó la respuesta de su hermana, tenía la mente puesta en el camino que debería recorrer y en que para llegar a la tal clínica iba a tener que tomar el metro. Después de consultar los mapas que estaban a la entrada del subterráneo tomó el tren que la línea indicaba y pasó todo el viaje preguntándose si había sido a propósito que decidió hacerse exámenes en un lugar tan lejos de casa. Nuevamente volvía a la superficie la idea de que nadie de la familia sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, que quizás ella había cuidado muy bien que fuera así.

Ninguna pregunta se respondió al llegar frente a la clínica. Era un edificio grande y bien pintado, con grandes escalones que llevaban a las puertas de vidrio de la entrada, donde Akane observó su reflejo al acercarse. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y no pudo hacer nada con su rostro pálido, luego ingresó al lugar. Había un vestíbulo amplio y varios hombres y mujeres de túnica blanca caminaban por allí con paso apresurado; mujeres llevaban a niños de la mano y más allá una mujer trapeaba el piso de madera reluciente en un pasillo.

La muchacha de cabello corto observó todo con rapidez, sin reparar en realidad en los detalles, lo único que buscaba era un lugar donde pudieran informarla. Divisó un mostrador a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada y se acercó. Detrás del mostrador de madera lustrada y pintada de blanco había una mujer de cabello oscuro y abundante, cortado a la altura de los hombros, y grandes anteojos, que la miró sin prestarle demasiada atención cuando ella se aproximó.

—Disculpe...

—¿Sí? —inquirió la mujer revisando unos papeles, sin mirarla.

—Vengo a recoger unos exámenes.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó la recepcionista con las manos listas para teclear en la computadora que tenía enfrente.

—Akane... Saotome.

El ruido de las teclas fue corto, después de un momento la mujer se impulsó hacia atrás en la silla con rueditas en la que se sentaba, buscó entre los papeles de una mesa a su espalda y sacó un sobre que dejó sobre la repisa.

—Aquí están, señora —dirigió una breve mirada hacia Akane y después miró unas planillas a su lado—. El doctor Higaki le aconseja solicitar una consulta lo más pronto posible —comunicó finalmente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Akane, casi arrebatando el sobre de la superficie de madera y dándose la vuelta. La recepcionista le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y pensó en la falta de cortesía de los jóvenes de hoy, después se acomodó los anteojos y se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual.

Akane salió casi despavorida, apretando el papel contra su pecho. Si hubiera prestado un poco de atención a la escena a su alrededor habría visto las paredes pintadas de suaves tonos pastel, los cuadros con alegres paisajes de flores y los carteles con imágenes de niños y bebés que hablaban sobre la prevención de enfermedades durante la gestación y los cuidados del recién nacido.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a casa se tropezó con Nabiki en la entrada.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó mirando hacia atrás y levantando una mano mientras subía la escalera—. Tengo prisa.

Nabiki levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando el lugar por el que su hermana acaba de desaparecer; después se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la sala. Por las puertas abiertas pudo ver cómo el cielo se ponía cada vez más grisáceo y comenzaba a levantarse un poco de viento.

Ya en su habitación, Akane se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y después se quedó de pie en el medio del cuarto observando el sobre que tenía en las manos. Era blanco, con el nombre de la clínica impreso y más abajo su propio nombre en elegantes caracteres. No pudo contener la impaciencia de rasgarlo y abrirlo cuanto antes. Adentro había una hoja de papel, la desdobló en un solo movimiento y en un acto de gran valentía miró su contenido. Arriba estaba escrito su nombre junto a varios números; más abajo había una lista de raros nombres, algunos de los cuales recordaba de las clases de biología en el instituto, y junto a ellos una serie de valores expresados en porcentajes. Casi al final del papel había una frase.

El corazón le empezó a golpear en el pecho ensordeciendo sus oídos.

«Prueba de embarazo en sangre: positiva».

Tuvo miedo. Se sintió contrariada al descubrir que le temblaban las piernas.

«Positiva».

Se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba empezando a marearse y le dolía la cabeza. Supuso que si de pronto veía borroso era por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Qué extraño resultaba. Pensó que el recordar sería un procesos violento y revoltoso donde le vendrían a la mente varias escenas juntas y ella tendría que apretarse la cabeza con las dos manos para soportar la sacudida, como pasaba en las películas. Pero no. Se le apareció en la mente una sola imagen, el rostro de Nodoka Saotome, un poco borroso, frente a ella y lo demás no tuvo que pensarlo, los acontecimientos estaban dentro de ella. Lo recordaba porque lo sabía, y lo sabía porque lo había vivido. No fue como un río inundando un cauce de pronto, era más bien como una sábana que se levanta poco a poco para mostrar el fino y delicado mueble que estaba cubriendo del polvo y los daños.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y mientras el papel resbalaba de sus manos y caía lentamente al piso, afuera empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

_Seguramente era ella la que había cambiado y había arruinado todo. Era cierto que tal vez su humor no era el mejor, pero tampoco podía estar tan alegre después de descubrir que no había embarazo y era solo una falsa alarma. ¡Se sentía tan frustrada! Ella siempre había sido tan regular, desde la primera vez, que nunca se le había pasado por la mente que la regla se le retrasara por cualquier otro motivo que no fuera un embarazo. Cuando una mañana se levantó y descubrió la sangre en su ropa interior se le fue el alma a los pies, y fue peor cuando tuvo que darle la noticia a su esposo y pudo ver su propia decepción reflejada en sus ojos._

_—Está bien, todavía somos demasiado jóvenes —había dicho él en voz baja._

_Pero Akane se sintió peor por haberlo ilusionado en vano, después de la segunda vez en que ocurrió decidió callar y de ahí en adelante guardarse las sospechas para sí misma. Lo veía más callado y un poco más serio cada vez, y en varias ocasiones se la quedaba mirando como si quisiera decirle algo, pero después desviaba la vista._

_Entonces, ella empezó a pensar, y cuanto más pensaba, más segura estaba que era ella la que tenía un problema para concebir, que era su culpa todo lo que pasaba. Era muy triste, pero por más amor que hubiera eso no bastaba. Su esposo ya ni siquiera la miraba con un atisbo de expectativa esperando que le diera «la noticia». No podía culparlo, probablemente se había resignado, como ella. Al principio ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado en los hijos, apenas se habían casado y tenían tantas responsabilidades y tantas cosas nuevas a las que adaptarse que era normal que solo se preocuparan por la pareja. Pero después vinieron los comentarios de la familia, las bromas de Nabiki con segundas intenciones o las abiertas observaciones de Nodoka sobre los nietos, y de su padre y su tío sobre el futuro heredero._

_En aquel momento Akane y Ranma se habían mirado a través de la mesa y comprendieron lo mismo a un tiempo: hacía meses que se habían casado y aunque los encuentros no eran tan frecuentes como ellos quisieran, nunca habían usado ninguna protección. De pronto se instaló en ellos la conciencia de que si Akane no estaba ya embarazada lo estaría muy pronto. Y ella vio esa mirada en él y creyó interpretar bien el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos, y se sintió feliz. Pero después vinieron las expectativas vanas, las negativas y la desilusión, y algo cambió en él. También en ella. De pronto se instaló la duda y Akane ya no pudo sacarla de su cabeza._

_Un sábado por la mañana, soleado y no demasiado caluroso, salió a hacer unas compras pensando que sería un día como cualquier otro, pero no. Se encontró con Ranma y Ukyo, los vio a los dos juntos, hablando en una esquina. No le sorprendió eso, si bien al enterarse de la boda Ukyo había venido a molestarlos como todos los demás para tratar de separarlos, un tiempo después se resignó y comprendió que el amor de Ranma no era suyo. De a poco las dos volvieron a tener casi la misma amistad de cuando eran más jóvenes y ambas eran prometidas del artista marcial, de a poco fueron charlando con más naturalidad de otras cosas que no fueran trivialidades o el clima. A veces, Akane pasaba por el local de okonomiyakis a saludarla o se quedaba a comer, Ukyo también iba al dojo, aunque con menos frecuencia porque no le gustaba desatender su negocio y Konatsu no era de fiar para dejarlo como encargado._

_Ranma continuaba siendo su amigo también, por supuesto, y se veían a menudo, Akane lo sabía, y puesto que comprendía la extraña amistad que tenían (afianzada rápidamente en la niñez y fortalecida después por el estómago de su marido), no era algo que le molestara y no tenía intención de reprochárselo._

_Sí, ya se los había encontrado en la calle por casualidad otras veces, charlando. Pero nunca así. Se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y se crispó cuando vio que Ranma le tomaba ambas manos... o que Ukyo se las tomaba a él, no podía estar bien segura a esa distancia. ¡Pero estaban tomados de la mano! Y Ukyo le hablaba con sentimiento mirándolo a los ojos. Sintió que la ola de celos la inundaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza._

_Ni siquiera pensó en acercarse a ellos, sus pasos la llevaron solos a cruzar la calle y alcanzarlos; no pudo soportar la manera en que se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro y ahora vio cómo era Ranma el que le apretaba las manos y el que movía su boca diciendo algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar. Después supo el momento exacto en que advirtieron su presencia cuando ella se aproximaba, los dos se separaron dando un respingo y Akane no pudo saber si Ukyo fue más rápida retirando sus manos o fue Ranma el que la soltó y se giró hacia ella._

_—¿A- Akane? —dijo nervioso._

_—¡Akane! —intervino Ukyo sonriendo nerviosa—. Es... no es... mmm ¿Cómo has estado, Akane?_

_Estaban los dos temiendo lo peor, esperando que estallara, que golpeara al muchacho en plena calle, pero no les iba a dar el gusto. ¿Acaso creían que no había madurado nada?, ¿que todos esos años habían sido en vano?_

_—Muy bien, Ukyo, ¿y tú? —respondió sonriendo forzadamente._

_Ranma se adelantó hasta ella._

_—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó aparentando alegría._

_—Solo haciendo unas compras —dijo con rostro serio, ya no pudo seguir fingiendo la sonrisa._

_—Vamos, te acompaño —replicó el muchacho y la tomó de la mano para empezar a alejarse—. ¡Hasta luego, U-chan!_

_Akane volteó a mirar a la otra muchacha, que se quedó de pie en la vereda, los observó un momento y luego levantó un brazo para despedirlos._

_—Hasta luego. Pasen algún día por el restaurante, los espero._

_«¡Qué pasemos por el restaurante! ¡Qué desfachatez!», pensó Akane volviendo su vista al frente. Resopló y trató de soltar la mano de la de su esposo, pero él la tenía agarrada con fuerza y estuvieron forcejeando unos segundos hasta que ella lo miró ceñuda._

_—Ya déjame —pidió._

_—¿Vas a gritarme? —preguntó él devolviéndole la mirada._

_—No._

_—¿Vas a golpearme?_

_—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó levantando una ceja—. ¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?¡Dime! ¡Explícame!_

_—¡Esto no es mi culpa! ¡Estás imaginando algo!_

_—No tengo que imaginar nada, acabo de verlo perfectamente —rebatió ella—. ¿Qué tengo que pensar cuando veo a mi esposo con otra mujer en esas circunstancias?_

_—Ella es mi _amiga_ —acentuó Ranma las plabras—. Lo sabes. No hay nada._

_—Me estás ocultando algo —dijo de pronto Akane con total seguridad, mirándolo distinto. Intentó nuevamente deslizar su mano de la de él, pero el muchacho se lo impidió afianzando el agarre._

_—No, Akane, no —movió la cabeza, pero más que negar las palabras de ella, parecía que quería convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿No confías en mí?_

_Y ella quería confiar, ahora eran un matrimonio, se suponía que habían pasado la etapa de los celos ridículos y las peleas por tonterías. Él le había hablado claramente sobre sus sentimientos, había sido iniciativa de él que se casaran, que comenzaran a compartir la vida. ¿Podía ser que ahora arruinara todo y buscara a otra mujer?_

_—Es eso —habló Ranma de nuevo—. No confías en mí._

_Y la mirada de derrota y desaliento le rompió el corazón a Akane. ¡No era justo que le hiciera eso! ¿Por qué la miraba así?, él sabía que ella no podía soportarlo. Suspiró largamente._

_—Entiendo que tal vez hay cosas que solo puedes hablar con Ukyo porque es tu amiga —comentó girando la cabeza a un lado, si Ranma conocía sus puntos débiles, ella también los de él—. Solo me gustaría... que hablaras conmigo._

_Continuó con la cabeza vuelta, sin mirarlo, y caminaron en silencio. Akane fue sintiendo la presión de la mano de su marido cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que con suavidad la soltó._

_Y a partir de ese momento, la duda creció._

_Siempre había sido una muchacha alegre. De carácter, no lo negaba, pero alegre; practicaba las artes marciales, que amaba; se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de instituto (exceptuando ciertos inconvenientes producidos a la hora de la entrada por un grupo de pervertidos, pero podía manejarlo); ayudaba a Kasumi en las cosas del hogar; salía con sus amigas. Incluso cuando la comprometieron con un extraño trató de conservar el buen humor; incluso cuando resultó que a su prometido le salían otras prometidas de debajo de la tierra trató de seguir siendo alegre. No se consideraba una persona triste, lloraba a veces, como todo el mundo que necesitaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero tenía un pensamiento positivo. Sin embargo, después de aquel encuentro fortuito su ánimo decayó, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que quizá Ranma la engañaba, pero no por buscar placer en otra parte, si no para tratar de tener un hijo._

_Era una idea absurda, eso le decía una parte de su mente, pero la otra le informaba de la presión que tenía él para ser _varonil_, para demostrar que era todo un hombre y para dar un heredero a la Escuela de Combate Libre. Quizá después de todo no importaba quien era la madre de ese heredero._

_No dudaba que él la quisiera, pero se angustiaba pensando que a veces existían cosas más importantes que el amor: el deber, por ejemplo. No podía evitar sentirse desdichada notando que a veces Ranma estaba a punto de hablarle, a punto de decirle algo importante, pero después solo comentaba sobre la comida o los avances de algún alumno del dojo. Había momentos en que él la abrazaba casi con desesperación, y a ella se le encogía el corazón pensando que él también sufría por algo._

_Se encontró en muchos momentos pensando dónde estaba su carácter, adónde se había ido su espíritu de lucha, era incapaz de recuperarlo. Había días en que se sentía aletargada, como si no fuera ella misma, cansada y hasta débil. Solo un día en que se le revolvió el estómago al probar una de sus galletas favoritas cayó en la cuenta de las fechas e hizo cálculos rápidamente. Veinte días. Nunca había tenido un atraso tan grande y solo esperó un par de días más para poder estar segura, hasta que finalmente fue a hacerse el examen para tener una prueba absoluta._

_Había sonreído ampliamente al volver a casa desde la clínica, pensando en que al otro día tendría listos los resultados y podría confirmar sus sospechas. La telaraña de malos pensamientos de los días anteriores se deshacía y con la mente despejada pudo darse cuenta de las tonterías que había pensado. No podía haber nada entre Ranma y Ukyo, seguramente era todo un malentendido, como tantos otros de cuando era adolescente. Es más, pasaría a ver a Ukyo en la tarde, pensó con ánimo, había dejado de verla porque sí sin mediar una palabra solo porque estaba celosa y dolida. Sí, iría a saludarla... y quizá comería algo. Se le antojaba un okonomiyaki._

_—¿Entonces está enamorada, señorita Ukyo?_

_La voz de Konatsu sonó suave, casi triste y, sin saber por qué, Akane se detuvo en el momento en que iba a deslizar del todo la puerta para entrar al local. Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás para quedar oculta por la mampara. El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido de la cuenta, y aunque sabía que solo espiaba una conversación ajena, estaba ávida por oír aquello. Necesitaba saber._

_—Bueno... supongo que para ti no es ninguna novedad, ¿cierto? —replicó Ukyo con una pequeña risita._

_—Cierto —indicó Konatsu._

_Todo quedó en tan completo silencio que Akane tuvo que mover unos milímetros la cabeza y mirar por la pequeña abertura de la entrada para cerciorarse de que continuaban en la habitación. Ukyo estaba allí, tras la barra, limpiando y acomodando los utensilios que usaba para cocinar. Más hacia un costado, el ninja, de espaldas a Akane, le pasaba lentamente un trapo a una de las mesas._

_—Estoy segura de que él también me quiere —aseguró Ukyo después—. No me lo ha dicho exactamente, pero... Bueno, solo lo sé. Nos hemos besado. En más de una ocasión._

_Akane vio como la cocinera se sonrojaba un poco, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. No podía estar hablando de... No, no podía ser, ¿verdad? Pero la muchacha tuvo la certeza de que no se equivocaba en lo que pensaba._

_Konatsu se movió y entonces la chica de cabello corto pudo observar su rostro pálido y apagado, sus labios apretados y sus ojos tristes. El kunoichi suspiró y se deslizó despacio hasta la parte de atrás del local._

_—Pero yo pensaba que él estaba... —comenzó a decir._

_—Sí, lo sé, yo también —lo interrumpió la cocinera. Después sacudió la cabeza—. Yo también creía que él estaba enamorado... pero, si fuera así no aceptaría que yo... No fui yo quien lo besó. Él viene aquí. Él me busca y yo..._

_Se interrumpió mordiéndose los labios._

_—Entiendo, señorita Ukyo..._

_Konatsu dijo algo más, pero Akane no lo escuchó debido a la distancia, o quizá su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte en su pecho y no podía oír. Se apoyó en la puerta sintiendo la presión de una piedra en el estómago. Y en la garganta. Y por todas partes. Algo le estaba impidiendo respirar, algo de hierro le estaba apretando el corazón._

_Escuchó en un murmullo la conversación de Konatsu en el fondo del local, pero no fue capaz de entender nada de lo que decía. La respuesta de Ukyo, sin embargo, la escuchó sin dificultad desde su lugar._

_—Sí... y ese es el problema —Ukyo suspiró—. Todo sería mejor si se lo dijera... Quiero decir, ¡Akane se merece saberlo!... Espero que Ranma hable pronto con ella... a mí no me gusta engañarla así, ella es mi amiga._

_Akane cerró los ojos. En ese momento no sabía si entrar al local de okonomiyakis gritando y pidiendo explicaciones, o ir a casa corriendo y buscar a Ranma para estrangularlo, para matarlo. No sabía si quería morirse en ese mismo instante._

_Estaba tan furiosa que temblaba, era incapaz de llorar. No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa después de eso, pero sí recordaba la mirada preocupada de Kasumi cuando le respondió que Ranma no estaba. Eso había sido una lástima, si hubiera estado en casa podría haberlo golpeado y podría haber gritado hasta quedarse sin voz. Podría haber llorado hasta deshidratarse porque sus sueños se rompían en pedazos, porque la habían engañado, porque la persona que más amaba en el mundo le había mentido._

_Pero Ranma no estaba, y eso la obligaba a no actuar, a esperar. Y a pensar. Y pensar resultaba demasiado doloroso, sobre todo cuando la frase «nos hemos besado» se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tenía que tragarse las recriminaciones y la desesperación. Cuando corría el riesgo de dejar un surco en la alcoba después de caminar de aquí para allá por media hora, y después de que a su mente habían llegado todas las implicancias de la infidelidad de su marido, decidió bajar la escalera, sintiendo que el secreto que había descubierto le quemaba dentro del cuerpo._

_El destino quiso que fuera su suegra la primera persona que se cruzara en el vestíbulo. La mujer la miró con una sonrisa, la misma más amplia y brillante que de costumbre con que la miraba los últimos días, sobre todo cuando Akane tenía que retirarse de la mesa alegando que estaba llena, porque no podía soportar el aroma a pescado de los guisos de Kasumi. Sí, seguramente Nodoka se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y por eso siempre andaba tan alegre._

_—Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó cálidamente, poniéndole una mano en el brazo._

_La muchacha se estremeció. ¿Qué podía decirle? «Sí, tía, estoy muy bien. Acabo de descubrir que Ranma tiene una amante». Se le rompería el corazón. Prefería ahorrarle el sufrimiento por ahora, prefería cargar ella con ese peso hasta que fuera inevitable que se enterara. Porque toda la familia se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, sobre todo cuando ellos se separaran; no le importaban las tradiciones en ese aspecto, no iba a ser la esposa tonta y sumisa que perdonaba y mantenía las apariencias en casa mientras el marido se divertía fuera._

_Apretó los puños._

_—Sí, tía —respondió juntando todo el valor posible._

_—Te encuentro un poco pálida —comentó la señora. Si hubiera observado mejor también habría apreciado los ojos marrones brillando como dos brasas en su rostro—. Creo que te vendría bien tomar un poco de aire, acompáñame a hacer unas compras._

_—Tía... creo que este no es buen momento..._

_—Ven, vamos —insistió Nodoka llevándola de la mano hasta la salida—. Kasumi quiere que le traiga unas cosas del centro comercial, podemos pasar por alguna tienda para comprarte algo. Se acerca tu cumpleaños._

_Lo había olvidado, pronto cumpliría 22. Cerró los ojos durante un momento. Tal vez sí podría despejarse por un rato antes de enfrentar a Ranma y que ocurriera lo inevitable._

_—De acuerdo —respondió con voz apagada._

_Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la tienda que ambas conocían bien por haber comprado allí en otras ocasiones, pensó mejor aquello de que podría despejarse. Las empleadas no paraban de hablar sobre el matrimonio y los niños; a esa altura era un hábito para ellas indagar si Nodoka se había convertido ya en abuela, y esta vez a Akane la pregunta le hizo doler el estómago. Aceptó con gusto probarse cualquier ropa solo para tener un poco de paz encerrada en el probador._

_Corrió la cortina con fuerza y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos respirando agitadamente. Sintió que a partir de ese momento empezaría a tragarla un pozo negro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía un hijo, lo sabía, no necesitaba la confirmación del examen. Ahora ya no se trataba de pensar solo en su propio futuro, había otra vida por la que velar y preocuparse._

_«Tienes que ser fuerte, Akane», pensó para darse ánimos. «Tienes que serlo». _

_Seguiría adelante. Kami-sama sabía lo difícil que sería tener que seguir viéndolo, saber que tenía que participar en la crianza y la educación de ese hijo, saber que seguirían compartiendo algo tan importante por siempre. Iba a dolerle más allá de lo que se podía explicar porque sabía que nunca iba a dejar de amarlo, este convencimiento era tan fuerte como el amor que le tenía._

_«Tienes que ser fuerte». Pero era muy difícil. Ya no quería ser fuerte, necesitaba un momento para echarse a llorar. Quería despertar de pronto y descubrir que todo era un sueño horrible. Quería olvidar todo, para que ya no doliera._

_Sabía lo difícil que sería todo. Tener que enfrentar a su esposo, revelarle que conocía el engaño. ¿Estaría él arrepentido, de alguna manera?, ¿tendría intenciones de arreglar las cosas entre ellos? Akane dio un largo suspiro, pensando en que eso sería incluso peor._

_Porque tuvo la certeza de que aunque le rogara, no podría perdonarlo._

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane se tapó la boca con una mano en un intento de acallar el llanto. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros desde hacía rato y había una tormenta eléctrica importante, pero ella prácticamente no se había percatado. Estaba demasiado sumida en los recuerdos y en la terrible noticia de que la amnesia solo había servido para retrasar lo inevitable y ahora aquello dolía más profundamente que nunca. Bien decían, ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Se movió frenética por el cuarto, pensando en aquel día cuando ya no soportó el reducido espacio del probador donde parecía que sus pensamientos querían volverla loca, y cuando salió las piernas no la sostuvieron; se desvaneció mientras veía la cara preocupada de su tía. Y después nada. Oscuridad. Luego abrir los ojos para vivir una vida que no recordaba.

Repasó todos los acontecimientos de aquellos días, sobre todo la manera en que Ranma siempre estaba a su lado; cómo le costaba poner en palabras todos sus sentimientos, pero cómo con acciones podía demostrar más, cómo la miraba, con una mezcla de amor y preocupación.

«Tal vez él está arrepentido de todo y quiere comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez yo podría perdonarlo... puedo entender que él haya querido... Tal vez tengo que olvidarme de todo y pretender que nada ocurrió, y seguir adelante. Nosotros podremos seguir juntos y _aquello_ solo será un incidente, nunca tendríamos que hablar del tema siquiera. Nunca mencionaríamos que él...».

—¡No! —exclamó decidida, levantando el brazo y apretando un puño—. ¿A quién engaño? ¡_Nunca_ podría soportarlo!

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo e iluminó el grisáceo día por un segundo. Akane dejó caer el brazo que había levantado.

—Voy a pedirle el divorcio —murmuró con voz grave.

El trueno resonó por toda la ciudad como si la tierra se estuviera abriendo.

El estruendo hizo vibrar los cristales de la ventana de la cocina. Kasumi dejó por un momento de probar la sopa que preparaba para observar el panorama que se divisaba desde la ventana.

—Qué clima horrible —comentó Nabiki sacando una botella de jugo del refrigerador—. Suerte que no tengo clases.

Kasumi miró afuera un segundo más y luego siguió con su tarea con el humor habitual.

—No te preocupes —replicó—, es solo una tormenta de verano. Pasará pronto —vaticinó.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Si sienten deseos de matarme aguántense hasta el próximo capítulo, porque recuerden que luego no podrán matarme dos veces n_n

Les cuento una anécdota. Ya hace tiempo busqué por internet nombres de hospitales y clínicas de Tokyo para ver de cuál podían llamar a Akane, después de hacer una pequeña lista me decidí por la Ikuryo porque era la que "sonaba" más japonesa. Hace unos días, cuando escribía este capítulo, me puse a investigar un poco más sobre ese lugar ¡y descubrí que se especializaba en ginecología! Fue una cuestión de lo más fortuita. Una de esas cosas locas que pasan cuando uno escribe y quería compartirles.

Ahora a los comentarios:

**Jgmm: **Hola, me alegra de que te guste. Sí, lo del jacuzzi fue un desliz mental mío, pero lo dejé para poder reírme un poco. A ver qué te parece este capítulo. Saludos!

**Belli: **Muchas gracias. Supongo que en este capítulo te da muchas cosas para pensar también. Un saludo :)

**Nora: **Lo que pasa es que yo nunca dije que era buena, la gente se hace esas ideas porque yo escribo medio lindo nomás jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso.

**Kikko: **Lo dijiste y acá está. Veamos qué tiene para decir Ranma en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Eiika: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Le eché ganas, jaja, si supieras lo complicado que fue escribir esto. Te mando un saludo.

**Yurika12again: **Hola. Acá se supo algo, ahora vos me dirás qué te pareció. Te mando un beso.

**Sakura: **Jaja ¿inmundo animal? Bueno, a ver qué pensás de Ranma después de esto. Saludos.

**Chikeselene: **Shhh... no vayas a contar en el SGTeam que si no pierdo todos mis lectores jaja. Gracias por comentar. ¿Piedad dijiste? Bueno, acá está el capítulo :) Saludos!

**Cjs: **Gracias, pero no sé si seguirás pensando que es grandioso después de este capítulo. Te mando un saludo.

**Sabrina2998: **Muchas gracias. Acá está la actualización :) Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que escriben firmando como "guest", aunque no puedo responderles personalizadamente también leo todos sus comentarios y me emocionan mucho.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	14. 14

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**_Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_**

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Resumiendo

y ya que ciertamente

el olvido está lleno de memoria

vamos a destaparlo/a revelarlo».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(XIV)

Ukyo apoyó las palmas de las manos en el mostrador y se echó un poco hacia delante, la tela de su uniforme de cocinera se tensó en el pecho por el movimiento y los senos se apretujaron un poco más. Los ojos delineados por espesas pestañas estaban bien abiertos, los labios temblaban con cierta expectativa.

—Ran-chan... —murmuró suavemente.

Del otro lado de la barra, Ranma Saotome acribillaba a una pobre pizza japonesa con los palillos, sin haber probado todavía ni un trozo de la comida. Tenía la cabeza gacha y, aunque miraba su plato, en realidad no lo veía porque sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en otro lado.

Una de las manos de la cocinera se arrolló formando un puño y su entrecejo se frunció.

—¡Deja en paz ese okonomiyaki! —exclamó de pronto—. Si no vas a comerlo no juegues con él y _habla._ Dime de una vez lo que viniste a decirme.

El muchacho tragó saliva y dejó los palillos a un costado. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Hoy... —soltó un largo suspiro—. Hoy hablaré con ella.

El silencio reinó por un momento en el restaurante, luego Ukyo se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿De verdad?

Ranma asintió brevemente.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Me haces tan feliz! —saltó después, con los ojos empañados y tirándose completamente sobre la plancha para rodear el cuello del muchacho con los brazos y apretarlo en un abrazo—. ¡Auch!... esto quema —comentó luego, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Se quedó mirando a su amigo de la infancia un rato, él rehuía su mirada. La muchacha levantó una ceja y adelantó un brazo para tomarlo de la camisa.

—¿Es cierto, no, Ran-chan? ¿No es una broma? —preguntó mirándolo atentamente a la cara.

—Claro que es cierto —replicó él haciéndose el ofendido, soltándose del agarre.

—Entonces... ¡¿por qué rayos vienes aquí a comer en lugar de estar allá con ella diciéndoselo?! ¡VE AHORA MISMO! —ladró.

—¡ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSO! —respondió Ranma en el mismo tono histérico.

El par de amigos se quedó mirando un momento y después los dos dejaron caer los hombros. Ranma volvió a sentarse en la banqueta de la que se había levantado para poder gritar con mayor potencia.

—Solo tienes que relajarte, tomar aire y decírselo —aconsejó Ukyo—. Fíjate, mira como lo hago yo —la chica tosió un poco y cuando volvió a hablar su voz era un tanto más grave, imitando la del muchacho—. Akane, querida —tomó con gran amor una de las manos del chico entre las suyas—, tu amigo Ryoga estuvo todo este tiempo engañándote. Él también cayó en un estanque maldito y se transforma en un pequeño cerdito negro que tú conoces bien, cielo.

La cocinera sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Ves qué fácil?

Ranma hizo una mueca.

—¡Yo no hablo así! —se quejó, y después suspiró desesperanzado—. Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo... a ti no es a quien va a golpear.

—En todo caso, es tu culpa —Ukyo se cruzó de brazos—. De verdad, Ran-chan ¡llevan cuatro años de matrimonio! ¿Cómo puede ser que aún no le contaras un secreto tan importante? Recuerdo la impresión que tuve yo cuando me enteré, ¿te imaginas ella?

—Ya basta con eso, U-chan, ¿crees que no lo he pensado?

—Pues no lo parece —insistió la mujer—. Si hasta da la impresión que me preocupara más yo que tú —agregó.

—¡Las cosas no son así! —exclamó el chico, entre nervioso y exasperado—. Cuando nos casamos... eso era en lo que menos pensaba, ese cerdo era el último tema en mi cabeza. Y después él fue desapareciendo... quiero decir, P-chan ya no aparecía en casa e incluso Ryoga no iba de visita como antes. Después pasaron tantas cosas... había tantas cosas nuevas que enfrentar ¡lo último en mi cabeza era ese cerdo!

—Pues debería haber sido _lo primero_ —replicó la cocinera con un gesto de superioridad—. Quiero decir, si no fuera porque yo ahora te empujo a eso tampoco hablarías con Akane.

—¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Escucha, quiero empezar una nueva vida, quiero tener una vida normal de una buena vez. Quiero... ¡quiero tantas cosas!

—Me alegro por ti —asintió la chica—. Yo también quiero hacerlo, Ran-chan. Yo también quiero una vida nueva —insistió Ukyo—. Y solo tú puedes dármela.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza a un costado en un gesto infantil.

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra —murmuró.

—¡Claro que sí! Ryoga y yo... ¡él me ama! Lo sé.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendo nada —dijo—, lo último que supe era que él estaba intentando algo con Akari, y luego me vienes con estas noticias...

—Ja. ¡Akari!... —Ukyo hizo una mueca—. No entiendes nada, Ran-chan, ¿cómo podría ser feliz con ella? Ella solo lo quiere porque él se convierte en cerdo, no lo acepta cómo es, no conoce los sufrimientos que ha pasado por culpa de su maldición.

Ranma se quedó desconcertado observándola.

—Pero él estaba con ella —insistió confundido.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¿Acaso no te he contado todo? Es verdad que Ryoga había intentado permanecer con ella, pero al poco tiempo empezó a viajar de nuevo. Es su naturaleza, ¿entiendes?, no puede cambiarla. Eso es lo que haremos, ¿sabes? —dijo después sonriendo—. Vamos a viajar por todas partes vendiendo okonomiyakis, el negocio prosperará mucho, lo sé —agregó con ojos ilusionados.

Con buen humor revolvió la mezcla especial que usaba para cocinar y luego dispuso varias porciones sobre la plancha caliente.

Ranma hizo una pequeña mueca, por un momento pensó si Ryoga estaría enterado de esos planes y qué pensaría al respecto, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

—De eso me has hablado muchas veces —replicó—. Yo debo ser sincero con mi esposa, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso contigo —Ukyo abrió la boca, pero el muchacho la interrumpió—. Y no me digas que es solo porque son amigas.

La cocinera cerró la boca hasta apretar mucho los labios.

—¡Quiero que ella lo odie! —exclamó azotando con la espátula la masa que estaba sobre la plancha, el aceite chisporroteó—. ¡Quiero que lo odie!

Ranma se quedó paralizado observándola, vio como ella apretaba un poco la mandíbula y seguía golpeando el okonomiyaki que se cocinaba sobre la superficie caliente. No dijo nada.

—Si ella lo odia cuando sepa la verdad, tal vez él se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que no tiene ninguna posibilidad... ¡Diablos! —exclamó, casi con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo lo acepto, aunque sea un cerdo. ¡¿Por qué le cuesta tanto entenderlo?! Me gusta como sea, lo amo así. ¿Es tan descabellado? Digo, Akane te acepta a ti, ¡y tú cambias de sexo!

—¡Oye! —intervino su amigo dando un golpe en la mesa, pero la mujer no le prestó atención.

—No quiere ver la realidad, es eso —se quejó—. Pero cuando Akane descubra la verdad y él vea que hace mucho tiempo que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de estar junto a ella... Entonces, creo que se podrá dar cuenta de mi amor. Él siente algo muy fuerte también, lo sé, lo sé.

Ranma agitó una mano.

—U-chan, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Piensas de verdad que está tan enamorado? ¡Ese idiota amaría a cualquiera que le dijera que se ve bien!

—¡Tú no lo conoces como lo conozco yo! Sé que me quiere de verdad —respondió con pasión. Su amigo se quedó quieto, sin saber qué decir. Ukyo suspiró—. No puede ser que pierda a los dos hombres que he amado por la misma mujer —susurró compungida, como si hablara consigo misma.

Ranma frunció el ceño y se removió en el asiento.

—Y lo peor es que no puedo culpar a Akane, ¿sabes? —la mujer movió la cabeza apesadumbrada—. La he conocido un poco mejor en este tiempo, y sé que ella no es una mala persona, sé que ella no buscó enamorarlo. Lo lamento, de verdad, porque sé que va a estar muy dolida cuando se entere lo de P-chan, pero es preferible que lo sepa ahora y no cuando ya sea muy tarde. Dime —Ukyo se echó nuevamente hacia adelante y miró atentamente al muchacho al otro lado de la barra, sus ojos ardieron—, ¿con quién está tu honor, con un amigo o con tu esposa, la mujer que amas?

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos.

—Te dije que lo haría y lo haré, pero no tiene nada que ver con el cerdo de Ryoga ni contigo —anunció con solemnidad—. Lo haré por ella. Y por mí.

—Entonces, vete, vete, antes de que te arrepientas —dijo Ukyo empujándolo hacia la salida.

—No me voy a arrepentir —replicó Ranma.

—¡Buena suerte! —lo animó la cocinera con una sonrisa brillante, sin prestarle la menor atención a sus palabras.

«Sí, lo haré, pero me pregunto cómo reaccionará... No es la misma Akane de siempre, no recuerda todo lo que vivimos. Es el peor momento para hablar con ella», suspiró. «¿Podrá perdonarme?».

El muchacho salió a la calle y a las pocas cuadras una fuerte lluvia lo sorprendió. Suspiró con hartazgo. Ajustó el pantalón a su nuevo cuerpo femenino y sintió como los zapatos le bailaban en los pies.

—Soy una chica —murmuró sin ganas, dando la noticia al viento.

Eso no podía tomarse como una buena señal.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

_Voy a pedirle el divorcio. _Akane escuchó sus propias palabras como un eco.

Sonaba demasiado fuerte, se le llenó el corazón de angustia y, despacio, la tristeza le fue ganando el lugar a la furia. No iba a poder mirarlo a la cara y enfrentarlo sin llorar, estaba perdida. No iba a poder salir indemne.

Cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación su corazón saltó. Parecía que lo miraba por primera vez, porque lo descubría bajo una nueva luz. A pesar de todo, el cabello mojado y brillante y su expresión de fastidio le recordaban esas veces en que se abrazaba a ella apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, abatido porque nuevamente la cura se le había escapado de las manos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Siguió todos sus movimientos con los ojos bien abiertos.

**.**

**.**

Ranma resopló, maldiciendo la lluvia. La tormenta había sido tan fuerte que terminó empapado en pocos minutos y tuvo que esperar un rato bajo el puente del canal a que pasara la peor parte del temporal. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Tendo se quitó la camisa sin mangas que llevaba y la retorció para sacar el exceso de agua, dejando la mitad superior de su femenino cuerpo desnudo.

—Genial, simplemente genial —murmuró entrando a la casa y subiendo los escalones pesadamente, suspirando.

Lo más urgente era conseguir agua caliente, luego... bien, tendría que hablar con Akane.

Deslizó la puerta de la habitación y entró. Akane lo observaba atentamente.

—¿Qué pasa?... Ah... —Ranma miró su propio torso y volvió a suspirar—. Ya sé, ya sé —murmuró y fue a buscar en los cajones algo de ropa—.¿Así te parece bien? —dijo colocándose una camiseta, después suspiró—. ¿Te das cuenta de la tormenta que había afuera? Estoy empapado, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Además, voy a darme un baño, así que no hay mucho caso en vestirse.

—Lo sé todo —anunció Akane sin preámbulos, con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Quieres decir que recordaste? —preguntó Ranma con los ojos brillantes—. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo...?

La muchacha lo detuvo levantando una mano.

—Oh, sí... recordé. Sí —respiró hondamente—. Recordé que te vi con Ukyo, recordé que la escuché decir que la habías besado...

—¿Qué _qué?_ —Ranma dejó caer la mandíbula—. ¿Que yo...? ¿Cuándo? —se preguntó mirando hacia arriba, rebuscando por acto reflejo en su memoria, indagando si quizá no hubo un momento que pudo malinterpretarse—. ¿Con U-chan?

El apelativo cariñoso que tantas veces le había escuchado la atravesó hiriéndola como nunca.

—No puede ser —concluyó la pelirroja.

—¡Sí! ¡Con Ukyo! —estalló—. ¡No me tomes por tonta! Lo escuché. Ella misma lo dijo, ¡los dos me engañan! Basta de fingir que no es tu culpa o no tienes nada que ver en esto. Lo escuché. Ella dijo que está enamorada y que tú la amas. Por lo menos merezco que me lo digas. Me engañan, los _dos_. Pensé que ella era... tal vez fui una tonta al pensar en ella como un amiga, pero pensé que por lo menos me respetaba.

—¿Qué te enga...? —Ranma se pasó una mano por la cara—. ¿Habló contigo? ¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó con los ojos llameantes.

Apretó un puño. ¿En qué clase de enredo lo había metido U-chan? Iba a tener que hacerle una visita y no iba a ser muy amistosa... ¡Pero si acababa de estar allí, maldición! ¿Le había ocultado que ya había hablado con Akane? ¿Y se decía su amiga? Sintió que la ira le corroía la garganta, dándole un sabor amargo a la saliva.

—No —dijo Akane en tono bajo—. La escuché hablar con Konatsu por casualidad, y lo lamento de verdad. Hubiera preferido enterarme por ti y no así. Pensé que al menos serías... —se mordió el interior de los labios para no empezar a llorar.

—Que te engañamos —repitió Ranma pensativo—. Que está enamorada —hablaba como si quisiera hacer una nota mental. Después soltó una carcajada corta sin humor—. No tiene nada que ver con _eso._ No es lo que piensas.

—No, claro. Nunca es lo que pienso, siempre es un malentendido, siempre hay alguna explicación retorcida —dijo Akane con ironía.

—¡Pues sí! —exclamó la mujercita pelirroja—. ¡Te aseguro que no es nada de lo que crees!... ¿Así piensas de mí?

—¡Escuché que me engañaban! —recalcó Akane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Qué más puede ser?

—O sea que es eso, de mí siempre piensas lo peor —afirmó Ranma con una mirada dura.

—No es cierto. Yo...

—¡Es así! —afirmó la pelirroja—. Lo que te dice cualquiera tiene más peso que todo lo que pasamos —comentó despacio, como si revelara la solución a un problema que había buscado por años.

—Yo... y-yo... —empezó a tartamudear nerviosa y confundida la muchacha.

¿Era posible? ¿Se había imaginado todo? No. ¡No! Había _escuchado_ y las palabras dolían como dagas todavía. _Él _la engañaba, Ukyo, a quien había creído su amiga, también la engañaba. Lo había sabido por su propia boca.

—Yo lo escuché. ¡Lo escuché! —insistió Akane mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Se llevó los dedos a los labios para poder controlar el temblor.

—Lo escuchaste —repitió Ranma decepcionado.

De pronto lo vio muy claro. Nada de lo que él pudiera decir haría que Akane cambiara de idea, su terquedad y su orgullo eran demasiado grandes como para permitirle escuchar. Aguantó las ganas de reírse histérico. Sus ojos estaban por fin abiertos. O sea que las cosas eran así, la felicidad que tuvieron fue solo un espejismo que había llegado a su fin. Sintió que los planes que había hecho se le escapaban entre los dedos, y no tuvo ganas de esforzarse en retenerlos.

Pero ¿cómo era posible que su esposa pensara eso? Y él tan idiota que no podía imaginar siquiera en tocar a otra mujer. Había algo muy irónico en eso, de verdad, ¿sería algún dios aburrido que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa?

—¿Y todo esto por lo que escuchaste? ¿Así tan fácil? No importa nada de lo que yo te diga entonces, ¿no? —la pelirroja se permitió sonreír lentamente con amargura, ahora ya no importaba nada—. No confías en mí, es así de simple. Yo pensé que tú...

Dejó las palabras en el aire, sin ganas ni fuerza para decirlas.

—¡No es eso! —refutó Akane con fuerza, intentando no llorar—. Vi... y escuché... ¡y solo pude imaginarme una cosa! ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Claro que pienso lo peor, nuestra vida parecía demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

—¿Perfecta? —Ranma parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado, como si Akane hubiera hablado en otro idioma—. Perfecta... ¡Perfecta! —casi escupió—. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame bien, Akane! —exclamó poniendo las manos en sus pechos—. ¡¿Dónde ves lo perfecto aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo perfecto en nuestra vida?! ¡Dímelo! ¿Verme en cuerpo de mujer te parece perfecto?¿Estar rodeados por un grupo de gente rara que solo piensa en separarnos?, ¿eh? ¿O tal vez que nuestros padres nos chupen la sangre para vivir cómodos?

—Eso no es verdad —intervino Akane arrugando el ceño.

—¡Como sea! —gritó la mujercita—. ¡Estoy harto! Y debo ser ciego, además, porque no veo lo perfecto por ningún lado —agregó levantando las manos.

—El hecho... el hecho de que tú me amaras era lo que me parecía demasiado perfecto —murmuró Akane agachando la cabeza.

Ranma cerró tanto los puños que se clavó las uñas en las palmas. Tenía ganas de llorar de rabia, era demasiado. Había llegado al límite.

—¡Basta, Akane!... Esto es una idiotez, no me hables más de eso —pidió tratando de controlar la furia—. ¿Qué importa nada lo que yo sienta si tú al final no confías en mí? Nunca me escuchas, estoy cansado. No crees en mí y no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Tal vez la única salida sea separarnos.

Akane lo miró con la boca abierta, horrorizada. La pelirroja salió del cuarto tan rápido que solo fue un borrón de colores.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Akane se miró las manos con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula y desesperada, tratando de entender si era la realidad o estaba soñando—. ¿Cómo es que resulta que ahora la mala soy yo? ¡No puede ser!

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Nabiki levantó los ojos y miró el techo, tratando de imaginar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el piso de arriba, tomando en cuenta los gritos que se escuchaban.

—Nabiki... —murmuró Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla con expresión preocupada. Su hermana giró los ojos hacia ella y silbó apreciativamente.

—Esto es algo gordo, Kasumi —comentó.

—¿Crees que deberíamos...? —pero la hermana mayor no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Shh... —pidió Nabiki—. Déjame escuchar. ¿Dijeron algo sobre una infidelidad? Creo que tenemos que ir arriba para escuchar y entender mejor.

—Nabiki, por favor —la regañó Kasumi—. Solo tenemos que esperar a que se calmen y se reconcilien, como siempre. Comamos nosotras solas por ahora.

—Esta es una tormenta mucho mayor que la que había hace un momento —reflexionó Nabiki pensativamente.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, ahí estaba. De nuevo de pie en medio del cuarto y sintiéndose ahora más sola que nunca. Estaba vacía. Sentía dolor y, comparando, no sabía cuál era peor, el dolor de cuando se creyó traicionada, o el de saber que había lastimado a Ranma. Probablemente no importaba, las dos sensaciones eran horribles.

Estuvo durante mucho rato completamente quieta, concentrándose en su respiración. Sentía que el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor, pero ella era incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Lo había juzgado demasiado pronto? ¿Se había apresurado?

Sus ojos... Esa mirada que tanto amaba, que a veces podía hablarle mucho mejor que las palabras, se había cerrado para ella. Lo vio, vio cuando Ranma pareció correr una cortina y encerrarse en su propio dolor.

«¿Qué hiciste, Akane? Te equivocaste, no era como creías, no has madurado nada.»

¿Habría alguna salida? ¿Podría ella resolverlo? ¿Había tiempo?

Apretó un puño, resuelta. Como una Tendo era una luchadora nata y como una Saotome había aprendido a no rendirse nunca.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Las tejas húmedas del techo no eran el mejor sitio para estar sentado en ese momento, pero a Ranma no le importaba. Para mostrarlo con mayor claridad: ni siquiera se daba cuenta. La idea de buscar agua caliente también había sido olvidada.

Con una de sus piernas estiradas, la otra flexionada y uno de sus antebrazos descansando en la rodilla parecía la viva imagen de la placidez y la despreocupación. Si no fuera por los tormentosos pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza.

De alguna manera sabía que eso tendría fin. Desde el principio, siempre lo supo, solo que la conciencia estaba agazapada al fondo de su mente y él trataba de empujarla siempre atrás. Su vida había sido siempre difícil, nunca le había dado un respiro, pero hacía años se había permitido soñar que después de todo no estaba solo para darle batalla porque la tenía a ella. Akane estaba a su lado y así parecía que las cosas eran más fáciles. Pero como todo, eso fue una ilusión pasajera.

Era el final.

«¡Todo por culpa de ese cerdo!», pensó con rabia. ¡Maldito Ryoga! Si no existiera, si no hubiera aparecido para joderle la existencia, si Akane no fuera tan tonta de no darse cuenta que el chico desorientado y el cerdito negro eran el mismo, él no tendría que verse en ese embrollo en este momento.

Ranma soltó un gruñido y dejó caer el puño sobre la teja sin demasiada fuerza, pero consiguiendo de todos modos agrietarla un poco.

Mentira. Era mentira. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Ryoga, que como un idiota lo había seguido a China y ahora lo culpaba de estar maldito y de todas las desgracias que le llegaron después. Culpaba a los demás de lo que era solo culpa suya, él era el idiota que no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, él había decidido ocultar lo de P-chan a Akane.

_«¿Con quién está tu honor, con un amigo o con tu esposa, la mujer que amas?»_

Ranma hizo una mueca, torciendo los labios, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el pecho.

—Bah... lo dice porque le conviene —murmuró. Pero sabía que, aunque Ukyo solo trataba de convencerlo para ganar el amor del cerdo, en el fondo tenía razón.

No era justo, había luchado tanto, había hecho planes para el futuro. ¿A fin de cuentas iba a terminar todo así? ¿Él lo iba a permitir? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se desordenó el cabello con fastidio.

Era un malentendido. No podía rendirse, no ahora. Si dependía de él, saldría victorioso.

Pero ¿cómo empezar?

**. .**

**.**

**.**

La vieja escalera de mano seguía recostada a la pared de atrás del dojo cuan larga era, la muchacha la tomó y la llevó hasta uno de los lugares más accesibles para llegar al techo. Aferró uno de los peldaños con ambas manos y apoyó la frente en la madera, tomándose un tiempo para respirar. Después empezó a trepar.

Cuando Akane emergió en el techo, parecía que el tiempo había vuelto atrás, a un día como cualquier otro en que Ranma tenía un momento de crisis existencial u otro de sus grandes problemas y ella venía para apoyarlo o simplemente hacerle compañía para que él pudiera pasar el mal trago.

Se sorprendió de ser tan consciente de su aura en cuanto puso los pies sobre las tejas. Era una energía extraña, mezcla de desolación, tristeza y dolor. Supo que a Ranma se le había caído el alma a los pies, y por un momento Akane solo pudo estar de pie sobre el techo, observando el perfil de la pelirroja, que permanecía quieta y mirando al frente.

Trató de reordenar sus ideas mientras daba un par de pasos, quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

—¿Recuerdas...? —se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndola irritada después de haber contenido el llanto. Tragó varias veces—. ¿Recuerdas aquél día en que nuestros padres nos entregaron los papeles del dojo? Estuvieron llorando toda la mañana y hablando sobre el «gran legado» que nos dejaban, hablando sobre que ya estábamos listos para recibir la verdadera herencia y nosotros estábamos tan emocionados pensando que el dojo sería todo nuestro... —Akane sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo con el movimiento que le escocían los labios agrietados—. ¿Recuerdas? Y cuando abrimos la caja, la mayoría de los papeles eran deudas y facturas impagas... entonces, yo me puse tan furiosa y tan triste. Por un momento perdí completamente la esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglar eso.

Ranma la escuchaba atentamente sin moverse. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que ella no pudiera verlo a la cara y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Pero entonces, tú dijiste algo como «esto es tan propio de ellos, ¡voy a matar a ese maldito viejo!» —Akane respiró hondamente—, y en ese momento me sentí mejor. Supe que estábamos juntos y que no importaba qué pasara, seguiríamos juntos y lucharíamos contra todo... Qué tontería, ¿no?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma.

—... Quiero decir, no era la primera vez que amenazabas de muerte al tío Genma —continuó la muchacha—, pero en aquel momento me pareció muy claro que a partir de allí éramos dos, juntos para todo, y nos apoyaríamos el uno en el otro. Yo confié en ti.

El corazón de la pelirroja estaba latiendo tan fuerte que de seguro se escuchaba hasta el otro extremo de Tokyo, ¿verdad? Seguía insistentemente mirando hacia el otro lado, no sabía si quería no verla o que ella no lo viera, no pudiera apreciar la conmoción que estaban causándole sus palabras.

—Yo confío en ti —insistió la muchacha de cabello corto—. Tal vez a veces no lo parece, pero así es. Fue muy raro cuando no podía recordar, ¿sabes?, porque de vez en cuando me llegaban estas... memorias, estos recuerdos... y eran siempre momentos felices, en todos esos recuerdos yo me sentía feliz. Qué curioso, ¿verdad?, porque ahora que puedo recordar todo, que tengo memoria de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, sé que no todos fueron tiempos felices, y eso es normal.

Akane levantó la cabeza y miró por un momento las formas y los colores de las nubes que se amontonaban en el cielo, volvió a tomar aire y a soltarlo despacio.

—Quizás mi mente quería decirme algo, ¿no? —continuó después—. Tal vez me quería mostrar que no importaba que hubiera momentos muy dolorosos, porque también había _felicidad_, y con un poco de felicidad alcanza... ¡eso tal vez sea más de lo que mucha gente va a poder tener nunca en la vida! —sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento. No quería olvidarme de ti, no quería perder todas las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero... Solo sé que hace unos años elegí estar contigo, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que pudiera venir, y... y si llegan momentos difíciles solo tenemos que enfrentarlos juntos.

La chica de trenza seguía sin hablar, no sabía qué decir. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y ahora las malditas se le atascaban todas en la garganta y lo ahogaban. La situación lo había sobrepasado de todas las maneras posibles, no sabía ni dónde estaba parado.

Su esposa volvió a tomar aire con fuerza.

—Yo _sí_ confío en ti —insistió—. ¡De verdad! Eres mi esposo. Yo sé que tú... tú... —Akane caminó de pronto hasta la orilla del techo. Ranma escuchó los pasos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no se acercaba a él, se giró para observarla.

La muchacha de cabello corto miró hacia abajo y se quedó pensativa.

—Sí, por ejemplo, yo... _resbalara_... ¿me salvarías, no? Yo sé que sí, no dejarías que me pasara nada. Puedo caminar por aquí con los ojos cerrados, ¿verdad?

Al mismo tiempo, Akane cerró los párpados, extendió los brazos y sonrió ampliamente, con las puntas de los pies en el borde del techo. Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par, alerta, se incorporó a medias.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Es cierto, ¿no? Siempre puedo confiar en ti —se balanceó un poco, en el abismo.

Ranma se puso en pie de un salto. «¡No puede ser que vaya a...!», acortó la distancia entre ellos y entonces se dio cuenta que Akane no hacía nada, seguía ahí de pie con los brazos abiertos, pero él ya no podía detenerse. El impulso iba a hacer que la derribara, solo podía saltar con ella, y así lo hizo. La envolvió por la cintura y saltó hacia abajo, Akane le devolvió el abrazo y Ranma casi podía jurar que sintió el cuerpo de ella regocijarse entero por el contacto.

Aterrizó en el patio con la suavidad acostumbrada, pero respirando agitadamente.

—¡Mierda, Akane! ¡¿Te quieres matar?! —gritó la pelirroja con la boca seca. Tragó saliva una y otra vez y cayó de rodillas, sin soltar a la otra muchacha.

Akane se encontró sentada en el suelo, con una mano podía acariciar la hierba que crecía en esa parte del patio, mientras la otra aferraba la camiseta de Ranma. Tenía la cabeza apoyada cerca de su corazón y podía escuchar sus rápidos latidos, por un momento se quedó como hipnotizada oyéndolos. Después cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo: el maestro Happosai tenía razón, el pecho de la pelirroja era tibio y cómodo, un lugar muy grato para poder descansar por un momento, nunca lo había notado antes. Por supuesto, se cuidaría de no comentárselo a Ranma o podría ponerse algo paranoico.

Y, después de todo, ¿por qué ella se ponía a pensar una cosa así en un momento como ese?

—¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?! —exigió saber Ranma, todavía asustado, sin apartar a Akane de sí—. ¿Acaso querías _saltar?_ ¡¿Perdiste el poco sentido común que tienes?!

—No iba a saltar, no seas tonto —replicó su esposa, todavía refugiada en su pecho y en el calor de su cuerpo—. No actúes como un loco.

—¡¿Qué _yo_ no actúe...?! Claro que no ibas a saltar. ¡Te ibas a _dejar caer!_ —Ranma soltó un suspiro exasperado—. No puedo creerlo... De verdad, Akane, ¿qué quieres? ¿Hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento?... ¿Qué fue todo ese discurso? Yo... —Akane apretó aún más la tela de su camiseta y la pelirroja se dejó caer sentada en el suelo frente a ella. Negó despacio con la cabeza—. Arruiné todo... Lo siento.

De pronto relajó todo su cuerpo soltando un suspiro, como si se diera por vencido. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Akane se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo, pero los ojos de él estaban bajos. Lo tomó de las mejillas con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz, y escondió una vez más las lágrimas en su garganta.

—Los dos. Arruinamos todo los dos, pero sé que vamos a solucionarlo porque... ¿Sabes? Yo te amo —dijo con sencillez.

Ranma la miró alertado, como si le hubiera dicho que caería una bomba en cualquier momento, después apartó la mirada, evitando los ojos de ella.

—Diablos... —susurró mientras se sonrojaba—. ¿Tienes idea...? ¿Sabes hace cuánto no me lo decías? —le reprochó en voz casi inaudible.

—Lo lamento —replicó Akane apretando los labios para no llorar, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, durante el cual Ranma estuvo preguntándose si estaría soñando o de verdad hacía unas horas Akane lo había acusado de estar con otra mujer y ahora le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿O él finalmente había perdido la cordura?

Entonces escuchó que Akane inspiraba lentamente para hablar y volvió a mirarla.

—Ranma... —comenzó ella, usando esa manera especial que tenía de pronunciar su nombre, deteniéndose un momento en la «n» y alargando un segundo más el «ma».

La pelirroja se mordió el labio a medida que se le erizaba la piel de los brazos escuchándola. ¿Y ahora qué? Si hubiera sabido que el día se presentaría así no se habría levantado de la cama.

Akane le apartó algunos mechones de pelo, todavía húmedos, de la frente y lo miró a los ojos, concentrándose en los diferentes tonos del iris, en los juegos de sombra y luz que hacía en ellos el sol, intentando aparecer tras las nubes de tormenta.

Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar si no hablaba.

—Ranma, tengo que decirte algo —sonrió despacio, toda su cara se iluminó—. Estoy embarazada.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Se me gastaron la mente y el corazón escribiendo esto, así que voy a dejar para escribir en la nota del capítulo que viene lo que quería contarles.

Gracias por leer. Y ya sé que parece una telenovela, no voy a poner excusas porque estoy contenta de poder haber escrito todo exactamente de la manera que me lo imaginé desde el principio.

**Karito-chan: **A mí también me ha dolido la guata escribiendo esto, así que te entiendo jaja. Acá está el capítulo. Que lo disfrutes y gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Susyakane: **Muchas gracias. La verdad, sí, ha tenido que pasar las de Caín, pobre Akane u_u. Te mando un saludo.

**Karyn: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Mucha gente dice que se sintió mal y hasta lloró leyendo, pero de verdad que yo no quería eso. Solo narraba lo que sucedió con el dramatismo necesario para el momento. Pensemos en cosas lindas ahora. Saludos!

**Karla: **Gracias por leer. Acá está el capítulo. Saludos.

**Nora: **Gracias :) Y decíme vos si ahora no tenés ganas de matarme n_n. Nos leemos!

**Kikko: **Gracias. A ver qué te pareció Ranma en este capítulo. Saludos.

**Evelyn: **Muchas gracias. Acá está el capítulo, por favor no mueras. Un saludo.

**Alita: **¿Seguís pensando así después de este capítulo? Un saludo.

**Geral98: **Creo que fuiste de las pocas personas que le encontraron algo positivo al capítulo, desde el punto de vista de la historia, quiero decir. Gracias. Te mando un beso.

**Fernando: **Hola. Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Saludos.

**Belli: **Nunca quise hacer que nadie llorara, en serio, este fic no es de drama. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Un beso.

**Akire-chan: **Muchas gracias. El capítulo ya está acá. Saludos.

**Yurika12again: **Bueno, a ver qué pensás ahora de Ranma :) Saludos.

**Lena: **Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que hayas decidido volver, yo discubrí hace muy poco este mundo tan increíble de los fics. Ojalá te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Rosemary: **Muchas gracias. Acá está la actualización. Un gran saludo hasta Guatemala desde esta punta del continente :)

**Akane0424: **No te pongas mal, «mientras hay vida, hay esperanza», hay que seguir adelante. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un saludo.

**Cjs: **Gracias, aunque no quería hacerte llorar. Espero que en este no hayas llorado. Te mando un saludo.

**Eiikaa: **Muchas gracias. ¿Te pareció bastante sufrimiento así o querés más? Jaja. Nos leemos.

Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	15. 15

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**_Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_**

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«El olvido está tan lleno de memoria

que a veces no caben las remembranzas

y hay que tirar rencores por la borda».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(XV)

Embarazada.

Decirlo en voz alta le daba un sentido de realidad insospechado, sintió todo de golpe: felicidad, miedo, emoción. Tuvo pequeñas visiones llenas de luz, potentes imágenes de un segundo que su imaginación le mostraba acerca del futuro que les esperaba. O el que harían juntos. A partir de ahí la vida iba a cambiar, y mucho. Iba a ser un constante desafío, día a día, pero era un desafío que ella quería asumir. Si él la acompañaba.

Simplemente no podía ser más feliz. No podía creer que hacía solo unos momentos se había balanceado entre la incertidumbre, la desolación y la oscuridad, y ahora pudiera estar sonriendo tan alegre, notando que la tormenta había pasado.

Volvió a apartar de la cara de Ranma un mechón de cabello que la brisa se empecinaba en poner frente a sus ojos. Entonces vio cómo su mirada ardió de furia. Akane se hizo un poco hacia atrás instintivamente mientras la pelirroja la tomaba de las muñecas y le apartaba las manos.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo en tono bajo.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Más te vale que estés bromeando! —recalcó apretando el agarre.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? —se indignó Akane—. _Nunca._ No sería capaz. ¿Eso piensas de mí?

—Entonces, estás loca. ¡Estás loca! —Ranma la abrazó desesperado, apretándola contra sí—. ¡¿Cómo vas a saltar del techo estando embarazada?!

—Yo no iba a...

—¡Nada! Te prohíbo que subas al techo, a menos que yo te lleve... No, no, no puedes subir al techo _para nada_. No se te ocurra usar la escalera de nuevo... ¡Ah! Y tampoco vas a seguir dando clases, podrías golpearte. ¡Qué digo! ¡Una mujer tan torpe como tú! Vas a ser un peligro constante, voy a tener que atarte. Sí, esa es la mejor solución... Un hijo... ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo... ¿Qué voy a hacer, Akane?

Su esposa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo la sonrisa.

—No te vayas a desmayar, Ranma —le advirtió.

—Creo que no me siento muy bien.

—Respira —aconsejó.

La pelirroja la apartó para poder mirarla a la cara. La inspeccionó entera con una mirada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Es decir... —titubeó.

—Estoy bien —respondió la muchacha.

—Ah... perfecto... —movió un poco las manos sin saber qué hacer.

Su esposa le acarició una mejilla y la mujer de trenza aprovechó para esconder la cara en su cuello y abrazarse a ella de nuevo.

—No sé qué hacer... Akane... —su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente—. Akane, Akane... Akane...

La chica de cabello corto le pasó la mano por la espalda, sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se tragó la pregunta que quería salir de su boca: «¿Ranma? ¿Estás llorando?».

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Te dije que no era necesario —repitió Akane mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Y yo te dije que quería decírtelo como hombre —replicó un masculino Ranma, manteniéndose de pie.

Se miraron a los ojos y Akane fue la que apartó la mirada primero.

—¿Es algo grave, no? —preguntó mientras movía nerviosa las manos sobre el regazo—. Estoy asustada. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible para que estés así de serio? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Ukyo? Yo pensé que ustedes...

—¡No hables más de eso! —pidió Ranma—. Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ella... yo... Escucha —se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y soltó todo el aire de golpe antes de hablar—. Quiero que empecemos de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí, quiero que nos vayamos de aquí.

—¿Cómo? —lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Estuve... pensando mucho las cosas. Tenemos que tener nuestra propia casa... tal vez no será como esta —se aclaró la garganta—, pero será nuestra. Y no va a faltarnos nada, te lo prometo. Cuando gane el torneo vamos a tener dinero.

—¿El... torneo?

—Sí, el torneo. Faltan pocos días para las preliminares... ¿No recuerdas? —insistió el muchacho.

—Ah... el torneo. Para ser sincera hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo bien. No es como si todos los detalles hubieran vuelto, ¿sabes?... No creo que funcione así. Todos estos días anteriores... siento que todo eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, es todo muy confuso... Pero voy a poder recuperarme del todo —terminó sonriendo ampliamente.

Ranma la miró a los ojos en silencio, un poco escéptico.

—Y me gusta tu idea de... irnos. Esta es mi casa y siempre la voy a sentir así, pero creo que tienes razón y ya es tiempo de tener nuestro propio hogar. Mucho más ahora que... vamos a tener un hijo.

Su esposo solo asintió, sin saber qué responder.

—Está bien que sea pequeño, y no tiene por qué ser nada lujoso, ni tú ni yo estamos acostumbrados a esas cosas. Además ¿sabes el precio de los alquileres? ¡Y más en esta época del año! Tendrá que ser modesto, pero estará bien así... ¿no crees?... ¡Ay, Ranma!, me hace tan feliz que pensaras en todo esto, que tú seas el que proponga esto.

Ranma se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Ja. Claro que pienso en estas cosas... es decir, soy el hombre de esta familia, es mi deber.

—Sí, claro que lo eres —replicó ella, entre orgullosa y divertida.

Después Ranma se mordió el labio y su rostro se puso sombrío. Akane se preocupó.

—No era esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó la muchacha—. Esto es algo bueno, no era esto lo que me tenías que contar. ¿Qué es? ¡Ya, Ranma! ¡Me matas de angustia!

Él, todavía arrodillado en el suelo, alargó una mano hacia ella, casi hasta tocar su estómago, pero a último momento apretó la mano en un puño y la alejó.

—Es... muy complicado... pero... Bueno, es sobre... Ryoga —susurró la última palabra.

—¿Ryoga? —Akane frunció el ceño.

—Sssssí... Ry-Ryoga... o sea Ryoga... —tragó saliva nervioso—. La cosa es... que Ry-Ryogaespchan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane. No había entendido bien y a la vez estaba _deseando_ no entender bien.

—Eso —saltó Ranma—. _Ryoga es P-chan_ —hubo un momento de silencio en el que fue consciente de que por fin lo había dicho. Después tomó aire y siguió hablando atropelladamente—. Él... él me siguió a China, ¿sabes? No es mi culpa. Se cayó en un estanque y desde ese momento se transforma en cerdo con agua fría. Ya sabes cómo es eso —indicó haciendo gestos con las manos—. Y... y bueno, es así. ¡Pero no tengo nada que ver con el asunto! Bueno, _técnicamente_ es por mí, pero... ¡yo no le dije que me siguiera! Tampoco le dije que viniera aquí, eso fue parte de sus locuras, y no tengo la culpa de que dijeras «¡oh, mira qué cerdito tan lindo!» —exclamó con voz aguda y haciendo aspavientos—, y que decidieras tenerlo como mascota. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Me entiendes, Akane? —insistió—. Y después todo se fue complicando... Pero ya no más. Quiero que empecemos de nuevo y juntos, no puede haber más secretos o malos entendidos entre nosotros. Tenía... tenía que decírtelo.

La miró expectante, esperando la sentencia como quien ya se sabía condenado a muerte. Akane inspiró.

—¿Me estás diciendo que... que mi P-chan en realidad es Ryoga? ¿Que todo el tiempo fue él? ¿Qué todas las veces que le conté mis cosas para desahogarme era _Ryoga_ y podía entenderme? —Ranma asentía automáticamente mientras ella hablaba—. Y todas las veces en que me cambiaba de ropa frente a él, ¿en realidad eran los ojos de _Ryoga_ los que me veían? ¿Me estás diciendo que era mi _amigo Ryoga?_

Ranma asintió una vez más, solemnemente. Akane se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡No! —se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el suelo, quieta, durante largos segundos. Empezó a mover lentamente la cabeza—. Ranma, dime que esto es una broma, un malentendido —le pidió, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—Me gustaría, pero esta es... la triste realidad —respondió cerrando los ojos.

—No puede ser —Akane sacudió la cabeza consternada—. Pero, ¿hace cuánto que lo sabes?

El muchacho casi se desmaya, la sangre se le fue del cuerpo y quedó blanco como un papel mientras comenzaba a temblar.

—A-Akane... lo-lo que ocurre es que...

—Ranma —sentenció ella con esa voz de ultratumba que le erizaba el cabello de miedo—. _¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —_repitió, imprimiendo fuerza en cada palabra.

—Es que... es que... —inconscientemente se iba alejando de ella, pero Akane se echaba a su vez hacia adelante para mirarlo a los ojos y no perder detalle.

—¡Ranma!

El artista marcial se decidió y apoyó las manos en el suelo. No podía llamarse _hombre_ si no lograba enfrentarse a esta prueba y salir victorioso. Lo hacía por ella. Por ella daba todo.

—Desde... desde el principio —dijo con voz apagada—. Cuando encontraste a aquel cerdito y me pediste que le diera un baño, ¿recuerdas? Y le prometí, le di mi palabra como artista marcial, de que no te iba a contar nada. Odiaba, _odiaba,_ como siempre se aprovechaba de su maldición para estar contigo. Me volvía loco y me hacía hervir de celos, por eso siempre trataba de... de separarlos. ¡Y siempre te di señales para que te dieras cuenta quién era realmente! ¡Prácticamente te lo estaba gritando! Pero tú parecías ciega. Y yo... yo...

Akane se levantó de la cama de golpe. Estaba más allá de la furia, su cara era una máscara. Su aura explotó en un halo de color púrpura, llenando el espacio y subiendo varios grados la temperatura de la habitación. Ranma se agachó un poco más y la observó entre temeroso y fascinado.

—Akane, escúchame, yo sé que estás enojada y ahora...

—No, no, no estoy enojada —replicó ella con voz clara—. ¡Estoy furiosa! Ryoga me dejó como una imbécil y se aprovechó de mí, pero voy a ajustar cuentas con él. Eso _te lo aseguro. _¡Y tú!

Lo señaló con un dedo llameante.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco lo peor —asintió Ranma estremeciéndose y ejecutó la técnica del Lamento del Tigre Caído mejor de lo que nunca lo hizo—. Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento —dijo inclinándose repetidas veces—. Pero cálmate, por favor, no quiero que le ocurra nada a...

Entonces la miró y ella lo entendió perfectamente. Akane apretó un puño y respiró hondo.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación después —sentenció con voz dura—. Ahora vete.

—Pero, Akane...

—Si Ryoga está en Nerima quiero que lo encuentres y lo traigas —anunció con voz glacial—. Y si no, la próxima vez que venga voy a darle una dulce, muy dulce, bienvenida.

Eso sonaba terrorífico. Ranma se puso de pie.

—Akane, tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar muy bien...

—¡Si quieres que alguna vez te perdone por esto será mejor que vayas a hacer lo que te pedí! —su voz sonó como un látigo en el aire.

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Tenía que localizar a Ryoga para evitar que por algunos días se acercara a la casa, o era probable que cenaran cerdo al horno.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane apretó los puños mientras sentía que la rabia le subía hasta la boca del estómago, quemándola por dentro. Su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo se reveló contra la quietud y tuvo que pasearse de un lado al otro por el cuarto para tratar de calmar las ansias asesinas.

¡Qué imbécil! ¡Qué vergüenza comprobar lo imbécil que había sido! Pero lo sospechaba... y hasta último momento esperó equivocarse.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se interrumpieron y el momento dramático que vivía se cortó de cuajo por un sonoro gruñido de su famélico estómago. ¡Comida! ¿Cómo podía pensar en comida en un momento como ese?, se preguntó con irritación. Puso las manos en su estómago y no pensó solamente en el hambre, ahora esa parte de su anatomía adquiría un nuevo significado.

Se observó a sí misma durante un momento y suspiró acariciando su vientre. Comida, pues, ya no era ella la que mandaba.

Un momento. ¿Comida? Claro. Comida.

Sonrió lentamente.

**.**

**.**

—Mmm... Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió Kasumi observando a su hermana dar vueltas alegremente por la cocina. Tenía puesto un delantal y tarareaba canciones de moda mientras acomodaba varias verduras sobre la mesada.

Estaba de buen humor. La comida le había levantado el ánimo y le había dado energías para poder trabajar de todo corazón durante un par de horas. Todo iba a salir bien.

—Estoy muy bien, Kasumi. Gracias por preguntar —sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Vas...? —siguió mirando cómo ella acomodaba alimentos sobre la mesa: huevos, pescado, algo de carne. Sacó especias y salsa de soja de un aparador—. ¿Vas a cocinar, querida? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, no, esto tengo que hacerlo sola —respondió la muchacha.

Se detuvo por algunos segundos, su corazón se dividía entre las ganas de poder lograr que la comida quedara deliciosa y todos pudieran probarla y felicitarla por ello, y el deseo de que quedara asquerosa. Quería que fuera lo peor que hubiera cocinado nunca, que con solo probar un bocado se deseara morir que continuar con la tortura. Akane frunció el ceño, era muy triste pensar en eso... pero lo superaría.

—Entiendo —comentó Kasumi—, quieres cocinar para Ranma y reconciliarte con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Akane la observó y Kasumi hizo un gesto contrariado.

—Es que... los escuchamos pelear. Pero no creo que sea nada grave, ¿cierto? Sé que podrán salir de los problemas —sus palabras y deseos eran auténticos. Akane la miró más atentamente y después asintió.

—Pero esto es para otra persona —respondió finalmente—. Para una persona muy especial que merece cada migaja de lo que voy a preparar. ¿Podrías dejarme sola mientras hago todo?

—... Bien.

Kasumi estaba reacia a abandonar el lugar que consideraba el más sagrado de toda la casa y dejarlo en manos de una Akane que sonreía de manera extraña y que mostraba demasiado buen humor. Finalmente se fue, pero se quedó en la sala y de vez en cuando se asomaba a mirar furtivamente en la cocina.

Akane se lavó las manos con esmero. «¿Cocinar para Ranma? Quizá él también podría probar algo de la comida...». Después desechó la idea. No, él era su esposo y ella tenía otras maneras de hacerlo pagar.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Lo más irónico de todo era que Ranma Saotome había pasado varios años de su vida siendo acosado por Ryoga y su instinto asesino, o encontrándose con él al dar vuelta en cualquier esquina, en los momentos más inoportunos, pero en el día de la fecha, cuando lo buscaba por un motivo totalmente desinteresado, no podía hallarlo. Había saltado y corrido por toda la ciudad sin encontrar ni rastro del muchacho, y finalmente pensó que si todavía se alojaba en lo de Ukyo, nadie mejor que ella para darle información.

El local tenía bastante público y Ranma tuvo que abrirse paso hasta la barra a fuerza de algunos «con permiso» y varios empujones.

—¡U-chan! ¡U-chan!

La jovencita estaba trabajando a cuatro manos sobre la plancha, mientras Kontasu revoloteaba en el resto del local sirviendo órdenes y cobrando.

—¡Está saliendo! —indicó la cocinera y repartió a la velocidad del rayo varios okonomiyakis que volaron y se depositaron con exacta precisión en sendos platos sobre la barra, frente a cada cliente. Algunos aplaudieron la proeza y dejaron propina. Una de las imprevistas pizzas había aterrizado suavemente en un plato frente a Ranma y él se apresuró a dar buena cuenta de ella.

—U-shan, nefejito plegum... —empezó, con medio okonomiyaki en la boca.

—Un momento, un momento —pidió Ukyo levantando el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha manejaba el cucharón depositando nuevas porciones de masa encima de la plancha caliente.

—Pero, U-chan...

—Sí, sí, ya voy —recién en ese momento Ukyo levantó los ojos de su tarea y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente—. Cuánto calor... ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Ran-chan! Que gusto verte.

—¡Hace quince minutos que estoy parado aquí!

—Lo siento, ya sabes cómo son los fines de semana —después sonrió con su mejor cara de vendedora—. ¿Okonomiyakis para llevar?

—No, no, necesito encontrar a Ryoga. ¿Lo has visto?

—¿Ryoga? Claro, lo envié a repartir los pedidos.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, ya sé que no es una idea muy brillante —Ukyo maniobró la masa sobre la plancha, la dio vuelta y la untó con su salsa especial—, pero no puedo enviarlo a fregar los platos por el agua fría. La última vez que quise enseñarle a usar una parrilla casi la destroza, ese muchacho no sabe controlar su fuerza. _Además_ —agregó, colocando los okonomiyakis en una bandeja que le alargó Konatsu—, es mejor eso a que esté aquí preguntando todo el tiempo en qué puede ayudar, o intentando hacer las cosas él mismo.

—Sírvete, Ran-chan —dijo después poniendo un nuevo okonomiyaki frente a él—. ¿Para qué lo buscas?

—Ej que Aga... —tragó la comida y continuó—. Ese imbécil debería agradecerme, vengo a salvarle el pellejo. Akane quiere matarlo, será mejor que no se acerque al dojo por un tiempo.

—¿Akane? ¿Y ahora qué...? ¡Ran-chan! ¡Se lo dijiste! Estoy tan ocupada que me había olvidado. Es una excelente noticia —sonrió.

Ranma hizo una mueca.

—Y tan excelente. No quiero que metan a la cárcel a mi mujer por homicidio porcino. Además, ¡Akane está furiosa! Y me odia.

—Nah, no creo que te odie —Ukyo sacudió la mano para quitar importancia al asunto. Volvió a sacar okonomiyakis de la plancha—. Sí, le duele, pero ya te perdonará. En todo caso, luego tendré que hablar con ella, yo también le oculté todo cuando me enteré. A mí también va a odiarme por un tiempo.

Apretó un poco los labios y después continuó con su tarea.

—Ese maldito cerdo —murmuró Ranma entre dientes.

—No te involucres en el asunto —aconsejó Ukyo mirándolo—. No obstaculices la ira de una mujer, más si se trata de Akane. Yo quiero a Ryoga, pero no voy a justificarlo, se merece un castigo y Akane está en su derecho. No te preocupes, no creo que pase nada malo, pero ellos tienen que arreglar este problema, tarde o temprano... Y me parece que va a ser temprano.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Konatsu! Por favor, más camarones. ¡Y casi se me acaba la salsa! —exclamó la cocinera alzando la voz.

—¡En seguida, señorita Ukyo!

—Lo que quiero decir, Ran-chan —continuó después—, es que para este momento probablemente Ryoga ya esté en el dojo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! —Ranma se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

—¿No sabes cómo funciona? —Ukyo movió la cabeza decepcionada—. Ryoga tiene el peor sentido de orientación del mundo, no sabe leer mapas ni seguir indicaciones, _pero_ es como si tuviera un sexto sentido para llegar a ciertos lugares, ¿verdad? ¿No lo has notado? No importaba lo perdido que se encontrara, siempre llegaba al dojo Tendo, en ocasiones en el momento justo. Él me lo contó. Creo que también le ocurre con mi restaurante, muchas veces ha aparecido en mi puerta sin darse cuenta de que estaba en Tokyo, y muchas veces ha sido cuando yo necesitaba ayuda. Una vez había un par de tipos, bastante borrachos, querían irse sin pagar. Era cuando ya casi cerraba el local, no había ni un alama en la calle, se pusieron un poco violentos...

Ukyo se detuvo al sentir una brisa repentina que la despeinó. Al levantar la vista descubrió el sitio de Ranma vacío y el plato frente a él todavía tambaleando después de la velocidad con que había salido.

Cuando el muchacho de trenza se impulsó de nuevo hacia los techos brilló en su mente por un momento el pensamiento de si Ukyo, conociendo esa extraña habilidad de Ryoga, no lo había enviado a propósito a entregar pedidos esperando que terminara en la casa de Akane. Después, Ranma ya no tuvo tiempo para esas reflexiones, volaba a toda velocidad por la ciudad hacia el dojo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane suspiró apoyando un codo en la mesita de la sala. Pensó en lo tonto que era lo que había hecho, ahí estaba, con la mesa llena de diferentes platillos esperando a que ocurriera el milagro de que Ryoga apareciera por la puerta. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si pasaban meses hasta que volvían a verlo, como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones? ¿Qué iba a hacer, guardar el resentimiento hasta ese momento? ¿Tirárselo a su esposo porque era el que estaría a su lado?

Negó con la cabeza. No, tenía que ajustar las cuentas con Ryoga o nunca estaría tranquila. Ranma... era otra cuestión, su traición le dolía de manera diferente porque su relación con él era distinta.

Miró la mesa, servida con varios pocillos y bandejas, debía admitir que el aspecto de su comida no era muy tentador, pero no se atrevía a probarla. Cada cucharada estaba destinada a una única persona, pero, de nuevo, ¿y si no aparecía nunca? No pudo evitar pensar en el desperdicio de comida.

Por lo menos nadie sería testigo de su idiotez. Kasumi, todavía convencida de que Akane quería organizar una velada romántica con Ranma pero era demasiado tímida para admitirlo, había convencido a su otra hermana para salir. Nabiki no se hizo rogar, consideraba a los tortolitos un caso definitivamente perdido con sus peleas y reconciliaciones y su extraña manera de demostrarse amor. No quería quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche a mirar cómo volaban los sartenes cuando a Ranma se le ocurriera hacer un comentario sobre el sabor de la comida de su esposa, prefería irse, además pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarle a Kasumi algunos compañeros de la facultad.

—Tienes que vivir un poco de buena vida —había afirmado Nabiki—. Saldremos a beber. Te presentaré un par de personas, son mayores que tú y ya casi terminan la carrera. Es hora de que te empieces a divertir.

Kasumi, sonrojada, aceptó la invitación solo por esa vez.

Akane suspiró y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó como un resorte y fue a abrir llena de entusiasmo. Ryoga estaba del otro lado, inocentemente cayendo en la trampa. Levantó la cabeza y observó la figura de Akane de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano apoyada delicadamente en el marco. Observó su vaporoso vestido de verano y sus pies enfundados en coloridas pantuflas, su piel de un blanco resplandeciente, el corto cabello desordenado de manera encantadora.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa brillante que él correspondió en seguida.

—Bienvenido, Ryoga —las suaves palabras de Akane deslizándose dulcemente hacia sus oídos eran la mejor sensación del mundo—. Pasa, por favor.

¡Oh! El calor de su nívea y perfecta mano en su brazo.

—Ho-hola, Akane. Tanto tiempo —sonrió con nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca. Estaba demasiado cerca de la mujer que tanto adoraba, ni siquiera recordó los pedidos del restaurante y que se había equivocado de dirección.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose despacio detrás de él y sintió un escalofrío de aprehensión, un resabio del instinto animal que desarrollaba cuando se convertía en cerdito.

Algo dentro le gritaba «peligro» con letras mayúsculas. Pero no le hizo caso.

**.**

**.**

Ranma llegó corriendo a la casa y entró en la sala a trompicones, respirando agitado. Akane se encontraba de pie, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, observando el suelo, el preciso lugar donde Ryoga estaba tirado como sin vida, con la boca abierta y la lengua colgando hacia fuera.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Continuará...**

Nota de autora: Hola a todos, ha pasado un buen rato :) ¿Se acuerdan que en el capítulo anterior les dije que iba a contarles algo? Bueno, ¡les voy a contar cómo se me ocurrió este fic! (aplausos, gracias, gracias). Hubo una época en que leí varias historias donde Ranma o Akane (en general después de un accidente que casi les costaba la vida, y de estar en coma un largo tiempo) perdían la memoria. Entonces el otro (fuera Ranma o Akane según el caso) le pedía a la familia y a los amigos que no le contaran al desmemoriado que eran prometidos para que así no tuviera la presión de la familia intentado casarlos y todo lo demás. En algunos fics este ocultamiento de la verdad estaba justificado, pero en muchos otros no tenía razón de ser. Entonces pensé qué pasaría si Ranma o Akane perdían la memoria pero los demás no lo sabían y entonces no podían callarse y ocultarles ninguna verdad, y me dije "qué divertido sería que un día Akane se despierte y descubra que está casada con Ranma pero no se acuerda de nada". Investigué un poco el asunto para ver si era posible (médicamente hablando, sin nada de pociones o hechizos en el camino) y encontré el caso de la amnesia disociativa. Quiero aclarar que ese es un trastorno serio, realmente muy feo; para esta historia lo tomé con mucha liviandad porque así lo necesitaba, pero ni por un momento crean que es tan sencillo como esto.

Para que se dé la amnesia disociativa tiene que haber un factor desencadenante, en general un episodio de mucho estrés, y así se me ocurrió meter a Ryoga en el asunto, y de paso a Ukyo para crear confusión. La trama se fue enredando sola a medida que planeaba lo que iba a pasar ¡les juro que no fue mi culpa! :P En realidad, yo no creo mucho en la pareja de Ryoga y Ukyo, se ven interesantes juntos, pero Rumiko decidió crear a Akari para Ryoga... claro que eso no impide que cada cual se haga sus ilusiones (incluida la propia Ukyo que acá parece muy segura de su amor XD).

Y eso simplemente. Todo este lío solo para poder mostrar a Akane y Ranma casados según mi visión, y mostrar también qué había pasado con los otros personajes después del final del manga. Qué manera de complicarme la vida en vano, ¿no? XD

Ahora, como siempre, los comentarios (Al subir este capítulo me di cuenta que había algunos reviews que no respondí por MP, así que lo hago acá. Espero poder ponerme al día con los próximos):

**Katya Malfoy: **Lo lamento :) pero ya más arriba expliqué por qué la historia fue así. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**Geral98: **Muchas gracias. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está. Un beso.

**H3LL3N251: **¿En serio siempre es primavera en Guatemala? Voy a ir para allá XD. Gracias por leer. Tardé, pero ya volví. Te mando un beso.

**Eriika: **¿Ya alcanzó con eso? ¡pero si hay gente que quiere ver sufrir a Ranma mucho más! Jaja. Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos. Besos.

**Karito chan: **Gracias. Tus palabras son muy lindas y las agradezco mucho. Ojalá te siga gustando. Saludos!

**Nora: **¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) Un beso.

**Karla: **Muchas gracais :D

**Belli: **Muchas gracias. Ojalá este capítulo te alegre también. ¡Ánimo! Un saludo.

**Romina: **Gracias. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Any-chan: **Jajaja me hacés reír mucho, ¿por qué obligás a tu novio a leer? ¡Pobre! XD. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Un beso.

**Fernando: **Muchas gracias, me encanta la fe que tenés en mí XD. Tardé un poquito pero aquí estoy. Saludos.

**MM14: **Sí, es como decís, ahora tendrán que seguir juntos contra viento y marea. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Akire-chan: **Tenés razón, el embrollo se lo arman ellos dos solitos jaja. Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando un saludo.

**Sabrina 2998: **Muchas gracias. Un saludo.

**Kikko: **Sí, fue un anti-clímax, pero hecho a propósito. Todos los comentarios en los capítulos anteriores daban a Ranma como un infiel del cual se querían vengar, entonces quise que el lector desde el comienzo «tomara partido» por Ranma al saber la verdad. Y es así como todos ahora comentan: «ya sabía que Ranma no podía ser tan malo». Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Sakura: **Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos.

**Cjs: **Gracias. Ojalá no llores con este capítulo. Te mando un saludo.

**Chikselene: **Oh, sí, soy muy mala. Pero bueno, al fin acá está la continuación. Saludos.

**Mire2006: **Mil gracias :) Ya hablamos por el foro y sabés de mi timidez XD. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

**Alezi monela: **Gracias por todos tus reviews. Qué bueno que te guste tanto la historia, y sí, se acerca al final. Te mando un beso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y ya pueden empezar a despedirse porque el siguiente será el último capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.

Romina


	16. 16

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**_Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_**

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

«Después de todo y pese a todo».

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

(XVI)

Ranma se puso pálido.

—¡No! ¡Lo mataste! Llegué demasiado tarde —se lamentó compungido. Después se rehízo con gran fuerza de voluntad y sentenció—: Bueno, no hay remedio. Ahora hay que pensar dónde esconder el cuerpo.

Su esposa lo miró ceñuda, con el rostro ensombrecido.

—No lo maté, idiota —replicó—. Solo se desmayó.

Después dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, dejando a Ranma tan desconcertado como siempre. El muchacho pestañeó un par de veces y la vio venir de nuevo, esta vez con un balde en las manos. Supo lo que pensaba hacer.

—No, Akane, espera...

Pero ella ya había arrojado el agua fría sobre el muchacho que estaba en el suelo y el cambio fue instantáneo: un cerdito negro, con un pañuelo idéntico al de Ryoga atado al pescuezo, abrió unos ojos enormes, despertando de golpe. Miró a todas partes sin advertir quién había sido su verdugo, y divisó a la hermosa muchacha que tanto tiempo lo había tenido como mascota.

—¡Cuic! ¡Cuic! —gritó alegre.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó Akane con una amplia sonrisa, inclinándose hacia el suelo, sus rodillas tocaron el charco de agua.

Ryoga estaba feliz, lo último que recordaba era estar saboreando la comida de Akane y luego haberse desvanecido, no sabía si a causa del alimento o de la tremenda emoción de poder estar nuevamente compartiendo un momento con quien había sido el gran amor de su vida. Ahora era un cerdo, ¿cómo había ocurrido? No lo sabía, quizá por una vez la inoportuna agua fría había aparecido en buen momento para ayudarlo, porque el estómago de un cerdo era mucho más aguantador.

Fue recibido en el abrazo de la chica de cabello corto con el mismo cariño de siempre, quizá la mujer lo estaba apretando con fuerza un poco excesiva, pero el blando pecho de ella estaba tibio y cómodo, parecía incluso más grande y acogedor que nunca.

—Akane...

La voz de Ranma vibró en el espacio. La voz de su rival de siempre. El sonido rompió el encanto y trajo consigo la triste realidad que había intentado olvidar en sus viajes por todo Japón: ella estaba casada, y nada más y nada menos que con aquel bastardo que no la merecía. ¡Oh, triste vida aquella! Pero él aún podía gozar de algunos privilegios, como aquel por ejemplo, acurrucarse en el calor de la muchacha y ser feliz por un instante.

Giró la cabeza hacia su rival mientras Akane subía lentamente las escaleras. La mirada de Ranma no reflejaba envidia ni celos, como muchas otras veces, ahora solo mostraba lástima... quizá hasta miedo. El cerdito lo observó desconcertado y después miró a la muchacha que lo tenía en brazos, los ojos de ella estaban brillantes y su sonrisa más amplia que nunca.

—Tengo un baño caliente preparado especialmente para ti, P-chan —anunció Akane sin dejar de caminar.

El cerdito empezó a chillar y Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

«Esto es aterrador», pensó. Y siguió a Akane hacia el piso de arriba.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Le costó sujetar al animalito hasta llegar al baño, incluso un segundo antes de dar un paso hacia la bañera Akane dudó, quería evitarse el trago amargo, el impacto de haberlo visto cambiar frente a ella en la sala aún le duraba y ahora vería de nuevo la transformación. ¿Y si simplemente lo dejaba ir?

No, había algo dentro de ella que quería desahogarse y dejarle en claro muchas cosas.

Tiró al cerdito en la tina y el animal se hundió hasta el fondo. Ryoga emergió del agua y observó a la chica parada frente a él, que tenía los brazos en jarras y lo contemplaba con ojos de fuego.

—A-Akane —murmuró el chico, llevando inmediatamente sus manos a partes nobles de su anatomía que no podía permitir que la jovencita viera—. A-Akane... y-yo... creo que este n-no es el lugar...

—¡Por favor! No te esfuerces tanto. ¿Crees que nunca vi a un hombre desnudo? ¿Crees acaso que me interesa verte?

Ryoga se puso rojo de pena y humillación, bajando la cabeza. Ranma estaba de pie unos pasos más atrás, preguntándose a qué fin llevaría todo eso, como fuera, el estaba preparado para intervenir si era necesario.

—Y-yo... yo puedo explicar todo, Akane —aseguró Ryoga sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes explicarlo? —soltó Akane—. ¿Entiendes cómo me siento? ¡Mi propia mascota se burló de mí!

—No es... no es así... ¡por favor!

—¿No lo es? —contraatacó ella—. ¡¿Qué tan tonta crees que puedo llegar a ser?! Ya sé que hice el ridículo mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. No quiero volver a verte nunca —sentenció con el rostro serio.

Ranma pasó la vista de uno a otro. Ryoga tragó saliva y la miró.

—Por favor, de-déjame hablar, Akane. Todo fue un malentendido...

—No quiero escucharte —replicó ella con voz firme, levantando una mano—. Ya no quiero escucharte.

—Pero...

—¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! —rugió furiosa y Ryoga bajó de nuevo la cabeza, aplastado por la culpa—. P-chan era mi querida mascota, pensé que era el único amigo que pasara lo que pasara nunca me traicionaría. Qué idiota fui.

—No, Akane, no quise traicionarte nunca...

—Yo confiaba en ti, Ryoga —continuó ella, serenándose a medida que sus palabras encontraban mayor fuerza y su voluntad se hacía más firme—. ¿Te diste cuenta alguna vez? Siempre pensé que me estimabas, que estabas cerca para ayudarme porque querías mi bien.

—Y así es, Akane —intentó hablar desesperado el chico—. Yo...

—¡Tú eres un degenerado que quería aprovecharse de mí! —soltó la mujer—. Eres igual a todos aquellos chicos en el instituto, y eso lo aborrezco; usaste tu maldición para burlarte de mí. Nunca más... —movió la cabeza respirando profundamente—. Incluso aunque algún día podamos volver a hablar, incluso aunque podamos volver a ser amigos... ya nunca más voy a confiar en ti.

Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño.

El muchacho se impulsó y salió de la bañera salpicando agua.

—¡No! Todo lo hice porque te amaba. Te amaba y solo quería estar contigo, ¡aunque fuera como un cerdo! —exclamó.

Akane no lo había escuchado, una vez que salió del baño ya no volvió, Ryoga se quedó de pie, desnudo, con el corazón golpeándole las costillas. Las gotas de agua brillaban sobre su cuerpo gracias a la luz que venía del techo, el líquido se escurría por sus músculos y formaba sendos charcos en el suelo.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Ranma se interpuso en su camino y le arrojó una pequeña toalla para cubrirse.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Tuviste suerte, podría haber sido peor —dijo con seriedad—. Tu ropa está abajo.

Los ojos oscuros de Ryoga se giraron hacia él con una mirada asesina.

—¿Tú tienes algo que ver en esto?

El chico de trenza tardó tres segundos en responder.

—Yo se lo conté.

Ryoga arrugó la toalla en un puño.

—¡Maldito! ¡Me habías dado tu palabra!

—¡Mi palabra está con ella, es mi esposa!

—¡Voy a matarte, idiota!

—¡No vas a tener tanta suerte!

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en ella. Necesitaba un momento de quietud, pensó que de inmediato llegarían las lágrimas y no podría contenerse de llorar amargamente. Pero no. Se trataba de otra cosa, de una pena y una decepción que no reclamaban llanto, simplemente una honda tristeza que se imponía en su pecho. Quizá era que todavía no había asimilado la magnitud de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese corto tiempo, podía ser que mañana se levantara avergonzada y aflorara toda la furia y la humillación. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando viera a Ryoga la próxima vez?

No quería pensar en eso. Se llevó las manos a la frente y se masajeó las sienes suspirando cansada. En el mañana solo importaba una cosa.

—¿Akane? —oyó la voz de Ranma del otro lado, en el pasillo.

En seguida se escuchó un chasquido cuando él intentó abrir la puerta, pero el peso de ella se lo impidió.

—Este no es un buen momento —indicó levantando un poco la voz para que su esposo la escuchara con claridad.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Akane, estás bien? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Bien, bien... —puso los ojos en blanco y después afirmó la espalda, bien recta, contra la puerta—. Solo no quiero verte ahora, de verdad.

Habló en el mismo tono fuerte y claro y se quedó atenta, esperando por la respuesta, pero pasaron varios segundos y no ocurría nada. Pasó un minuto entero. Entonces Akane se acordó de la manía de él a entrar muchas veces por la ventana y resopló. No necesitaba esto, no quería que se pusieran a pelear ahora por una idiotez.

Después escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y el crujido de la madera del piso cuando Ranma se sentó a su vez, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Bueno, no me mires —replicó—, pero me voy a quedar aquí porque tengo algo que decir.

Akane suspiró y se puso la palma de la mano sobre los ojos. Apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a la lucha, no pensaba ceder ni un ápice en nada. Estaba dispuesta al contraataque. Si él tenía algo que decir, entonces ella también; tuvo la intención de dejar las aguas quietas y esperar un poco antes de que pudieran hablar todo lo que era necesario que hablaran, pero ahora era imposible. Él había dado el primer paso.

¡Maldición! Ella había decidido confiar en él a pesar de todo, había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda y de esa forma le había demostrado cuánto lo quería, y ahora resultaba que sí había una traición de su parte. Solo de pensar en todo esto la furia volvía a ella y la boca se le llenaba sola de palabras que quería soltarle.

Estaba tan enojada. Tal vez por eso no había llorado, porque el enojo reemplazó toda emoción y ahora la colmaba por completo. Respiró varias veces mientras iba imaginando varias escenas en su cabeza, mientras inventaba diálogos donde Ranma le decía mil cosas diferentes y ella le respondía todo lo que quería responderle. Discutían, una y otra vez, la escena iba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, Ranma hablaba y ella volvía a responder, y al final lo mandaba a volar dejando un agujero en el techo.

Estuvo un rato perdida en sus peleas mentales y tardó en darse cuenta que aunque Ranma dijo que quería decirle algo todavía no había pronunciado ni una palabra. Entonces descruzó los brazos y fue relajando los músculos. Comprendió que había discutido tanto con él imaginariamente que lo peor del enojo había pasado, eso no significaba que solo iba a perdonarlo con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, no, solo significaba que iba a poder pensar con más claridad las palabras que le iba a decir.

Miró el techo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había entendido lo que él estaba haciendo, solo se estaba sentando a su lado en silencio, acompañándola en el torbellino de sus emociones. Así como hacía un buen amigo, así como ella lo había hecho con él, sentándose en el techo a veces desde el atardecer hasta que todas las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna estaba alta. Recordaba unos cuantos momentos como esos, pero en ese instante no lograba recordar si él lo había hecho para ella antes, o no de manera tan clara por lo menos.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Idiota, ¿por qué le hacía esto? Lo odiaba. Y o amaba. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Ranma desde su lugar en el pasillo.

Akane negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Respiró varias veces.

—Algo —respondió finalmente pasando saliva.

—Qué bien. Yo... —se detuvo.

—Lo sospechaba, ¿sabes? —dijo ella de pronto.

El muchacho giró la cabeza hacia un lado, para poder comprender mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo sospechaba... que Ryoga y P-chan... —Akane tragó saliva—. No quería creerlo, siempre pensé que habría alguna explicación, siempre pensé encontrarla, pero... Era muy raro. Podía entender que ya Ryoga no viniera tanto a casa una vez que nos casamos, las cosas se habían puesto más tranquilas, y él tenía a Akari... pero no había razón para que P-chan desapareciera. Nunca llegué a contarle a P-chan que por fin me casaría contigo, ¿sabes? —evocó con una sonrisa triste—. Nunca entendí por qué él no volvió.

Suspiró largamente.

Pasaron varios segundos.

—¿Me dejas entrar ahora?

Akane cerró los ojos y después se levantó para abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar.

—Mmm... ¿Akane? Sobre eso de tener nuestra propia casa... tendremos que aplazarlo un poco —murmuró Ranma ingresando a la habitación y jugando modestamente con su trenza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Akane incrédula. Lo observó bien, tenía varias heridas en el rostro, la ropa desarreglada y rota, y el cabello revuelto, aún húmedo.

—Vamos a tener que arreglar el cuarto de baño —respondió él sin dar más detalles. Chasqueó la lengua con decepción—. Lo lamento, volví a arruinar todo... Tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes.

—Ay, Ranma...

Las lágrimas encontraron el camino y ella encontró el refugio en sus brazos, donde podía sentirse a salvo de todo, donde podía ser ella misma.

—Fue horrible —le dijo entre llantos—, fue horrible, Ranma, nunca se quejó. Le ofrecí la comida y la tragaba sin chistar. Yo sé que debía estar asquerosa, pero él no hizo ningún gesto... Solo le lloraban los ojos, me dijo que era de la emoción... ¡Ese imbécil!... Continuó tragando hasta que se cayó al suelo.

Ranma la abrazó tratando de controlar las ganas de reír.

—Ya, ya terminó. No te preocupes —comentó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Akane se abrazó más a él.

—Quizá... quizá algún día pueda perdonarlo... no lo sé.

Sí, Ranma no lo dudó, conocía el gran corazón de Akane mejor que nadie, a veces ella incluso era demasiado indulgente con las personas.

La separó un poco para mirarla a la cara y cuando Akane levantó el rostro le secó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas.

—No sé si pueda perdonarte a ti —confesó ella en voz baja.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—Necesito pensarlo muy bien.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se alertó el muchacho—. ¿Estás dispuesta a perdonar a ese cerdo y no a mí?

—¡Es totalmente diferente!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿O sea que con él es muy fácil y conmigo lo tienes que pensar? —preguntó celoso y ofuscado.

—Por supuesto, tú me importas mucho más —respondió sencillamente la mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio y ella apartó la mirada.

—Solo... dame un tiempo para pensar —pidió con la voz quebrada.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Era casi de madrugada cuando Ukyo preparó todo para cerrar el local. No podía quejarse, la ganancia había sido buena porque la lluvia nocturna sorprendió a varios transeúntes que no tuvieron más remedio que refugiarse en el restaurante y, de paso, comer unos deliciosos okonomiyakis.

—Déjeme ayudarla, señorita Ukyo —pidió Konatsu, siempre servicial y vistiendo el delantal sobre su kimono.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —replicó la cocinera—. Ve a descansar, apenas te estás recuperando de tu enfermedad.

—Yo estoy bien, señorita Ukyo —comentó el kunoichi con ánimo.

La muchacha lo observó un momento y pudo apreciar claramente las ojeras y ese aire de tristeza que lo impregnaba desde hacía semanas. Frunció el ceño.

—Mañana seguramente será un día muy ajetreado también. Es mejor que descanses —insistió—. Yo también iré a dormir en un momento.

—Está bien —el ninja aún dudó antes de retirarse—. Pero no tarde demasiado, señorita Ukyo, recuerde que desvelarse es malo para la salud.

La chica asintió. Salió a la calle para entrar la cortina del negocio y fijarse que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. En ese momento escuchó un extraño ruido y vio un bulto oscuro moviéndose entre las sombras; Ukyo llevó automáticamente la mano hacia atrás sobre un hombro para poder tomar su espátula, pero solo encontró el aire. Recordó que la había limpiado y dejado sobre el mostrador. Chasqueó la lengua y se paró firmemente en la acera.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —demandó.

—Cuic, cuic.

Desde las sombras de la calle apareció de a poco un pequeño cerdito que se movía despacio.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamó la muchacha. Ahora volvía a recordar la visita de Ranma y todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

El animalito la observó desconcertado, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y mirando después alrededor suyo.

—Sí, aún sigues en Nerima —respondió Ukyo, interpretándolo bien.

P-chan agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—La lluvia te sorprendió, ¿verdad? —preguntó la cocinera—. Ven adentro, te daré agua caliente.

El cerdito no se movió ni un milímetro y Ukyo se agachó en el suelo junto a él.

—Fue un día difícil, ¿no?

—Cuic... cuic, cuic —la miró con grandes ojos tristes y la cocinera sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Ryoga?

P-chan saltó a su regazo y derramó algunas lágrimas. Ukyo solo pudo acariciarle la cabeza, desolada.

—Oh, Ryoga...

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Nabiki alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad y miró a Kasumi. Su hermana mayor le devolvió la mirada y pestañeó un tanto resignada, para después bajar los ojos y continuar sirviendo el desayuno con un suspiro.

La chica de cabello corto ocultó la sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su té, mientras miraba sobre el borde de la taza a su hermanita y su cuñado sentados frente a ella.

—Así que... —empezó, haciendo a propósito una pausa para dar más efecto a sus palabras— ¿no tienen algo que contarnos?

Ranma y Akane saltaron al mismo tiempo y lo que ocurrió fue muy extraño: el muchacho movió el antebrazo izquierdo, que tenía sobre la mesa, un poco más hacia Akane, mientras ella movía la mano hacia donde estaba él. Parecían movimientos inconscientes, como si quisieran protegerse el uno al otro. En seguida Akane disimuló acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y Ranma volvió a tomar su tazón y mover rítmicamente los palillos. Nabiki frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se le escapaba algo. Antes era muy fácil leerlos y hacerlos seguir el camino que ella quería soltando algún comentario por aquí o interviniendo por allá, pero últimamente se habían vuelto cerrados, demasiado unidos y fuertes. Sin embargo, por un momento le pareció ver un resabio de aquellos días en que los tres iban al instituto y Ranma se metía en líos por culpa de las otras chicas, y Akane mostraba todo su enfado, pero a la vez estaba siempre ahí para ayudarlo. Hasta que empezaba a correr riesgos y Ranma le gritaba que era una inútil y una idiota, pero se jugaba la vida para rescatarla. Ahora mismo había una tensión entre ellos, algo pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión que había una cosa buena que los había acercado más que nunca. Nabiki pasó los ojos de uno a otro y aguzó la mirada, ¿sería qué...? Pero eso no explicaba la pelea, ¿qué tipo de enfado descomunal podría tener Akane para pelearse con Ranma y dejar tales destrozos en el baño? Y aunque después de eso se hubieran reconciliado, nada cuadraba con lo que ocurría ahora: no se hablaban, ni siquiera se habían mirado durante el desayuno.

Nunca había conocido a dos personas tan complejas.

—No sé de qué hablas, Nabiki —replicó Akane llevándose otro bocado a los labios.

—Hablo sobre el desastre del baño. ¿Tienen algo que declarar?

—Eso fue... —comenzó Akane dudando.

—Vamos a pagar las reparaciones, no te preocupes —intervino Ranma con seriedad, pero sin levantar la vista.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y después Ranma se levantó de su lugar comentando que tenía que entrenar. Akane continuó comiendo, mientras un tenue color rosa teñía sus mejillas.

Mmm ¿tan apurado para irse a entrenar? ¿Un domingo?

Nabiki dio otro sorbo a su té.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane se acostó y se quedó mirando el techo en la oscuridad de la noche, nunca pensó que un día pudiera ser tan largo, creyó que se volvería loca, ya no soportaba ni un minuto más.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Adónde llevaba todo esto? ¿Lo estaba castigando a él? Porque en el camino ella estaba sufriendo lo suyo también. Se había pasado el día reflexionando sobre su actitud sin poder concluir nada. ¿Cuál era el caso? ¿Qué era lo que Ranma tenía que pagar? Sí, le había ocultado algo durante años, pero también había afrontado el problema y le había revelado la verdad subiendo que ella se iba a poner furiosa, y sobre todo con él.

_«Estuve... pensando mucho las cosas. Tenemos que tener nuestra propia casa...»._

Quería seguir adelante, con ella. ¿Y acaso ella no quería lo mismo?

Dio golpes sobre el colchón liberando la frustración. Odiaba pensar tanto en el asunto. De seguro Ranma solo se había enfurruñado sin dedicar más de dos minutos a pensar en el tema, ahora mismo no lo escuchaba ni respirar, como si su presencia se hubiera extinguido de la habitación.

Se asustó de su propio pensamiento y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y ayudados por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, descubrieron en seguida la figura de su esposo dándole la espalda acostado en el futón. El corazón de Akane se apaciguó al observar cómo el cuerpo se movía suavemente al ritmo de la respiración y en ese momento se sintió maravillada al darse cuenta de lo que deseaba.

Quería perdonarlo, quería estar con él, sobrevivir a esa prueba y continuar juntos, porque solo así sería feliz.

Se levantó sigilosa y avanzó por el cuarto.

**.**

**.**

Ranma abrió y cerró una mano probando de nuevo la intensidad del dolor. No debería haber golpeado con tanta fuerza los ladrillos, o las pilas de concreto, o incluso las maderas... Por lo menos había recobrado la cordura cuando se dio cuenta que estaban vibrando las tablas del dojo y si continuaba se le vendría encima otro gasto que afrontar.

Era un idiota por esperar por ella, por la palabra que lo salve. ¿Y si Akane decidía que no podía perdonarlo, que él debía alejarse de ella y de su hijo para siempre? Imaginárselo era como entrar en un abismo sin fondo.

No, debía ser paciente, darle su espacio, esperarla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él no era nada sin ella, Akane estaba siempre, en el principio y en el fin de todo. Se preguntó en qué momento se había acostumbrado tanto a ella. ¿En qué momento empezó a ser tan constante que llegó a inundarlo todo? Porque había un antes y un después de Akane, como una marca en su turbulenta vida que, aunque sonara raro, se había aquietado al llegar a Nerima, porque ahora estaba ella. Y ella era fuerte y luchaba contra todo, y estaba siempre a su lado, aunque él fuera torpe y no supiera cómo agradecerlo.

Sí, tenía que esperar esa palabra que lo salvara.

De pronto sintió que se acomodaba junto a él, primero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, que finalmente se había dormido y estaba soñando. Pero cuando lo tocó supo que era verdad, porque su cuerpo revivió, pudo seguir respirando y las horas interminables finalizaron.

Akane lo abrazó desde atrás y apoyó la frente en su espalda, suspirando, soltando el aire de a poco como si así se desprendiera también de las dudas.

—¿A-Akane? —Ranma tocó la mano de ella y rozó el aro de metal que estaba en su dedo.

—Esto es una tontería —susurró Akane todavía escondiendo la cara—, nuestro hijo es lo más importante, deberíamos estar pensando en eso. Estoy feliz, pero asustada, y tienes que acompañarme, quiero que estés conmigo.

—Akane...

—No voy a perdonarte —sentenció ella—. Es que no hay nada que perdonar. Has cometido errores, yo también... y volveremos a cometerlos, lo sé. Pero... pero creo que aprenderemos y podremos salir adelante. No me importan los demás, si tú me aceptas... quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Ranma respiró hondamente y se desprendió de su abrazo. Giró y la empujó suavemente de un hombro para ponerla de espaldas, necesitaba _verla, tocarla, _llenarse los sentidos de esa mujer nuevamente. Se apoyó en un codo y la miró a la cara atentamente, Akane le devolvió la mirada con intriga, una sonrisa queriendo florecer en sus labios. Ranma levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla deslizando los dedos por la piel suave.

—Ranma, ¿no tienes nada para decir? —cuestionó su esposa, arrugando un poco el ceño.

Había hablado con todo el corazón, había puesto todo en sus manos, confiaba en él para construir juntos el futuro. Quería al menos...

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó curiosa cuando sintió que la mano de él se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Ranma no le hizo caso, encontró la cintura del pijama y levantó la blusa hasta descubrir completamente el estómago. Akane se quedó quieta, experimentando el calor de esa mano en su piel; su esposo bajó lentamente la cabeza, apoyó la mejilla en su vientre y cerró los ojos, llenándose del aroma a jabón en la piel.

—¿Ranma?... —intentó de nuevo la mujer, aunque en voz más baja, casi como un reproche entre risas.

El hombre siguió respirando tranquilo, impactado de la tibieza que desprendía ese cuerpo, y por un momento no pudo evitar volver atrás en el tiempo.

Jusenkyo. Ella estaba helada. Nunca se había permitido pensar demasiado en el tema, sin embargo, ahora fue el primer recuerdo que le vino a la mente: el contraste entre aquel cuerpo frío del que se escapaba la vida y este, que la conservaba en su calidez.

Parecía haber un mundo de diferencia entre esos dos momentos, pero eran solo unos años. Tenía que agradecer eso, el destino no se la había arrebatado aquel día, ahora la tenía con él. Su valor más preciado. Ella era demasiado importante, le había regalado muchas cosas y ahora le daba, además, un futuro. ¿Cómo podía igualar eso? ¿Qué podía hacer para pagarle? Lo meditó de verdad mientras le abrazaba las caderas soñando con el mañana. Hizo planes, pensó en todo lo que le daría a su hijo, a _todos_ sus hijos, porque tendrían muchos más, porque él la haría feliz, haría que siempre estuviera sonriendo, la mantendría siempre junto a él, hasta el final de los días.

Y se permitiría ser feliz él mismo, porque se lo había ganado. Era feliz con ella y con nadie más, y aunque sonara egoísta no permitiría que ella se alejara nunca. Tenía que prometerle eso.

_«Ranma, ¿no tienes nada para decir?_

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, sin moverse de su posición.

—Te amo, Akane.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, incluso levantó un poco la cabeza para observarlo mejor, pero desde su lugar solo podía ver el oscuro cabello trenzado.

Nunca lo había escuchado decirlo en voz tan alta y clara, sin ninguna pausa, sin atascarse con las palabras, sin susurrar para que únicamente ella lo escuchara. Entonces sintió el calor de la mejilla de él en su estómago y pudo imaginarse cómo se estaba poniendo colorado hasta las orejas. Era su esposo, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas que habían hecho y de tanto que habían pasado, ¿aún así conservaba ese rubor?

Alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello.

—Ranma... yo también.

Dobló el otro brazo para ponerlo bajo la cabeza y se quedó mirando la luna, grande y redonda, que aparecía por la ventana.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

La campanilla de viento sonó con la brisa del final de la tarde.

Ranma y Akane estaban cómodamente sentados, uno al lado del otro, en el pasillo exterior de la casa, frente al estanque. Akane tenía las piernas dobladas y los ojos cerrados. Ranma estaba echado ligeramente hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en el piso, sus piernas colgaban desgarbadas y él las movía de vez en cuando como siguiendo un ritmo interior. De improviso, Akane abrió los ojos.

—Esto es muy extraño —dijo.

—¿Te refieres a la tranquilidad que hay?

—Sí.

—Tienes razón —concordó Ranma—. Pero en cualquier momento llegarán todos. Creo que hoy vuelven del viaje de entrenamiento Happosai y nuestros padres, así que mamá vendrá también a cenar.

—Ah.

—O sea que durará poco —siguió Ranma.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo crees que terminará? —preguntó Akane después de un momento—. Quiero decir, lo nuestro… ¿Cómo crees que terminaremos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —quiso saber Ranma, un poco nervioso, no le agradaba mucho la forma en que ella usaba la palabra «terminar».

—¿Sabes?… últimamente no he podido evitar pensar en el futuro —Akane pasó la yema de los dedos por su vientre—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros en unos años? ¿Cómo será nuestra vida? ¿Qué habremos hecho?...

Ranma se relajó.

—Bueno… eso está muy claro. Yo, lamentablemente, moriré joven —dijo con lentitud.

—¿Qué dices? —Akane volteó a verlo, asustada—. ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿de qué hablas?

—Es el destino —comentó él solemnemente—. Que aún no haya muerto por comer tu comida tóxica es solo suerte, pero no faltará mucho para que tus platillos o tus golpes me manden al otro mundo. Lo peor es que será un desperdicio porque aún seré joven y apuesto.

Miró de reojo a su esposa, que apretaba todo el rostro haciendo una mueca de furia. A Akane le brillaron los ojos como a un demonio y dejó explotar un aura terroríficamente hirviente todo alrededor. Ranma pensó si quizá no se habría pasado.

—Eres un idiota insensible —dijo la muchacha entre dientes—, ¿cómo se te ocurre bromear con algo así?

Él se preparó para el ataque, el que fuera, pero de pronto el aura se extinguió y la brisa refrescante pasó entre ellos. Akane se acomodó mejor en su posición.

—Pensándolo bien, tienes razón —replicó—. Ahora que lo dices, puedo ver el futuro perfectamente —volteó el rostro a un lado y levantó la mano en un gesto teatral—. Dentro de unos años comenzarás a perder el cabello y quedarás completamente calvo. También tu vista fallará y necesitarás anteojos —se puso el índice bajo la barbilla—. Me pregunto si usarás un pañuelo para cubrir tu vergüenza...

Ranma tenía una vena palpitando en la frente y los puños apretados.

—Tú… —comenzó, pero Akane lo interrumpió, continuando la actuación.

—Pasarás tus días aquí, jugando shogi ¿quizás con Ryoga?... Intentando siempre ganarle.

—¿_Intentando_ ganarle? ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

—… y luego harán locos acuerdos sobre comprometer a sus hijos y que se casen para heredar el dojo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo bueno de todo esto, Ranma —Akane lo miró con una mano en el pecho—, es que Happosai ya no te perseguirá para que te pongas esos sostenes. Ya sabes… no creo que le guste una mujer calva.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. El pez saltó en el estanque del jardín.

—Estás loca —murmuró Ranma.

Akane le sacó la lengua con burla.

—Bobo —le sonrió—. Y para que lo sepas, yo seguiré siendo joven y hermosa.

Ranma volvió a relajar la postura y miró el jardín.

—Yo no pienso hacer eso —comentó—. No pienso comprometer a nuestros hijos a la fuerza. «¡Mucho menos con un hijo de ese cerdo!», agregó mentalmente.

—Ya lo sé —le dijo Akane con sinceridad.

—Tampoco pienso ser un viejo y seguir transformándome en mujer —continuó decidido.

—Bueno, eso es más complicado… ¿No has pensado que puede ser el destino? Tal vez las cosas simplemente tenían que pasar así, ¿por qué si no siempre ocurre algo para que no puedas llegar a la cura?

—¡No lo digas ni en broma! No voy a transformarme en mujer por siempre —dijo obstinado.

—Está bien —Akane suspiró—. Ya sabes que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, como siempre. Solo tómatelo con calma.

—Muy pronto viajaré de nuevo a China —dijo categórico, luego dudó—. Bueno... en cuanto sea posible y haya dinero. Pero será muy pronto —asintió.

Akane se sonrió apenas.

—Bien, ya te lo dije, yo estaré contigo —comentó.

Nuevamente los envolvió un silencio apacible.

Akane sintió de improviso el calor de la mano de él en la suya. Buscó sus ojos.

—Vamos a estar bien —comentó Ranma apretando el agarre.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, tenemos el futuro por delante.

Al poco rato se escuchó la voz de Kasumi en la entrada.

—¡Ya llegamos!

Luego se oyeron algunos murmullos de Nabiki y el ruido mientras se descalzaban. Después se pudo distinguir la voz de Nodoka.

—¿Crees que hoy tendríamos que decirles a todos? Ya sabes… —Ranma no terminó la frase.

—Mmm… Quizá sí. ¿En la cena cuando estemos todos reunidos? —preguntó la mujer.

Ranma asintió sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La campanilla de viento volvió a sonar.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Fin **de _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_

_._

_._

Permítanme musicalizar este momento: www . youtube watch?v=1yU4739zgjM

_(Casi siempre después de subir un capítulo me ponía a escuchar esta canción)_

Nota de autora: ¡Sí, el final! Qué alivio poder sacarme esta historia de encima XD. Las escenas y los diálogos de este fic me estuvieron atormentando por meses hasta que no tuve más remedio que sentarme y escribir unas líneas. Y así nació, y así cada día iba formándose y transformándose, creciendo de a poco.

Se nota que solo me interesan Ranma y Aakne, ¿no? jaja. Este fue un fic sobre ellos, los demás personajes solo estaban allí cumpliendo algunas funciones para que Ranma y Akane actuaran como yo quería, por eso no cerré la historia de Ukyo y Ryoga. Para mí ellos no son cánon y no creo que en esta historia estuviera _de verdad_ enamorados el uno del otro, pero los que son fan de esta pareja pueden imaginarse que ellos vivieron felices para siempre.

Llega la hora de los agradecimientos :) En primer lugar gracias a todos los que han llegado a este punto, los que leyeron estos 16 capítulos, los que se han desvelado, han llegado tarde y han atrasado el trabajo por la lectura, los que han hecho fiesta en cada actualización, los que esperaron ansiosos cada nuevo capítulo. Ustedes, lectores, tal vez nunca lleguen a comprender cuán importantes son y cómo forman parte fundamental de toda historia.

Gracias a la persona que me dio empuje para que publicara y cuando leyó el primer capítulo me comentó "Va a ser un fic corto, ¿verdad?", y yo le respondí que no sabía, que cuando dijera todo lo que tenía para decir iba a terminar. ¿Será que te acordás de aquello? Pues este es el momento.

Al estilo fangirl voy a agradecer a Trekumy, si es que sigue por ahí leyendo en silencio. El orgullo y la emoción que tuve cuando pude hablar por primera vez con mi compatriota son inexplicables. Gracias, mil gracias por compartir conmigo tus teorías sobre cómo podría haber perdido la memoria Akane jaja.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y me contaron sus experiencias y emociones mientras vivían esta historia. Les confieso que cuando recién empezaba a escribir dudaba mucho de que a alguien le llegara a gustar este fic, pensé que nadie iba a estar de acuerdo con mis ideas, y fue una sorpresa que tuviera tantas lecturas y reviews. Es mucho más, mucho, muchísimo más, de lo que se merece, y no es ni la mínima parte de lo que deberían tener otras buenas historias a las que muchas veces no se les da oportunidad.

Gracias a la persona que me ayudó con mis propias dudas y conflictos, y sobre todo con los personajes y su comportamiento, en este último capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado cómo quedaron las cosas finalmente. Voy a necesitarte más adelante, ojalá estés ahí también :D

Gracias a toda la gente del foro de Ranma, porque todos ellos me ayudaron a escribir este fic, la mayoría sin saberlo siquiera. Aprendí mucho de ustedes y me alegra poder tener tantos «amigos» desparramados por toda Latinoamérica y hasta del otro lado del Atlántico.

Por si se lo están preguntando, este es el _final_, no habrá epílogo, capítulo especial, segunda parte, secuela, precuela ni nada de eso que tanto se estila. ¿Por qué continuar? Mejor divirtámonos con nuevas historias. Ojalá yo pueda volver pronto con alguna otra :D

Chau. Hasta que nos leamos de nuevo.

Romina

.

.

No, no me olvidé de los reviews. Acá están:

**Geral98: **Sí, y me tardé con este también, pero espero que te guste :) Te mando un beso.

**Karla: **Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que Akane parezca realmente embarazada XD. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**Belli: **Muchas gracias. He vuelto, ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Te mando un beso.

**H3LL3N251: **Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste también esta actualización. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.

**Cjs: **¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste el final :) Besos.

**Akire-chan: **Muchas gracias, en realidad no quería tardar tanto, pero no hubo remedio. Saludos.

**Natynova:** Como vos decís, todo tiene un final; además ¡fueron 16 capítulos! Todos los necesarios para contar esta historia. Gracias por leer. Te mando un saludo.

**Eiikaa Saotome: **Jaja, no, Ranma ama a su bebé con toda el alma, incluso más de lo que ama a Akane. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Te mando un beso.

**Nora: **Acá se resuelven todas tus interrogantes. Gracias por siempre leer y comentar. Muchos besos.

Ahora sí, hasta luego.

C:


End file.
